Learning to Fly
by AmbiguousTardigrade
Summary: In all of his life, he never imagined this would happen to him. She wasn't anything special; smart but naive, strong but weak, confident but afraid. Yet somehow, over time, she had snagged him, and nothing could have changed his life more. Levi x OC
1. Unexpected Discovery

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE'NT READ PAST CHAPTER 35 OF THE MANGA**

To help with character development and just because I want to, Squad Levi consisting of Eld, Gunther, Oluo and Petra are still alive; cause I love them…. And they died to soon ;-; Also, even though I don't endorse cursing, there will be a good amount of it in here as it is to keep the characters…. Well… In character. And there is gonna be violence and stuff sooo….. watch out kiddies!

The story thus far:

Annie Leonheart, the Female Titan shifter, is now in custody of the Military Police. The city is in shambles after her and Eren's great battle, and to add on to that, a titan has been found inside the damaged wall, along with news of a compromise in Wall Rose. Hundreds of titans now pour in, and with little other choice, Squad Levi, among others, are sent to deliver Eren to the breach in an attempt to secure the wall once more. Commander Erwin has devised to implement a small recon formation, consisting of a select number of soldiers to protect Eren until the destination is met.

Regular

_Thoughts/Memories/Flackbacks/Ect_

_***sound effects***_

This story is told from the point of view of Lance Corporal Levi

Chapter 1:

**Unexpected Discovery**

Year 850- Wall Sina gate

"ONWARD!"

And so it began. The small company to both of my sides lurch forward, and with them, I spur my horse to join. Hooves dance across the ground as we speed along, nothing but the sound of thudding dirt, the breathing of the horses, and the flap of our mantles accompanying our journey. Travel is swift as we make our way across the vast empty land, slicing our way through titan territory in a bee line for Wall Rose. With nothing but green fields and a cloudy blue sky to entertain us, there isn't much to do while upon horseback, and so to pass the time, I focus my mind on the people around me. Commander Erwin heads the formation just a few horse lengths ahead, with Mike Zacharius and Hanji Zoe to my flanks. To my rear race my squad; Petra and Oluo to my left, and Eld and Gunther to my right with that brat Eren between them. Beyond that is the select best of the 104th trainees: Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Bertolt Hoover, Jean Kirstein, and Reiner Braun. A small, compressed group with a single goal: Get Eren to Wall Rose.

"Titan! To the left!"

Mike's voice penetrates the air. Immediately Erwin lifts his arm and signals to his right, commanding change of course, and as one, the whole unit follows. Soon, the offending titan is out of sight.

"_A small, skilled group…. That is all we need. Following the protocol of the long range formation, the goal is to alter our course according to titan sightings. Avoid conflict as much as possible and cut a swift route to the wall…"_

Erwin is a brilliant man, and his orders more so. This plan of his is extraordinary, and as of now, highly successful. Our course has had to alter many times the first hour of our expedition, but with our speed and small size, there has been no fighting, and even with the detours, we are making great time.

"There aren't as many titans out it seems. We're lucky to have come this far so easily." Petra voices, eyes pointed to the horizon.

Oluo lets out a coarse grunt in answer, "Of course. There is no way their ugly little legs could keep up with us anyway."

"Even so, we can't let our guard down."

"Tch. What are you Gunther, a trainee?" Oluo replies, voice heavily condescending. "Those gigantic bastards are no match to us. You hear that Eren!? Squad Levi is the best of the best, so don't you go around wailing like Gunther and Pet… *_**SQUELCH***_"

Petra's sigh drones from behind me, and I can almost feel her exasperation.

"I swear Oluo, you're going to bite your tongue clean off…" she mutters.

Oluo replies with a rebuking sneer, though I'm positive it just makes him look idiotic with a mouth and chin covered in blood.

"That's enough."

Eld, my second in command, calls forward.

"If you two are just going to bicker then keep your mouth shut and eyes peeled. We are only half way to our destination, and anything can happen."

All fall silent again at his words, and they thankfully keep it for the next few miles before Petra speaks up once more, voice more hushed and serious.

"I don't like the look of the sky over there…."

We all turn to where she motions, none of us having noticed the wall of darkness descending upon us from the right.

"Are those clouds?"

"I think so Eren. And nothing good either…."

"Yeah. The weather has been unpredictable for a while now." Gunther adds, pausing to make a sound of displeasure. "Let's just hope we make it to the wall before it hits."

Though I can't see any of them, their apprehension is palpable. Even with my head facing forward, obediently following Erwin with my eyes, I know everyone is wearing a similar look as my own. A storm would compromise the entire mission: earth would be slick under hoof, visibility would be cut substantially, and our signal flares would be useless. Even with such a small group, it's just too easy to become separated, so the flares are essential. But even as the menacing thunderhead draws closer, Erwin's figure stays steady, uncompromising and charging steadily ahead. The mission still will continue. I've been under his leadership for years, and I place all my confidence and trust in him, yet a small ball of apprehension sits in my stomach as my eyes take in the darkening mass coming straight for us. Nothing good awaits us there, yet all I can do is clench the reins in my fists and push on.

….

"Corporal!"

Petra's scream screeches across my mind as she steers her horse dramatically around, avoiding a titan by mere feet. Oluo and Gunther yell at one another behind me as they follow my lead, steering Eren on his jittery horse from his place between them. Rain stings my eyes as we race, aberrants hot on our tails. Everything went wrong so fast….

_The impending storm crashed upon us sooner than anyone of us expected, and it came at us in full fury. Gusts nearly blew our horses off their feet and rain was a downpour. Ground turned to mush in minutes and visibility shrunk to near zero. I could barely even see my companions beside me._

"_This is no good. We won't make any progress at all in this." Hanji frowns into the rain. "Erwin! It's nearly impossible to continue! We need to head back!"_

_At this, Erwin sits up in his horse slightly, dropping in speed until he is at level with Hanji's horse and mine._

"_Then what? Fighting through this trying to head back is useless. Wall Rose is closer. There will be maintenance buildings placed at intervals around the interior. We will follow the wall until we reach one. Understood?"_

….

It was so easy for Hanji, Mike and I to nod in agreement back then. It was just a simple plan, and yet…

What of our luck, that we would happen right upon the breach? And the titan count is enormous. They are everywhere. I can hear the trainee's screams from behind me as we approach the wall, and with grim revelation, I know that there is no hope in us finding shelter here. Titans line the entrance like some sort of damned funnel trap. They fan to either side, wandering mindlessly, but their sheer numbers make it impossible to steer through. Only the breach is open, by some demented stroke of luck. We can't stop; We couldn't turn around; We can't do anything for fear that the monsters surrounding our small group would descend upon us and devour us all. We have no choice. Barreling as close together as we can, we gallop our way towards the breach, the tall, stone walls reaching up to the sky on either side. With great speed, we manage to squeeze through the crack, the storm winds blasting off our hoods and blinding us with needle-like rain and sheer force. Before we know it, we are inside Wall Maria, and we are greeted by the assemblage of death that awaits us. Just beyond the wall's dark shadows are clusters of titans, and thanks to the sound of our stampede, each group turns their head to the sound and promptly give chase. The onslaught of pursuing titans is so perilous that Sasha almost kills herself by attempting to run out of formation in a blind panic. If it weren't for Reiner grabbing hold of her horse, she probably would have succeeded. Everyone is aghast at the hoard following us, myself included, but we have to keep going forward, otherwise we will all be killed. As it is right now, Commander Erwin is our only hope, and even with chaos and fear all around us, he keeps his head forward, charging determinedly away from our pursuers. All we can do now is follow his example and pray that the next minute wont be our last.

….

There is no escape. The rain fed mud slush slows us down, just out of the titans reach, and since the damn things seem to never tire while flailing after their prey, they don't relent. A group of eight follows us now: three 5 meter classes, one 3 meter, and four 15 meter classes, each pusuing us with arms flailing and ugly mouths agape like saliva covered grins. We can't turn around less we get eaten. Only a few moments before, Erwin had tried to swing us away in an arc to lose the titans behind us, but with the ground so slick, any movement to turn or swerve resulted in the horses losing their footing. And even if we could have managed to turn around, where would we go? Maria is a wasteland here. Due to the vast emptiness of the landscape, wind pushes against us constantly, so forcefully at times that I have to cling to my horse with my legs or be blown clean off. That was how we survived for the next two hours: Running for our lives. Our horses were well past tired, but we can't stop. What else are we to do?

….

Wall Maria is in our sight now. At least we made it to the towns… Our flock of chasing titans stopped once we entered the district, and for a moment, we all thought we finally made it. But as we glide through the empty streets, things couldn't have been farther from the truth. The abandoned town is even more congested with titans than outside. Thanks to most of these abominations being incredibly stupid, many have wandered into the district by accident through the open gate, but couldn't figure out how to leave. And so their numbers have grown astoundingly. There seems to be a titan for every house we pass, and now that we were inside, there is next to no hope. The only sounds are hooves against stone, and every giant follows the noise. In just minutes, it is chaos….

….

Now it's just my squad and I, four aberrants careening for us. We lost the others in the maze of town streets as we all did what we could to run. There was no way to keep formation anymore, and once some blundering titan sundered into our path, we had no choice but to split into the alleyways. And from there, all communication was lost. Oluo and Petra scream my name again as I steer them hard right, the looming titan waiting for us on that street colliding into the building we were just in front of, having thrown all its weight into grabbing one of us. The rain hasn't let up, though thanks to the walls, the wind has died down. Left, right, left, left again… How long can we keep this up? All their lives rest heavy on my shoulders, and I am determined to get them out alive. But all I can do is run circles in this god forsaken village.

'_Switching to 3D movement gear is suicide. And we can't dare lose the horses.' _My thoughts remind me once more.

We just have to run; run for our lives like damn roaches.

'_The gate. We have to reach the gate.'_

Maybe, just maybe, we can make a run for it. Outside the walls has got to be better than in here. This district is certain death. At least outside, we may have a chance… even if we have to slice our way through.

"Everyone! Ready your blades!"

I feel their eyes on me as a space appears ahead, a small gap in the wall. The gate. Blood and adrenaline rush through my body as I turn my head to look at my subordinates, each boring their gaze into mine.

"We're charging the gate! Keep your blades ready to strike but stay on your horses!"

"But Corporal! That's suicide!" Oluo screams, and it's easy to see his fear.

"We'll die! There has to be another way! Corporal! Please!"

Petra's eyes dance with tears as she begs with me.

"Corporal, we can still try to find the others. They must be nearby!"

"We can't just abandon them!"

Erd and Gunther, always trying to keep their wits about them, but they still stare with wide, horrid eyes. As much as they want to, they don't believe their words any more than I do. This mission was long since finished. There is nothing I can do for the others now, where ever they are. My main priority now is to guide these soldiers to safety.

'_If there is such a thing.'_

My gaze travels to Eren, and I'm unsurprised to see that look in his eyes. It's a mixture of terror, anger, doubt, and overwhelming determination to stay alive. He returns my gaze without saying a word, and he doesn't have to. I face forward again. The gate draws closer.

'_This is it.'_

Time seems to slow as we near it, and titans greet us with open mouths. 300 meters…. 200 meters… 100 meters… With a great yell, we charge through, titan bodies coming upon us. My blades slice into the fingers of a giant, cleaving them off with sheer force. Eren yells as Gunther screams. Petra screams his name. I can't look back now…. _***SHLING***_ Not yet…. _***CRUNCH***_ Not until we reach the gate…. With a final yell, we stampede through, a hundred fingers gripping us, and then….. we are outside. The wind picks up again, throwing water into my eyes.

"Corporal! Gunther!"

Eld's voice brings me back. Turning, I see only emptiness behind me. Gunther and his horse are gone.

"He's there! On the wall!"

Eren stares up at the tiny speck of an object hanging from the outside of the wall, and I immediately take charge.

"Eld! Petra! Eren! Stick close!"

With that, I slow my horse and turn. Even at a steady trot, we nearly slide in the mud. Blessed luck there are no titans near enough to reach us. All the ones inside the wall are too damn stupid to make it out. Thundering back, I catch sight of Gunther handing from his gear on the wall. He's alive, but even from here I can tell that a leg should not bend that way. Reaching the entrance of the gate again, the brown haired man swings free of the wall and lands heavily on Oluo's horse, crying out in agony.

"Let's move!"

Just as quickly as we returned, we left. Wall Maria growing distant behind us. One horse down, one injured, but all alive. Even within complete titan territory, a small bit of relief blooms in my chest. We made it. All was silent as we rode, barely able to hold a fast trot as exhausted as the horses were. At least in this open place, no titans were near, and for a moment, we all could breathe easier. Erd paces up next to me, face grim.

"What now?"

I decide easily enough.

"Shelter first. We're sitting ducks as we are now."

A quick nod was his only response, returning to his spot near the back. For now, everyone was on the lookout for some kind of sanctuary, any kind.

….

We don't come across anything until Wall Maria is well behind us, and just in time too. Oluo's horse can't go on, but just past the distant horizon not but a mile away lays a forest. Not like the forest of giant trees, but a regular one, dense and full from the looks of it, and about as titan free as we'll ever get. Oluo's horse collapses when we finally stop just outside the treeline. The extra weight and strain was too much for the creature, so now Gunther is forced to ride with Eren, and Oluo with Petra. Once situated, I give the order for us to start moving again, and with nay a word, I lead them into these strange woods. Unlike the hell we just had to endure to even get here, travel through the forest is slow and uneventful,nothing but trees and dirt and silence. We trod along for a good while; I was not about to compromise distance and chance us being ambushed, and I make damn sure we are deep in before I even begin to think of stopping to rest. Even in this seemingly empty forest, we can only pray we are alone in here. And so time passes…. And passes… and passes…. With each minute, confidence in our safety grows, and soon enough, I feel confident enough to stop.

"We'll stop here."

All draw to a halt. It is almost dark now, the overhanging branches of trees hiding what limited daylight we have, and bugs chirp and buzz all around us.

"Good. At least the rain has stopped…" Petra replies softly, hopping off her horse to assist Gunther.

"My ass is drenched to the bone."

"I think all of us are Oluo…." Gunther sighs before grunting in pain as he slides off the horse, balancing between Petra and his right leg.

Soon, our four remaining horses are tethered and everyone is grounded. Eld and Oluo staring into the forest with looks of forlorn; Gunther on the ground with his injured leg in Petra's hands, and Eren watching on, tearing up a mantle to create bandages.

"Damn…" Gunther curses through clenched teeth, watching Petra as she does her best to tend to his leg. "Nearly cleaved my own leg off trying to get away…. I can't believe I let one of them grab me like that. Stupid…."

"Don't beat yourself up Gunther," Petra soothes, soaking up blood with her own mantle, turning the fabric even darker. "There were so many…. I jarred my shoulder when I tried to cut the fingers off one that was grabbing for me."

Eren nods beside them, face grim. "But we made it, thanks to Corporal…"

Petra starts to nod in agreement, but I cut her off with a disapproving scoff.

"Don't thank me just yet."

She moves to say something in objection, but I stop her again with wave of my hand.

"We still have no idea where we are, or where the hell the rest of the team is, if they are even alive."

With that, I turn and take out my blades.

"I'm going to do a scouting circle. You all stay here. Eld, take charge."

Without letting them time to recover, I cast out my lines and fly off into the trees. There is just enough light to see by, but not much else. Everything is silent and green as I make my round, and for the first time in hours, it seems calm and I can finally start to think to myself again. We lost sight of the others inside the district…. Erwin would probably have done the same thing he had and try to escape through the gate. Either that or scale the wall, though that would sacrifice all their horses and meager supplies. The more I think of the whole situation, the more aggravated I become about the entire ordeal. The mission failed, now he and his squad were stranded in the middle of titan territory with no supplies and only four exhausted horses.

"What the hell did we get into…."

My voice entertains no one but myself as I fly from branch to branch, dodging annoyingly dense foliage and splattering water drops. Everything looks the same from up here, though at least there doesn't seem to be any titans near them. Nothing but green and more green… wait… A flash of… something… appears in my peripheral and I stop immediately and turn around. Nothing. No, there WAS something there, I know. Gripping my blades, I jump down the trees, limb to limb, eyes scanning for any kind of movement. None came. I stop again on the lowest branch of some kind of tree covered in strong smelling needles and peer cautiously around the trunk.

"Well I be damned…"

Even I could hear the surprise in my voice. Just beyond the cover of low lying branches laid the perpetrator of the flash that caught my eye. It was the reflection of sunlight off of glass… glass from the window of a house. I honestly couldn't believe my eyes, but there it was, nuzzled in the woods just below me. Stone walls, wooden roof… old as hell but still together.

"As good a shelter as we could ever hope to find."

They just might make it through the night now thanks to this, and my blood seemed to teem with new energy as I raced back to my team.

"Corporal!" Eld calls as I land skillfully beside them. "Everything clear?"

"Yes. And better."

At that, everyone turns to look at me, a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"Better?" Eren asks from his place beside a heavily bandaged Gunther and worn out Petra, all sitting on a fallen tree trunk.

I nod to them.

"There's a house near here."

All their faces drop, astonishment clear on all of them.

"What?!"

"Are you serious Corporal?!"

"A house? HERE? How is that even possible?!"

I shush them with a wave of my hand.

"It looks old. Probably build before the walls. But it's still in one piece. There are no titans anywhere near here, so it's safe."

It still takes a few seconds for it all to sink in.

"Your serious…" Oluo whispers, wide eyed despite himself.

"Yes. Now get on your horses. We need to make it there before dark otherwise we'll all break our ankles trying to get there."

As one, they nod and move into action. All gather their steeds, Petra assisting Gunther onto her own again, then they were off. Weaving in and out of trees to the sound of brush cleared my mind, and each step seemed like a step closer to survival. Before we knew it, we were there. We all stared at the quaint building while tethering the horses one last time. It was small and obviously very old, but sturdy. Stones make up the walls with small square windows. Bushes and vines crawled into every crevasse and crack, threading their way into the walls like a web of greenery. A heavy wooden door greeted us at the entrance, slightly ajar as if to invite us in.

"Oh wow…"

Creaky wooden floors sound at our arrival inside, and though it was heavily shadowed from the forest blocking what little light was still shining from the falling sun, it was… nice. Nothing decorated the walls, but to our left was a living room of sorts, complete with a plump looking couch, rocking chair, a hole in the wall for a fire place, and a table that seemed to have been made from a thick horizontal slice of tree trunk; its edges still bearing little bits of bark and rings rippling out in uneven circles across the top. To our right was a crude kitchen. A basin that might have served as a sink sat upon a simple wooden counter. A few matching cabinets adorned the wall above along with a mish mash of utensils such as knives and wooden spoons. Beyond was some sort of short hallway, but all was too deep in shadow to see clearly.

"This is perfect…" Petra sighs behind me, Gunther's arm wrapped around her neck for support.

With a few grunts, she manages to lead him to the couch in a few short hops, Gunther showing a great deal of relief as he lays back into it.

"Man this is great…."

"It is…." Eren murmurs behind me, looking around with wide eyes.

"You never seen a house before?" I chide at him, a deep frown set upon my face. "You gawk your eyes at everything, and it's freaking annoying."

At that he stiffens and looks at me as if I had whipped him. Perhaps I should. All that childish awe is bullshit and needs to go.

"Go check the rest of the house and try to find something useful. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

Boots clatter as he skitters away, and I let out a grunt, closing the door that the stupid brat left open.

"I could get used to this!" Oluo says, arms behind his head and eyes closed from where he sits in the rocking chair, a content grin on his face.

Petra shrugs her shoulders and leans against the wall as she answers, "Certainly better than sleeping in the woods."

Eld nods in agreement, joining Petra by taking a seat on the floor and resting back against the wall.

"Damn right it is…. Well… now that everyone is all settled and happy…" Oluo grunts, lifting himself out of his chair. "… I gotta take a piss."

"Oluo! We don't need to know that!" Petra scolds him, getting that exasperated look on her face like she always does whenever the buffoon says something disgusting or stupid.

"Whatever…." He answers back before leaving and shutting the front door firmly behind him.

"Disgusting pig…" Petra moans, leaning her head on the wall behind her.

Silence comes again. Finally, a time to rest. With nothing else to hold my attention, I scan the interior again, soaking in every detail. It's leaked in here before if the large slabs of wood nailed in places on the ceiling are anything to go by . And there is a small table by the fireplace that I didn't notice before. Wooden like everything else in here, and bare save for a carving knife and a coarsely cut block of wood. The kitchen is nice and tidy. All the knives are lined up in a block side by side. The basin is clean, and an assortment of plants hang from a stretch of twine above it, drying in front of a window. A broom sits in a corner by the front door. A folded cloth lays on the large tree trunk table. Everything is in its place…. An itchy feeling enters my stomach.

'_Something…. Is off….'_

I scan the room again, and the feeling only grows… It's true. Nothing is out of place, and everything from the furniture to the floors are nice and well kept as if…. I bolt upright, face hard and startle both Petra and Gunther from their quiet dazes. Eld lifts his head in interest.

"Get out your blades."

All just look at me stupidly.

"I… I'm sorry?" Petra replies.

"Look around. What do you see?"

They follow my instructions and take a moment to take the room in, looks of puzzlement never leaving their faces.

"Nothing. Everything looks fine Corporal."

"Yeah." Gunther grunts, sitting up gingerly. "It's nice here. Is there a problem?"

I nod.

"It's very nice for a house that's sat abandoned in the woods for ages…"

That stirred up comprehension in them, everyone instantly alert, Petra standing with her hands on the hilt of her blades, Eld standing stoically beside her.

"But how can anyone live out here?"

"Who knows, but someone has…"

All falls quiet, and my thoughts come quick. Eren's face pops in my mind.

'_He doesn't know.' _

Just as I'm about to call out his name, a yell erupts from deep within the house, my name reverberating off the walls in panic.

"Eren!"

Petra slides out her blades and rushes down the hall, me hot on her heels, Eld not far behind, all of us following the sounds of struggle. The house isn't large, so it only took us a few seconds to reach the back room and discover the source of the distress. There, just in front of an open door built into the floor stood Eren, stiff and visibly panic stricken. Before either Petra, Eld or I could make a move, a body appears from behind Eren. A petite hand rests a knife against the young man's throat and a slight form makes itself known. From behind a ruffled curtain of dark ginger hair glares a pair of glowing, piercing eyes.

"Who are you and how did you find me!?"

**Authors Note**

Well how was that for a first chapter? Ran A LOT longer than I thought, so now my fingers are just bone ^^; Anywho, thank you for taking time to read through this hot mess. After many years of hiatus, I've finally felt the urge to write again, thus, this came out. Please PLEASE let me know how it was. Too long? Too short?(ha ha xD) Did you like it? Hate it? Questions? Whatever! Leave it all in a review! Just so you know, reviews are my life blood, and the more I get, the more pushed I am to continue. Thank you again and don't hesitate to share your thoughts, cause if you don't, I'll kill you. Just kidding! XD But…. Seriously… tell me, cause I'm thirsty for critique. Til next time!

-Ambi


	2. Proposition

Chapter 2:

**Proposition**

"Who are you and how did you find me!?"

All of us stand still. Petra gazes wide eyed at the scene before her; Eld keeps composed, though his body is taut and his fists are clenched around his blades, ready to spring at any moment. I keep my eyes glued to the figure, senses alert, and carefully take in the situation. After my initial shock, I see now that things are not as serious as I instinctually believed. For starters, there are three of us plus Eren against one. And even then, the 'threat' is hardly a threat at all. Better inspection identifies the knife wielder as just a woman, a small one at that. She probably doesn't even stand taller than I, and her body isn't hardened or athletic in any way. She wears a large shirt and pants that look a size too big making her frame look positively small and awkward. Even her eyes betray her awkwardness; they are sharp, yes, but wide with surprise, and even from this distance I can see her hands shaking just slightly though she makes an effort to hide it. She isn't about to do anything to any of us, but even so…..

"You live here." I state flatly, watching her reaction carefully.

"Of course I do." She replies simply, honing her gaze at me. "Now answer my question. Who are you and how did you find me?"

She puts up a brave face at least, but brave faces rarely make brave people. Confident that the need for them has passed, I calmly sheath my blades and stare back at her, casually folding my arms.

"Or what?"

Her only answer is a glare. No one moves except Eren, who switches between trying to look at his captor and me. I wait, but she continues to hold her silence. Just for the sake of it and so that brat can breathe a little, I decide to humor her.

"Corporal Levi." I say, then motion to the people beside me with a slight nod. "This is part of my squad, Petra Ral and Eld Jinn. Oluo Bozado is outside taking a piss and Gunther Schultz is in the living room on the couch."

"How did you find me?"

"By riding our horses into the forest here."

The woman shifts a little, adjusting her position slightly.

"I kind of gathered that. Before then. Tell me all of it."

We both hold each other's stares, she because it was her dismal way of trying to look intimidating, and me because the woman is quickly pushing my patience. Before I can answer, Petra gives me a long look and I sigh, motioning my approval for her to speak. She nods and looks ahead at the woman again.

"We were on a mission." She addresses, calmly recounting the day's hellish events. "Us and about ten others set out to ride to Wall Rose to fix a breech. A terrible storm appeared out of nowhere and large numbers of titans encountered us. We had no choice to run; first through Wall Rose, then all the way through Wall Maria. By the time we were finally far enough away from danger we were deep in titan territory and needed shelter. We spotted a forest not long after and decided to seek safety there. We stopped about half way in to rest and tend to Gunther's wounds. While we rested, Corporal Levi scouted the surrounding area and found this house. With nothing else around, we came here to recuperate and have some kind of shelter to protect us from the elements."

Petra pauses for a moment, staring at the woman ahead of her.

"We never thought someone would still be using this place…. Especially not living here." She finishes softly.

The ginger haired woman stays silent, taking it all in before replying.

"You said you were on a mission."

"Yes."

The woman casts her gaze on something behind us, inclining her head.

"Those cloaks… You're from inside the walls?"

Petra nods, "Yes."

"All of you?"

"All of us."

More silence. The gingered woman doesn't move, but she seems to slowly relax, eyes lost in thought for a moment. Then, her expression changes. The hardness leaves her eyes and she gradually slides her knife hand from Eren's neck.

"You… You don't wish to harm me?"

Petra gives me a side glance and I straighten up.

"Not anymore now that we know you won't kill our friend here." I say coolly.

The woman lets out a shuttering sigh as if she'd been holding her breath and fully releases Eren, who promptly takes step to stand beside me. Running a hand though her hair, she lets out another heavy breath towards the floor.

"I… I apologize" The woman says quietly, casting a quick glance to me again. "I… have not been in the company of people for a long time. I feared you all to be intruders intent on maiming me."

Strange how her whole demeanor has changed, of course given the circumstances, the instinct to survive will drive people to do most anything. But still, for one to accept such a claim so readily is peculiar.

"You're companion, Gunther… you said he was injured?"

Eld replies this time, slowly lowering his blades.

"Yes."

"How?"

"He was grabbed from his horse trying to escape a titan. He slashed his own leg attempting to cut the beast's fingers off, and somehow twisted it or strained it in doing to."

The woman nods, a calm expression now resting upon her face. She slowly lifts her hands and folds together her knife before letting her hands fall back to her sides again, sliding the knife into the pocket of her pants.

"I have a proposition. I sincerely apologize for my behavior and actions before." She says, looking at Eren with a twinge of regret. "I honestly did not wish to do you harm. I was down in the basement when I heard you all moving up here. I panicked… And when I saw you come down, I… I didn't know what else to do."

Always one to dole out empathy, Eren nods in understanding.

"I would have done the same thing." He says, rubbing his neck.

Silence falls again awkwardly, interrupted only by the chirping of bugs outside, and I watch the strange woman intensely.

"So, your proposition?" I remind her.

The woman starts, looking at me levelly before answering.

"To amend for my previous actions and prove to you that I am no threat, let me nurse your companion." She offers, voice softly echoing down the hall. "And if you wish, you may stay here until he is well."

The offer catches me a bit off guard as hangs in the air between us, and for a while nothing happens as I ponder it over.

"Why should we accept? You were holding one of my subordinates hostage only a moment ago." I pry, to which the woman visibly recoils.

Petra brushes her hand against the sleeve of my jacket to gain my attention. Her expression is earnest.

"Corporal, I was able to bandage Gunther up as best as I could, but that alone isn't enough. She has herbs hanging in the kitchen. She might have something to help heal him and medicate him with. Besides, what other choices do we have?"

What other choices do we have indeed. There were none. We're in the middle of nowhere with an injured soldier and four horses. Really, there is no reason for us not to accept. Gradually I turn my attention back to the ginger.

"Can you heal him?"

The ginger nods.

"Just as your friend said, I have healing herbs, and I know how to doctor a wound. It won't be perfect, but it is better than dry bandages alone."

A moment more of silence passes, everyone waiting with baited breath for my command. I consider the woman, scrutinizing her with heavy suspicion, but really, what else is there for us to do? Just as Petra said, we are in the middle of nowhere, and frankly, our options are limited to none. It's either take up the strange woman's offer, or risk dying outside. Either way, both look just as bleak, but in the end, if there is even a ghost of a chance for us to survive longer by accepting the woman's help, I'll take it. With nothing more to ponder over, I nod and wordlessly order Petra and Eld to sheath their swords.

"Fine."

"On one condition…"

Instantly I let out an irritated growl.

"You want something from us in return for your help?" I guess darkly, staring the woman down.

"You barge into my house and will very well take up most of my food and medicine." She retorts keeping her face straight as she points to our maneuver gear. "Put your swords outside. I'll help your friend, let you stay here, and put up my weapon if you all put your own weapons away."

I narrow my eyes at her.

"Is that all?"

"That's all."

I consider her for a moment longer, then nod my consent.

"Fine."

With that, I turn and leave, making my way back down the hall, my boots echoing off the walls. Just down the hallway Gunther waits, sitting up on his hands and he lets out a sigh as he sees me.

"Had me worried for a minute there. Everything alright?"

"Yeah… We found a place to stay and a doctor to fix you up."

Gunther raises an eyebrow at me but I don't bother to answer, instead I head to the front door to complete my part of the deal. After messing with the straps, I place the metal boxes containing all my titan killing swords on the grass outside and frown.

'_I'll h__ave to clean these later. Ground is going to make them filthy.'_

Petra and Eld follow my example moments later, laying their equipment plus Gunther's and Eren's beside mine. Once back inside, the woman is already at Gunther's side, helping him to lay as flat as he can on the minuscule couch.

"A laceration you say?" she asks, eyeing the crude green wrapping around his left leg.

"Yeah. Cut myself open like an idiot."

The woman stands then and walks back down the hall we were just in, disappearing into one of the left rooms. Not but a few seconds later she reappears again carrying a heavy cloth that looks like it could be used as a towel and a medium sized wooden box with one large handle for it to hang by.

"Lift your leg." She orders, taking her place beside Gunther again and slides the towel underneath him.

As she opens her box to fiddle around with whatever was inside, I take a place on the opposite side of the couch and lean leisurely against the furniture's plush arm near Gunther's head to watch. Something bugs the edges of my mind, and as I watch her begin to work, I clear my throat.

"Hey."

Everyone turns their heads toward me automatically but I keep my eyes trained on the woman.

"You seemed to accept our answers to your questions pretty easily. Why?"

The woman shrugs without looking up.

"I already knew the answers." She replies simply, pulling out squares of clean cloth from the wooden box beside her.

Her answer is not one that I was expecting to hear.

"Why do you say that?"

"She asked me the same questions Corporal."

I turn my ear to Eren's voice from where he looks at me, standing on the opposite side of the couch.

"When I went into the basement and she grabbed me, and she asked me all those same questions. After that, she led me up stairs and made me call out for you."

"So you already knew what we were going to say?" I question the woman again, watching her carefully.

"I knew what I had hoped you were going to say."

"Then why waste our time with asking them again?"

She lifts her head to gaze at me.

"I had to make sure you were telling the truth. If you were lying, both of your answers would have been different. But as it were, you both answered the same way."

Her intelligence surprises me, even if it is a bit coy and underhanded.

"Pretty clever of you."

She shrugs her shoulders lazily.

"You can't be stupid and survive." is her only reply.

At that moment, the front door opens and Oluo steps in, smacking his neck, probably to kill an annoying insect.

"Get lost Oluo?" Petra chides, gazing back at the man over her shoulder, arms resting on the back of the couch next to Eld.

"No. I had to take a piss, remember?" the tan haired man replies, though the slight tinge upon his face tells otherwise. "And why is everyone's stuff out….. Who the hell is that?"

Oluo lands a hard gaze upon the woman we are watching, making her stop to look up in the middle of threading a very thin length of twine through a needle.

"She lives here and is letting us stay until Gunther is healed." Eld answers. "She's fixing him up now."

Oluo lets out a disapproving grunt and strides over, throwing a sneer down on the woman.

"Your letting a complete stranger take care of Gunther? She doesn't even look impressive enough too…" *****_**OOF***_

"Don't insult her Oluo."Petra scolds him, withdrawing her elbow from his rib cage. "She's offered us a place to stay and is willing to heal Gunther."

"But what sort of crazy woman lives out in the middle of the woods in the middle of damn titan territory!?"

The woman stares right back at him.

"This one apparently."

Without waiting for a reply, she deftly slides the twine through the needle and sets them down before moving to grasp the ends of the crude wrapping on Gunther's leg.

"I apologize if this pains you." She tells him before gently untying the knot keeping the cloth together and softly begins to unravel the mantle shreds around his wound.

Gunther clenches his teeth slightly but says nothing, and when when it's exposed, I see that his wound is worse than I thought. Once bare, a long, deep slash greets our eyes. The injury curls from the back of his calf up and around to just past his shin. The entire length of it is swollen and blood encrusted, and even from where I stand I can smell the pungent scent of infection.

"Wet, dirty bandages are probably the worst thing you can do…. But at least it stopped the bleeding." She says, pooling the soiled wrappings on the floor.

"It was the best I could do." Petra comments, looking tight faced.

The woman nods to let her know she heard her and busies herself with soaking a cloth square with some kind of liquid.

"This is going to sting, but the wound needs to be cleaned, badly."

"Alright." Gunther consents, letting out a hiss as she places the cloth upon the edge of his wound. "Damn that hurts!"

The woman whispers a bit apologetically, but continues, soaking the cloth again every few inches. The liquid bubbles under her touch and the injury begins to bleed slowly again.

"This will dissolve all the dirt and whatever else has infested the wound. The bubbles are result of the solution sanitizing the area." The ginger explains, making her way slowly around the entire length of the cut.

After that, she stands and makes her way to the kitchen, plucking a clump of plant from the thread above the basin.

"It's not fresh, but I'll have to do until I find more." She says as she dips the plants into the basin, which I had not noticed had water in it, before coming back.

"This is yarrow." She says, placing the length of the plants right on over the slash. "They work best fresh, but soaking them should do the job for now."

Holding the plants in place with one hand, she turns once again to her box and pulls out a roll of long, inch wide cloth. Gingerly holding the end of the bandage in her plant hand, she slowly wraps it around the man's leg, securing the herb to the wound. After a few rounds, she removes her hand completely and swiftly binds it up snug.

"That should hold until tomorrow." She says, finishing up.

"Bout time, it's getting dark as hell in here." Oluo states with a huff, and indeed it was.

It's nearly night now, and the entire room is shadowed by growing darkness.

"I'll put out some candles."

Putting her healing supplies back in their box, the woman stands and starts to head to get some light, but she is stopped by Eren.

"What about the needle and twine?" he asks cautiously, to which the woman replies deftly.

"I decided against it. I need to get the infection under control first before I sew him up."

"Well it feels a tad bit better now." Gunther says, placing a hand carefully over the new wraps as he sits up.

"Good. Hopefully I can fully eradicate the infection tomorrow night. The sooner we get that taken care of, the sooner we can concentrate on healing you."

"Yeah…"

With nothing more to say, the woman once again disappears into the hall, reentering the left room again. It takes her a little longer to return this time, but when she does, she does with an arm full of candles.

"I trust this will be enough."

She lays down her burden upon the large table before standing again, heading to the dark fireplace. From the pocket of her pants she withdraws her knife again, flinging it open with a flick of her wrist. Then, grabbing a rock from within the empty hole in the wall, returns to the table, hovers the items in her hands close over the wick of one of the candles, then strikes them together, creating a shower of sparks. It takes a few tries, but eventually a candle takes light, and soon the entire room is filled with soft orange light.

"It's dangerous lighting those on the table like that." Gunther says as the ginger returns the rock to its place in the fire pit.

"That table is covered in a thick layer of resin and wax. It won't ignite. The worst it could do is melt it if left there long enough."

The brown haired man nods and soon the room is quiet. Darkness had finally set in full, and exhaustion rests heavily on everyone. Petra and Oluo look down on the back of the couch while Eren looks at the flame of his own candle. Eld and Gunther stare at respective places on the wall ahead of them, though neither of them look as if they actually see it. I slide my gaze upon the woman again. She sits in the rocking chair now, flame light illuminating her face, making her look young and old at the same time. She rocks slowly back and forth, eyes on the ground, then stops.

"You think of your friends, don't you?" she whispers.

The question hangs, and no one answers verbally, though it is obvious that her guess was true.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone stays quiet. More minutes go by without sound, the woman rocks, my team ponders, and I content myself with soaking up the silence. Who knew whether they were alive or not. Erwin is strong and perfectly capable of leading the others to safety, but anything can happen. No one is invincible. And as much as I would like to be optimistic, I'm to practical for that. More than likely, some of the others are dead by now, hours ago even. Hell, the entire team could be dead. As much as I'd hate to admit it, the possibility is all too real. Whole squads have been killed before, many times over. Why was this any different? And I can do nothing about it. How many have been lost for this failure of a mission? The familiar sickness of loss eats away at me, and all I see is visions of those damn monsters eating every one of my comrades. Deep in my own pondering, a rustle of fabric stirs me out of my thoughts. The woman stands now, eyes cast to the side.

"If you're ready, I can show you where you all can sleep…" she mentions awkwardly, stirring my team from their respective dazes.

"Sounds good…"

Petra's was the only reply, but the woman nods and points into the hallway.

"There is a large bed in the room to the left, and three more smaller beds in the first room to the right."

Eld blinks and turns his eyes to me, the candle light shadowing the undersides of his eyes as if to accentuate his exhaustion.

"Corporal?"

I shrug.

"Do whatever you like."

With that, they all discuss among themselves and arrangements were made. Gunther would remain on the couch. Petra, Oluo, and Eren would take the three beds to the right, and I was given the large bed in the left room.

"Are you sure you're okay sleeping on a pallet Eld?" Gunther asks as the blond man in question waves him off, folding layers of blankets and sheets that the ginger woman had given him a few minutes prior into a cushion on the floor near the fireplace.

"I think I'll survive." Eld replies, letting out a sigh of relief as he lays back on his makeshift bed, arms behind his head.

"Thank you for letting us stay here." Eren calls to the woman from the door of the right room, Petra and Oluo already inside and climbing into bed.

I swear there was a tinge upon her cheeks as she answers him, though it could have just been a trick of the light.

"It is the least I can do."

"Still, you didn't have too…"

"I know."

Eren watches her for a second more, then seems to come to himself as if he didn't know he was staring. Muttering a quick 'Night', he turns and shuts the door behind him, leaving only the two of us. After a few moments of silence, the woman turns her head toward me, questioning.

"I'll go when I feel like it." I answer her unspoken question, taking a seat in her rocking chair.

I wasn't anywhere near ready to attempt sleep just yet. The woman watches me for a moment, clearly contemplating on saying something more, but in the end, she merely turns and treads quietly down the hall, closing the door to the second room to the right behind her. Finally alone, I close my eyes and lean my head back against the chair. My body aches for sleep, but my mind runs wild. I see our mission from start to finish over and over, remembering every agonizing second, every fear filled face, heard every scream…

'_Every scream…'_

*Authors Note*

Another short chapter. Uggh. Just a quick note to say that, after this, I plan on uploading one chapter a week, unless I'm feeling awfully inspired or whatever. So until then, leave a review with your comments and opinions. Thank you! C:


	3. Unanswered Questions

Chapter 3:

**Unanswered Questions**

Sleep must have snuck up on me, because when I reopen my eyes, the room around me is light with morning glow. Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I sit up and rub my neck, wincing slightly at the ache in it. Sleeping in that chair was a bad idea, and standing up only heeds to make me aware that my entire body is a mess of aches and pains.

'_This is ridiculous…'_

Careful not to wake Gunther or Eld, I silently slip through the room and head outside. Soft sunshine glistens everywhere, every plant and blade of grass covered in drops of morning dew. Groaning slightly, I take a moment to stretch out my muscles, squinting at the sore pull in some of them. Yesterday took more out of me than I thought, though it isn't that surprising. I've come to grow use to the ritual after all these years, and with the serene scene around me, it's tempting to believe that all those troubles are ages away. With I sigh I tug at the hem of my jacket, scowling at the dirt and numerous wrinkles that now speckle the fabric.

'_Tch. And I don't have a damn thing to change into either.'_

I decide to let the issue go for now, there isn't much I can do about it anyway, and start walking around to the far side of the house where we have the horses tethered to an empty clothes line. Before I even round the corner, I can already hear movement on the other side and the sound of someone talking in a hushed voice. Turning, I'm not at all surprised to see the ginger haired woman with brush in hand, speaking softly to the animals as she grooms them. She is too busy in her task to notice me, and only when I'm a few feet away does she glance to the side and jump faintly at my sudden appearance.

"I… didn't see you there." She says as she regains herself, looking embarrassed at the notion that I had startled her.

I refuse to answer her and instead lean myself against the side wall of the house.

"You got up to tend to our horses?"

She shrugs, running her brush through a brown mane.

"I woke up early." She states simply. "And I enjoy their company."

I nod slightly as she turns her back to me to continue her task, and I busy myself with studying her. It was difficult trying to see any detail about her yesterday as it was dark the entire time, but now that she is in the light, I see that she is indeed as short as I thought. She'd changed from wearing that hideously oversized shirt and jeans into a nice tan blouse and a long, dark green skirt that is more fitting for a woman. Her hair, which is pretty much as ginger and bright as I assumed it would be, is tied back in a loose ponytail, though it is short, and strands stand astray in every direction. Her skin is obviously fair, though the tops of her arms have a slight tan to them, and freckles dot her here and there. When she turns to work on detangling a tail, her full appearance comes into light. Slanting bangs frame her face, and her cheeks and nose have a slight dusting of freckles, though these are light. Her nose and mouth are small, just like the rest of her, and her almond shaped eyes are a light shade of blue. She works deftly and silently now that I'm here, but after a minute or two, she looks at me, hands brushing the horse's muzzle affectionately.

"Do you always tether your horses in this way?"

I lift my head a little.

"While out on missions."

The woman blinks, slight confusion etching her features.

"Why?"

"What sort of dumbass question is that?" I reply.

She physically recoils from my language and turns fully toward me.

"It isn't dumb. All I wish to know is why you keep them tethered. Are they not trained?"

"Of course they are. All of our horses go through training before they are assigned to a soldier, and we tether them so they don't wander away. What does training have to do with anything?"

"I was just under the assumption that the Military trained their horses to know when to stay. It's simple enough for them to learn." She explains, half way done with grooming the final horse.

"No, we don't. They are trained to come when we whistle for them, but not stay in one place. What do you know of all that anyway? You know how to train horses?" I retort a bit sarcastically to which she simply nods with a hint of something like pride on her face.

"I do. I have a horse of my own."

I raise a brow.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll call him for you if you would like."

It wouldn't have mattered if I wanted to say no, because she doesn't give me any time to answer. Without stopping her brushing, she turns her head and whistles a short tune into the woods; a slow, low note, then two quick high notes. A few seconds later, the thud of hooves against earth come to my ears, and then, emerging from the trees right behind her comes the largest horse I have ever seen. Standing taller than six feet, I'm sure, is a beast of an animal. Every part of it is solid muscle from its gray body to its white legs… Even its neck is curved and thick. The woman breaks out into a smile and lifts her hand up to pet the creature's broad muzzle; large, dark eyes blinking down on her. At her touch, the horse quivers, lowering its massive head to rest it on her shoulder, though doing so must be uncomfortable considering the thing is so damn tall and the woman so short. The horse seems to exude strength as it nuzzles its owner, padding the ground with a large, oddly fur covered hoof. With a loud pat to its sturdy neck, the woman turns back to me, eyes alight.

"This is Stonewall." She introduces, running her fingers over the stallion's rough coat.

I can't help myself as I answer her, staring at the animal with a slight awe.

"Your horse is a monster."

She lets out a small laugh, "He is a bit large, isn't he?" she says, rubbing Stonewall's neck with one hand while grooming our final horse with the other.

I cross my arms, contemplating the pair before me.

"Do you have a pasture?"

"No." she replies. "I never tether him, and he comes and goes as he pleases. I trained him to come when I call, and stay within whatever area I tell him to stay in. That is why I inquired you about your horse's training earlier."

With a final pat, the woman withdraws her hand and the stallion lifts its head, dark eyes staring at me. It holds me there for a moment without moving as if watching me, then, with a huff and shake of its head, it turns and trots back into the woods.

"Well, I guess that will suffice for now."

Finishing up her chore, the woman starts to walk around the horses toward me and tosses her brush into a small, empty basket by the wall.

"There is a bag of carrots in the far left cabinet if you want to feed your horses. I gave them each two a piece this morning, but I didn't know whether you and your companions had a preference on your horses feed."

She brushes the bangs from her face and dusts some loose horse hair from her skirt.

"After I grab my shoes, I'm going out in search of fresh yarrow for your friend Gunther. I should not be long." She tells me. "Is there anything you wish for me to find for you? Or keep an eye out for perchance?"

I regard her before replying.

"No."

The woman nods slightly, and she looks at the ground, scuffing her bare feet on the grass. I guess she is waiting on me to say something else, but when I don't she turns and walks a few paces, looking at me over her shoulder.

"Well… I guess I'll be off then." She says awkwardly, and when I once again don't reply, she hurriedly makes her way around the corner and out of my sight.

I don't follow her for a long time. I feel no desire to head back inside and be assaulted by questions from my squad on what we should do next. I honestly had no idea. Until Gunther is well enough to travel again, none of us are going anywhere. I sigh and lean my head against the stone house, frustrated at the fact that we are no more than sitting ducks right now, with nothing to do and nowhere to go. I close my eyes and stay leaned up against the wall for a long time, letting my mind run and wander as it pleases.

It isn't until the morning dew has long since evaporated and the sun is begins to grow hot on my face that I leave and re-enter the house. Inside, it seems everyone besides Oluo are awake. Gunther sits up in the couch chatting idly with Eld while Petra and Eren stand in the kitchen watching the ginger woman do something on the counter. I had no idea she had come back so soon.

"You just crush it up like that?" Eren's voice sounds as he watches the woman work.

"Yes. You can make yarrow into a tea to treat fever, but for bleeding and infection, you mash it into a pulp like so." She replies, reaching up into a cabinet to take out a small plate.

"That's amazing." Eren comments, to which Petra nods. "It is. I had no idea you can use plants this way."

"There are a number of uses you can implement if you are willing to learn." The woman smiles, scooping the greenish mush onto the plate before walking to round the couch and sets it on the table.

"May I see your leg?" she asks Gunther, kneeling down beside him.

"Sure. Go right ahead."

Shifting a little, they manage to lay his leg back down on the towel she had last night and begins to remove the wraps. The gash has not healed at all, but it looks loads better already. Peeling off the old yarrow stalks, the wound underneath it shines a bit with water and juice. Most of the swelling and redness of infection is gone, and it doesn't smell anymore.

"Much better..." The woman mutters to herself, carefully moving the brown haired man's leg to examine the injury. "I had not expected the dried stalks to work so wonderfully, but it's just as well they had. Perhaps we will be able to start healing you by nightfall. One can hope."

"I sure hope so." Gunther replies with a chuckle. "I'm sick of sitting around doing nothing already."

"Well you still have more of that to do." The ginger tells him, giving him a look. "But perhaps we can arrange something for you to do to pass the time."

Gunther chuckles again as the woman applies the yarrow to his wound in smooth, gentle strokes.

"Sounds good. Gloomy air just kills me."

"Of course. Mood affects healing just as well as any herb. 'A good laugh and a long rest are the two best cures for anything'."

"Where did you hear that?" Eld asks from his place a few feet away, watching the woman with great interest.

"It's an old saying." The woman responds, "But it holds much truth to it."

"I like it." Petra says, resting her chin on her arms on the back of the couch.

"But does mood really affect how you heal?" Eren asks earnestly. "I thought they were just feelings."

"They are…" the woman answers, now wrapping a fresh bandage around Gunther's leg. "But how you feel affects everything in your body. Have you ever felt so lost or dejected that you had no will to eat or move? Instead you contented yourself with wallowing in your misfortune?"

Eren gives her a slight nod, as does everyone else.

"Just as negative feelings can drag you down, positive feelings can bring you up. A happy heart makes a happy body. It gives you the strength to fight back, to recover. A dejected spirit destroys itself; that is why when some choose to drown themselves in their sorrow though drinking or the like, it pulls them downward until they have nothing left, then they die."

Her words could not be any more true. I remember back many, many years ago, back to the days where the only world I knew had been the underground city. That place had no hope at all, and it was common occurrence to find the corpses of those who had lost the will to live, surrounded by their bottles of alcohol or whatever the hell they wished to kill themselves with. All is quiet as she finishes, stuffing the end of the bandage into place and stands, resting her medical box on her hip.

"I'll change that later on tonight. Until then, I am sure you all wish to clean yourselves up."

"Oh yes, please. I just cannot stand these clothes any longer." Petra says, standing in slight excitement at the prospect of bath.

"I'm sure." The woman says, then points toward the back of the house. "There is a path just beyond that leads to a small lake. It is a bit of a walk, but the trail is clear and flat. Give me a moment and I'll give you a towel and some soap root to take with you."

"I claim first!" Petra exclaims as the woman leaves, and soon, everyone is arguing about who should go next. "Oluo will just have to go last, the lazy pig." She huffs, throwing a condescending look at the door where the man still sleeps.

"What about me?" Gunther interjects with a look of dejection. "It's not like I can get up and walk down there, and I will NOT sit here covered in blood and sweat."

Eld laughs and nudges the other man.

"Maybe you can persuade Petra to give you a wash?" he says, to which Petra gasps.

"Eld!" she says reproachfully, looking about ready to hit him.

"Shut your mouth Eld… That's my future wife you're talking about." Comes a gruffly voice as Oluo finally emerges from his hideout, yawning and rubbing his hand over his ruffled hair.

Petra turns and crosses her arms.

"I am not your wife Oluo."

Oluo merely shrugs his shoulders, yawning again.

"Whatever you say."

"Don't tell me you're about to kill each other over a couple baths…"

I turn my attention to the voice as the ginger haired woman appears from the hallway holding a basket full of folded cloth towels and several oddly shaped roots.

"No. Petra just gets embarrassed whenever Oluo calls her his wife." Eren tells her, smiling, to which Petra nearly screams.

"I am not married to that pig!"

"Oi Petra, that stings…" Oluo looks at her, a hurt expression on his face, to which the auburn haired woman ignores, taking a towel and lump of root from the basket.

"Just behind the house?" she asks, to which the woman nods.

"About a half mile walk from here. There is a shallow end near the left. Just take the root and crush it up when you're ready to wash."

"Alright, and thank you again." Petra thanks her, turning and almost runs to the door, shutting it behind she is gone, Eren casts his eyes to me, questioning.

"You were awfully quiet Corporal." the teen states.

I just blink, expression bored.

"Not my problem."

"I still have a problem…." Gunther slides in, gazing up at the ginger woman. "Is there a way I can get cleaned up here?"

"I can fill up a large trough with water for you. It's outside, but it's stored upside down so it stays clean. Someone can help you walk you to and fro."

Gunther grunts, "Guess that's the best I'll get."

"Alright, I get it started for you." The woman says and heads for the door.

"You need help?" Eld asks, but the woman shakes her head.

"No thank you. I can manage on my own." She tells him. "It will be a while to fill it up all the way, so help yourselves to the cabinets. There are carrots, potatoes, and I think a handful of fruit along with a sack of dried meat in the far right one."

Oluo grunts and immediately starts rummaging through her stores, muttering, "Great. I'm about to starve to death."

"Do you really have no manners Oluo?" Gunther calls over the back of the couch as Oluo stuffs a piece of meat in his mouth, making the brown haired man shake his head. "Barbaric."

With nothing else to say, the woman leaves, and the room in thrown into silence save for Oluo's munching. Gunther sighs and rests his head back, casting a glance at me.

"I'm sorry 'bout this Corporal."

I shift my focus on him.

"What do you have to apologize for?"

Gunther shrugs and rubs his wounded leg with a bit of regret.

"I messed up and nearly got killed. Now you're all stuck waiting on me to heal."

At his words, I instantly hit him with a glare, making him flinch.

"NEVER apologize for surviving," I burn him, molding my words slowly. "Got it?"

"Yes sir." He replies in a hushed voice, eyes on the ground.

I fold my arms and turn to stare out the window from which I can just barely see the woman attach some kind of harness with buckets build in onto her giant of a horse.

"If there is one thing you should never feel sorry about is living to see another day." I continue in a hushed voice, watching the woman idly.

"You're right." Gunther replies, and lifts his head to watch the same window I am.

"How do you think she ended up here?" Eld asks after a moment as the woman disappears from our view.

"Cause she's crazy…" Oluo spits out, taking a seat in the rocking chair roughly, a handful of dried meat in his hand. "Who cares how she got here. She's crazy and that's all that matters. A titan is gonna eat her up eventually."

Eld frowns at him, "It is a bit crazy, but there must be a reason. It doesn't look like she lives here with any family…"

"Maybe she did, and she's the only one left?" Gunther adds solemnly.

"Wouldn't she have left then?" Eren says, thinking. "That still doesn't explain why she's here in the first place. She's lived here for a while…."

I turn my head to him.

"How do you know?"

"Well," he begins, "There is a lot of stuff in the basement from what I saw, and in the room Petra, Oluo and I are using, there are a few bookcases just filled with books. And the dressers are filled with clothes…"

Oluo nearly chokes on his jerky and pounds his chest while giving the kid a sly grin.

"You raided her drawers, kid?" he says, which instantly turns Eren straight pink all over.

"N… No! Of course not!" he stutters, stiff as a board. "I would never go through a woman's drawers!"

Oluo scoffs and laughs, "Whatever you say kid…"

At that the topic is dropped as the men ramble about everything from women to how they broke their arm trying to climb a tree when they were younger. The mystery of the previous question has left them easily enough, but not for me. I mull it in my head over and over… I am puzzled by it, by the woman herself. By all logic and reason I can come up with, there IS no reason for her to be here, yet here she is apparently living a normal life in a crook in the woods. How is that even possible? The dense forest is natural protection from the monsters laying in wait outside, but surely it isn't one hundred percent effective. Some must make their way in sometimes, more than likely just scrawny 5 meter classes. But how does she protect herself? Does she hide? Where? And the land outside the walls has not seen human habitation for over a century yet here she lives in a sturdy house filled with personal belongings. Where did she get them? How did she manage to bring them here herself? Nothing makes sense, none of it. There is just no way for it to be possible. If titans have the strength to break through solid walls, how the hell does she manage to survive outside of them on her own?

'_The woman is hiding something, that I'm damn sure of…'_

Time passes uneventfully for a while, Oluo and Gunther doing most of the talking with Eld and Eren watching on, commenting every now and again. Petra returns soon enough, hair damp but wearing a blissful smile on her face.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy with a bath..." She smiles wistfully, rubbing her hair with her towel.

Eld looks around for a moment then stands, picking up a towel and root of his own from the basket from where the ginger woman had left it on the floor.

"Guess I'm next." He says, then heads out, causing Oluo to sit up in his chair.

"Wait! When do I get a turn!?"

"When everyone else is finished." Petra says, chiding him. "You should have gotten up earlier if you wanted to go sooner."

"How was I supposed to know!? You're so cruel Petra…" Oluo whines.

"Oh I think you'll live…" is all Petra replys him with, taking Eld's place on the couch beside Gunther.

And so that is how the next hour or so passes by; talk and more talk. Eren goes next after Eld's return and, after numerous attempts to give me the next go, I let Oluo leave after him. The ginger haired woman appears and disappears numerous times in the window from where she goes back and forth fetching water, though I can only guess from where. At least she has the decency to fetch it somewhere else other than her little lake, else Eld, Eren and Oluo would have come back in a rush complaining about a peeping tom. Soon enough, though, she finishes and enters the house, interrupting Eren and Gunther's game of Slap.

"The basin is ready for you Gunther." She calls from the door.

At her voice, Gunther sighs and puts down his cards.

"It was just getting good too." He mutters, but folds up the deck of cards in its box, Eren placing it back in the drawer of the small wood carving table where he had found them earlier.

"Would you like me to assist you?" the woman offers from the open door.

"I can help him." Eren eagerly jumps in. "If that's alright with you Gunther."

The wounded man just shrugs.

"Works for me. As long as SOMEONE helps me."

Eren nods and quickly walks around the table to help Gunther stand, throwing the brown haired man's arm around his neck to help support him

"It's just this way." The woman leads, holding the door as Gunther gingerly hops his way out.

Not long after they exit, Oluo returns, a satisfied look on his face.

"Well you're up next Corporal." He states, plopping heavily onto the couch, drying his hair.

'_Guess I'll go.'_

I really have no desire if I'm honest with myself. Thoughts are too heavy in my head, questions without answers, and I want to get to the bottom of it all. Nothing frustrates me more than not knowing, and this mysterious woman is killing me. But even with all this pent up frustration, I stand and without reply grab a root and towel and head out the door. Walking around to the back of the house, Eren and the woman are just now getting Gunther to the basin. She tells him something about 'Keeping the wound as dry as possible' as she messes with the wrappings on his leg. I pass them by without comment and make my way into the woods, following a thin but worn down path. Soon there is nothing but the sound of leaves rustling and the occasional bird as I make my way through the winding trail. Just as the woman said, about a half mile in the trees break and a body of water appears before me. It's not large, but not small, fed by a nice sized creek just to my right. Sunlight dances on the lakes surface, glittering in time with the ripples. Stepping off the path, I make way to the left and find that side to be surprisingly shallow, water washing lazily against the grassy bank and a good number of large rocks line the border of it almost like a natural shelf. With an instinctual glance to both of my sides to insure I am alone, I place my soap root on the stone nearest me and undress. I recoil slightly from the lake's coldness as I step in, but soon I grow used to the temperature and step in up to my chest, silently relishing the feeling of water on my body.

_'It really is quite nice….'_ I muse, and sink further in until the water kisses my neck.

For a moment, I lean my head back and just let it float, a hushed hum sounding in my ears as water covers them. It's easy to forget where I am when relaxing like this; easy to believe that titans and death don't exist here. But they do. Erwin's face comes to my mind, and soon, everyone's faces appear, both alive and dead, destroying any illusion of peace I have. The most prominent face of all those to appear is one of a woman, a fair, freckled face framed by ginger hair. My eyes snap open.

'_There is something she isn't telling us.'_ I ponder, lifting my head out of the water to stand again. _'She's made no mention of why she is here. No mention of her family. No history. No motive…. Nothing. Hell, I just realize now that she never even told us her name.'_

At that, I turn at stare back the way I had come as if I can see the house beyond. Cool determination hardens my features.

_'One way or another, I'll get the information out of her.'_

With a low scoff, I retreat from my daze and busy myself with crushing my root into soap. It takes a minute to do so, and several times longer to clean myself of every speck of dirt and sweat. By the time I finish, the sun is high in the sky bearing it's heat down on my head. After stepping out to dry myself, I get redressed, cringing at the stiffness of the soiled clothes, and make my way back. From what I can tell, Gunther is still in the middle of washing himself, and I quickly swerve to go around the other side of the house to give him some privacy. Throwing my damp towel around my neck, I head inside and immediately smell the beginnings of a meal. Everyone is inside doing some kind of work. A nice pile of potatoes rest on the large table in front of the couch where Eld and Eren are peeling them; Petra stands by the kitchen counter, the sound of knife hitting wood greeting me as she cuts up carrots; and the woman sits in the rocking chair, a large open bag in her lap, swiftly and skillfully shelling peas. Oluo stands in the entrance of the hallway, fingering over a new maroon shirt.

"Not bad." He says walking over to Petra, grabbing a knife and bundle of carrots of his own.

At the sound of my entrance, the woman lifts her head.

"Welcome back. There is a change of clothes for you in the first door to the right. Yours lays on the large dresser next to the bookcases. Just leave your towel in the corner with the others. I'll fetch for them later." She says as I finally take notice that everyone is in a new change of clothes.

All the men pretty much wear slight variants of the same outfit; light button up shirts with trousers, while Petra dawns a blouse and skirt similar to what the woman wears. Without a word, I make my way into the room and shut the door, ready to be out of this filthy uniform. The room is simple and without decoration much like the main rooms. To my left, three beds line the walls pretty much end to end, interrupted only by two small dressers. Beside them to the right in the farthest corner, bordering three large bookcases, stands a large dresser with a stack of neatly folded clothes, just like she said. Without wasting time, I grab the garments and quickly change, letting out a mental sigh at the feel of clean, sweat free clothes against my skin. It is nothing special, just a pair of tan trousers and a light weight white shirt just a tad too large, but it is a relief nevertheless.

Brushing a hand through my drying hair, I grab my soiled towel to throw it in the floor, but stop. Out of slight curiosity, I take in the contents of the bookcases in front of me; wooden, just like everything else, and filled end to end with numerous titles that I scan idly with my eyes. 'The History of Nations', 'Letters of the Century', 'Leader', 'Real Stories of the Great War'… None of these titles make much sense to me, but frankly I don't really care. The entire first bookcase is filled with nothing but historical texts in all sizes, colors, thickness, and subject.

'_Boring enough.'_ I think bluntly to myself, turning my attention to the next case.

This one is not nearly as full, but still holds a variety of tomes among other things. Small, empty vases sit on several shelves along with useless nick-knacks and other junk. A single, lonely doll made of yarn smiles blankly at me from above, arm slung over a small stack of books. These differ greatly from their neighbors in that they are works of fiction with names such as 'The Two Towers', 'A Clash of Kings', and 'Chronicles of Narnia'.

'_Rubbish. What use is made up stories?'_

The last case holds even less literature than the previous ones, but even then, the small number of books grouped together on the top shelf are pristine; bound and placed with its brothers with obvious care. Oddly enough, all are written by the same author, a woman by the name of Generva Connor. Intrigued, I carefully take one off the shelf and hold it for a moment. 'A Child Named Bird' is small, bound by a simple brown jacket, and its pages are yellowing parchment, the novel written in elegant script in neat, delicate rows. I don't read it, but I can't help but feel its weight. It's obvious it's a personal script, the kind you write to send in and get published into decent volumes. Had the woman written this? I doubt. The pages are to aged and the script to fine to have been written recently. With a final glance and slight urging from my stomach, I place it back in its spot by the others, hunger making itself known.

'I c_an't even remember the last time I had eaten. Yesterday morning?'_

Perhaps, and waking up without a cup of coffee or hot tea makes it that much harder. Tossing my towel on top of the small pile of others on the floor along with my filthy uniform, I head back to the others.

"Get lost Corp?" Gunther jibes from the couch as I return, now fresh and clean.

"Tch."

Gunther laughs and gives a half-assed apologetic smile.

"Just wondering was all. You were in there a while."

Conceding to not answer him, I fold my arms and lean against the wall since every other chair is taken. Most everyone is relaxing now aside from the woman who crouches in front of the lit fireplace, a large cauldron boiling in its heat.

"It won't be anything extraordinary, but it will suffice." She says, stirring the mixture with a wooden ladle.

"Anything sounds good right now. We're all starving." Gunther says gratefully.

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever been so hungry." Petra sighs, resting a hand on her abdomen, earning a soft chuckle from the ginger haired woman.

"Well you won't have to wait much longer." She says, lifting a spoonful of broth carefully to gaze at it before pouring it back in.

With food on everyone's minds and the growing smell of stew in the air, all falls quiet aside from the faintest whisper of humming coming from the woman that I'm sure I'm the only one close enough to hear. Nothing happens until the woman stands a good time later.

"I believe it is ready." She says much to everyone's relief, gently gliding past me to fetch a stack of plain bowls and spoons from the cabinet, individually handing them out.

"'Bout time. I call first!" Oluo announces, jumping up from where he sits against the wall and scurries over to the pot, pouring a generous amount into his bowl.

"Hey! Leave some for us Oluo!" Petra spouts mortified, dashing up to be next in line.

Soon everyone save Gunther is on their feet, jousting position to get their own share of broth. The woman watches on, filling Gunther's bowl for him, to which the man thanks her gratefully. Unwilling to fight my now childish squad, I go last, spooning a couple ladles worth into my own bowl as everyone digs in.

"Not the best thing I've ever tasted, but it beats plain jerky." Oluo sputters, savoring his share with rare enthusiasm.

"Oh, there is jerky in there as well, though I regret that it isn't fresh. It would have turned out better if I had." The woman replies, taking a sip.

"It's still amazing." Eren smiles toward her, sitting with his back against the side of the couch next to Eld.

"It really is." The blond says, also sliding a small smile at her. "You've been very generous with us."

The woman turns her head away in embarrassment, muttering, "I only do what I know must be done. I'm not in the habit of letting people starve."

"But it's more than that." Petra and, gratitude on her features. "It's for everything."

Eren nods.

"You've given us food, clean clothes, and a place to stay." He says, earnest. "You didn't have to but you did it anyway. We're all grateful to you. Thanks."

The woman brushes her hair of her eyes with a small hand, glancing up at him.

"You don't have to thank me…"

"But we do, and we want to." Gunther nods slightly, gesturing to our group. "We'd be lost, dirty, and hungry as hell if it weren't for you. And I would be up a creek with this leg of mine, but you've volunteered to help with that too…"

He stops for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know, we've been sitting here bothering you for a whole day now and we never even bothered to ask you your name…"

At that, everyone lifts their heads, and a similar look coming across all of them except for me. Everyone was so concentrated on worrying, and the fact that they were pretty much doomed out here yet still alive, that the thought of the woman who was caring for them having a name never crossed their mind.

"I'm sorry." Petra mutters finally, breaking the awkward silence. "We've been so rude!"

The woman waves the comment away with her hand.

"It's alright. There have been things of more urgent matter than my name." she responds, setting her half empty bowl down on the floor so she can mess with the tie in her hair.

"Still…" Petra whispers, Eld finishing her statement. "We'd like to know."

All ears turn toward the woman as she looks up at all of us who have eaten her food and taken up residence in her home so abruptly. With a final tug, her hair tie comes apart, and shiny dark ginger locks fall to rest just on the top of her shoulders, long sweeping bangs framing her eyes as she calmly answers them. My ears strain to hear her words.

"My name is Avian." She says simply.

*Authors Note*

Well it's about time. What an odd name too... Anywho, hope you've enjoyed this newest chapter cause it was a doosie to write. Make sure to leave your thoughts and comments in a review, because reviews are my life blood and I need 'em oAo Until next time!

-Ambi


	4. The Storm

Chapter 4:

**The Storm**

"My name is Avian." She says simply.

Her words bounce off the walls unaltered for a moment in silence, then Gunther smiles and extends his free hand to her.

"Glad to meet you Avian."

She blinks in an almost hesitant surprise, then smiles and shakes his hand.

"I am glad to meet you too Gunther."

The room is smiles all around, and it's amazing to see how one small piece of information can influence relationship dynamics so quickly. No longer was she a mysterious woman that bestowed generosity on weary and lost soldiers. The squad conversed and laughed with this young woman in such a way that they could have been mistaken for good friends. And perhaps, they were now…. It's hard to describe the type of bond that forms between a rescuer and the rescued. Once the realization of having your life saved comes to light, a level of trust blossoms unlike any other bond you can forge. It envelops the body and your entire outlook on said person changes to that of unconditional gratitude that is expressed through every action and movement and word. And now, watching my team smiling and talking to this ginger haired woman of whom they've only known for a day, evidence of this special bond is clearly made known.

"So Avian, tell us a little about yourself." Petra states eagerly.

Avian looks up at her after swallowing the last of her stew, setting the empty bowl on the ground beside her.

"There isn't much to tell."

"Awww come on, there has to be something!" Petra urges. "Have you always lived here?"

"I have."

"How?" Eren interjects, leaning forward from this place beside the couch to watch her. "Don't titans get in?"

"You mean the giants? Rarely. Very small ones penetrate the tree line every once in a while, but it's very infrequent."

"Don't they attack you?" the brown haired teen asks.

"They never get the chance to." Avian states matter-of-factly.

"Do you hide somewhere?"

Avian nods, "In the basement."

"How do you know when they are coming though?" Petra questions, tilting her head slightly. "There are so many trees you can hardly see a thing."

Avian lets out a small smile.

"The trees are exactly how I know they are near. This forest is so dense with trees that any giants that manage to find their way in do so with an entourage of noise. Not only that, but in such a packed environment, sound bounces off everything, and can travel a surprising distance away. Such a distance that by the time the giant may happen upon my home, I've already locked myself downstairs fifteen minutes prior. It's a wonder really…" she muses.

"Wow…. I never knew you could use trees like that…" Eren gapes as Eld rests his head on fist.

"So you never have to fight or defend yourself?"

"Never. The best way to negotiate an ill event is to avoid it altogether." She replies, to which Eld nods in agreement.

"Makes since." He says, "But still, you've lived here all this time without being killed? And alone?"

At that Avian looks down at floor, silence permeating the room for a moment, then replies almost with a whisper, "I wasn't always alone."

The air gains sudden weight in the span of that one statement, and everyone's attention, including mine, changes. We all knew the meaning behind her subdued answer, but no one knew what to say after that, and so an awkward, heavy quiet rests; Avian continues to look at the ground, Eren stares at something only he can see, and Petra, Oluo and Eld exchange a knowing, sympathetic look. We are no strangers to death; it greets us openly and with great fever on every mission. But its sting is something that never goes away, even with me. After many years of watching my close friends and comrades get slaughtered in front of me, I've learned to bury it, subdue the sickness in my body until it is only a dull ache, but it's still there, deep inside. And for the briefest of moments, I can't help but ponder on just how Avian's companions died. It's a morbid game of guess were each answer is as horrible as the last, and no one volunteers to alleviate the dense atmosphere for a long time. At long last, there is a shuffle of fabric as Avian situates herself better against the wall, lifting her head to gaze at us.

"So what of you all?" she says, breaking the silence and making everyone come out of their collective daze. "What is it that you do?"

Gunther recovers first, looking slightly thankful at the new topic.

"We're all part of what's called the Survey Corps. Our job is to perform missions outside of the walls in titan controlled areas."

"Like your mission to repair the wall." Avian states, and Gunther nods.

"Right. We're the station that interacts with them the most, aside from the Garrison who defend the walls."

Avian's ears perk.

"There are different stations?"

"Three actually." Gunther starts, Petra taking over for him. "There are three different stations, each with their own specific jobs." She says, "The Survey Corps, like Gunther said, run missions outside of the walls and occasionally perform experiments and research on captured titans. The Garrison are assigned to protect the walls and keep titans from breaking in using defensive cannons. Lastly, The Military Police, work exclusively inside the innermost wall, Wall Sina, to protect and serve the king as well as uphold the law. Only the top ten from every fresh batch of recruits have the option to join them."

"Interesting." Avian nods, absorbing it all in. "I'd love to know more about your city and this king of yours. He must be very skilled to have obtained such rank."

Petra blinks. "Beg pardon?"

"Skilled? Skilled in what?" Gunther questions, a confused look on his face.

Avian turns to him, brows slightly knitted.

"Killing the giants. Surely he must be expertly trained and highly respected to achieve such high honor?"

Both Petra and Gunther look at each other somewhat reproachfully as Oluo suddenly chips in, leaning forward in the rocking chair.

"Tch. Trained!? Bet the king has never even seen a titan before, much less know how to kill the damn things." He scoffs.

"Then how is he king if not by skill?"

"By blood." Eren slips in quickly, accompanied by Eld. "The king is chosen from the royal bloodline, usually from father to son, though I believe there has been mention of queens ruling alone."

Avian nods, understanding coming over her features.

"I see now. I should have known. I apologize for my ignorance."

"You've nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know." Eld consoles her. "We only know because that is what we were taught."

"I see. Did you all go to schools….?" Avian asks, and so the conversation went on, along with the passing of days.

After learning of her name, everyone's relationship eased with her, and vise versa. Much time was spent with Avian asking questions about everything from our families, hobbies, the social structure inside the walls, what we ate, our experiences during training, different missions we've been on… even going as far as to ask us to show her how to use our maneuver gear. Many days Eld and Eren would explain to her all the different parts to the machines, and at her request, Petra allowed the ginger to try it out, attaching the barbs into nearby trees to where Avian hung barely above the ground, just like they did in training. It was amusing at first, since the woman is inexperienced and the harness straps are a tad big on her small frame. As expected, her first several attempts to stay upright ended with her upside down or desperately grasping the wires to keep from spinning wildly. Surprisingly, the woman caught on quickly, and by the third day of 'training' she hung and moved with ease without losing equilibrium.

"Well would you look at that," Gunther utters from the doorway, watching the lesson from where he leans against the threshold, a makeshift crutch under his left arm. "To be honest, you got the hang of it pretty quick."

Avian smiles as she swings lazily back and forth from the harness.

"Just had to find balance." She says.

Oluo scoffs and looks away.

"It's not that impressive. You can balance without your ass being in the air, so what?" he says, earning him a swift rebuking.

"Oluo!" Gunther retorts, frowning heavily at the man. "Must you always be so vulgar."

"What!?" The tan haired man snaps, turning to look at him with a face of disapproval. "It's true. It's basic ass stuff she's doing here. You want impressive? Let me know when she makes her first solo kill. In fact, let her come with us on our next mission and see if she survives. THAT'LL be impressive."

"Oluo!"

This time Petra clouts him with a stare like death.

"You are so infuriating! If you aren't going to help or do SOMETHING positive then go back inside!" she yells, fists clenched, which sets Oluo off even more.

"Watch your mouth woman. If you think you can order me around then you can come here and kiss my…"

"ENOUGH!"

My voice shakes everyone into silence.

"Oluo. Inside. Go wash the dishes or something until you calm down. I don't care."

I bore my gaze into him and the man instantly shrinks in size and sulks away, knowing better than to defy my orders. Once he brushes past Gunther with a huff, I turn my eyes to Petra.

"Petra, let her down. That's enough playing around."

The amber eyed woman looks as if she wants to say something, then obviously thinks better of it, motioning for Eren and Eld to help Avian, who is stone faced and quiet, down. Without another word, everyone heads back inside in silence so there is only me and the sound of leaves rustling as I let out an exasperated sigh and lean back against the side of the house.

'_What's wrong with me. I never lose my cool like that.'_

But I knew exactly what was wrong. Nothing but frustration has built up inside of me the past few days. Though Gunther's wound was healing rapidly and remarkably well thanks to Avian's constant nursing, the urge to make their next step eats away at me. Almost a week has passed by and they were still stuck here with nothing to do except play stupid card games with rounds of questions in between. How long will they have to hide here?

'_Damn it…'_

I never was a patient man. The last thing I want to do is laze around waiting for something to happen. As soon as Gunther is able, they are all getting the hell out of here. And for the briefest of moments, Avian's situation comes to my mind. What would she do once we leave? She refuses to say much of anything about her personal life or her past, but it's obvious that once we leave, she'll be alone again. Much to my surprise, I'm not sure how I feel about it. Something about leaving a lone woman in the woods to fend for herself while we make our way back to our fortified walls rubs me the wrong way. But what could they do? She makes her living here, however the hell she does it… and what would she do if she came with them? How? We only have four horses and six people for them to carry all the way back to Wall Rose. I'd be next to impossible for his squad to make it back in one piece, not including a defenseless, untrained civilian in tow. What to do, what to do…

"On the other hand, she doesn't seem to trust us enough to tell us about herself so we might as well leave the cryptic woman to her damn mysteries." I mutter under my breath.

Not once in the time they have been together has she revealed any sort of information concerning her origin or family. They had no idea where her mother and father were, if they are even alive, if she has siblings, friends… not even where she came from. She looked honest enough when she said that she grew up here, but that's impossible. There must be a civilization near here where she came from. Was she a survivor from the breaking of Wall Maria five years ago? There was no way of knowing because the stubborn woman refused to speak.

'_She's open enough about her pastimes at least…._' I mull coldly.

Much of the information she has told us is about her numerous skills and boredom born hobbies, which didn't come to me as new. I noticed her various projects upon first arriving here. She showed us how she weaved a variety of objects and cloth into whatever she felt like making. Most were useful, such as baskets or small fabrics she could later sew together to make blankets. But others were made out of experimentation; A small, feather decorated ring woven with very thin stretches of twine into a web hung from a hook near the kitchen window; Squares of rags woven into different designs and colors fill a corner of a cabinet; numerous carvings stood hidden in one of the hallway rooms, everything from animals and plant life to a couple human figures all varying in workmanship and scale; sketches and drawings lie neatly in a drawer in the bookcase room… whatever came to her mind, she created. If I was honest with myself, it's all quite impressive. There was nothing in her collection that was extravagant or masterful by any means, but the versatility of her skill is quite notable.

'_There is nothing remarkable about skill that is born out of having nothing else better to do.' _She had told us just the day before, a faraway look in her eyes. _'There is only so much company and comfort a horse can bring. The rest must be made on your own.'_

If there is one thing that I know for certain, is that she is no stranger to the horror this world holds for us. It shows in her movements, in her speech, even her appearance. None of us has missed the dusting of darkness that hangs under her eyes, or the bleakness of her expression as she remembers something that only she can understand. Her voice is nice, but carries a haunting tone in it, and her movements are careful yet heavy. At times, especially late at night when the only source of light are the candles that burn around us, she looks older than we know her to be. There is so much tribulation in her but we know none of it; Avian hiding it behind a false expression and change of subject.

'_Woman is damn difficult…'_

I close my eyes and meditate for a long, long time, enjoying the sounds of wind and tree in my ears. How long until something happens? How long…. How long… There is no way to tell, which irritates me most of all. All I want to do is ponder, and soon enough an hour has slipped by. I had no idea that the sun was beginning to sink until footsteps stir me out of my haze. Opening my eyes again, blue orbs meet gray from where Avian stands a few feet away.

"Dinner is ready." She says simply.

I sigh and stand straight in answer, wincing slightly at the stiffness of my body.

"Fine." I reply, slipping past her to head inside, but after a few steps I notice that she does not follow.

Turning back around, I see her staring up at the sky through the trees, soft light dappling her face and gently glittering in her hair. All she does is stare for a few moments before speaking.

"There's a storm coming."

"A storm? What makes you say that?"

Avian nods toward the sky and I follow her gaze up, though I can't find anything out of the ordinary. It looks just like it should; bright in dying light and decorated with heavy, slightly green clouds.

"Looks fine to me." I tell her in a bored voice, earning a sidelong glance.

"I promise you something is coming. The wind has been growing stronger all day." She elaborates, and I suddenly take notice of the breeze teasing both of our hair into our faces. "And now the birds have left."

Which is also true, listening intently to the world around me, only to find an eerie silence. I didn't realize that I had been so caught up in the sound of the wind that the absence of chirping never crossed my mind. But still…

"It's nothing." I argue, turning back around. "What, you afraid of thunder?"

At that I hear her turn and walk towards me, voice stern.

"No. We just need to be careful." She answers, coming to stand in front of me. "You must have realized how strange the weather has been as of late. Winter was short and hot, and not a single fleck of snow dropped. The wind changes from warm to cool with each breeze and spring births the most terrible storms out of the year. Have you forgotten already of the rainstorm that separated you from your comrades?"

"No, I haven't. And don't preach to me as if I'm some damn child." I reproach, frustration and irritation burning. "If you don't like it then stay inside. You've done enough for today."

With that I turn my back to her and stalk inside, confining myself in the main bedroom where I've been sleeping since arriving here.

'_Idiot woman worried about the stupid wind.'_

Luckily my squad knows better than to disturb me, which I'm thankful for. With nothing else to do and not wanting to engage that irritating woman again, I stay isolated, busying myself with memorizing the room and continuing the report I have been writing for Erwin that I started our second day here. Against better judgment and with the overwhelming need to keep routine and do something useful, I've taken to writing down each day's events into well kept reports that I intend to give Erwin upon our return to Wall Rose. It is in some ways useless, but it helps with passing time and cooling my growing agitation. And if I were honest with myself, it also helps in keeping the fantasy that Erwin, Hanji and the others are still alive at the forefront of my mind. Hope that we will somehow make it back and see our friends safe is the only thing my squad has to cling to, and so writing reports makes it feel as if nothing has happened, nor will happen.

'_We will make it back alive, safe, whole…'_ I think and say at the same time, and the full weight of everyone's lives rests on my shoulders, making it difficult to breathe and think. _'We have too…'_

….

It is late in the night when everyone has long since eaten and fallen asleep that I'm awoken by the door opening, a familiar female head leaning in.

"Levi." Avian says, stepping half her body into the room. "You need to see this."

Even though sleep and irritation from being woken so rudely tug at my body, I instantly sit up wide awake at the grave tone of her voice, and even though her face is hidden in shadow, I can almost imagine the stoic expression on her face. Without a word, I stand follow her out the bedroom door, feet silent.

"What is it?" I ask, voice low to avoid waking the others.

Avian doesn't answer me until she leads me out the front door into the dark night.

"That." She says and points up at the sky.

Looking up, I'm surprised to find that I can see the clouds quite easily, and that among the many lightning strikes that arc across the sky and the gusts of wind that blow so hard the trees around us creak under its strength, the swirling billows above their branches crack and glow with a green haze unlike anything I've ever seen. Silently Avian's gaze meets mine, and instantly I realize that something is wrong.

"I've never seen this before." She says, "And the winds cannot bend the trees this deep in the forest."

At that, she turns fully toward me, half her face lit by the strange night glow.

"If it is this bad here, then we need to know what is going on outside. Can you and your team fly to the edge with your gear and see what is out there?"

My immediate reaction is to blow her off, but with the way that she holds my gaze and the odd feeling the atmosphere has around us, I consent.

"Fine, but only a quick recon. I won't spend all night chasing storms because you told me to..." I grumble, then head back inside, shaking Eld awake from where he sleeps on his pallet on the floor by the fireplace.

He awakens quickly enough, though still struggles with the nagging of sleep as we slip on our gear and soar into the trees a few minutes later. Even as we fly, the wind blows erratically, and it proves difficult to cut a straight path through the trees.

"Do you really think it's as bad as Avian thinks?" Eld calls over the wind, swinging from tree to tree a few feet away.

I consider his question for a moment before replying.

"I don't know, but there is definitely something going on that neither of us like."

Eld simply nods and continues on beside me in silence. We make our way with effort, the wind growing the closer we get to the edge of the forest. Soon, it stings our hair into our eyes and throws us with ease. By the time we reach the beginning of the wasteland, we halt upon a sturdy branch, bracing ourselves against its trunk with our blades as the wind howls in our ears. Out in the expanse of hills and grass, its next to impossible to see anything. The sky has grown sinister and dark during our flight, and the sound of thunder booms in the distance, drawing closer with each crack. Squinting, I try to decipher the landscape, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. As they do, the outlines of the hills and sparse vegetation come into focus. I scan the horizon from left to right, panning slowly to absorb all that I can, and frown at an area directly ahead of us, a dark blotch in the sky that seems infinitely dark. Wind cuts through my ears as I concentrate on the dark mass, gaining nothing. Then, as if to aid us, a large bolt of lightning suddenly throws the world into light, and what I see in that second of brightness freezes me. On the horizon ,not but a league ahead, swirls an ominous column of tempest winds, dark and powerful. Even from where we stand I can hear it's roar as it engulfs the land below it, tearing mighty trees from the ground with little effort, adding to its collection of debris. To my horror, along with broken trunks and branches swirled a threat that I never would have conceived. It was common knowledge among the Survey Corps that the bodies of titans are much lighter than what should be possible considering their size. So it should not be a surprise to me to see the bodies of titans twisting in the gale of the massive cyclone, but it is; a deep, cold surprise unlike any other. From a few feet away, I just barely catch the wisps of Eld's voice.

"We can't be seeing this Corporal…."

But we are; a whirlwind of debris and titans lead by strikes of lightning coming straight for us…

"Eld! We're returning! Quickly!"

At my order, he turns and shoots off into the darkness, me on his heels. Never before had either of us seen such a phenomena, and it's sheer size and power struck coldness in my heart as we raced back. If it's winds could lift and throw giant titan bodies and full grown trees, what could it do to this forest? A heavy lump sits in my chest as we fly back to the others.

'_She was right.' _I think, seeing Avian's earnest face in my mind's eye, and an ache of regret hits my throat, burning me even as we reach her home, landing beside her from where she watches the sky by the front door.

Instantly her attention turns toward us, and she must have been able to read our expressions because her features change to that of urgency before I can even tell her what we saw.

"A giant cyclone is heading this way." I urge. "We could barely see it because of the lack of light, but it's coming straight for us, and it's winds are so powerful it has ripped up trees and even titans."

Avian nods.

"Inside. We'll hide in the basement." She says simply, then rushes inside.

Once there, Eld, Avian, and I wake the others, each wearing a mixture of confusion and vigilance on their faces.

"What are you talking about Corporal?" Eren asks as Avian herds him down the trap door into the basement. "A giant whirlwind? That's not even possible, is it?"

"It is." Avian responds curtly, turning to help Petra down next. "And it's more horrible than you can imagine."

"You serious? A wind picking up titans?" Oluo cuts in, face heavy with disbelief as he stares down the ginger haired woman. "I've known you were crazy before, but this is just damn ridiculous."

"Oluo, it's not ridiculous." Eld retorts, meeting Oluo's glare with a glare of his own. "Corporal Levi and I saw it with our own eyes."

"Yes we did." I say as Petra reaches the bottom. "Now shut up and get down there."

"But Corp…"

"Now Oluo!"

At that Oluo finally obeys and jumps down, completely ignoring the ladder. Next, Eld and I assist Gunther over the edge while Oluo and Eren support him from below, all the while the wind grows outside the windows. After Gunther, Eld descends, and I follow, letting Avian be last so she can shut the door above us. Howls sound outside the windows as we climb down, and the room is thrown into half darkness as Avian unties the latch to secure the door. Half way through as I reach the bottom, Avian stops, a gasp emanating from her lips.

"The horses are still bound to the clothes line!" she says, surprising all of us, and without a second thought, she thrusts open the trap door and climbs out.

"Hey! Avian!" I call, reaching up to try and snag her ankle, but she's too quick, already up and out the door. "Damn it."

With my curse I follow after her, windows rattling as she cuts through the house to the outside. The sky is pitch dark and the wind screams in my ears as I chase her around the corner, finally catching up with her as she fumbles to untie the knots on the horses reins.

"You crazy!?" I yell, snatching her hand away in an iron grip, much to her distress.

"If we don't untie them, they'll die!" she shouts above the wind, her hair flying in all directions.

"Better them than us." I retort and begin to drag her back inside.

"L…Levi!" she struggles, trying to pull my hand off of her wrist, then screams.

A second later, a large body crashes into the trees beside us, the heap letting out a moan. Another crash sounds to our other side, though farther away, and realization hits me. The titans are falling. The forest must slow down the wind enough to where it can't support the monsters weight any longer.

"Levi! They're still alive!"

Avian's exclamation catches my attention again, and I now see the bodies of titans struggling to stand.

"Tch. Damn it…"

The largest, a 10 meter, groans as it pushes itself up from where it fell only feet away. It's face and body are clouded by steam from where it's flesh ripped from the impact, and as if it could sense us, the thing stands and casts its eyes right on us. Without second thought, I draw my blades and wind my arm around Avian. Quick as a flash, we are in the air before the titan can even begin to reach for us. Avian wraps her arms around my neck as we fly up, landing shortly on a thick branch high above even the tallest of the titans. From there, I let her go and assess the situation, trying to pick out the bodies of the giants from where they hide in the dark. There are only two as of now, the large 10 meter, and a smaller 5 meter, but rumbles from the forest around us signal that they are not the only ones.

"Corporal!"

Eld lets out a shout from his place in the doorway, gazing out to find us. At the noise, the 10 and 5 meters turn and immediately make their way toward him. I don't hear him curse, but his body changes and he draws out his own swords, soaring away, just avoiding a giant hand.

"Eld!"

At my voice, the blond haired man finally sees us up above and joins us, landing lightly beside me.

"What the hell happened!? I thought they couldn't get in here!" he curses, glaring down at the monsters below us.

"The wind picked them up and let them fall here. One nearly crushed us." I frown, gears turning. "Where are the others?"

"Still in the basement, though once they realize we haven't come back, they'll come after us."

I nod, shifting the blades in my grip.

"Then lets finish this before they can."

Eld nods his agreement and motions to the smaller 5 meter to our left.

"I get him and you get the right?"

"Yes."

And with that, he's off, gas marking his trail. Without looking, I step to the edge and ready myself.

"Stay here." I order the woman where she stands near the trunk.

Without waiting for a reply, I jump, casting my lines ahead of me and gas forward in a burst of speed. The titan ahead of me makes itself an easy target, its back toward me, and with no effort at all, I spin and slice it's neck. The giant falls with a crash below me, barely missing Avian's home in the process. Just as I land on another branch to turn, a rush of three more titans appear from the woods, attracted by the sound of our fighting no doubt. I jump again, managing to kill two while Eld fells the other. Just as they fall, more come from the shadows. Jump. Spin. Slice. Over and over yet they just keep coming.

'_How many are there?_ _It's like the cyclone carried and attracted an entire hoard of titans right to us_.'

More and more pour in, and even though it seemed hardly any time has passed at all, a mound of bodies begins to pile on the ground, clouding the air in a thick fog of steam.

"Corporal? Eld? Where are you?"

Petra's voice cuts through the steam though I can't see her and I cringe. Several titans turn at the sound and almost instantly Petra lets out a scream.

"Petra!"

Yelling I dash forward blindly into the steam, following the sound of her yell, only to gasp as I land roughly on the roof, tumbling as I go.

"What is this!?" Eren calls from somewhere.

"Petra!" Oluo shouts as the sound of blades slicing greet my ears, and for the briefest of moments, I spy Eld fly above me with Petra in tow. "Where's our gear!?" Oluo shouts again, a crash sounding somewhere ahead of me. "Corporal!"

'_We can't see and they are completely defenseless. Without their gear, they're sitting ducks!'_

A large arm swings itself into my sight above me, and I barely have time to duck before it goes over, taking some of the roof with it. Adrenaline pounds in my body and I run to the front of the house, jumping down to the ground and nearly landing on top of Eren.

"Corporal!" he yells, eyes wide, then he gasps and we both fall to the ground as a large body topples above us, landing on the house. Shaking, he stands, brushing dirty hair from his face as he states, "It crushed our gear!"

And there, just by the corner of the house only a few feet away from us lays a behemoth arm, cold metal bent beneath it.

"CORPORAL!"

Oluo's screams slice from far behind us, cutting me to the core.

"They have him corporal!" Eren screams, standing.

"Oi! Wait!" I order, but the young man is already gone.

Thunder cracks in the sky though there is no rain as I follow him. It's a nightmare how swiftly things have changed. Once out from under the body of the giant titan, screams sound everywhere, mixing in intensity. Oluo, Petra, Eren, Eld… All fighting somewhere, blinded by this damn steam.

'_Get above this fog.' _Was my only thought.

Dodging a large body, I shoot my hooks out blindly and yank myself forward. My vision clears as I leave the steam wall, and nearly crash into a tree in my haste. Now able to see, I zigzag my way up, eyes peeled for my squad. I hear them but don't see them, and it's suicide to fly in blindly again.

'_Damn it!'_

"Levi!"

Avian calls my name and I land beside her, following her arm to where she points.

"They are near the back, somewhere in the steam." She says levelly, a strange expression on her face.

I cast her the briefest of glances, wondering for just a moment as to why such a look is on her features, before my pondering is interrupted. Instantly I know what has happened when a large yellow bolt of lightning strikes into the ground, and out from the steam cloud a loud, inhuman roar sounds. Beside me, Avian stiffens as the Rouge titan appears, throwing a beast like yell into the clouds. All at once, titans converge on him from all sides and he swings, felling one after another, though unable to kill them. From near his feet, a figure appears, Oluo clutching an arm while running for his life. Following him comes Petra and Eld, the woman gasping for air as she stumbles along, and the man fumbling with his equipment, both swords broken. Titans successfully distracted, they make their getaway as Eren goes on a rampage, Avian's wide eyes glued to his every movement.

"He….. he's a titan…." She gasps, unmoving and completely taken aback by this sudden development.

'_Well that's just perfect… There is no telling what she'll do now…'_ I think, but leave her to her thoughts, making my way to the edge of the branch and jump down.

"Corporal!" Petra smiles, positively ecstatic at my appearance.

"Everyone, we're going up into the trees." I order, grasping the woman to myself. "Eld, take Oluo."

At that, we fly up, soaring above the ongoing fray, stopping once again on the sturdy branch where Avian still watches Eren fight.

"Where is Gunther?" I ask, setting Petra down.

"Still in the basement. The door is secured so he'll be okay." Oluo answers in-between grimaces. "We were going to stay, but once we heard the crashing, we locked him up and left to help. Wish we knew before hand that our damn movement gear was trashed."

"Yeah…" Petra sighs, "Now look what happened…"

From our perch, we can see fully the scale of the trouble they were in. The Rouge titan screams from within a mob of titans, slamming heads left and right but unable to kill many of them, if any at all. The smaller ones bite at his legs and arms as larger ones grip at his face.

"We would have died if Eren hadn't saved us." Petra adds, watching on. "We have to help."

"There's too many." Oluo cuts in. "With that many, we'll die for sure."

Petra turns to him, eyes wide.

"But Eren will die Oluo! We have to do something!" she screams.

"What do you propose we do?" Eld interjects, face beset by a frown. "Eren is strong, but he won't hold out much longer. And we need to get rid of them before they discover Gunther."

We do, but are they willing to risk themselves and die in the process? This forest is prime for 3DMG use, but the sheer amount of titans make it nearly impossible to get a clear shot at their necks without another being right there to snatch you. All I can do is ponder while the Rouge titan is slowly eaten away. A few bodies steam up from the ground, but another fifteen or so still surround him, and it's apparent that his strength is running out.

'_We have to do something, and now.'_

"We have no choice but to go all in." I announce, turning everyone's heads, including Avian's. "Whatever the cost, we can't lose that brat."

"But you'll all die…"

Avian's voice is but a whisper as she stares at all of us in turn, earning her nothing but stern glances back.

"Maybe, but orders are orders." Oluo comments.

"Two people can't take on that many giants at once." Avian curtly rebukes, eyes narrowed. "They will kill you."

"Maybe," Eld answers her, pulling out two new blades. "But we need to keep Eren alive, even if it means our lives. None of us is going down without a fight."

At that Eld turns to me and nods, waiting for my command, and in the corner of my eye, Avian's expression is one of turmoil. I ignore her gaze and return to the scene ahead of me, drawing my blades.

"You cover the right. I'll get the left." I order, and step off the edge.

From there, things happen in fast forward. Eld and I step off the ledge against Avian's call, then suddenly the branch explodes. Wind buffs me and I crash into another tree not but a few feet away and look up. Above me, Petra and Oluo are thrown off their feet, but are fine. Eld slides down a trunk adjacent to mine, blade digging into the wood, but as I look, Avian is gone. Then, from my left, a chorus of screeches sound. There, among the mass of titans a blur shoots back and forth, slices of titan flesh flying in every direction. One after another they fall to the assailant, and in a matter of seconds, the clearing is silent and clouded by steam. No one makes a sound, not even the Rouge titan as it stands, breathing heavily. Through the cloud, it stares at something on the ground, and as the fog slowly clears, a body appears; a titans body, small and minute, not even 3 meters tall, head covered in a ball of flyaway ginger hair and a stature like that of a child's. The creature shifts, first gazing up at the Rouge above it, then turns its large eyes to me, and I'm struck at how human it looks. Pink skin covers it's body and, just as no titans have reproductive organs, this one doesn't either, but other than that, it appears ,by all accounts, human. The child titan blinks, soaking in the sight of me, then ever so slowly, raises its hands. Sharp, meter long claws retract back into its fingertips where it's nails would go, and as the creature lifts its hands above its head in an obvious defensive gesture, it does something we all never expected.

"Don't kill me." It speaks.

*Authors note*

So there you have it ladies and gents. Hope this chapter didn't feel too crapped out. I suffered from knowing exactly what I want to write, but having no idea how to write it, sooooo….. this came out. Perhaps it's tolerable, but anywho, hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Please remember to leave a review with your thoughts or opinions, they are my life blood. Thank you!

-Ambi

*Authors note note*

I apologize for this chapter being late. Just got back in from staying with a friend for the week, so I'll do my best to not let it happen again. Please don't kill me oAo


	5. Avian

Chapter 5:

**Avian**

The titan's voice is clear and girlish as it sings into the air, stopping everyone in their tracks. All I do is stare; large, bright eyes boring into mine, and everything is quiet. I cannot see Petra or Oluo, but out of the corner of my eye, Eld hangs, mouth agape. And who could blame him? Even I have to take time to absorb what lies before us. Now that most of the steam has cleared, Avian's face is obvious in the titan's features, looking almost as if the titan were just a younger version of her; large eyes, round face, messy hair sitting in every direction, strands dancing across its face and locks brushing past its bare, thin shoulders. It looks so human, more so than any other titan we've ever seen, and as seconds tick by, the titan looks just as lost at what to do next as we are. It isn't until Eren, still in titan form, shifts, drawing our attention away. Most of his body has been eaten away, and though he was able to stand for a while, his strength has all but seeped away. Without breaking his eyes away from the smaller titan, his legs buckle, and he falls, billowing up a wave of steam.

"Corporal."

I turn to Eld and he points upward with his sword.

"Right."

Quickly, he and I bring Oluo and Petra safely down, stopping a few feet from the Rouge titan's form. Out of the mist, a feminine figure appears, and as the fog clears, we see Avian back in human form standing atop the neck of the Rouge, arms wrapped around an obviously unconscious Eren. She stares at us with a mix of emotions I can't decipher in the dark, but waits patiently, supporting the top half of Eren that is free until Petra steps up, climbing onto the disappearing body to assist her. Oluo and Eld soon join her, and successfully get Eren out and onto solid ground, all the while my eyes stay glued to Avian, watching her every move. She doesn't even look as if she could be a shifter, but appearances apparently don't matter. Deep inside a feeling of strange satisfaction sits. So I was right in my assumption that this woman was hiding something from us, though this was not what I was expecting. Oddly enough, the ginger haired woman looks just as intrigued by the situation, instead she watches Eren as he slowly regains consciousness from where he now rests on the ground, Petra supporting his head. Groaning, the young man sits up, holding his head, looking around.

"They all gone?" he asks, wincing, to which Eld nods.

Eren takes a moment to blink and collect himself. Shifting still takes a large toll on his body as we've come to expect, but his recovery has become steadily quicker much to our relief.

"You saved us Eren." Petra smiles at him finally. "If it weren't for you, we'd all be dead."

Eren flushes at the praise, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"P…Petra-san…." He starts, then stops, his eyes catching Avian's from where she stands silent a few feet away from us, her expression still strange. "You're…. a shifter." He says at last.

Avian stares at him, barely able to nod her head in answer. I've never seen anyone wear such a face as she, as if she's struggling to cope with information that has utterly riveted her entire world, which it more than likely has. She purses her lips slightly, and moves her hands like she doesn't know what to do with them.

"A… and you…" she begins, voice unsteady. "Have you always been able to… to do… that?"

"We don't know."

At my voice, her eyes lock onto mine, and I see her shift at the expression I know to be on my face; cold, serious, and piercing. I hold her gaze, narrowing my eyes.

"I believe YOU are the one who needs to answer questions first."

For a moment, she looks as if she wants to argue, then slumps her shoulders, letting out a deep sigh. Casting a side glance at the front of the house where the body of the titan that landed on the roof has all but melted away, she answers.

"You are right." She says, heaviness weighing down her voice. "Let us fetch Gunther, then we will talk."

Without another word, we all head inside, stepping over blocks of broken roofing and wall that litter the ground in front of the door. With a shove, Avian manages to dislodge it from where it had been stuck under a bent frame and steps inside, everything dark aside from strands of night light falling through holes on the roof to dapple the floor. Avian walks through them as if she didn't even notice and leads us into the back room, swiftly untying the latch on the floor door, opening it with a bang.

"Guys?" Gunther calls, gazing up from the bottom, hand shielding his face from a soft avalanche of dust. "What the hell was all that? Don't tell me titans got in."

"Sure did, damn things." Oluo spits, climbing down the ladder to help lift Gunther out. "Came flying out of the damn sky like some demented birds."

"You can't be serious…"

"What do you think we were doing all that time!?" Oluo sneers as Eld and I grasp Gunther's hands and lift him up, Gunther balancing on a single leg.

"Believe it or not, but he's telling the truth, Gunther." Petra says, causing Gunther to shake his head slowly in disbelief.

"That's crazy…." Is all he says as he hops slowly into the living room, Eld holding his weak side.

Once there, Gunther merely stares at the gaping holes in the ceiling before sitting heavily on the couch.

"You guys had me worried you know. Running out like that? Least let a guy know where you're going first…"

"Sorry Gunther. Didn't think about it." Petra sighs, taking a seat beside him.

The brown haired man just shrugs.

"At least everyone is okay…. From all the noise outside, I can only imagine how bad things were."

"It was pretty bad." Eld adds, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "Everyone's gear except mine and Corporal Levi's was crushed, and there were so many titans you couldn't count them all. It's like they just formed a mob."

"I see. And was that you I heard Eren?" Gunther asks, turning his head to look at the youth from where he stands near Eld. "Your titan I mean? All I could hear was a loud crash of thunder and then something large roared so loud it shook the ground."

Eren nods, staring at the ground.

"Yeah. It was…. I didn't know what else to do. I mean…" he begins, raising his head to look at Petra and Oluo. "I didn't have my gear, and when you two got caught I just…. Lost it."

At that, he casts a weary glance at me.

"I'm sorry Corporal. I know I'm not supposed to shift unless you give the order but… I couldn't just sit back and watch them all die…"

"You're right." I answer sternly. "But, never apologize for saving a comrade, even if it's against orders. You very well saved their lives."

Eren almost looks surprised by my praise, and suddenly Oluo lets out a scoff, rubbing his hair absentmindedly.

"I guess the kid did alright. Thanks for saving our skins, but don't let it get to your head. It'll never happen again, ya hear?"

Eren blinks, then smiles up at the man, nodding.

"Yes sir!"

At that, a ball of light enters the room from the hallway, and soon after Avian appears holding a few lit candles in her hands. Without a word she sets them all on the table before us and silently takes a seat in the rocking chair. No one moves for a long time, each staring at the woman as she busies herself with memorizing her hands. After a minute or so, I clear my throat, drawing her attention.

"So? You just going to sit there like an idiot or are you going to explain yourself?"

"Explain yourself?" Gunther asks, looking between Avian and I in confusion. "What happened?"

I ignore him and keep my eyes trained on the woman. She holds my stare for only a moment before giving in.

"I don't know where to start…."

"How about at the beginning." I state, crossing my arms. "How did you end up here? And tell us EVERYTHING."

She must have heard the slight threat in my voice because she doesn't argue, instead taking to look at her hands again, fumbling with them in her lap.

"Well, what I told you before about having been here all my life is true. I was born and raised here." She begins. "I lived here with my parents and my two brothers and have known no other home than this. My parents originally came from a city some distance away. They both told me that they longed to live in the country, away from the busy streets and noise, so after learning that my mother was pregnant with me, they packed up and moved away. Thankfully my brothers where old enough to hold their own, for if they were any younger, my mother would have probably never even bothered."

"Did they come from behind Wall Maria?" Eld asks, crossing his arms to which Avian shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't think so. They said they traveled a long way, but never told me from where. It wasn't until I was older that I realized they we didn't live in any sort of settlement at all."

Petra nods, inclining her head and asks, "Tell us about your family then." ,causing Avian to look at her.

"Like I said, it was only my parents, by brothers and I. My father, Reid, was a history professor. Before they moved, he taught at one of the city schools most of the week, and even invested his time with certain projects they were currently working on. He had a mind for remembering information, and knew just about everything there was to know about the past. Not just about recent history either, before then."

At this, Avian's expression changes to one of admiration.

"He had books that recount history before titans even existed, and he hovered over them for hours as if he were starving for it. He could tell you everything about those ancient times; a time where there were hundreds of separate countries spread out all over the world, and where war was between humans alone. His collection dates all the way back to when the first great civilization, Rome, was created. I still have all his books in the bedroom down the hall, all sorts of texts that span over every detail and fact imaginable…"

For a moment, the woman seems lost in thought, obviously intrigued by the subject as much as her father must have been, then blinks, coming back to herself again.

"When he wasn't reading, he would go out and hunt for us. It's because of him that my brothers and I know how to track and make a trap. Now my mother Generva is a different story. She couldn't care less about the hunt, but she did have a love for writing. She lived in the same city as my father even before they met, working first as a scribe, then as her own author. She mostly wrote about her time as a child with little bits of fantastical drama added in, and sold them to make a living. Her works weren't best sellers by any means, but it supported her for the most part and gave her an outlet for her creativity. When I was younger, she showed me just how she went about her writing, and she even let me help her write a small story about my endeavors…"

Instantly the image of the small, parchment book that I found the other day comes to mind.

''_A Girl Named Bird'. I should have known.'_ I thought, and for the briefest of moments, I ponder over its contents.

"When she wasn't writing," Avian continues, "she tended to her garden in the back. She's was a self taught green thumb, and she had a talent to make anything grow. We had many things to look after; potatoes, carrots, squash, lettuce, tomatoes, beans… even some herbs like basil, rosemary, and cilantro. We were always well off, and we never got terribly sick. She was also the one who taught me about healing herbs and medicine."

"She taught you well." Gunther comments, making the woman brush her hair away from her face out of embarrassment.

"She did."

Silence permeates the air while Avian's eye grow distant, most likely thinking back upon some memory from long ago. She must have not realized she was in a daze because she jumps a little in her chair when Eren chimes in his own question.

"What about your brothers?"

It takes her a moment to regain her thoughts, then continues.

"Yes, well, I have two, as I stated before. My eldest brother is Romulus. He was the quietest out of us all, though I cannot tell you from where he got such a trait. He was always a lover of the outdoors as I was told, always doing something in the trees or in the grass. He found insects to be very interesting, and they where his main interest until he became old enough for my father to take him hunting. From there, he fell in love with it. By the time he turned fifteen, he spent most of his time tracking in the woods, and he became our main food provider over time. Nothing could elude him for long, and he was a brilliant shot with a bow. Hunting was one of the few things that could make him talk for more than a few words."

Avian lets out a small smile, gazing at her hands.

"Hunting couldn't have bored by other brother, Tolkien, more." She says with a chuckle. "Nor could you get him to shut up for more than a few minutes. Whereas Rom is the listener, Tolkien is the talker, and he had a kind of…. Enthusiasm… that was infectious. It was rare to find anything but a grin on him, and rarer still to see him mad. For one with so much energy, he was laid back in a way, and he was mothers biggest reader. He can't sit still for anything unless a book is in his hands, and then, he could read for hours. I could not tell you how many times he has read my father's fantasy books, especially those by my brother's name sake. He could go on and on about the dynamics of plot or character development, much of which I would join if I had the chance. We could discuss for ages, and fantasize about the worlds within..."

A sort of easy joy leaks onto her features.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish to have another conversation with him…"

At that, Eren shifts, leaning forward a little.

"Where are he and the rest of your family now?"

Almost in an instant, the air changes and the light dies from her eyes. Her smile drops, eyes reflecting the light of the candle ahead of her as she gazes into its depths, eyes far away and suddenly very dark. It doesn't take a genius to know that they were dead. She doesn't say anything for a long, long time, and no one else seems to want to be the first to break the silence. Even Oluo keeps his respect by looking at the ground. Somehow, I knew that this part was what we needed to hear, and our questions would be answered. This was the reason for her solitude, and as she finally stirred to sit back in her chair, I lean forward in mine. Out from the collar of her blouse she pulls out an ornament on a leather cord, rubbing it with her fingers absent mindedly, eyes never leaving the candle flame.

"I never saw another person aside from my family until I was well into my twelfth year." She starts, voice barely above a whisper and everyone leans in, listening intently. "All of us were inside the house, for my brother Rom had just returned from a hunting excursion and the entire family pitched in to help prepare and clean his catch. In the middle of it, a knock sounded on the door and everyone stopped. At the time, I didn't understand the meaning behind it. We never bothered with such formalities, so I remember assuming it to be my horse or other natural thing banging on the door, but my parents and brothers knew better. My father went to open the door and a group of men in traveling clothes greeted him. They talked in low whispers so I couldn't hear, but they seemed to know him from somewhere, my mother too. The men asked something and my father nodded, motioning to my mother to follow him.

'They want to talk.' My father had said as they exited, the door left open.

My brothers and I watched them from the window, and for a while, all they did was talk. One man in particular talked the most, the other four kind of watching on. They talked for a long time, and my father seemed to become more and more agitated as the conversation went on, to the point where he would throw his hands and step in real close, almost nose to nose, something I had never seen him do. It must have angered the man, because immediately after that, he yells something and suddenly the other four men barge into the house. I remember my brothers yelling as they grabbed us by our arms and dragged us outside, though Romulus was able to punch one of the guys."

She stops for a moment, face hardening.

"Once outside, the main stranger motions to us while keeping his eyes on my parents. I've never seen them look that way before; enraged and afraid at the same time. My father clenched his fists and glared at the man with a look of such venom is scared me.

'You have no right to take my children away from me!' he yelled. 'They have nothing to do with it! None of them are your property!'

'To the contrary, they are.' The stranger said. 'The youngest in particular is key to our research. Would you have us abandon all of our efforts up to this point Mr. Conner? All your efforts? There was a time where you were just as eager as the rest of us to see this project to the end…'

'That was until you got my family involved.' My father had retorted. 'I will go with you if you leave the rest of my family be.'

The stranger let out a huge sigh, shrugging his shoulders.

'I'm afraid that we can't. Your wife and both your sons know too much, and we can't risk the information they know fall into…. Other hands. Our city is pristine, Mr. Conner. There isn't a man in the world who would pass up it's splendor, even if it meant war. You know better than anyone the greed of man. We need defenses to protect our walls from our enemies, and your children are essential to that cause. Your sons are young, fit, capable. Your daughter…'

'STOP IT NOW!'

At that my father grasps the man by the front of his shirt, teeth gritting.

'You go back and tell those insolent pigs that I am through! There is no way in hell I'm letting you make my kids into weapon fodder! So Get OUT!'"

Avian chokes, gripping her necklace ornament in her hand so hard the candle light traces the white of bone under the skin. Her eyes don't blink as she stares, and it's possible that she doesn't even realize that she is still in the room with us, as lost as she is in her memory. Her voice comes back out as a painful drone.

"It all happened so quick after that….. All I remember is the man's arm moving and then suddenly my father was screaming. He fell to the ground, convulsing and seizing as what looked like wire protruded out from his chest. My mother screamed and grabbed at the man, ripping some sort of black box from his hand and digs her nails into him.

'RUN!'

At her voice, Romulus and Tolkien turn and start attacking the men that held us, throwing fists and splattering blood on the ground. I… all I could do was stare at my father on the ground as he stopped convulsing, painfully trying to stand up again. The man noticed and pushed my mother away as my father began to move his arm to put his thumb into his mouth"

Surprise hits me and I cast my gaze quickly to Eren who meets mine, understanding passing between us.

"Before he could, the stranger pulled out a knife."

Avian's body stiffens, completely unaware that the room around her was there.

"Before anyone could do anything, the man stabbed my father in the back. Everyone was screaming. My mother ran to him, fighting the man off, face covered in tears as someone grabs my arm and tries to drag me away. I barely remember Rom telling me to run as he pulled me. Tolkien made to grab my other arm, but was yanked back by the back of his shirt.

'Just kill the boys!' the main man had yelled, holding my mother by her neck. 'It's the girl we need!'

The man's knife sunk into my other parent then, her blood curling around her neck like a sick waterfall. Not a second after, the man holding Tolkien pulled out a knife of his own, and though my brother fought him as hard as he could, they took him to…."

Avian's voice is but a whisper now as she continues.

"When Tolkien fell, Romulus lost it. He stopped dragging me and turned around, throwing me behind him. He screamed our brother's name with such pain I can still hear it….. Rom barreled into the men, fighting like the wild animals he hunts; ripping out their hair and scratching their eyes and biting their necks in a raging fury. My body was numb. I remember falling, my eyes glued to him as he fought. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything except watch. Romulus was strong from his time in the forest, but even he cannot best five men. All he could manage was to snap the neck of Tolkien's murderer before he too fell to a blade. All was quiet once he fell except for my sobbing. I didn't even realize tears were on my face until I finally managed to blink and all four pairs of eyes trained themselves on me. They looked like wolves, with their beady eyes and blood covered faces. Fear struck me like a lightning bolt through my body as they began to make their way toward me."

Avian's eyes begin to water of their own accord, making the flames reflection in her eyes dance.

"I didn't want to die. I didn't want to die. With each step, my fear grew, and a compulsion took over me. I had to get away. I barely felt myself get up and didn't even realize I was running until I heard shouts behind me. I ran through the woods, not feeling the leaves cut my face or caring about the mud and dirt that flung upon my body. My heart and lungs burned and it felt like I was flying across the ground. But I wasn't fast enough. Before I knew it, I heard the heavy breathing of a man on my neck, and then a blinding pain across my back. I fell then, stumbling over my own feet because of the pain. Shadows looked down on me, greedy, sick shadows. In the darkness of the trees, their eyes glowed with violence and their grins stretched across their entire faces. Their teeth where pointed and as their hands reached for me, they looked like claws. A deep, primal fear enveloped me, and as the hands drew closer and closer, I shook more and more. When the first hand finally touched my arm, something snapped."

Avian stops, stock still and lost in thought.

"The next thing I remember was me running. Trees flew past me in blurs and for some reason I ran on my feet and hands. It wasn't until I could run no more that I stopped and noticed that my body wasn't mine anymore, and that the fingers that were not my fingers were long and sharp and covered in dirt and blood. I didn't know what happened to me, and I was scared. I remember… time going by. I don't know how long. I remember it snowed three times before I managed to figure out how to change back…"

Avian's hand loosens around her necklace and light seems to come back to her gaze. Blinking, she lets out a breath and hangs her head. The glow from the candle light hitting her face makes her suddenly look very, very old.

"I was lost for a while. I didn't know where to go, but eventually I returned here. I feared the world around me, but at least home was familiar, and it was shelter."

Everyone sits in silence for a while, absorbing all that they just heard until Oluo pipes up, having been oddly quiet the entire time.

"What did those men want you for?"

Avian shakes her head, replying, "I don't know. That is the only time I've ever seen them. All I have been able to figure out is that they must have known my parents from when they lived in the city. As for the 'project' they spoke of, I have no idea what that may mean…"

Oluo doesn't reply, instead folding his arms and keeping silent. Shifting a little, Petra is the next to speak.

"You've been though a lot….." she begins, eyes full of sadness. "I'm sorry…"

Avian lets out a breath in reply, keeping her gaze cast down.

"The hardest part is knowing that I'm now older than both my brothers, and it doesn't seem fair. Romulus was twenty-two, and Tolkien was only nineteen…." The ginger haired woman answers tentatively. "But the world is a cruel place, and I know that my sufferings are not one of a kind. It is selfish of me to woo to you of my troubles when you have trials of your own."

"No." Petra replies, giving the woman a small smile. "It helps to talk about things like this, and now we know you better. It brings people closer."

"She's right." Eren adds, "It felt like we knew you quite well before, but now we truly do. I…. do have one question though."

Avian lifts her head to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Well…" Eren begins a bit hesitantly. "It's just you've been through so much and it's obvious that you don't trust people seeing as how… um…"

"I held you hostage when I greeted you?" Avian finishes.

Eren nods slightly in embarrassment.

"Yeah. I mean, I understand now why you acted the way you did, but something still bugs me." He says, taking a moment to word his question. "If you're so afraid of people, why did you let us stay?"

That is a question that I never realized I was bothered by, but now that Eren has put it into words, I feel its weight on me, and I suddenly long to know the answer.

Avian ponders a moment before answering.

"I let you stay because, though it is true that I fear people, I'm not cruel either. Once I realized you were no threat to me, I loathed to put you out. It would be evil for me to withdraw help when I can so readily give it to those who need it."

"That makes sense…" Eren starts, then stops when I cut him off.

"But that isn't all." I say, boring my gaze into Avian's.

"What do you mean? I have answered his question. What more do you want?"

"What I want to know," I say, leaning forward, "Is the whole truth. Considering the circumstances of your past, I doubt you can throw caution and fear to the wind after only a short discussion as you had with us. Yet you welcomed us and cared for us as if we are no threat to you. I find that hard to believe if you are as scared as you appear to be of people. What is the real reason you let us stay here?"

"That is the real reason." Avian counters, "Once I realized you were not like those men that came to capture me, I had no reason to fear you."

"We could be just as dangerous as they are." I say coolly. "That is no excuse. Are you really not afraid of what we can do to you?"

Avian considers me for a moment before answering.

"No."

I consider her back.

"Why?"

At this she bores her gaze into mine as if trying to read it, holding it there for long moment before replying.

"Do you want the honest answer?"

"Yes."

All ears listen in, and all the while her gaze never leaves mine. With a odd sense of confidence in her voice, she answers.

"I don't fear you because I'm confident in my ability to kill you."

Her words hang in the air, heavy in their weight. My squad all take turns to give looks to each other, each hanging on one simple word.

Kill.

It's such an ugly word, but she was honest, and her answer in fact shouldn't be that surprising. What reason would a titan shifter have to fear a small group of humans? Satisfied, I lean back, resting against the wall. The quiet drones on, no one knowing what to say next or unwilling to say it out loud. Finally after what seemed like hours of nothingness, Avian stands.

"It is late and we're all tired. If that is all the questions you have for me, then I'm retiring."

Before we can even give her an answer, she cuts her way through the living room and disappears into the hall, closing the door to her sleeping room behind her.

"Well I guess that means we need to get some shut eye too." Gunther says, trying his best to sound normal. "In all honesty, I'm bushed, so I know the rest of you guys are."

"Gunther is right. Let's all turn in." Eld orders. "It's been a hell of a night for sure."

"It has…" Petra and Eren echo together before they make to stand and head to their room.

Nothing else is said as everyone disperses, and it isn't long before I change and find myself in bed, though there is no hope for sleep just yet. As I lay there, my mind is alive with images of men and books and blood, each thought as fleeting as the next. I am no stranger to death, and I've seen and heard many horrible things in my lifetime; this was no different. But it doesn't keep the images from forming in my mind. Her testimony brought up as many new questions as it had answered. Who were the men? What did they want? Where were they all from? Question after question roll in my head, and all I can do is shut my eyes and let them come. No sleep comes for me, but as I lay there and listen to the barely audible sobs that seep through the wall from the basement room where Avian makes her pallet, I know that I'm not the only one.

*Authors Note*

Here's to another chapter guys, and I know I'm glad to know a little bit more about Avian's past, though….. What in the world did those men want her for? Is it really so important that they had no problem reverting to murder to get her? Questions, questions…. Anywho, as always, thank you for reading and be sure to leave your thoughts and comments in a review, for they are my life blood, and my review pool is awfully dry right now… Please don't let me go thirsty ;n; Until next time!

-Ambi


	6. A Risky Plan

Chapter 6:

**A Risky Plan**

At some point, I must have miraculously fell asleep, because when I open my eyes next, the room is bathed in sunlight. Cautiously, I sit up and try my best to blink the sleep from my eyes, feeling like the few hours of sleep I managed to slip in drug my energy down more that it brought it up.

'_Plus….' _I think, working the muscles in my body and arms. _'I freaking ache all over'_

All the stress from the previous day must have worn on me more than I originally thought it would, for it takes a grunt of effort to lift myself out of bed and change. Once dressed in a fresh pair of black trousers and a tan shirt, I skirt my way into the main room. Everyone is already up, and as I enter, they turn and wave a welcome.

"Morning Corporal!" Petra sings from the kitchen, busying herself over a cup. "There is fresh tea in the pot by the fireplace, and I even found a little bit of honey to sweeten it up with in the cabinet here!"

I nod to her my thanks, taking a mug of my own and retrieve my own share, adding just a hint of honey before taking a sip.

'_It isn't coffee, but it'll have to do.' _I mull dully, taking another sip. _'Though this isn't half bad either.'_

Satisfied now that I know my beverage isn't terrible, I walk into the living room and take up a spot on the wall, leaning by back against it.

"It's about time you woke up Corporal. It's not like you to sleep in." Gunther says from his normal place beside Eld on the couch, tea in hand.

"Yesterday was a lot to take in." Eld interjects, setting his cup on the table in front of him. "Honestly didn't sleep much myself."

"Same here." Eren says from the rocking chair, staring at his drink, deep in thought.

'_Now that I think about it….'_

Giving the room a quick once over, I realize that both Oluo and Avian are absent.

"Where are Oluo and Avian?" I ask no one in particular.

"Oluo went out to use the bathroom I think." Gunther answers. "I have no idea where Avian went though."

"She was awake before any of us." Eren adds, looking at me. "I heard her moving around real early this morning. But like Gunther, I don't know where she is..."

This information caught my interest a bit, but without much lead as to where the woman may have gone, all I can do is accept the statement and make myself comfortable. And for the next few hours, that is all we do. The squad try their best to entertain themselves by playing cards and talking off and on, but after doing the same things over the past six days, it gets old fast. I watch them as I shuffle and reshuffle my numerous reports that I've written, reading them over and over almost compulsively due to boredom. This repetition is slowly driving everyone's patience into the ground, and though it's common for someone such as Oluo to lose his temper often, even Petra and Eld with their level heads are obviously feeling the pressure, lashing out in frustration when they would normally be calm. And all the while, Avian doesn't return, even as the sun rises past its highest position and begins to sink again, the ginger haired woman refuses to reappear.

"I'm telling you, that whore of a woman stole our horses!" Oluo explodes again for what seems like the hundredth time. "Why else would she and the horses be missing? And for this long? I spent an hour whistling trying to call them back and none did!"

"Stop Oluo, you've told us." Petra retorts, a sour look on her face. "Like we said before, why would she take them? For all we know, they could have gotten lose last night and ran off in the chaos of the battle. You saw the line they were tied to; snapped and on the ground."

Oluo grunts.

"Well if that's what you think, then where the hell is that damn woman then?"

"I don't know Oluo, but I'm telling you that there is nothing going on."

"That's bullshit and you know it. We finally learn about who she is, and then she just suddenly disappears out of the blue!? She is up to something, the snake. Hell, for all we know, she could have changed her mind about us and left us here to die!"

"She wouldn't do that…" Petra begins, but Oluo quickly cuts her off with a sneer.

"How can you even know Petra? We've only met the woman a few days ago and you talk as if you've been friends for ages."

At this Oluo hardens his face, looking at all of us in turn.

"What kind of person lives alone in the middle of damn titan territory their entire life? I mean, if what she said last night about her family moving out here is true, which it's not, why the hell would they do that in the first place!? What poor excuse for parents drag their kids out to live in the middle of nowhere!? If you ask me, something isn't right about that, and I'm damn sure Avian knows why but refuses to tell us. Which is another reason; She doesn't trust us."

"Of course she didn't at first, but…"

"But what Gunther? It's understandable? She nearly killed Eren, and for what!? If she's had that monster power the entire time, then why bother threatening us when she could have just run away? In fact, she WAITED for us, and snuck up on Eren when she knew he was alone."

"Oluo…"

"And last night! We ALL nearly died because of her! She claimed that nothing could penetrate these god forsaken woods of hers, but lo and behold, right when we start to get comfortable, all hell breaks loose. Titans fall from the sky, crushes our gear, nearly eats us, and what did she do? NOTHING. She could have just as easily shifted into that monstrosity of a titan and killed 'em before they ever became a problem. But no. She just stood by and watched as those beasts took us one by one. She even had the audacity to lure Corporal out there first!"

"All that wasn't her fault Oluo." Gunther interjects quickly, eyes hard. "That storm is what cause all that to happen. Not her."

"So what? Doesn't change the fact that she was perfectly fine watching us die from her perch in the trees." Oluo cuts. "I bet you, now that we know the truth, she's going to kill us all, just like she did to those men all those years ago. She could be planning it out right now, and what better way to ensure we don't leave than to take our only mode of transportation out of here!? You all believe that she is just some poor lost girl in the woods with no family or friends, but your wrong. She's a killer. She might even cut us up and eat us like the monster she is. I wouldn't put it past her…. She is a bloody titan after all…"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY OLUO!"

The rocking chair Eren was sitting in crashes to its side on the floor, startling us all, and suddenly the brown haired teen is right in Oluo's face, fists clenched and face contorted with rage.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" he yells, "How can you say such cruel things after all that she's done for us!? We'd be dead if it wasn't for her! She let us into her home, let us wear her clothes and eat her food. She's been treating Gunther's leg since day one, and she saved all our lives last night whether you like it or not! I don't know what your problem is, but I won't just sit back and listen to you insult her and blame her for nothing! And that thing about her being a monster…" Eren says, suddenly very quiet. "… remember that she is exactly the same as I am. What makes her any different? You think you're so good at judging people, but your wrong. If you want to vent out your anger, fine. But leave her out of it."

Before I or anyone can make a move, Eren walks out the broken front door, slamming it behind him. Up until then, I had been listening with only half an ear, feeling no need to intercede and unwilling to break up my squads much needed venting, even if it meant listening to Oluo rant and curse all day. But Eren's sudden outburst brought forth my attention, and his actions admittedly surprised me. It was nothing new to see the young teen spending time with the woman, asking her questions or watching her work. He has this strange way about him that makes it easy for him to interact with strangers, and Avian's circumstances and age certainly made her an interesting character to get to know, so their interactions with each other fell beneath my notice. But ever since last night, I felt something change. They both have something in common that is specific only to them now, their special ability that is unique to them. Up until this point, the only other shifter we know of, Annie Leonheart, is a traitor, and left a bad taste in our mouths about the loyalty and morality of other possible shifters. But Avian is different, so it really shouldn't come as a surprise that Eren might forge a strong connection with the woman, even over such a short amount of time. Because of that, it's easy to surmise that any insult about her shifting ability could translate into an insult about himself seeing as they are one in the same.

"Damn brat." Oluo scoffs, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"That's enough Oluo."

At my voice he turns, looking as if he had forgotten I was there.

"You've said more than enough. If you still feel the need to release some of your frustration, how about doing something useful for a change. All your foul language is giving me a headache."

Oluo's chest falls slightly, the poor man looking almost embarrassed.

"B… but Corporal…"

"Enough. Go outside and help us all by chopping up some more firewood to cook our dinner with tonight."

Oluo looks as if he wants to say something, then thinks better of it, nodding to me before exiting, closing the front door behind him. Once gone, I let out a soft sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry Corporal." Petra says quietly, causing me to look at her. "I don't know what's gotten in to him. You know he usually isn't this bad."

"He's just frustrated like the rest of us." Eld answers her in my place, lifting his head to look at the gaping holes in the ceiling. "Staying here with nothing to do is driving us all a little mad. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"But how?" Gunther asks with a slight look of hopelessness. "Our horses are gone, most of our 3D movement gear is destroyed, and I'm a dead weight. As far as I can tell, we're stuck here unless any of you has a plan."

Nothing but silence greets his statement, and an uncomfortable feeling of uselessness burns in my chest. To my loathing, there was no other plan. Without horses or gear, there is no way for us to traverse our way back to Wall Rose without getting killed, and there was no hope for a recon team to come for us. They would never travel this far, and even if they did, no one inside the walls knew where he and his squad were. More than likely, everyone back home believes they are all dead.

'_Damn it!'_

I can't help the clenching in my fist or the deepening frown on my face.

'_This is shit. All of it. This house, these woods, everything; I freaking hate all of it. We're stranded and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it!'_ I yell in my mind, glaring at the floor beneath my feet, then suddenly, all my anger dissolves.

A great wave of exhaustion envelops me then, leaning all of its weight upon my shoulders and heart. Never before have I ever felt so helpless. In everything, whether it be protecting myself or my comrades, consoling a grieving family, fighting titans many times larger than myself…. There was ALWAYS a way to do something to fight back or fight on. My resolve is as sharp as my swords, helping me cut my way though the darkest of times, no matter the circumstances or odds. But now…. My swords and resolve mean nothing. They alone cannot take us safely home, nor can they provide any comfort. Nothing hurts more than knowing that I can do nothing for the squad who look so highly upon me. I'm a Lance Corporal, Humanities Strongest Soldier, yet all I can do is sit here and accept the fact that all of my skill and strength and determination are wasted in trying to solve our predicament.

'_What would Commander Erwin do in this situation? He'd be able to find a way out of here, so there must be something I'm missing..'_

I'm so deep in thought, I nearly jump at the sound of my name and look to see Eren in front of me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Corporal," he begins. "but Avian is back with our horses."

"Are you serious? She had them the whole time!?" Petra exclaims, sounding both relieved and irritated at the same time.

"Where is she?" I ask, standing at attention.

"Just outside. She went around to tie up the hor….."

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!?" Oluo suddenly yells outside the house.

"Tch. Great."

Without waiting, I barge my way through the front door, quickly making my way around the house before Oluo does something stupid.

"I KNEW I WAS RIGHT WHEN I SAID YOU TOOK OUR HORSES YOU BITCH!" Oluo yells again as Avian's voice says something of which I can't hear. "DON'T BE COY WITH ME. I KNEW SOMETHING WAS FISHY WITH YOU FROM THE START, SO GO AHEAD AND…"

"OLUO!"

In a flash, my fist crashes into the side of Oluo's face, forcing him to the ground from where he had been standing, digging his fingers into Avian's arms. Avian lets out a gasp and just stares at me, rubbing where Oluo had held her while I glare down at the tan haired man below me. He groans and sits up slowly, rubbing a hand over his cheek. He growls, letting out a curse, making to stand again, but as his gaze lifts and he sees me, he automatically wilts, a look of horror on his face.

"C… Corporal!" he stammers, and I can almost feel my eyes cutting into him.

"Do I need to re-educate you in discipline Oluo?" I say coldly, my words freezing him like shards of ice. "Part of being a soldier is learning to with-hold your words and actions. In fact it is the very first thing you were taught in training, and yet…" I narrow my eyes, "instead of adhering to my command, you decide it best to let your emotions take control of you. How embarrassing."

All the while Oluo trembles at my feet, shaking his head.

"No Corporal! I meant no disrespect! Honest! I just…!"

"I don't care what you have to say."

At that, the man's spirit seems collapse, and if one could look like a kicked puppy, he did.

"Whatever you do, make sure I don't see you for the rest of the night. Understood?" I order levelly, to which Oluo merely gapes at me. "Well?" I jibe, and at that, Oluo finally shifts, giving me a swift but half hearted nod and salute before scrambling away.

Once gone, I turn my attention back to the woman, who just stares at me a bit wide eyed. When my eyes meet hers, she quickly glances away, unable to keep my gaze.

"I thank you…" she begins meekly, but falls into silence under my presence.

"Where have you been?" I ask, voice just as cold as it had been with Oluo. "It was really stupid to disappear so suddenly with our horses considering your position."

"I didn't steal your horses." She replies swiftly, voice flat. "The clothes line snapped during the storm and let them loose. I left this morning to retrieve them."

"Where are they?"

She motions to the trees, and I see three of them tied to a low lying branch.

"I couldn't locate the fourth, but your other horses are unharmed aside from a few abrasions."

I turn back around and consider her for a moment, eyeing her oddly clean and unruffled clothes.

"You're mighty well kept for someone who ran around the woods for a few hours."

"I shifted." She says carefully. "There was no way I could possibly apprehend them in human form."

I blink in answer, face neutral.

"So even in titan form, it took you most of the day to catch them?"

"I foraged in the forest as well. I was getting low on soap root, and I gathered as many herbs as I could to coat Gunther's leg for tomorrow."

I raise a brow at the last part of her statement, folding my arms.

"What's tomorrow?" I ask, watching her as she finally lifts her head.

"You all are leaving." She says simply.

The monotone of her voice and the prominent darkness under her eyes coupled with an overall exhausted look on her face intrigues me for a moment, but her statement draws me back to the situation at hand.

"What gives you the idea that we are leaving? If I recall, you even said yourself that Gunther is not fit for travel."

"That is true, but you have no choice." She replies flatly. "You are down to three horses, and you cannot afford to lose another. Riding double will be difficult as it is, but it is the only option you have if you wish to return home."

Her eyes bore into mine, and even though they are dull, possibly from her lack of sleep, they convey a level of seriousness that I cannot ignore.

"I assume you understand the gravity of this as well as I do." She continues. "Unless you can conjure up a better plan, leaving as soon as possible is your best option. I suggest we make our departure at dawn."

"'Our' departure?" I state, raising a brow again.

"Yes. Travel will be next to impossible as is, so I planned to take it upon myself to assist you as best I can."

"And how do you plan to help?"

Avian stares at me.

"I'll clear the path for you."

I wasn't expecting that kind of answer, but once said, an image of the child titan slicing through other titans comes to mind, and I suddenly see what she plans to do.

"You're saying you will kill the titans in our path for us." I state, to which she nods.

"I devised the best plan I could while hunting down your horses. It's a gamble I'll admit, but I believe it is the best we can do." She says, then motions back to the front of the house. "If you'd like, I'll explain it all inside so the others may hear as well."

I consider her a moment, then nod.

"Very well."

Without another word, she turns and takes off her bag from around her shoulders, heading inside with me on her heels. Once inside, Eld, Eren, Petra and Gunther watch the woman enter, but remain silent. Oluo was nowhere to be found. With a simple look at Eld, the blond haired man nods toward the first door to the right.

"He looked positively dreadful. What did you do to him Corporal?" he asks, cocking a brow.

"Nothing he didn't deserve."

Satisfied, Eld nods and leans back against the wall, Eren and Gunther watching me from the couch and Petra from the rocking chair. While Avian attends to the contents in her bag, I coax out Oluo from this solitary confinement, making him stand beside me from where I lean back next to the fireplace. All eyes are on me, waiting, and I in turn cast my gaze upon the ginger haired woman beside me.

"We are leaving tomorrow." She begins, catching everyone by surprise.

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Gunther states, eyes darting to me for answer, but I ignore him, letting Avian do all the talking.

"If you all wish to get back home, you can't wait any longer." Avian answers, continuing before anyone else can interrupt. "All your horses escaped during the night, but I only managed to find three of them. That is where I have been since early this morning." She states, killing their question before they can even ask it. "As it is now, all of you will be forced to ride double, so staying here any longer with the chance of losing another horse is something that you cannot afford. I am fully aware that you are nowhere near healed Gunther," she says, looking at the brown haired man. "but if you have any hope of returning, we have no choice but to take you as you are and hope your wound holds up. It will be strenuous, and it is entirely possible for the roughness of the journey ahead to jolt your stitches lose, but it is a price that you must be willing to pay."

"As long as we make it, I don't care what I go through." Gunther states. "Honestly, it can't get any worse that it was before."

"But how will we make it?" Petra asks, looking earnestly up at the woman. "We barely made it out alive with all our horses. How can we manage with three? And thanks to that hoard last night, almost all our gear is destroyed…"

"I'm aware of all that, which is another reason why we must go ahead and make our move." Avian answers. "And for what it's worth, I've come up with the best plan I could to get you through the walls."

At that, everyone is all ears, including Oluo, who looked to have only been listening half heartedly until then. Eld rests his head upon his fist in thought, contemplating the woman ahead of him.

"What plan do you have in mind?"

"A gamble, but it's the only one that has a chance of working." She replies. "All it involves is for you six to stay on your horses and not stop."

"Stay on our horses? What about the titans?"

"That is where I come in." Avian answers, much to everyone's surprise.

"How?" Eren breaths, looking up at her.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Avian replies.

"I will kill them for you."

Everyone just blinks as she continues.

"The goal we must set is to make sure the horses can make the journey. This involves taking them at a medium pace to avoid over exertion, and abstaining from combat. To accomplish this, I've decided to accompany you on my own horse. You all will ride, avoiding titans as best you can, and in instances where combat is inevitable, such as when we must pass through the district, I will shift and take the lead, disposing of any titans in your way."

Silence precedes her for a moment, until Eren speaks.

"Can you really do all that? By yourself?"

"You all have seen what I can do." Avian answers. "I may not be strong, but there is no titan quicker than I. Fields and open spaces limit my prowess, but congested areas such as forests, or a town in this case, give me means to maneuver with ease. Agility is my strongest attribute, and I have full confidence in my ability to kill any titan we may encounter inside. All I ask is for you to stay close and let me protect you. It's imperative that the horses do not become exhausted, otherwise you will be easy bait."

With that, Avian looks at each of us in turn.

"I know it is a lot to ask of you, but I need you to trust me. I promise that no harm will come to any of you."

No one answers her, but the sheer emotion in her voice leaves next to no doubt in any of our minds. After a few moments, Avian shifts, uncomfortable under their constant gaze and silence.

"Th… that was all I wished to say." She tells us finally, looking everywhere but at them.

Eld leans back and crosses his arms, casting a thoughtful look my way.

"You're okay with this Corporal?"

I nod.

"It's a risk, but it's the best chance we've got, even with the limited knowledge of Avian's abilities."

"I can help Corporal." Eren interjects, to which I shake my head.

"Not only is your shifting power unreliable at best, your size makes it impractical for what we plan to do. The entire goal is to cut through the district as quickly as possible, and not stop until we reach the wall. Shifting would only slow us down, and we still have no way of knowing if you'd be able to shift in the first place, not to mention you might mistake us for enemies. Don't forget what happened at Trost."

At this Eren wilts his head but doesn't argue.

"What makes Avian any better?"

I turn my attention to Oluo, but he rightfully keeps his voice and gaze lowered.

"I mean, we saw her shift once for, like, thirty seconds. How can you be so confident in her abilities?"

'_At least he's making a valid argument, unlike before…'_

"Truth is, I don't know."

Oluo lifts his head, along with the others, listening, and I can feel Avian's eyes on me.

"From what we've seen, I think it is safe to say that her specific skill is impressive. And to my eyes, she had no problem maintaining control, unlike Eren. Seeing as you've lived here all your life," I continue, addressing the ginger woman. "I assume that you've had a long time to master your shifting ability. You even used it to retrieve our horses for us. Is that right?"

Avian nods.

"Not to mention, you said that you were in titan form for more than a few years." I add, to which she nods again. "As it stands, words and a short demonstration are not enough to convince us of your competence. It would be foolish for us to assume and overestimate your ability, and entrusting you with our lives is completely out of the question…."

The air is so thick that I feel it rest on my shoulders.

"But…. Given our circumstances, it is a risk we must take if any of us wish to get out of this damn hellhole." I state, looking at each of my subordinates in the eye. "None of us can say how things will turn out, but at least with her on our side, our chances for survival are much better, even by a little. I'll ask each of you now to make a choice; you can either trust in your own abilities and judgment, or trust in ours."

Turning, my eyes lock onto Avian's, bright and blue in the evening light. As I look, a part of me tries to decipher what she is thinking, to dig my gaze into hers and follow it down to where her soul rests. Her expression isn't hidden, but it's difficult to figure out what sort of emotion glitters in her eyes. Determination? Apprehension? Confidence? Whatever it may be, something deep inside me seems to settle down; a gut feeling I suppose. Even with next to no knowledge of her talent, I'm surprised to find how easy it is for me to put my faith in her. Until now, the only person of whom has my complete trust is Commander Erwin. He just emits a kind of… air… about him that eases the mind. His confidence is infectious; his strength is palpable; he was born to be a soldier, a leader. Even as I look at her, a similar feeling comes over me. It's not exactly the same; she doesn't have the attitude of a soldier, but the confident air around her is similar, and even as mysterious as she is, something about her just seems… open.

'_Plus,' _I remind myself again. _'She trusted her life to us the moment she agreed to let us stay here.'_

Something like determination fills me, and I turn back to my waiting squad, all watching me with baited breath. All their lives are in my hands, and whether they live or die is determined by my decision here.

"I trust her." I say finally. "Whether you do the same is up to you."

Stillness rests between us, and I can almost see the mental battle waging in each of their heads. Oluo stares at the ground, arms crossed; Eld watches something outside the window; Petra and Gunther look at each other, having silent conversation between them, and Eren keeps his eyes glued to Avian. Predictably, he is the first to stand. At the movement, the entire squad turns to watch as he walks over to Avian, sort of catching her by surprise, and gently rests his hand on her shoulder.

"I trust you." He says to her, causing a slight bewildered look to come across the woman's face, and nods to me; a silent understanding.

With a single, soft laugh, Eld moves next, placing his hand on her other shoulder with a slight smile.

"Me too."

Soon, Petra and Gunther make their way together, Gunther hobbling on his makeshift cane, though a grin brightens his face.

"If you've got Eld and Corporal's trust, then you have mine." He says, patting her arm.

"Mine too!" Petra smiles next, grabbing Avian's hand in her own. "You saved us all before. I haven't known you for long, but I know what kind of person you are." She says, looking at the woman. "I know you'll do your best."

Avian smiles back at her, looking genuinely pleased. Once Petra steps to stand beside her, all our eyes fall to Oluo who keeps his gaze on the floor. Seconds of uncomfortable silence follow as he shuffles his feet, mumbling something incoherent under his breath. After what feels like hours, he finally stands, stuffing his hands into his pockets and slowly makes his way to stand in front of Avian. He doesn't lift his head, and Avian considers him, waiting patiently. With a grunt, Oluo finally speaks, gruff but thankfully without accusation.

"Just don't get us killed."

Avian nods, wearing an expression similar to one a soldier gives their superior.

"I won't."

Something in the atmosphere shifts then. It's unclear exactly what, but for the moment, we are no longer separate. Suddenly, there is no 'Levi's Squad' and 'Avian'. There is only a group of people wishing to return home. For now, Avian is one of us, and as I look at her, a mix of emotions mingle inside of me, switching so quick that I can't identify any of them. I don't understand why, but this woman perplexes me. From the story we've heard of her past, she has no reason to offer any help to us.

'_And yet….'_ I think, watching her smile at my squad.

She offered her home to us; her food, clothing, time. What reason does she have to give out such generosity? And as I think, flashes of her come to mind; cooking dinner for us, washing our soiled uniforms, nursing Gunther, listening earnestly to us about our homes and families… She did it all with a sort of charity that is truly genuine. Now that I thought of it, I can't recall ever hearing her complain, or even come close to making us feel unwelcome. Sure, she hid her history from us, but other than that….

'_It's like she's missed having people around.'_ I conclude suddenly.

Even after the hardship she's been through, she still has her humanity intact. Sure, her social and honesty skills could use some work, and she even admitted to killing humans before, but really, she seems like a truly good person, despite her flaws and past deeds.

'_Why am I thinking of all this now?'_ I ponder, and find myself unable to answer.

The thought hangs in the back of my mind, even as we all go about the rest of the day. It makes me watch her as the day darkens, and I can't help but notice her every action and word, though I don't know why I'm putting in the effort. I watch her as she stirs our dinner in its cauldron, as she sips her warm tea, as she laughs at one of Gunther's stories, as she tilts her head to hear better. I watch as she fiddles with the ornament on her necklace whenever a serious topic is being discussed; watch her eyes gaze into the distance, deep in thought; watch as she washes the dirty dishes, careful to get every spot. Even now as I lay in bed with my arms behind my head, staring at the ceiling above me, I see her face.

'_She is certainly an interesting character.'_

Like a flash, the scene from earlier in the evening comes to light. Again I see Oluo with his hands on Avian, and again I see her startled expression as I knock the man to the ground.

'_Why…..'_ I ponder, watching it over and over in my head, brow furrowing. _'… did I react like that?'_

I know that I'm more composed than that, and I haven't raised my fist to anyone in a long time. Oluo was enraged, but as foul mouthed and trigger tempered as he is, I've known him long enough to understand that he isn't the kind of man to physically take out his anger on others. I understand perfectly well that he was as frustrated as all of us, and his suspicions were not misguided or irrelevant. I knew that before it all happened, and yet…

'_The moment I saw his hands on her, I snapped.'_

I sigh and rub a hand through my hair.

'_What is my deal? In all honestly if positions were switched, I'd have probably done the same as him.'_

I'm not above resorting to violence to get the answers I need, everyone in my squad knows this. They saw it happen the day of Eren's trial. I had no ill will toward the boy, but with the circumstances, his pain was worth our gain. If need be, I'd do it again to get what I want. In fact, if this entire situation had been different, I would have beaten the answers out of her the first day. With my squads safety on the line, I don't have the luxury of being able to keep much of my humanity. It's kill or be killed, a lesson I have lived by my entire life.

'_So why was this different?'_

No matter how much I wonder, no answers come. I'm as confused by my own actions as I'm sure the others are, and all this thinking has done nothing but make my head hurt. With another sigh, I shift to lay on my side, and my eyes bore into the wall as if I could will myself to see Avian asleep on the other side. For just a moment, I wonder what she is thinking. If all goes as planned and we make it to Wall Rose in one piece, what will she do then? An optimistic feeling twitches in my chest, and I make good to kill it quickly.

'_She has no choice but to return here. There is no way she could come with us, and even if the Garrison allow her, there is no guarantee that she would stay with us. She's made it quite clear to us that she's afraid of people, and with her shifter ability, there would undoubtedly be another struggle between the Recon Corps and the Military Police for right to keep her. We barely won the right to keep Eren, and he is one of our own people... There is no telling what they would do to a strange woman from outside the walls with shady history, especially after the incident with Annie Leonheart. They would probably kill her.'_

I blink once more at the wall ahead of me before closing my eyes.

'_Whatever comes, tomorrow with probably the last we see of her.'_ I think, and as the nudging fingers of darkness lull me closer to sleep, I'm unsure of how I feel about leaving her behind.

*Authors note*

Hello my darlings! Six chapters in and this might be the last we see of Avian!? What!? Anywho, not much to say on this except that I hope everything goes well for them tomorrow. As always, leave your thoughts and comments in a review for they are my life blood and I'll see you all next Tuesday/Wednesday!

-Ambi


	7. Returning Home

Chapter 7:

**Returning Home**

Dawn comes too soon, stirring me out of bed with its unnatural coolness. Though apprehension stirs the air, much of the morning passes in a blur as each individual takes to their own, packing what little belongings they have. Conversation stays at a minimum as we each take our own share of breakfast, a meager meal of heated tea and cooked potatoes dug from Avian's garden. It's the same before every expedition, and even for seasoned veterans like them, there is always a sort of weight that hangs above them; a knowledge that for all they knew, this could be their last day alive. No one admits it, but as I stand and assess my squad as they eat, I see anxiety on their faces like a shadow, eyes distant while they ponder the events that they might encounter. It would not be an easy task, even with Avian's help. Too much can change in a short amount of time and the future is impossible to predict. That is probably the hardest realization to deal with for those in the Recon Corps. No matter how prepared you may feel, or how well a plan may seem, no one can know for sure how things will turn out, and that feeling of knowing you have no control is maddening. The only one who seems to not carry such a burden is Avian for, once again, she is absent.

"How is she not nervous?" Gunther mutters to himself in between bites. "It's like this doesn't even faze her…."

"Maybe she's just good at hiding it." Eren chimes in hopefully.

Gunther just shrugs, finishing the last of his tea and leans back, resting his head on the back of the couch.

"Who knows…. She hasn't eaten, so maybe tending the horses is her way of calming down."

"What does she have to be scared of anyway…" Oluo pipes, brushing his mouth on his sleeve. "…. Seeing how she is a shifter and all."

"That doesn't make her any less human Oluo." Petra answers him with a slight scowl, to which the man just shrugs and stands, working out a crick in his neck.

"Whatever. I'm getting dressed."

Petra suddenly stands as he passes, exclaiming "Wait! Let me get my uniform out first!"

Stuffing the last of her breakfast in her mouth, she dashes in front of him and into the room, returning a few seconds later with her uniform as well as Eren's throwing the teen's clothes at him.

"We all might as well get changed." Eld says, standing from where he sat on the couch. "We'll be leaving soon."

Without another word, he leaves, shutting himself in the back room. Once he disappears, I turn to Gunther, asking "Need help?"

"Nah…" he replies, shaking out his pants. "I can put a little weight my leg now, so I should be okay, though would it be fine for me to leave the straps off? It's not like I have any gear to attach them to anyway."

"That's fine. Just put them in your pack. I'm not coming back if you forget them."

"Will do Corporal."

Now that everyone has dispersed and there is nothing else to do, I make my way outside. Having already changed into my own uniform, there is not much left to do except retrieve my gear and saddle the horses, so with a grunt and shove to open the front door, I step into the chill morning. Clouds cover the entire sky and cold dew still clings to everything around me, coating my boots and making them glisten.

'_Seems the unusual weather is still holding out.'_

Even though it is deep into the summer, a brisk breeze slightly chills me and dampens my clothes with vapor. Making my way around the house, I find Avian in her usual routine; feeding and tending the horses, running a belt under the belly of one of our own stallions, attaching a saddle to its back. Surprisingly, it seems the woman already saddled all our horses, each tied to a tree by their reins.

"I hope you don't mind me preparing your horses." The woman says, adjusting the reins on my own horse.

I keep silent as she raises her other hand to stroke the black mare's muzzle.

"They know something is happening today." She continues, turning to me. "They keep staring down the trail that leads to the lake. Though it is not in the direction which we need to travel, they know that paths like that lead outside. It seems to me your animals can feel your anticipation from inside, and they are eager to set off."

I consider her for a moment, casting her a questioning glance.

"How do you know all this?" I ask, though in all honestly I'm not that interested in her answer as much as I am trying to figure out her state of mind.

Avian lets out a small sarcastic grin.

"With a horse as your only companion for a good number of years, you pick up on some things." She chides, then frowns slightly, turning her gaze to the mare gnawing at her dark green blouse. "It's actually unbearably pathetic to be honest…"

The hand petting my horse stops, and I watch her gaze out into the trees.

"You and your company are the first people I have interacted with in more than ten years….." She says wistfully, lost in thought for a second before coming back to herself.

She lets her hand fall and walks the mare to the others, tying her to a branch.

"When will the others be ready? We need to depart as soon as possible." She says over her shoulder.

"They are changing now. Gunther should be the last to get ready, but since you saddled our horses, we'll be ready to leave once he finishes."

Avian nods.

"Good." She says, holding her bangs back with a small hand as a breeze blows her ginger hair into her face. "The weather is cold and clouded, but I don't believe it will rain, which is just as well. Travel will be much easier on dry ground."

I grunt to let her know I heard her and look around.

"Where is your own horse?"

"Stonewall is near. I will call for him once we are ready to leave."

I nod, and from there, the next ten minutes or so pass by in silence. Half way through, Avian heads back inside the house to change herself and bandage Gunther's leg, and soon enough, everyone is outside, Oluo helping Gunther outside, the injured man tenderly making his way to the group.

"So how… _***hop* **_…are we gonna… _***hop* **_…do this Corporal?" he asks, coming to a stop on the side of the house, leaning against it to prop himself.

I consider him as Petra, Eld, and Eren settle in, folding my arms.

"Pretty much how Avian has already planned it." I start, casting a side glance at the woman beside me before continuing. "All of us will ride double; Oluo with Petra, Eren with Eld, and Gunther with me. Avian will travel on her own horse. Due to Eld and I being the only ones with usable gear, we will travel in a diamond formation with me at the head and Eld at the rear. Once we reach the Wall Maria gate, Avian will take the lead in titan form and clear the way for us. Once inside, it is crucial that no one break formation or engage in combat unless it is ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. Our focus is to reach the opposite gate as quickly as possible without titan contact."

I pause for a moment to look at Eren, silently imposing my last statement on him to which he understands immediately. _'No shifting.'_

"Once we make it back outside, we will make a beeline for the Wall Rose gate. Until we reach Rose, there is no stopping for ANYTHING. Understood?"

My squad all reply in unison, each giving a salute.

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed."

Everyone disperses, and Eld and Petra retrieve the horses, Eld bringing mine to me. Beside me, Avian mutters something, to herself more than likely, and turns to the woods, letting out her usual three note call; the first long and low, the next two quick and high pitched. In seconds, her behemoth of a stallion strides into the clearing, turning his great head to gaze at the activity before him.

'_She must have saddled him this morning as well.'_ I think, eyeing the beast.

While my squad all begin to mount their steeds, and I on mine, Avian fusses over a quilt draped over the gray horses back, tugging it from where is was secured by a light assembly of brown leather straps attached to a saddle, if you could call it that. In all honestly it looked like nothing more than a broad sheet of worn leather with a large, thick strap wrapping around the bottom of the horse and two thin hoops of leather on each side acting as stirrups.

'_Looks like she put a damn rubber band on him, he's so massive.' _I think before turning and hoping onto my own horse.

"Alright Corporal, you ready for me?" Gunther asks, hobbling to the side of me.

I nod, grasping his hand in mine and, with Oluo's help and great effort, we manage to drag him on, Gunther letting out soft curses the entire time.

"I'll be so glad once we get home. I could use a vacation." He grunts, adjusting his legs so he doesn't fall off.

"At least the wrapping is holding well." Avian calls, gazing over Gunther's wound from where she stands and the edge of the woods next to Stonewall. "How does it feel?"

"Like freaking hell…" he grits, "… but it's fine I guess. Stitches sting like a mother….!"

"As long as they do not come lose, you'll be fine." She replies. "Let us just hope it holds out."

"We'll see."

Avian nods, looking over our party, each person mounted and saddled.

"Everyone ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Eld answers.

Avian nods, giving her dark blue blouse and tan trousers a tug before turning to pat Stonewall's neck.

'_Now this I have to see…'_ I think, suddenly interesting in seeing just how this miniscule woman will be able to mount that mountain of a beast. _'She's two heads short of his withers. How the hell…'_

Before I can even finish my thought, the great beast lowers his head. Avian confidently lays her hands on the back of his neck near the head, and with no effort it seems on his part, Stonewall lifts his head, and the girl with it. She only dangles for a fraction of a second before she swings her right leg up and over his back, sliding herself into the saddle.

"Didn't think you'd make it." Oluo says, only half kidding around.

"You have to get creative sometimes." was her only reply, and fits her feet into the leather hoops.

"W… wait." Gunther stutters, watching her. "What about reins?"

Now that I looked, there were none. In fact, the only gear she had on that horse was that pitiful excuse for a saddle and the quilt. At his question, Avian laughs, sort of catching him off guard with her playful tone.

"I don't require them." She smiles, and without waiting for a reply, she nudges the stallion under her with her thighs and he trots off, Avian's arms resting limply in between her legs.

"Well then…."

I feel Gunther shrug his shoulders as we set off to follow her. Soon enough, we are all in single file, snaking our way through the dense forest at Avian's lead, though from what I can tell, she isn't directing her horse at all, instead letting him trot unbidden. Around a mile or so in, Avian turns around, shifting herself so she sits side saddle so she can look at me.

"So tell me…" She begins, "… this second gate that leads out of the district, where is it located?"

"Directly ahead on the other side of the wall. A large main road connects the two. It's a straight shot." I tell her, to which she nods.

"And from there…?"

"It's open country. We will need to keep a straight path to make it to the Wall Rose gate."

"I see. Here's to hoping there are no giants to bar our path outside. I'm limited on what I can do on open ground."

"Same here." Gunther says, leaning slightly to look at her. "Without buildings or trees, our 3D movement gear is pretty useless. It's even worse now that our horses are bogged down like this. We won't be able to out run them."

"As long as we don't stop, I'll come up with something to keep the giants off us." Avian states, staring into the trees. "Perhaps I can take our their ankle tendon. That may procure enough time without expending too much energy…"

Avian falls silent, lost in her own thoughts and not even paying attention to the trail before us. Gunther shifts, watching the woman as she sways in time with her horses steps. Finally, he makes a noise to get her attention.

"Hey Avian…"

The ginger blinks and turns to him.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going exactly?" he asks cautiously. "It just looks like we're walking randomly. Aren't you supposed to be watching where you're going?"

"I could.." she says with a slight smile, ".. but there really is no need for me to."

She motions to the forest around us with her hands.

"This wood is as much a part of my home as the house where I stay, and over the years I have memorized every part of it. I find it safe to say that I know these woods better than you know your own housing quarters."

"That's… difficult to believe." Gunther states plainly. "I know you've been here all your life, but still. All of it?"

Avian nods.

"I spend more time in the outdoors that I do inside." She replies, turning fully around on her horse so she sits backward, a leg on each side. "I have run this land top to bottom, both out of necessity and enjoyment. The close packed trees here are perfect for me to climb and test my abilities, and I've spent countless hours traversing acre upon acre just for the joy of it."

Looking down at the ground for a moment to look at a passing stump, she suddenly smiles and lifts her gaze back to both of us.

"Would you like me to prove it to you?"

Before Gunther can answer, Avian lets out a confident half laugh.

"Hold on and duck."

Quickly hunching over the rump of her steed and ducking her head, Stonewall suddenly picks up speed, our horses on his tail, and after a few strong gallops, makes a massive leap, clearing the robust trunk of a giant fallen tree while hanging his head to avoid an overhang of thick branches from another tree above. Even with her warning, the sudden obstacle catches both Gunther and I off guard, making us nearly hit both of our heads on the limbs above us as our horse speeds up and jumps, jolting us in the saddle. Once through, I turn around to check to make sure everyone else makes it through, which they do with varying degrees of success. Petra makes it over okay, though Oluo cracks his head on the branch, snapping his teeth on his tongue. Eld and Eren have to stop and brace themselves before making it through the gap, but they do so unscathed. Once everyone is through, I turn my attention ahead again and see none other than Avian still seated comfortably backwards, a small, cheeky grin on her face.

"Will that proof suffice?" she asks, having cleared the block with practiced ease.

Gunther returns her stare, then shrugs, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I guess so."

Avian nods, moving to turn frontwards again.

"We will be out soon." She says, then swings herself forward again.

I hear Gunther sigh and shake his head.

"That woman sure is something…" he whispers, half to himself.

'_She certainly is.'_ I respond mentally, watching the woman ahead of me, a bit intrigued by her unexpected confidence. _'It seems she is more at home in these dirty woods than anywhere else.'_

Just like she said we would, Avian clears the edge of the trees only a few minutes after saying so, letting me take the lead. Once outside, the next half hour or so go by in silence, each man and woman occupied by their own thoughts. The sky remains dark and clouded, but there is no sign of rain, and the earth beneath our horses hooves is thankfully solid and dry. Most surprising, though, is the lack of titans. Even after having traveled a long ways from the safety of the forest, there are no titans in sight.

"It seems that storm from before has cleared out most all of the giants in this area." Avian comments beside me, looking around.

"Damn riddance. Less I see of those overgrown cannibals, the happier I'll be…"

Avian casts a half questioning, half mocking glance to me.

"You're capable of happiness? I wouldn't have surmised seeing as how you've never even come close to revealing a smirk the entirety of this past week..."

"So you're an expert on me now?" I scorn, "You're as stupid as you look if you believe that."

"It was just an observation. In all honesty, you could deal to lighten up. I can't envision how your squad is able to keep up moral with such a surly leader."

"If you're trying to get me to change then you might as well shut the hell up now." I glare, drawing my horse closer to hers so I can stare right into her eyes. "The only problematic person I see here is some bitch too damn happy about leading us through a death infested city. You excited to see your titan friends? Is that it?"

At my comments, Avian's eyes narrow and her lips draw into a line.

"It seems I have also overestimated your capacity to take a friendly jeer." She replies. "You do realize that I can revoke my earlier offer to accompany you and your team and return home at any point, right?"

She lets that hang in the air a moment before continuing.

"Though I do not understand or appreciate your sudden sour attitude, I cannot bring myself to abandon you and your squad. But I must say you are right in one aspect... I may be a monster…" she says, boring her bright blue eyes into mine. "… but I am not one to endorse slaughter."

Before I can reply, she taps her hands to Stonewall's neck, urging him faster until she is a few horse lengths ahead of me, ginger hair flying.

"Hey Corporal.." Gunther mutters behind me. "Was that really necessary? She is helping us after all…"

"It won't matter once we are on the other side of the wall." I reply, keeping my eyes straight ahead. "My only concern is getting us through the district alive, and why the hell should I care about her? After she gets us through the gate, she'll disappear into that damn forest of hers again."

I feel the brown haired man shift as if he wants to say something, but keeps quiet.

We ride on, the wall coming closer and closer until it is upon us. It stands like a giant cliff face, dividing our world from the dangerous and unknown world outside. Despite its great size, ahead of us yawns a massive hole where the gate used to be, a large breech in our esteemed defenses. It is impossible to see what lays beyond it, but already adrenalin begins to pump though my veins, stronger and stronger the closer we ride.

"This is it!" I yell to my squad behind me, drawing out my swords. "Stay close and avoid combat at all costs!"

The sound of steel being unsheathed answers me, and I know that they are ready. At two hundred feet; I train my eyes on Avian, watching as she rides ahead. One hundred fifty feet; Avian uses her stirrups to nimbly hop onto Stonewall's back, balancing on the saddle on the balls of her feet. One hundred feet; Avian lets out long, even whistle and pats once on her steeds neck, a signal. Seventy five feet…. Fifty feet… Twenty five feet… Only when the light passing through the hole touches her does she move. With practiced skill, I watch as, on her command, Stonewall suddenly moves to make a hard left, almost throwing his entire side profile to the gap. With the sudden momentum, Avian leaps, thrown by her horse's strength into the air. And there she hangs, flying for just the quickest of seconds, and when she just begins to start dropping back to earth, she shifts. A great cloud of steam temporarily blocks my view, but the next second a pair of feet hit the ground, and Avian dashes into the open, moving so fast her body is blurred. The Child Titan rushes into the district on all fours, it's extendable claws digging into the ground with each step. Almost at once, we break through the breech, and with a quick look around three titans are already upon us. I clench the reins.

"Don't stop!" I yell, snapping the horse under me into a full sprint, three other pairs of hooves following me.

Full speed ahead, I watch as the Child Titan shoots itself up onto the building to my right, scurrying up its face with amazing speed. Without hesitation, the titan leaps when it reaches the top, propelling itself at the nearest titan, a ten meter, slicing the back of its neck with ease. It lands, then immediately leaps again, tearing down the other two titans in one blow before the first body can even hit the ground.

'_Such speed…'_

Before we knew it, our path was clear, and I charge on ahead, Avian keeping pace with us upon the rooftops.

"That's unbelievable!" Gunther shouts. "I've never seen a titan move so quick!"

"It's not over yet! Pay attention!" I chide him as another titan peers its head out behind a building to our left.

The Child Titan sees and flies into action, leaping across the road to the other side, landing on the side of the roof, using it's angle to propel itself forward. Since the titan is facing us, Avian purposely overshoots it, lands sideways on the chimney of the next building and reverses course, taking out the titan from behind. As it falls, I steer to the right to avoid being crushed. Once passed, a scream erupts behind me, and Petra calls out my name. Looking back, a smaller titan hidden by the structure on the opposite side of its larger brother reaches out a grubby hand. Wind buffs my hair abruptly, and from the corner of my eye, Avian slices the fingers of the offending monster, digging her claws into the ground to slow herself and turns around with gusto, taking out the nape of its neck. Soon, the smaller body is out of sight as we turn a soft corner around one of the districts few bell towers, the Child Titan not far behind. A few moments of peace pass, no titans in sight, though I know that the sound of hooves will likely attract every damn one of them before long. Back on the main road, the Child Titan kills five more; two ten meters, two fifteen meters, and a five meter, throwing up pillars of steam to mark our path. We are making good progress, but just around halfway through, Avian leaps from the body of another kill, and I can see her beginning to falter. With each titan, she reacts slower and slower, and after each leap, lands heavier and heavier.

'_For all her swiftness, there's a cost.' _I suddenly realize, watching her try and hide where her foot slipped out from under her. _'She sacrifices endurance and power for agility and speed.'_

And it's beginning to run out. Scowling, I spy two titans ahead, both fifteen meters, and lift my swords.

"Get ready!"

Gunther tenses behind me and as we draw closer, the titan nearest spots us, lets out a monstrous grin, then begins to run at surprising speed, its arms stretched out for us.

'_Damn it! An aberrant!'_

"Watch out!"

Raising my swords, the titan is already upon us. It reaches, and as I make to slice the damn thing's fingers off, Avian is suddenly in front of me, hitting the fifteen meter with such force her claws dig into the flesh of its chest and arm up to her knuckles and knocks it back, out of our way. Steering clear, the other titan is easier to deal with, and I cut at it as it passes, it's fingers landing beside me. It's so distracted by my action that it lets out an inhuman scream, allowing the rest of my team to slip by. Thankfully, no more are ahead of us at the moment, and I turn, taking stock of my squad. All seem uninjured, though their expressions are all of terror.

"Corporal!" Eld yells from the back, Eren hanging onto him from behind. "Avian is still behind us!"

And he is right. I look back the way we came, but I see no sign of her or the two fifteen meters anywhere.

'_Did they kill her?'_

And if they did, what could any of them do? They have no choice but to go forward.

"Keep going!" I order, staring at each soldier in turn. "We don't stop until we reach the gate!"

Without waiting for a reply, I face forward again and snap the reins, surging on. We encounter a handful of titans along the way, though thankfully they are small and easy to avoid but even as we near the gate, there is no sign of Avian anywhere, and I have no problem believing that she is dead. She was already weakening, and her size is so small, a fifteen meter would have no problem squashing her underfoot or ripping her apart. I can't help but glance at the gray stallion following beside me, his pitiful saddle empty.

"Is there no way to wait for her?" Gunther asks behind me, following my gaze.

"No. Never lose sight of the objective."

I hear the man sigh, but say nothing more. Making our way around another bell tower, the inner gate comes into view and for a moment, it looks like we are home free. But just as we begin our final sprint, handfuls of titans, both large and small, appear on both sides, having followed the sound of our horses up to this point. It'll be a miracle if we make it out alive. Two hundred feet… I brace myself, blades ready. One hundred fifty feet… My squad draws in behind me. One hundred feet and closing… They turn their eyes on me, and everything seems to slow down. Closer and closer, until contact is made. Blades meet flesh, and we dash under their hands, slicing our way to safety. Surrounded on all sides, we push, the sound of bodies falling to the ground around us.

'_Wait… we aren't killing anything…'_

Something screeches above us, and in a sudden hailstorm of clawing and cutting, the monsters ahead of me fall, clearing the path ahead. In the next moment, I hear everyone let out a mix of triumphant yells and gasps as one by one, titans fall, their flesh torn everywhere from their necks and ankles to their arms and thighs. Somehow, the Child Titan caught up to us, and with vengeful speed, cuts down the monsters around us, slashing any piece of flesh it can dig it's claws into. With the sound of steam and titan yells behind us, we break through the gate, bursting forth in a run out into the open, grass and space on all sides.

"We made it!" Gunther yells, throwing up his arms, and everyone joins in with yelps of their own.

"To hell with those bastards!" Oluo shouts.

'_We did make it…'_

With no titan in sight, I cautiously slow our pace to a trot and look behind me at the wall, waiting. My squad follows suit, each pair of eyes glued to the entrance and watching with baited breath. Seconds pass, and nothing happens. But just as it seems all is lost, a figure appears in the archway, slowly making its way to us. Eld turns to me, a hard expression on his face.

"Let's turn back and get her."

With a nod, we change course and head back, watching as the Child Titan slowly walks forward. It's long claws have all but broken off, leaving only jagged, dirt covered stubs behind, and it's its hair is a wild swatch of ginger, windswept and tangled. As we near, it lifts its head, watching us for a moment, then sulks, falling to the ground in a heap. Steam erupts from the form as we come to a stop a few feet away, and from the corpse Avian slowly rises. Even from where I stand, I can hear her heavy breathing as she pushes herself shakily up, her bottom half still attached to her titan. Watching her struggle, Eren slides off Eld's horse and without a word walks over to the woman, one foot on the arm of the titan and both his hands pulling at the flesh still encasing the lower half of her body.

"You okay?" he asks, working the tissue gently away inch by inch, seemingly unaffected by the body's heat.

"Y…. yes." She answers with shortness of breath, hair clinging to her drawn face. "I just… need a moment."

Eren nods, then frowns, tugging at the flesh that has suddenly stopped giving. He lets out a disgruntled sigh and turns around.

"Hey Eld, may I use a blade to cut her out?"

In answer, my second in command simply hops off his horse and draws a blade, walking to stand beside Eren.

"Move over a bit." He says, then carefully pushes the blade into the flesh near Avian's leg, slowly slicing the muscle and tissue away.

"Be careful not to cut her Eld." Petra cautions, sliding off her horse and walks to Avian. "Here…"

Petra offers her hands to Avian, to which she gladly accepts, and Petra tugs, trying to dislodge the woman.

"Almost…"

After a few more moments of Eld slicing and Eren and Petra pulling, the ginger woman finally pulls free, landing in the grass on her stomach.

"Thank you." She breathes and gingerly pushes herself up.

"No problem." Eren answers, stepping up to offer her a hand. "You sure you're alright?"

Avian nods and stands. Though she tries to hide it, I see her slightly favor her right leg, the one that slipped on the rooftop during the run.

"I'll be fine, like I iterated before. But how goes you all?" she asks, casting a quick eye over all of us. "I hope you fared alright. I lost sight of you taking down that deviant giant…"

"We're fine…" Eren and Petra begin in unison, then both are rudely interrupted by the massive body of Stonewall unceremoniously shoving himself between them, trotting over to Avian with high hooves and rocking head.

Avian laughs as the stallion shoves his broad head into her, nearly knocking her over in his eagerness.

"I'm elated to see you as well!" she chuckles, scratching behind his ears causing him to whinny in delight and pound one huge, fur covered hoof.

Though the scene is joyful and all that good stuff, I'm very aware of our situation, and seem to be the only one to remember just where we are. With I tug on the reins, I guide my horse around to face in the direction we need to go, keeping my eyes on the group behind me.

"This reunion thing is nice and all, but we need to get moving. Or have you all forgotten that we are still deep in titan territory?"

Eld simply looks at me in understanding while Eren and Petra wear similar expressions of embarrassment.

"Sorry Corporal.", they apologize, returning to their horses.

I nod and wait as Avian struggles to mount Stonewall again, having to slide on from the opposite side to avoid her injured leg. Once on, she motions him forward until she stands by me.

"Glad to see you're okay." Gunther chimes in quickly, giving the woman a nod. "Thought we lost you back there."

"Well I thought I had lost all of you." She replies. "My claws became lodged in the titan and I had no choice but to take time and break them off."

Oluo gets out a grunt from where he stayed seated behind Petra, arms crossed.

"Well you sure took your damn time." He scoffs, "Surprised you even made out. Guess you're tougher than I thought."

"Thank you… I think…"

"That's enough." I interrupt, "Save all your gooey chitchat till we get behind the wall."

With a flip of the reins, we're off again, the worst of our journey behind us. The next hour passes without incident. A few titans spot us and give chase, but we out maneuver and out run them easily enough, not once having to rely on Avian's help again. Before we know it, Wall Rose looms ahead of us. Unfortunately, the outer Rose gate is closed, forcing us to follow the wall until we come upon the breach, entering the inner wall from there. The flock of titans that funneled the entrance on our first day of expedition seven days ago have all but disappeared, more than likely having spread out, walking randomly in the open space inside the wall. It is another good hour before the wall protecting Stohess district comes into view. At the sight of the giant barrier, I can almost feel my squads sigh of relief. We're almost home. Once we are around a two or three miles away from our destination, Avian pulls back, slowing to a stop.

"Hey!" Petra exclaims, stopping her horse a few feet ahead, looking back at the woman. "Why did you stop?"

With a sigh, I stop my own horse, turning so I can watch as Avian blinks, wearing an unreadable expression, but doesn't answer. I already know what her answer will be.

"Avian, you alright?" Eren asks next, eyes full of concern to which the woman merely shrugs.

"This is as far as I go with you."

Eren blinks, and I'm suddenly aware that the idiot probably never even gave thought to what would happen to the woman at the end of our journey.

"What do you mean?"

"I've done my part and have escorted you back to your wall." She answers, nodding the barrier behind us. "Now we all need to return home."

"You can't be serious about going back." Eren frowns.

"I am. Where else shall I go?"

The teen stares at her, and a wave of determination crosses his features. Realization hits me, and I try to stop him.

"Eren…"

"Come with us!"

Eren's earnest voice hangs in the gentle wind and Avian freezes, hair softly caressing her stunned face.

"Come again?" she whispers aghast.

"Come with us." Eren repeats, pleading. "You can find a place with us inside the walls. You could even join the Recon Corps if you wanted. It will take some hard work, and people might not trust you at first, but we can make it work. You can prove to them that your no threat. Commander Erwin is a great man. He'll find a way to help you I'm sure!"

"Eren!" I bark at him, eyes narrowed. "Stop that now!"

"We can't just leave her Corporal!" he pleads again. "You and Erwin where able to win over the judge concerning me. You can do it for…"

"I said enough!" I interrupt him, staring him down. "We are in no position to invite anyone inside the walls, or has your miniscule pea of a brain already forgotten about Annie?"

"But Corporal…" he begins, but the sound of Avian's voice disrupts him.

"He is right."

All eyes train on the woman as she addresses all of us.

"Your sentiment is kind, Eren, and I am exceedingly grateful that you would think to include me in your group…" she begins solemnly, "… but I have no place with your people. As optimistic as I would love to be, the fact still stands that those people beyond the walls still distrust you; one of their own. How do you think they will respond to a complete stranger with a power outside our understanding coming in to join their community?"

Avian sighs, hanging her head.

"Your Corporal and this Commander Erwin have done well to win over their peers about your condition Eren, but I will tell you now that they will have no such luck with me. Human kind wants nothing to do with whatever I am, and I have no wish to interact with them, either. Our gifts frighten them, and from what little I have been told about this Annie Leonheart, she has done our kind no favors."

She tries to hide it, but I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Eren. I've been blessed to have met you all, but this is where our paths separate."

With a quick nudge with her knees, Stonewall turns, and Avian throws one last look back.

"Godspeed and farewell."

Eren calls out to her, arm outstretched, but she is already gone, speeding back the way we had come. We all watch her go, slowly growing smaller and smaller, and though I know there is nothing that can be done, a strange feeling comes over me. Something similar to regret; a feeling that somehow, there was something more I could have done.

'_It is as it should be. She has no place among us.'_

But even as I think that, I know it is a lie. Shifters are a new breed to us, something strange and to be feared. But they are also something to be studied, understood. And though Annie has proved that they are not to be trusted, Eren has proved just as plainly that they can be useful. It was only by his power that mankind has ever won against the titans in the whole one hundred years they have terrorized us. Who can say what more shifters can do? For all we know, there can me more tricks up Avian's sleeve that she hasn't shown us. Even as she is now, she is a formidable power, having made it perfectly clear she can down a dozen titans in the time it would take my squad to kill one. As skilled as they are, the woman's skill far surpasses theirs, and her speed is simply astounding. Somehow, there must be a way to utilize that asset…

'_It doesn't matter now.'_

Avian is all but a black dot in the distance, and the decision has already been made. With the strange feeling still sitting in my stomach, I steer my horse around, gaining everyone's attention.

"We've wasted enough time. Let's move!"

As one, we set off again, gaining ground quickly and within minutes, we are close enough to see the soldiers upon the wall, yelling and waving as the gate begins to slowly ascend. We slow to a stop a few yards away to wait for the path to clear, and Eld pulls up beside me.

"We made it…"

"We sure did."

Though we should be happy, an invisible blanket seems to hang over all of our heads, and as the gate reaches its peak and we make our way inside to the greeting of surprised and delighted Garrison soldiers, Eren comes into my peripheral, wearing a look I can't describe.

"She didn't look back." Is all he says, and when I think about it, watching her grow small without showing a single sign of regret or second guessing in my mind's eye, I'm not sure how I feel.

*Author's note*

Not the return I was hoping for, but at least everyone made it back okay, right? And how can you just go on after leaving behind someone who pretty much looked after you the past week? If only mankind were more accepting of shifters, then she could have went with them ;n; Though, I'm not sure she would have anyway, considering her obvious uneasiness about people… Anywho, what did you think? I feel like this chapter turned out a little crappy, but I don't know how else to write it. And I wasn't expecting Eren to grow so attached to Avian so quick. I promise that this is still a Levi and Avian story, but keep in mind that Eren and Avian have something in common that Levi doesn't, and it's going to take a while (or a certain fateful event hurhur) before Levi will begin to warm up to her. He is Mr. Sourpuss after all. And Eren is just so lovable gah *7* But before I go, I feel like ending this with a little question, just… because.

Who, aside from Levi of course, is your favorite SnK/AoT character(s) and why?

Anywho, let me know about your thoughts or comments and give me your answer to above question in a review and stay tuned for next week's chapter (I'll give you my answer then o3o)! Til next time!

-Ambi


	8. Prisoner

****PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE'NT READ PAST CHAPTER 58 OF THE MANGA BECAUSE OF** **SPOILERS****

Chapter 8:

**Prisoner**

On May 30th, year 850, a squad of six soldiers consisting of: Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz, Oluo Bozado, Petra Ral, and Eren Jager, led by Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman under the banner of the Survey Regiment, returned safely to the district of Stohess after having been declared MIA a week prior. According to Ackerman's reports, he and company became separated from the main expedition party, led by Commander Erwin Smith, by excessive titan activity while traversing the eastern district of Wall Maria. Upon entering an unexplored woodland an estimated fifty-six kilometers distance from the gate, Ackerman and company discovered a lone woman of unknown origin abiding in a stone homestead an estimated three kilometers from the woodland's edge. Avian Conner, age unknown, has given proof of being a titan shifter, having used her power on two separate occasions: Defending Squad Levi during a sudden titan purge inside the woodland, and escorting Squad Levi through the eastern Wall Maria district, protecting them from titan interference. In response to this unexpected information, Commander Erwin has requested immediate audience with Levi Ackerman in regards to Avian Conner.

….

"Enter."

Erwin is just as I knew he would be; sitting behind his desk, a pile of papers stacked neatly on his desk, and head bend, reading my handful of reports. There was no emotional reunion between us as there was with the rest of my squad. Upon returning to the Recon Corps headquarters, we were assaulted by the rest of our expedition party, all of whom had miraculously survived under Commander Erwin's command. The entirety of the 104th trainees erupted once Eren came into view, the two largest offenders being, of course, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. All of it was joyful and teary and so damn touchy feely I couldn't help but steer away.

'_At least shitty glasses isn't here.' _I groan mentally, cringing.

Erwin must have noticed my expression as I closed the door, for he let out a chuckle.

"Still trying to get over Hanji's overzealous greeting I'm assuming?"

"I'll kill that woman the next time I see her." I reply, frowning at the memory of the crazed scientist practically cuddling me upon my return, IN PUBLIC.

"Now don't go doing that, Levi." Erwin comments, shuffling my papers. "Annoying or not, we need her."

"No one needs her crazed ideas…." I mumble, but consent, folding my arms and taking a seat in front of his desk. "Anyway, you wanted to talk?"

"Yes. I did."

He takes a moment to collect himself, putting my reports to the side and rests his hands in front of him, throwing me that brooding look he always wears.

"I've read your reports. As detailed as they are, I still want to hear more about this 'Avian Connor'. I heard that she escorted you and your squad all the way from outside Wall Maria to eyeshot of Stohess, is that correct?"

"It is."

"How did she fare against the other titans?"

"Surprisingly well. Her titan form is a runt compared to other titans, but her speed is unparalleled. She killed most every titan we came in contact within seconds."

Erwin nods, considering for a moment before continuing. 

"And her faults? All that speed must be at the cost of something I'm sure."

I nod.

"Avian is fast, but her stamina runs out quickly, and as far as I know, she has no strength to speak of."

"So she's essentially a sprinter."

Erwin clasps his hands together under his chin and looks into the distance, deep in thought. I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"What are you planning?" I ask, watching him carefully.

"I wonder if there is any way for us to use her assets in our favor…"

"Use her? You don't plan on sending anyone out there to fetch the stupid woman, do you? There is no guarantee she will come willingly."

"I'm not going out to get her. We can't afford to make such an effort, and the distance is much too great to cover. I just like to plan ahead is all." Erwin says, leaning back and motioning me to continue.

"Tell me more. What abilities does she posses?"

And so I tell him everything I know; information ranging from her estimated age and appearance to her physical aptitude both in titan form and out. Erwin listens quietly, soaking up every word, posing a question here and there. Even as I talk, in my mind I can see everything I explain to him. I watch Avian in my mind's eye as I describe the vortex and the titan purge on her home, following her movements as she takes down titan after titan in swift movements. Erwin's eyes bore into me as I recount Avian's history, doing my best to repeat it word for word, though the image of the woman hunched and eyes lost in candle flame makes it difficult. I watch as she fearlessly clears our path home, protecting us as we run our way through the district, sprinting for the exit. I see her exhausted body pulling itself out of the carcass of her titan; I see her expression darken as Eren tries to convince her to come with us to Stohess. Everything comes back vividly as if she was still here.

"So she rejected Eren's offer…." Erwin thinks out loud. "What do you make of that, Levi?"

I shrug.

"She's terrified of people."

"You don't believe she has any connection to us? Perhaps with Eren or Annie Leonhart?"

"No. I don't. She didn't even know who they were until Petra explained to her, and even then, it wasn't much. Even if she lied and knows about Leonhart, she showed no sign of it. If, by some chance, she happened to be in league with Annie, all of her previous actions would make no sense. She had no reason to care for us, nor ask all about our life here if she knew already. And she turned down the offer to come with us, practically a free ticket inside the walls. Avian is just scared shitless, that's it." 

I look at him, questioning.

"What are you formulating in that giant head or yours?" 

"Nothing right now," he says, sitting back. "And despite your insistence about her obvious fear, I can't help but expect to see her again."

"You think she'll hang around here?"

"I believe so. From what I hear, she put quite the investment into caring for your team, and now that she knows of some of the things and people inside the walls, it's not hard to guess that she might become curious over time. When she does, I'd like to meet her."

I watch him, slowly putting together what he is implying.

"You want to try and convince her to join the Recon Corps."

Erwin nods.

"Eventually. Her skill is very intriguing, and we can use it to our advantage, along with Eren. From what I've heard, she is much more experienced than Jaeger in shifting and controlling her titan. We can use that to help guide and teach Eren, in a way."

I think about this, realizing that Erwin is right as always. Even now, I can see Avian standing by Eren in full uniform, directing him and teaching him in that strange power they posses.

"They would be quite the pair." I comment finally.

"They would."

Erwin shifts and stands, nodding to me.

"Thank you Levi. I'll go alert the Garrison to keep an eye out for her. With luck, soon we'll have two shifters fighting for humanity."

And so, most all personnel allied to either the Recon Corps and Garrison where give identification information about Avian Conner. No one is quite clear as to what plan of action we would take if she would happen to show herself, but Erwin made his interest in her quite clear, so apprehending her upon sight went without saying.

….

After consideration and ample recovery time, the Recon Corps set to try and seal the breach in Wall Rose. While Squad Levi was still MIA outside the walls, Commander Erwin ordered a station of experienced Garrison and Recon Corps soldiers to barricade the wall. Without many resources, the squads managed to bar the opening with a heavily weighted metal net, successfully keeping more titans from entering the wall. Even with this defense, it takes all they have to keep the monsters from breaking in; miniature cannons working almost nonstop to keep the titans at bay and avoid having the netting compromised. With the return to Levi Ackerman and his squad, the Corps turned their focus into forming another expedition to the Wall, but this too, was held back. First, on June 14th, titan shifter and mankind traitor Annie Leonhart awakened from her crystalline prison and was immediately arrested and put under interrogation by the Military Police. They were unsuccessful in gaining any new information. Then, on June 22nd, Annie Leonhart resisted capture and managed to escape from her prison. The Military Police were able to track her to the border of the Stohess District, but all traces were lost once they came upon the wall. It is unknown whether she had the help of accomplices, but on the same day, both Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover, both newly graduated members of the 104th Trainees Squad, were confirmed missing. No one knows of their whereabouts, and both are considered accomplishes until further evidence is provided, and are to be arrested on sight. Beginning on June 23rd, all Garrison personnel were put on high alert, and all abnormal activity was to be reported immediately. And through all of this, there have been no sightings of titan shifter Avian Conner, officially dubbed the 'Child Titan'. Her location and activity are unknown.

….

'_This is freaking ridiculous…'_

Setting my pen down with a sigh, and take a moment to lean back and run a hand though my hair, backing away from the stack of paperwork waiting on my desk. There is more than usual thanks to the efforts of Annie and her butt buddies, and the papers seem endless.

'_It's been weeks since this whole damn thing blew up. Why are they still handing me this shit… Those military pigs think they can just work us like a pack of dogs. Tch….'_

Closing my eyes, I lean back and try my best to relax for a moment, flexing my right hand trying to work out a writing crap. Without meaning too, my thoughts fly once again to the one subject they have been obsessed with since my return. Even with no news, Avian's face flashes in my mind, even after I had thought I'd put all of that in the past. Everyone was secretly eager to hear about any news that may come from the Garrison about the ginger haired woman. Eren and Hanji especially; The former because he wished to cling to the hope that another of his kind would join us, and the latter because she wants nothing more than to get her disgusting hands on another shifter. Even the rest of my squad, including Oluo, stopped to listen to any reports given, but each time they left disappointed. No one has seen any sign of her, and slowly days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. For us, she was just a memory now, and over time, Eren and Hanji quit asking around for information on her, and the rest of my squad quit listening in to reports. Everyone went back to their usual routine as if nothing had happened. Even I put it behind me.

'_Or so I thought…'_

It's August now, but even after all this time, whenever my mind is at ease enough to wander, it wanders back to her. There have been days where I have recounted the events the one week we stayed with her, and sometimes when I am lost in thought, I wonder what she is doing. Has she gone back to her life like nothing happened? Does she even miss us at all? Or is she relieved to have us gone? So many questions without answers, and they all drive me insane.

'_Just let the shit go.' _I tell myself, but for some reason, I find it difficult to do so.

I see her more often now as if they are premonitions or something, it doesn't make any sense at all. A part of me wonders if stress is finally driving me crazy. With all that has been happening since Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt escaped, I wouldn't be surprised. While in the middle of pondering my sanity, a knock raps on my door, rudely stirring me out of my delusion. Growling under my breath, I open my eyes and lean forward.

"Name and business." I call flatly.

"James Tucker, sir!" the voice says from outside. "I have a message from Commander Erwin, sir!"

"Enter."

With a shuffle, an unfamiliar man in recon garb walks in, saluting me as I cast a hard stare at him.

"What is the message?"

The man stares back at me, and his wide expression catches my attention.

"Commander Erwin has requested your audience at Cell One on the first floor of the dungeon quarters, sir!"

I raise a brow.

"The dungeon quarters? Why the hell does he want me there?" I ask, irritated. "He knows full well how damn filthy it is down there."

The man swallows slightly at my tone but keeps his salute.

"I believe he said that they have apprehended the person you were looking for, sir." He states. "I'm not quite sure who they mean, but they called her the 'Child Titan'."

At those last two words, my mind stops, and I stare at him, making him shift nervously under my heated gaze.

'_You've got to be kidding me…'_

I drill into him with my eyes.

"You're absolutely sure that is what they said…."

"Y…. yes, sir!"

'_There is just no way. It's been over two and a half months. She can't possibly be showing up now…'_

But as I dismiss him and hurriedly make my way to the lower recesses of the dungeon, each step seems to solidify the possibility. Deep underground, beneath the Stohess courthouse lies the district prison, an occupied dungeon of sorts where criminals are held until their fate is decided. Not long ago, Eren himself had spent some time down here. It looks just the same as it had then, dark and foreboding, with only the sound of flickering torch flames to break the silence as I descend down a flight of stone stairs. Just on the floor below, exactly where Eren had been held before his trial, I turn through the doorway and am greeted by a familiar sight.

"There you are Levi." Commander Erwin nods from where he sits on a simple wooden chair, facing the cell ahead of him. "My message brought you down here faster than I thought."

"This better not be your sick version of a joke." I growl back, frowning at the filthy walls. "You know I hate this place."

Erwin merely blinks at me.

"What reason would I have to joke about this? If you don't believe me, come and see for yourself."

Though I know that he was right and he had no reason to lie to me, nor would he have even bothered with the effort, a small part of me still held on to disbelief, and it pulls me forward to the first cell on this floor. Stopping before the selected cell guarded by two Military Police soldiers, I cast my gaze into the shadowed room, and from behind the bars, a pair of familiar blue orbs cut into me. Just as Erwin had said, Avian's small frame scowls at me from where she sits on the tattered bed, hands behind her back. Her gaze sharpens on me, and I can feel her trying to gauge me with her eyes.

"You." She says, her voice echoing over the walls. "Do you always greet strangers by throwing them into a prison, or am I just lucky?"

I scoff and return her tone.

"Do you always greet acquaintances with some sarcastic-ass remark?"

"Now settle down." Erwin states, standing from his seat to cast an even gaze into the cell. "We've barely just met, and you already wish to fight us?"

Avian's frown deepens slightly, and she lifts her head.

"What sort of response do you expect for me to have then? I step one foot inside your walls and your people immediately detain me and pilfer my horse."

"I understand that we haven't given you the warmest of welcomes, but given the circumstances, I'm afraid we have no choice at the moment. Rest assured that your steed is fine, and has been taken to the sables with our own horses."

The woman blinks, and when she says nothing, I turn and wrap my hands around the bars.

"What I want to know…" I begin, staring her down. "…is why you came here. To be quite honest, I figured you too much of a coward to even think about joining us, but you surprised me."

Avian doesn't break the silence, and I can't help but feel like she's regretting her decision already. After a few seconds, I narrow my eyes at her.

"Well? Are you deaf, or are you going to answer me?"

"I have several reasons." She replies. "But I do not wish to offer such information to you until you tell me what it is you plan to do with me."

"I hardly believe you're in the position to bargain, woman…" I start, but before I can say anything further, I'm stopped by Erwin. 

"I said to settle down." He orders, silencing the cell and me with his stern voice.

He crosses his hands behind his back and turns his attention to the woman.

"To answer you as best I can, we don't know what to do with you as of yet. Your appearance was quite unexpected, and we are currently in the middle of a slight situation following a particular chain of events prior to your arrival."

"That man," Avian replies, " the bald one with the sash, he said something about contacting 'The Commander-in-Chief'. What did he mean?"

"The man you are talking about is Commander Dot Pixis, head of the southern Garrison. After insuring your… custody… he left to alert Chief Darrius Zacklay about your appearance. If I'm not mistaken, his immediate action will be to call an emergency hearing to decide your fate."

"So you cage me then put my life into the hands of a complete stranger…."

Avian's eyes pierce through the gloom.

"Correct?" she adds faintly, to which Erwin grimly nods.

"I apologize, but this is the only way we can handle your situation. Certain events have had the military on high alert, and you being here will not do to ease their anxiety."

"Tch."

With a sneer, I turn and lean back against the bars, casting my eyes to the wall.

"Couldn't have picked a worse time if you tried."

"What do you mean?" Avian asks, and I hear her shift in her bed. "What has transpired the past two months?"

"That, I'm afraid, we cannot tell you." Erwin answers.

"Why not?"

I can almost feel her gaze upon us.

"It has something to do with Eren or that other shifter, does it not?"

I blink in surprise.

'_How…..?'_

I turn and look at her again, and I can tell that Erwin shares the same astonishment I do. The woman's gaze levels with our own, eyes glittering and face devoid of emotion.

"Does it?" she repeats questioningly, watching us for a few seconds in silence before lifting her head slightly. "I can only assume from your lack of response that my conjecture is true. What about them makes it impossible for you to speak about these events? Enlighten me."

Erwin frowns, regarding her.

"We cannot. You are an unknown entity to us, and to tell you such confidential information is out of the question."

Avian moves as if to say something but I interrupt her.

"You have a problem minding your own damn business, you know that?"

The woman and I lock eyes, a sort of energy passes through it, and I know that she is still on edge about me after our exchange during our escort home more than two months ago. Neither of us left a good taste in each other's mouths then. Nothing is spoken, but I can feel Avian communicating with me in the silence, so intensely that both of us fail to take notice of a new presence in the room until Erwin turns and draws us out of our stare with his voice.

"Back quicker than I expected, Pixis." He begins, nodding to the bald man not entering the torchlight illuminating our part of the tunnel.

Pixis lets out a chuckle and comes to a stop a few paces away, eyes crinkling.

"You wound me Erwin! I may be an old man, but don't think me a cripple."

Erwin frowns and inclines his head slightly.

"I apologize. That was not my intention."

"Oh calm yourself. You are always so stoic and serious. Perhaps you care for a swig to loosen up?" the Garrison Commander smiles, offering his hidden flask to which Erwin shakes his head. "Suit yourself."

With a gulp, Pixis finishes the contents of his flask and lets out a content sigh, recapping the container and putting it back in his jacket.

"And do not think me rude Corporal," he says, casting a lighthearted gaze at me, "but I know for a fact your dislike of germs so I saw it fit not to offer my stash to you."

I shrug and cross my arms to lean back against the bars again.

"Well I for one find your habit disgusting and undignified. It's a wonder you still have your job, drinking on watch…."

The man lets out another laugh, a tendency that I find highly annoying, the happy-go-lucky bastard. 

"Well, you sure have me there Corporal! Amazing to know someone even more strict than your Commander here."

He lets out a content chuckle, enjoying his own comment, but as soon as he casts his gaze to Erwin, the man's entire demeanor has changed, and Pixis folds his arms behind his back.

"Darrius has, as you may have guessed, called an immediate hearing." He reports. "There is too be a full trial held here an hour from now, and has requested that all who have had previous contact with Avian Connor to be present."

Erwin nods.

"Very well."

With a glance to me, I turn to the MP next to me, drawing his attention with a sneer.

"Go fetch my squad and Eren Jaeger."

The MP blinks at me, not breaking stance from his position by the corner of the cell door.

"I apologize, but I cannot leave my post, sir."

Immediately, I stab him with a fierce glare.

"Did I stutter?" I say venomously, making the soldier visibly wilt and keep his silence. "I didn't think so. Now go and follow my damn order."

The MP straightens, and though his eyes are a bit wide and his expression is obviously nervous and uncomfortable, he manages a unsteady salute.

"Y… Yes sir!"

We all watch as he turns and walks away, and once he is out of sight, I huff and lean my head back against the bars.

"Blundering idiot…."

"Hah! The poor man will probably be disciplined for leaving his post, Levi." Pixis smiles, to which I shrug my shoulders.

"Not my problem. In my opinion, none of these kids are disciplined enough. This place is filthy…"

Pixis chuckles.

"If you had your run, we'd be able to eat off the streets."

"Tch. Just because all of you are okay living in grime doesn't mean I will."

The bald man consents, then turns back to Erwin.

"Perhaps it is time for us to make our leave. I am sure you both have papers and preparations to attend to."

"We do."

At his words, Erwin turns and makes his way down the tunnel with Pixis and I on his heels. Before we get too far, the other MP guarding Avian calls to us and we halt.

"I apologize, but my comrade and I were ordered to have two soldiers here at all times. Will you please wait until he…" 

"We aren't waiting." I cut in.

The MP looks at me hard.

"But what if the prisoner tries to escape? We need…"

"She won't." I cut again with an odd sense of confidence, then turn my voice cold and pierce him with the same look I gave his companion. "What? Is a small, dumbass woman too much for you to handle? I don't even want to know how the hell you and your buddy managed to get into the Military Police. I find your lack of assurance disturbing."

Before he can reply, I turn and finish making my way outside. The entire way out, I can feel Avian's gaze upon me, and I find it odd that during our entire conversation, she never spoke once. Now that I think about it, her entire demeanor is off. As Erwin, Pixis, and I step outside into the light and part ways to each get ready for the trial ahead, I ponder about her behavior. She isn't the same woman whom we left all that time ago. Sure, she had showed us before that she possesses a certain serious streak, but even so… She did not act like the outward-looking, calm woman I and my squad had gotten to know that short week. In that cell was a woman of stony expression and stinging speech. Perhaps it is only the situation she is in that has altered her personality. Really, who am I to say how one should act when locked inside a cell and is about to be put on trial?

'_Well that's not entirely true either.'_

A dark part of me understands. The piece of me still hindered by the haunting and cruel memory that is my youth reminds me of terrible and unbearable feelings related to being put in a cage. Though she is no criminal, to the eyes of mankind, she is automatically guilty because of an aspect of her no one else understands and fears. For that quick moment when our eyes locked and did not break away, Avian looked like me; both of us have gotten into dark places trying to see what lays beyond the other side of these god-forsaken walls. The only difference being that while I had wanted to see what lies outside, her gaze is turned inward. Our worlds and pasts are almost completely opposite, but they follow the same path. Similar and different at the same time. Both of us.

'_Why do I think of this now?'_

But as I walk and time passes, eating the short hour away until suddenly I'm in the courtroom with Erwin at my side, I'm unable to shake off a feeling of apprehension. Without really meaning too, I subconsciously hope for the hearing to rule in our favor. I don't understand this feeling I have. There is no reason for me to feel this way. Why should I care about this woman and how the trial goes? I've known her for a week and know a little of her story, yes, but outside of that, she is still a complete stranger; a stranger outside of our own kind at that. My thoughts are disrupted as I catch sight of my squad walking in, all wearing similar looks of surprise, especially Eren, the brat. All doubted they would ever see the woman again, but here they where, and as they make their way around to stand by me, Eren gets my attention from where he stands on my right side. His eyes hold untold amounts of disbelief.

"Corporal, did she really come back? Is she really here?" he asks in a low voice, eyes wide.

"No. We just felt the need to have a trial for no damn reason."

Eren blinks but says nothing, obviously so lost in himself that my sour tone had no affect on him.

"This is just like my trial…" he comments, gazing ahead of us at the crowd on the other side of the room.

Just as he said, our opposition consists of the entirety of the Military Police, along with several representatives from the Church of the Wall, including that creep Pastor Nick.

"Do you think they will try and gain custody of Avian to experiment on her?" Eren whispers, to which I incline my head in answer.

"No doubt."

It is a tense several minutes as more people file in; a few members of the Garrison arrive on our side, led by Dot Pixis, and after them, Mike Zacharius and Hanji Zoe. Nothing else is said, and time passes in silence, all restlessly waiting and staring at the steel pedestal in the center of the room. After what seems like hours, though it couldn't have been more than a few minutes, the front doors open and Darrius Zacklay emerges. Without a word, the judge walks to his desk, a stack of papers in hand, and takes his seat, taking a moment to settle and fix his spectacles upon his face. Once ready, he raises a hand.

"The convict may now enter."

With held breath, the front doors once again open wide, and half dragged in-between two Military Police soldiers walks Avian. Immediately, both sides begin to whisper quietly among themselves and stare as the MP's lead her to the pedestal in the center, forcefully making her kneel and lock her cuffed hands in place with a large metallic post. Once they take their place, I stare at the woman before me in silence. The gloom of the dungeon below hid most of her form, but now that she is in the light, it's easy to see that she isn't in the best of appearances. Her clothes, consisting of her normal tan trousers and a dark blouse, are dirty, and her hair is tussled and windblown. Against the vastness of the courtroom, her body looks positively tiny, and as I watch, her apprehension is obvious. The trial has not even begun, and already she fidgets and her breathing is faulty, wilting under the weight of so many pairs of eyes upon her. It's almost sad. In all her life, this is the most people she has ever seen, and her first day with mankind has her chained to the floor, and she is looked upon like a monster. She scans the room, first to the right at our opposition, then to us, head whipping around quickly. After a second or two, she finds my squad, and when she looks and her gaze meets mine, her eyes are wide. For the briefest of moments, my heart ached for her. Then, at the sound of Darrius shuffling his papers and clearing his throat, my resolve hardens again, and we all turn our gaze to the white haired man.

"Now that we are all here…" he says, voice reverberating off the walls. "… let us begin."

Casting a eyes down, Avian freezes under his gaze.

"You are Avian Connor, correct?"

The woman hesitantly replies, visibly trying to keep her voice level.

"Y…. yes."

"As you are a special case, our normal laws and trial practices do not apply to you. As a result, I will be the sole judge of your fate."

With a voice as hard as stone and as clear as day, he stares at the woman before him.

"I will determine whether you live or die."

*Authors note*

First off, I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry this is late! I know it is no excuse, but most of my free time has been spent preparing for a contest, so I have neglected finishing this chapter in order to do that. Please forgive me ;n; Anywho, back to business, how's to another chapter? Not all that exciting and action packed as the previous one but…. we're getting to that. I wonder what finally drove Avian to accept Eren's offer after all that time? Who knows. But with what all has happened recently with Annie, Reiner and Bertolt, odds are not looking good for her. As always, leave your thoughts and comment in a review! I love seeing them, and they are my life blood to help me keep going C: Now then, in answer to the previous chapter's question: Aside from Levi, it's hard to say who my favorite character(s) is/are. I honestly find something to love about everyone. Jean has made a good turn around and I admire his leadership skills; Pixis is freaking hilarious if you squint; Mikasa and Armin are awesome in their own ways… it's so hard to choose oAo. I do have to say that Sasha and Hanji both have a special place in my heart for obvious reasons. Those two are freaking hilarious, and they kill me every time I see them. Plus Sasha is the only one who understands my unnatural love for potatoes o3o. But seriously, those two are my top faves, but I honestly love everyone. Now, since that was kinda fun, how bout another question! :D

Do you have a favorite part/episode in the anime?

Let's just keep it to the show to avoid unnecessary spoilers (though this story has several from the manga….. shhh….). I thank you all for your answers, and I look forward to see what you say about this! Until next time!

-Ambi


	9. The Trial

Chapter 9:

**The Trial**

All is silent in the room around me, and Avian doesn't utter a word.

"My decision here will be solely based upon whether you will benefit or hinder humanity." Darrius says, looking down on the woman before him. "Is that understood?"

By all accounts, Avian looks about as far from consenting as possible, but with great effort on her part, she manages a soft 'Yes' in reply.

"Very well. As you may have seen, your sudden appearance here has created quite a stir. We have been aware of your existence and your capabilities for the past two months, however, certain events have left the military on high alert and have your kind clouded in suspicion. There are many here who consider you a monster and a traitor to humanity. But much to the help of Eren Jaeger, he has proven that people with your gifts may be of some use to advancing mankind, and there are groups looking to utilize your skills."

Darrius folds his hands together on his desk.

"What we shall discuss today will be which military division you shall be entrusted too: The Military Police, or the Recon Corps."

With a wave of his hand, he motions to the opposition first.

"We shall hear from the Military Police first."

With a nod, a thin man with dark hair, facial scruff, and hard eyes speaks.

"Nile Dawk, head of the Military Division, reporting. We believe that this so called 'Avian Conner' to be too great of a threat, and wish to dispose of her immediately."

That much is too be expected, but the woman stares at the man, listening and still.

"Though Eren Jaeger has proven that this titan power does have some military use, his power is unreliable and unknown. Much the same, this woman's history and power is dangerous, and in light of the recent events, we see it fit to perform research and gain as much information as we can from her, then dispose of her. She will be a martyr for mankind."

Nile folds his arms behind him and watches the woman coldly.

"In support of this argument, we have information regarding her history. As quoted from one of Levi Ackerman's reports, this woman, at the age of twelve, murdered four men when she first shifted into titan form. I find that information disturbing."

Behind him, the congregation nods, and I narrow my eyes at them.

"It should also be noted that since then, she has lived alone outside the walls for another ten years, which should be impossible. Who can say what she had been doing all that time? What people she may have had contact with? For all we know, she has connections to Annie Leonhart."

Nile's expression hardens.

"There is just too much that we do not know about to be able to trust her."

"He is right!"

Pastor Nick's yell draws everyone's attention, and he motions to the woman with grave intent.

"That woman is a demon! A devil! She's come to lie to us, gain our trust, only to kill us all! She must have connections to Annie and those other sifters! Why else would she have appeared when she did!? It's a ploy! She plans to destroy our beautiful walls and draw others of her kind here to invade us! We need to kill her! KILL HER!"

"At ease, Pastor Nick…" Darrius' calm voice calls. "There is no need to yell."

The damn religious pig had gotten himself so worked up that it takes a minute for him to calm down and get his nasty breathing under control enough to allow the trial to continue.

"Now, we shall hear what the Recon Corps wish to say."

At this, Erwin straitens beside me.

"Erwin Smith, Head of the Recon Corps, reporting. Just as we have done with Eren Jaeger, we wish to utilize her particular skills to help regain control of Wall Maria."

The room falls into quiet, but Erwin says no more. Darrius questions him.

"Is that all?"

Erwin nods.

"Yes."

"And just how do you propose to do this, Erwin?"

"We are unsure."

"Yet you are still willing to trust all of humanity on this woman?" Nile calls from the side of the room, glaring. "As one who has sworn to put the prosperity of humankind above everything else, you risk endangering our way of life on a mere hunch?"

Erwin returns his stare levelly.

"I admit that it is a risk…" he begins, "… but I have no doubt that given the chance, Avian may very well be a powerful asset in aiding our cause."

"We thought the same about those three traitors as well." Nile replies. "Given the course of events, I do not support putting faith on such questionable individuals. The only results of titan shifters actually helping humanity was when Eren blocked the Trost District Gate. One success is not sufficient to validate their kinds strategic value, and even that victory was messily won as Eren failed to control his titan properly and nearly killed your own recruits."

Beside me, Eren flinches.

"I understand your concerns, for I have a few of my own. But if there is any aid that can be gained by utilizing their power, despite the risks, I am willing to take it." The blond admits calmly, face straight. "As far as using her in retaking Maria, I have not seen Avian in action, so I cannot formulate a plan based only on reports alone. However, I am heavily inclined to trust Levi's judgment in this situation."

"Is that so…." Darrius strokes his beard absently, now turning his gaze to me. "What of you then Corporal?"

I lift my head.

"I haven't given it much thought, but I will say that the woman's skills are highly impressive. As you may have read from my reports, her speed and agility in titan form are her strongest traits, and while we rode through the Wall Maria District to return home, Avian was able to slay every titan we came across, and we escaped without conflict."

"But that was just one instance." Nile butts in. "You can't draw such a strong conclusion just from that."

"Well, if you even read my reports, you'll know that it was only one of two instances." I glare at him, irritated. "Previous to that, Avian used her titan power to save my squad during a freak storm, killing multiple titans of varying size classes in seconds."

Darrius nods, then speaks.

"Are all your squad members present?"

"They are."

As one, Gunther, Oluo, Eld, Eren, and Petra salute.

"Is what Levi reported true?"

Eld speaks for all of them.

"It is. During the storm, the only people who had working gear were Captain Levi and myself. We were bombarded by titans from all sides, resulting in Petra and Oluo being captured. Eren transformed and successfully distracted the titans, allowing Petra, Oluo, and I to escape, but there were too many. Around fifteen or so surrounded him. Just as Captain and I were about to engage, Avian transformed, taking out all fifteen in seconds. I've never seen anything like it…"

"That is impressive…" Darrius comments, but is interrupted by that pig Nile.

"…but hazardous." The MP frowns. "Are you saying that this woman was in complete control during those times? What would keep her from using that same skill against us, then? From what you describe, she's entirely capable of killing entire squads in moments. Should she turn rouge and betray us, how many soldiers will have to be killed before she can be dealt with?"

"Avian wouldn't betray us." Petra's voice bounces off the floor and walls. "We've all spent time with her." She says, motioning to her comrades beside her. "Avian is not that kind of person."

"You spent seven days with her. That HARDLY constitutes as 'spending time'." Nile cuts. "If you recall, Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover, and Reiner Braun all spent three years training to be soldiers, and even participated in multiple missions, but that didn't stop them from becoming traitors."

At his comment, the crowd behind him all murmur in agreement, and deep in my gut, something sinks.

"All three were born and raised to be soldiers, and yet all three betrayed their own people; destroying the walls and trying to kidnap Eren for unknown reasons. If we cannot trust our own flesh and blood, how can we trust a complete outsider? As mentioned before, there is just too much we do not know about her history, her connections, and her intentions. From what one of my subordinates has told me, while guarding her cell, both Erwin and Levi questioned Avian about her motive for coming inside the walls, and the woman adamantly refused to answer. I for one find that highly suspicious, and can only conclude that she has something to hide…"

"You're wrong!"

Beside me, Eren's anger is almost tangible.

"Eren…!"

I try to quiet him, but as always, once the damn brat gets riled up, there is no stopping him, and even with my glare cutting into him, he keeps his burning green eyes on the MP in front of us.

"I don't know why Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner did what they did, but Avian has nothing to do with it! How can you just sit there and look down on someone who is trying to help!? She saved our lives for God's sake!"

"Eren! Shut your damn mouth!"

"You're just scared!" the teen continues to yell. "What are you so afraid of? You've never even SEEN a real titan!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

With great effort, I slam my fist into the side of his face, cutting his rage short. It takes the brat a second to even register what happened, but once he does, his eyes return to normal and he gazes at me, holding his injured cheek with a hand. I can feel the heat of my anger cutting into him through my glare, and he visible shrinks, looking slightly mortified.

'_I'll deal with you later.'_ I think towards him, knowing that the dumb idiot will understand without a single word being said.

"Having trouble disciplining your subordinate, Levi?" Nile sneers, instantly setting me off.

"No." I answer coldly. "But you're welcome to show me if YOU can. Tell me: Do you really think you have what it takes to keep him under control?"

"What are you…." The MP begins to reply, but I cut him off with a icy stare.

"If I recall, we've had this discussion before, but I'll ask again, just to refresh your feeble minds. You truly intend to experiment and then put down Avian, but have you forgotten that, just maybe, you're not up to the task? Do you really believe that you have the strength to subdue her if things happen to go sour? You said it yourself: How many will have to die before she is taken care of?"

The room is completely silent as I continue.

"That brat Eren was put under my command because I'm the only one here capable of killing him. And I have no doubt I can put this woman in her place. For those of you who doubt me…" I say, walking around the dividing rail and slowly up to the pedestal. "… it seems you need a reminder of just how powerful I can be."

For a fleeting moment, my gaze catches Avian's, her blue orbs wide, and the slightest twinge twists in my stomach.

'_Her power will heal her fast enough.'_

Everyone watches, and I can sense that they know what is next. I hear Eren just begin to say my name, but by the time he starts, the sound of my boot smashing into the side of Avian's face reverberates off the walls. She gasps, ginger hair flying, and I only give her a moment to recover before my shin crashes into her chest, knocking the air out of her lungs and keeling her forward. Just as before, the MP's are too stunned to say anything as I put on my display, kicking her again and again. The air is rigid, and after a few more hits, I stop, resting my boot on Avian's back as she sits hunched over, gasping for air and blood pouring from her lip. My steely gaze lands on Nile again.

"So…" I say calmly "…do I make my point?"

"You're crazy. What if she shifts? You'll get us all killed!"

"She isn't going to do ANYTHING…" I rebuke, and to make my point, I cast my gaze downward to Avian. "You have a problem with that?"

The woman doesn't say a word, choosing to bore her hard gaze deep into mine. Much to my satisfaction, the pig Nile doesn't say a word either, and all is silent. That is, until, that freak Pastor Nick butts in.

"Have you gone insane?!" he yells, face stricken. "You sacrilegious conspirator! Stop playing with that demon like it's some kind of toy! You disgrace the very essence of the Walls letting another one of those devils in here!"

Sweat pours from his face, and his eyes are large and glazed as he continues, throwing his arms and completely losing his shit.

"IT'S TIME TO STOP THIS NOW! THIS WOMAN IS OF THE DEVIL, SCHEMING WITH HER OTHER DEMONIC HENCHMEN TO KILL US ALL! YOU AND YOUR SCOUTING LEGION WILL DESTROY US ALL WITH YOUR INSULENT BLASPHAMY!"

"I agree." Nile joins him, scowling. "Considering Annie and her counterparts betrayal, I see no reason to trust this woman. She is an outsider that holds a power that threatens our very existence. As we see it, her threat far outweighs any benefit she may have."

Darrius frowns, slowly turning back to Erwin.

"Have you anything to combat this?"

When Erwin says nothing, the sinking feeling returns, and as Darrius rises his head, his expression says it all.

'_We lost…'_

"If there is nothing more to be said, then I believe our discussion is over…"

His hand raises like a heavy weight, ominous and final, and I cannot help the feeling of defeat that washes over me as I remove my foot from Avian's back. We did all we could, but it wasn't enough. From the corner of my eye, my squad bears on their faces the feeling I refuse to show. They all show varying levels of remorse; Eld and Oluo stand stern, their expressions hard and tight. Gunther keeps his gaze on the ground, a mix of emotions playing on his features. Both Petra and Eren share identical looks of mortification and gloom, eyes wide and disbelieving. Of everyone, those two were closest to Avian, having grown attached to the woman during the short time they had spent with her. If there was anyone who could be considered a friend to the ginger haired girl, it was them. And I know that, if given the chance, all of this would have happened differently.

'_But what's done is done.'_

Nothing more can be said. Nothing can be changed. Avian will be a martyr for mankind, and I brace myself for the verdict. But just as Darrius' hand begins to fall and finalize his decision, the woman below my foot who, for the entirety of the trial had remained silent, now shifts and lifts her head.

"What are my charges?"

At the voice, Darrius stops and slowly turns a curious gaze toward her.

"Come again?"

All eyes are now on the titan shifter, and though her whole body is rigid and tense, she bravely keeps her head up and does her best to hide the shaking in her voice.

"What are my charges?"

Darrius blinks.

"I'm afraid I do not understand your question."

"You arrested me." Avian says, and I'm slightly impressed by her boldness to speak up in the face of impending death. "I am unfamiliar with the laws of your land, but I cannot help but presume that I must have committed some type of felony to warrant my arrest. I wish to know, exactly, what my crime was."

Darrius answers her slowly, watching her carefully.

"I don't know where you got such an idea, but you haven't broken any laws or committed any crimes."

"If that is so, then why was I immediately apprehended and incarcerated upon entering your walls?"

"How dare you ask such a thing!" Pastor Nick yells. "Accept your fate!"

Avian hits him with a stare that pushes him back a little.

"It was a simple inquiry. As a person accused and put on trial, I have the right to know why I am here." She says, and her eyes harden slightly. "If I am to die, I demand to know the reason."

"The reason is…." Nile interjects, words slick with malice. "… you are a monster, an outsider, and a threat that cannot be trusted."

"So I am to be punished for the transgressions of people I have never met?"

Nile growls.

"You are missing the point…"

"No." Avian stops him. "YOU are missing the point. I highly doubt it to be lawful to charge unaffiliated persons with punishments intended for another party. Or do you always place blame on innocents just so you have somebody to serve the sentence?"

The entire room is speechless, and Nile looks as if he is about to burst, but with nothing to say, he just stands, face red and hot.

"It may be out of place for me to say…" the woman continues slowly, relaxing her gaze to look up at Darrius. "…but just as a hypothetical scenario: If a person where to find themselves put on trial without sufficient charges to warrant such an action, would that not make the trial null and void? As far as I know, I have done nothing that can be counted as an offence. I showed you EXACTLY what I am before ever entering the gate so as to not cause suspicion or ideas that I intend to hide my power. Second, I did not enter your realm without invitation, for your own soldiers ordered for the gate to be opened so that I may enter. Since then, I did not fight as your people arrested me and imprisoned me. I did not attempt to attack your fellow men, nor did I attempt any means of escape. I offered no resistance while under your custody, and until now, have not reprimanded you in any way."

You could hear a pin drop, as quiet as the courtroom was now. No one dared to even breathe, and even I found myself staring at the woman in awe. Nothing happens, and after a few tense moments, Erwin raises his hand.

"Judge Darrius, I have a proposition."

Darrius slowly turns his head, inclining an ear.

"Proceed."

Erwin nods.

"Similar to Eren's case, many things are unclear about Avian and her power, and however we handle this, she will always represent a certain amount of threat. However, I wish to propose instigating a plan similar to Eren's by putting her under the command of Corporal Levi. He has already proven himself to be more than capable of handling the woman, and will take decisive action if need be. Allow the Recon Corps to take her on our next mission, and from the results of that mission, we will determine whether she is an asset or a liability."

"And this mission of yours is what exactly?" Nile asks, to which Erwin replies calmly.

"Our first priority is to seal the breach in Wall Rose. We plan to leave from this district and, utilizing the Long Range Travel Formation, will deliver labor and supplies to rebuild the wall."

Darrius nods, soaking it all in, then slowly turns his gaze back to Avian.

"Before I pass judgment, I have a question that needs answering."

The woman blinks and inclines her head.

"What do you wish to know?"

"Your intentions." The judge says, leaning forward. "There is a reason for you coming to us after such an extended period of time. What is it?"

Avian casts her eyes down, and obvious battle playing on her face. Only a few seconds pass before she raises her gaze, suddenly very mellow.

"I wished to have purpose." She says simply, staring at the raised judge's desk ahead of her. "Before, I was content with the limited world in which I lived. Up until their arrival, I had forgotten what it was like to have a goal, a reason to live. For years, my sole reason for living was just that, to live. Survival was the only think I knew. But after the time I spent with Levi and his squad, I was reminded of the basic part of me that had grown dry in my isolation. Hearing stories of what they where apart of here, what they did, it made me realize that as it was then, my life has no meaning. I was to live and die in a forest alone. "

Avian pauses, lost in thought and voice soft.

"Without meaning too, a desire to DO something, anything, grew. I believed there to be no place for a creature like me, but Eren proved me wrong. He told me of a life behind and beyond the walls, a life lived for others, the life of a soldier, to serve and protect. It intrigued me. Before we parted ways, Eren begged me to join them, he told me of how he was able to serve with his own titan power, and as much as I tried not to… A small part of me believed him. I fought it for as long as I could, but in the end, I was just diving myself mad…."

The ginger centers her orbs on Darrius.

"I came here because I wish to serve mankind and give my life meaning."

No one utters a word, and Darrius rests his head on his clasped hands and ponders, thinking for a very long time. No one makes a move as the judge deliberates, obviously weighting the risks and benefits of Avian's inclusion heavily. During that time, many of us dare not even breathe, all our attention focused on the aged man. After what seems like an hour of waiting, the man finally moves, lifting his head. He takes a moment to survey the people below him, then lifts his voice.

"I have made my decision."

Everyone waits as Darrius addresses us.

"Until more information is collected, Avian Conner will be put into the custody of the Recon Corps under the command of Corporal Levi during the course of the next expedition outside the walls. Her fate will be decided upon the results of that mission."

As one, my squad lets out a long breath, Petra and Eren's faces breaking out into wide grins. Unknowingly, I too let out a breath I had no idea I was holding and step back as the same two MP's from earlier come forward to release Avian from her bonds. As they work, I can't help but stare. Never before had such a thing happened, a defendant successfully waving their own punishment, and I'm genuinely impressed by her intelligence. In the end, she saved herself.

"You heretics!"

Pastor Nick's voice cuts into the air, halting everyone in mid exit with an accusing finger thrown our way.

"When this world falls, YOU will be to blame!" the crazed man assaults. "All of you will be to blame when that DEVIL turns against us! Heed my words! That fiend is evil dressed in a woman's body!"

Though the entire congregation stares at him and his antics, he continues his religious rage, his beady, condemning eyes cutting a distraught Avian into pieces, and before I know it, something in me snaps.

"Have you got something you want to say to me, pig?" I threaten, voice cold as ice as I walk toward him, an action that catches the idiotic priest by surprise. "You're quite confident when you have your nasty cult beside you, fattening yourselves and living in luxury while my men die protecting your ungrateful asses. How about you do us all a favor and actually make something beneficial instead of spouting all that bullshit you love so dearly. Or better yet; let's see how you fair without us? That sound like fun? Your walls won't be worth shit without us to maintain and defend them, so I suggest you keep that filthy trap of yours shut."

Pastor Nick trembles under the heat of my anger, and casting his eyes swiftly to the side to see if the coast is clear, scurries away like a beaten dog with its tail between its legs.

"Tch. Swine."

Following the eradication of the mad priest, the room fully clears out. Without paying much attention to them, I watch my squad escort Avian away, into one of the side rooms similar to the one Eren had been taken to long before. As they exit, Erwin calls me over and together, with Darrius Zacklay overseeing, we discuss and sign the necessary paperwork, documenting our future intentions and the results from today's trial.

"I have no doubt in your skill, Corporal…" the judge mentions as we go over the stack of papers. "…but I'm sure you're fully aware of the situation we are in."

At his comment, I lift my gaze, Darrius regarding me calmly, but with an obvious tone of gravity.

"While my final decision was swayed by that woman's reasoning, I cannot help but feel that she is too intelligent for her own good. Never before has such a point been made, and in honesty, what she said is truth. Without probable cause, this trial was essentially moot from the beginning. However…" he says, voice growing heavy. "… though she is now in your custody, The Military Police are fully supported in their reasoning's. You and your squad may have confidence in this woman's morality, but there are many here that openly suspect her as a possible traitor. I stand by my verdict, and will pass appropriate judgment depending on the results of your next mission, but I urge you to not be fooled in the face of familiarity. There is too much that we do not know about this Avian Conner. Too many variables to consider. Her situation is not the same as Eren's had been. She is neither citizen nor soldier, and lacks proper military discipline and training. In essence, I have little trust in her, but I do trust you, in the event of any resistance or hostility, to deal with her accordingly."

I nod, frowning at the paper beneath my hand as I sign.

"That woman won't even roll an eye while under my command, otherwise I'll cut them right out."

"I'm glad we have an understanding then."

Beside me, Erwin hands over his documents and casts his gaze to me.

"This interesting turn of events has worked in our favor for now." He begins as I finish my own papers. "While I can, I wish to properly speak to Avian myself."

"Whatever you want… I don't care."

With that, I finish and we head to follow where my squad had gone down the hall to the many side rooms and studies. Even before I open the door, I can hear that crazed Hanji's voice screaming some nonsense on the other side.

"WHAAAAAAAHHHOOOOOOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Walking inside, Erwin and I are greeted with none other than the sight of Hanji absolutely losing her shit, doing that annoying thing with her arms waving in the air, hair flying. From assorted corners of the room, my squad just sit back and watch the display with a mix of feeling ranging from amusement to annoyance. Nearest me, Gunther, Eld, and Oluo watch from as far away as they possibly can while Eren and Petra wear similar expressions of exasperation from where they have taken places beside a very bewildered Avian, holding a wad of cloth to her lip.

"THIS IS PROBABLY THE BEST DAY EVER!" Hanji screams, almost foaming at the mouth and rushes to take Avian's hands in hers. "IS IT REALLY TRUE THAT YOU CAN MOVE FASTER THEN A CANNON BALL? AND YOU CAN MAKE DAGGERS EMERGE FROM YOUR FINGERTIPS!? HAHAHAHA! WE'VE GOT TO RUN TESTS RIGHT AWAY! CAN I TAKE SOME BLOOD!? HOW ABOUT YOUR HAIR!? THIS IS SO GREAT I CAN JUST….!"

She is so full of excitement, Hanji throws her arms into the air and jumps, yelling in absolute bliss.

"Would you calm the hell down. You're doing that annoying thing where you open your mouth and sound comes out. It's giving me a damn migraine." I growl, attracting the woman's attention, possibly a huge mistake.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH A BORE, LEVI! WE'VE GOT ANOTHER TITAN ON OUR TEAM! JUST IMAGINE ALL THAT WE CAN LEARN FROM HER!"

"I think your overwhelming her, Squad Leader Hanji." Petra muses, casting a disapproving look to the startled scientist. "She isn't used to people yet."

"And you're a lot of person to handle…" Eld remarks casually, leaning back against the wall, arms crossed.

"Huh…?" Hanji blinks, not understanding, but when she turns to look at the ginger haired woman whose uncertain eyes are as wide as damn plates, she lets out an upset whine, bending down to take Avian's hands once again, this time a little more calm.

"I'm SOOOOOO sorry! I'm just so excited that we actually have you that I forgot you're a bit of a coward, haha!"

"Hanji…." Petra sighs, and Eren follows up, leaning forward in his seat beside Avian. "She isn't a coward. How can you be so callus?"

He is about to say more, but Avian moves her hand to stop him.

"She is right, Eren. I am but a coward, squirming as a worm under the talon of the bird." She says, face solemn. "For too long have I neglected to water myself, now I am but a stunted weed in a field of rose."

"Don't say that!" Eren worries. "You're here now and that's all that matters."

Avian considers him.

"Perhaps you speak truth. My mother always told us 'A life making mistakes is not only more honorable, but more useful than a life spent doing nothing at all'."

"And that is exactly what we in the Recon Corps strive for." Erwin says suddenly, drawing the woman's gaze to him, having apparently not noticed him before. "All of our efforts are for the progression of mankind. There are those that see it as a waste of effort, but they are just mistaken and complacent in their cage."

"Erwin…."

The woman blinks as the commander takes Hanji's place in front of where she rests, a genuine smile on his face.

"I truly apologize for your treatment earlier, but it was necessary. Now that you're fate has been decided for now, I hope that you can come to forgive us. I wish to formally introduce myself to you."

Erwin extends a hand out.

"I am Erwin Smith, commander of the Recon Corps. I look forward to working with you, Miss Avian Connor."

The woman blinks, and I find it slightly amusing to see her so uncomfortable and taken aback.

"I…. I thank you, Erwin Smith." She says finally, but stares at his extended palm with a look of uncertainty.

After a moment, she swallows meekly.

"Am I supposed to… do something with that?"

Erwin's smile falls slightly at her words, and everyone in the room is surprised for a moment, then realization occurs to all of us.

"You've never shaken hands with someone before, have you?" Erwin asks, understanding.

"I have not." Avian admits, her face turning pink. "I assume I SHOULD know. Is it common here?"

"This is how we greet each other, or solidify an agreement. Here, give me your hand."

With obvious hesitance, Avian relents her hand to his, to which Erwin gently clasps them together, shaking them lightly before letting go.

"Now you know." He smiles at her, drawing the ginger's own small smile out.

"I apologize for my ignorance. We've…. My family has never done that to each other…"

"It's fine." Petra smiles to her. "We can't expect you to know how things are done here when you've never been with people before. We'll teach you."

"You did enough to help us out before. "Gunther adds, "We can return the favor." 

Eren nods, a smile on his face.

"You're among friends now."

The woman smiles slightly at the support, and I can't help but wonder at a question in my head.

"Say Avian," I begin, drawing her attention. "do you hate me?"

Avian considers, and by the look on her face, I know that her answer will be honest.

"I did not enjoy being beaten in front of a crowd," she answers, "but I do not hate you. If I remember correctly, you had to do the same thing to gain custody of Eren, yes?"

"It was the only way to show those filthy pigs just who they are dealing with."

"Then no, I do not hate you."

"Strange." Hanji interjects. "You and Eren are too forgiving. Levi always goes overboard with those things."

I frown.

"I don't remember asking your opinion, shit glasses."

"See! He's heartless!"

I scoff but say nothing.

"Say, Avian…" Eren continues. "Did you really mean what you said before? About your reason for coming here?"

The woman nods.

"It was. But that was the only reason I gave, because I felt that would be the only one they would understand."

"There's more?" Eld asks, curious.

"Figures she'd hide something…" Oluo comments, but no one pays him any attention, instead directing focus onto the ginger again.

"There is. Though I do wish to aid you with your cause, becoming a soldier is not the main reason for accepting your offer."

"What was the main one then?"

Avian frowns.

"It will sound childish."

"I doubt it."

"It isn't the revelation you are expecting from me either." She argues, but Petra shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter."

With all ears listening and given no room to weasel herself out, the woman finally sighs.

"In honesty, the main reason for leaving my home is because, for the first time in over a decade, I encountered something stronger than my fear…"

"And what was that?" Erwin asks.

Avian takes a second before answering.

"Loneliness."

That simple word alone drives me back to her little house in the middle of those woods. Without trying, a familiar weight fills my insides, a sensation that I grew very familiar with over the course of my time spend in the underground city in my youth. It is a deep rooted feeling and is impossible to ignore, strong enough to drive people to do insane things. Yet again, I find something that Avian and I have in common, though it's not exactly the same. Even in that hell hole, I at least had two friends beside me; Avian had none.

'_Things are different now.'_

"We'll you sure as hell won't be feeling like that again." I say flatly, breaking the uneasy quite. "Too many damn people…"

"You say that like it's a bad thing…." Hanji whines, pouting. "You need more friends, Levi. At this rate, you'll grow into a senile, grumpy old man with no company aside from the dusters in your closet."

I hit her with a deathly glare, but that doesn't stop her from breaking out into laughter.

"I can just see that now! What would your best friend be, a mop? Hahahaha!"

I can only growl as everyone else joins in with her laughter, Hanji nearly tearing up from the force of her amateur hilarity. Even Avian breaks out into a wide grin, though there really isn't any way for her to understand the jibe fully yet. For all I knew, she only found it amusing because everyone else understood. Or because she finds Hanji as much of a buffoon as I do. Either way, it was kind of nice to see a positive look on her face. She looks more like the woman I have grown to know, with a smile lighting up her features. In fact, she smiles so widely that the cut in her lip began to bleed again, marking a crimson trail down her chin and neck.

"Darn it…"

The woman notices and frowns, raising the cloth still clasped in her hand to wipe up the stream and cover the wound.

"It's still bleeding?" Petra scowls, to which Avian nods. "Shouldn't it be healed already?"

"Of course not." Avian frowns, "I have only just received it. Cuts do not heal in the passage of an hour."

Her comment throws most everyone, outside Erwin, off a little.

"What do you mean? Do you not have accelerated healing from your titan power?" Eren asks, puzzled, and Avian shakes her head.

"I don't…." she answer warily, looking at us. "Am I supposed to?"

"Fascinating…"

Of course Hanji would be the first to recover, and instantly goes into scientist mode.

"Do you still feel pain? How deep is the cut? Have you always healed normally?"

Avian leans back a little at her question, but answers them, albeit somewhat cautiously.

"It still hurts, and I do not know just quite how deep it is. Perhaps a centimeter? It isn't very deep. And I heal just like everyone else as far as I know. Perhaps just a miniscule amount quicker. There was a time my brother Tolkien and I both cut ourselves when we lost our grip on a large plow blade…"

Hanji's eyes immediately light up.

"What happened!? Did you lose a finger? A toe?"

"No… we didn't." the woman replies with a slight frown, obviously just as weirded out by her antics as everyone else inside these walls. "We only received minor lacerations, but mine did heal completely around two or three days sooner than his even though the injuries were roughly identical."

Hanji smiles.

"Truly fascinating… I must know more… Can I have some of your blood? PLEASE? JUST A LITTLE!? MAYBE SOME SKIN!?"

"Now isn't the time for that Hanji." Erwin calmly rebukes, then turns to Petra. "Would you please take Avian down to the infirmary so she may have that wound cleaned and tended to?"

Petra swiftly nods, standing up, but Avian resists.

"It is no trouble. I have dealt with worse. I can take care of it on my own." She argues, but Erwin shakes his head.

"You are part of the Recon Corps now, so you must follow your Superiors orders. The first step into getting you acclimated with how things are done here is to introduce you to as much of it as we can. The nurses are kind people, and will take good care of you. Also…"

Erwin stares right into her eyes.

"… you must realize that you don't have to do everything by yourself anymore. In the Corps, we are a team, and our strength lies in working together. Everyone here has a job they must do for the benefit of the whole. For you, the job you have is to be in the best shape you can for our next mission."

"And when is the next mission?"

"Now that we have custody of you; Tomorrow morning."

*Author's Note*

Oh how exciting! :D Honestly thought that the MP's had her for sure, but Avian proves to be a slick thinker. Her parents Reid and Generva must be proud of that brain of hers! Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like always, leave your thoughts and comments in a review, for they are my life blood and I love seeing what you have to say! Now, for the previous week's question, I'd have to say that my favorite part in the anime has to be the Female Titan arc. Just the entire arc had me on the edge of my seat and really drove this anime into my ultimate favorites list. It was just so intense and unreal and just…. GAHHH OAO I know that doesn't fall into the whole part/episode guideline but… oh well. Plus any scene where Sasha and Hanji are involved are my faves too. Like that one part where Eren accidentally spawns that titan arm trying to pick up the spoon and Hanji just completely flips out. I just about died. I was laughing so hard that no sound actually escaped, so I just sat there in front of my computer cackling silently and clapping like a retarded seal XD. Anywho, how about another question? Let's keep it going people!

So, do you have a favorite couple/ship that you love or are partial too?

It can literally be between anyone. ANYONE. I mean, if you ship Pastor Nick with freaking Krista or whatever, more power to ya (but that's kinda gross so I seriously hope none of you DO support that ._.) But before I go, I just want to thank you all for your answers and reviews. They really mean a lot. I'd like to point out some awesome people: Fishy-Ninja, imafangirlforever, and crystalviolet24… you're all awesome. Thank you for your frequent reviews. I love seeing them! And I'd also like to shout out Sayuriameyo as well for your long review. I saw it and I turned into Hanji for a moment lol. To answer your question Sayuri, no, I do not mind long reviews. Heck, the longer the better! :D

As always, thank you all for reading and I'll see you next week!

-Ambi


	10. Journey to Wall Rose

Chapter 10:

**Journey to Wall Rose**

All too soon, the Wall Rose gate stands before me as we settle our horses, watching the giant slab of stone slowly rise into the air. All around soldiers and citizens alike wait: towns people conversing, yelling, cheering, and whatever the hell else, while Recon mantles flap haphazardly in the breeze all around, the familiar weight of the upcoming mission subduing voices to mere whispers. Though it's still early, the sun is hot on our backs, and I can already feel streams of sweat falling down my body.

'_Damn heat. Making me filthy already.'_

As we all watch the gate slowly open ahead of us, my mind flies back to the previous night to our briefing.

….

"_Before I address the rest of our legion, I wish to inform you all of the plan we have in set for tomorrow."_

_Erwin casts a gaze over the small group, consisting of my own squad with Eren and Avian included, and Squad Hanji, consisting of the overzealous scientist herself along with her assistant Moblit Berner. It is dark now, the sun fully set, and the night casts shadows into Erwin's office. A few torches light the area, bathing it in amber glow, but it's not enough to chase the darkness away from the corners of the room._

"_As you all know," Erwin continues, hands clasped behind his back. "more than two and a half months ago, an unknown cause broke through Wall Rose, creating a large breech an estimated eighteen meters in height, nine meters in length. Since the failure of our first attempt to seal the wall, the Legion has put all its efforts into forming a caravan that will transport supplies and manpower to the site. Due to the extreme amount of supplies needed to seal the hole, travel will be slow and tedious. To combat this, I will enlist every able bodied Recon member to this mission…"_

"_Everyone?" Eld frowns. "Just how many are we talking about?"_

"_Including the 104__th__ Trainees, three-hundred twenty."_

"_That's everyone in the whole damn Corps." I scowl. "What the hell do we need three-hundred people for? It's not like we'll encounter titans on the way there now that the stupid hole is sealed off and we picked out the ugly stragglers that managed to make it in."_

_Erwin regards me for a moment, far too familiar with my attitude to be offended._

"_I'll get to that in a moment. Now, for this mission, we will implement the Long Distance Travel formation similar to the one used during our 57__th__ expedition. However, all priorities will be focused on protecting the repair supplies until we reach the wall. There will be eighty supply carriages in total, and each will be guarded by a single squad consisting of three members. Though there are no titans that we are aware of inside the walls, there are villagers who, due to the destruction caused by the titans immediately following the break, are not above petty theft and retribution."_

'_Those hellions…' I think, scowling._

_Following the outbreak while my squad and I were staying with Avian, the remaining Recon soldiers efforts where put into setting up a temporary defense to block the hole as well as chasing down and killing any titans that managed to enter the walls. During this time, it took the efforts of both the Garrison and the Military Police to evacuate all citizens within one-hundred kilometers of the breach. Because of this, many families were forced to leave everything they owned, and the stress of such a sudden evacuation added with a low supply of rations and cramped refugee houses have put the majority of the refuges on edge. The sudden escape of Annie Leonhart along with Reiner and Bertolt did nothing but add fuel to the fire, as the event stalled resealing the gate even further. In short, with nothing else to place their frustration on, groups have blamed the Recon Corps for their discomfort and hunger._

"_Once we get through the evacuation zone," Erwin continues, "We will travel nonstop until we reach the wall. From there, with collaboration with Dot Pixis and the Garrison, we will begin to set the foundation for the seal. Eren, this is where you come in."_

_At this, the teen bolts to attention beside me, hyper attentive in that annoying 'newbie' way of his._

"_Yes Sir!"_

_Erwin nods._

"_Resealing the wall will commence in two parts. The first will be immediately upon arriving. Due to high titan activity in daylight, we are limited to what we can do to begin sealing the breach. Our plan is to use this time to fortify the jagged edges of the broken interior of the wall, as well as the outside edges to make it flush and uniform. For this, we will utilize your titan strength to lift and put in place the large bricks we are carrying with us into place. I will show you how to properly build a wall once the meeting is over."_

_Eren nods._

"_Once that is complete, we will wait until nightfall while the titans are least active to have Eren finish the repair. This is where all of our manpower will come into play."_

_At this, everyone leans in, listening intently. Even shit glasses, who miraculously hasn't said a single word._

"_In order to fully block the breach, it will be necessary to remove the weighted metal netting currently blocking it. Once it is lifted, Eren and the half build seal will be completely exposed. Our job, is to protect Eren and the breach until repairs are finished. To do this, I have devised a defensive plan."_

_At this, Erwin turns and pulls out a large scroll from the shelf behind him. With a ruffle, he throws open the paper onto his large desk, spreading it out for all to see. On it is an obvious map of Wall Rose, complete with cannon locations, transport rails, and supply stations. Just beyond the wall inside Wall Maria territory are three parallel, arched lines cupping a circled portion of Wall Rose where the breach is located. Erwin points to his drawn lines with a steady finger._

"_This will be our formation. Just inside Wall Maria territory there will be three defensive lines, the Front guard, Middle guard, and Rear guard. All three will be led by a single, centrally located leader, and all soldiers will be on horseback. These three lines will be stationary, and will only engage in combat if deemed necessary. The Front guard will be the first line of defense, and it will be their job to kill any titan that comes near. If any titan should break their way through this first line, it is up to the Middle guard to engage and kill the titan next. Just the same, should a titan make it past the Middle guard, the Rear guard will engage. Along with the three defensive lines, there will be a last resort force located directly above the breach. It will be a mixture of Garrison soldiers as well as the Recon Corps' most elite. As you can surmise…" Erwin says, catching everyone's eye for a fraction of a second. "… this is where you will be. Should anything happen to where a titan makes its way through all three defensive lines, it will be up to you to stop it immediately."_

_Erwin pauses for a moment as Hanji raises a hand._

"_I have a question, Erwin. I understand that repairing the wall during the night hours is our best bet, but the darkness will be a severe disadvantage at seeing what is to come. How are we supposed to identify titans and signal to the other lines that one has been spotted? Signal flares are useless during the night."_

"_You are right, that is exactly why we've developed a new technology…"_

_At this, both Hanji's ears and mine open up as Erwin takes a cloth package out of his pocket and sets it on the table on top of the map. With a few flicks, he unwraps the small object, revealing a metal canister gun, similar to the one we've used for Signal flares, and three new looking ammunition casings._

"_During the two months proceeding our previous expedition," Erwin continues, lifting the new gun for us to see. "a collaborated effort between the Recon Corps scientists has brought to us a new signaling technology; the Night Flare gun. After our return, it was abundantly clear that any repair work done to the wall would have to be done at night, so since then, we've been working on a new type of ammunition that can be seen during dark hours. As you can see.." he say, slowly twirling the gun, allowing all of us a good glimpse, "… these are very similar to the Signal flare guns we already use. However, they are altered slightly so they may fire a completely new ammunition, which we have here."_

_Setting the silvery gun down, Erwin motions to three metal canisters, each with a colored stripe engraved around the outside of it; green, red, and white._

"_In order to be seen at night, these flares are filled with a mix of gunpowder and numerous chemicals to create three different burn colors. Due to the limited color pallet of these flares, our normal color code for flare color will be altered slightly. First," he says, picking up the green striped canister. "is the green flare. This is to be fired whenever a normal titan of any meter class is spotted. Second," he picks up the red flare. "is the red flare. This will be fired whenever an aberrant titan of any meter class is spotted. Finally," he picks up the white flare. "the white flare is to be fired upon neutralizing the threat. Each mounted soldier will be given multiple canisters of each color, and unlike how the Signal Flares are used, only the soldiers closest or in direct path of the oncoming titan will fire a round to alert all other members of the direction in which the titan is coming from. Until the repair is finished, the formation will stand it's ground and the only communication will be issued through the flares…"_

_Finishing up, Erwin gathers the Night Flare gun and it's ammo into its cloth wrap, and rolls up the map._

"_All further detail will be decided once we arrive at the wall. Any questions?"_

_The only thing that greets him is silence._

"_Good. If you truly have nothing to ask, you are all free to prepare." Erwin dismisses, but as everyone begins to stand, he throws a look to me. "I'll speak with you in a moment, Eren, but I wish to have a word with Levi first."_

_I don't bother to answer, deciding to just stand and wait as everyone leaves, both Eren and Avian casting half inquisitive glances at us before being herded out. Once alone, Erwin's face frowns, drawing out a snarky comment from me._

"_You look as if someone killed your mother." I say, but Erwin just ignores my jibe; imperviously stoic._

"_A lot is riding on this mission, Levi. And I know that you are fully capable of doing what needs to be done. However, I need for you to speak to Avian and make it VERY clear just what all is at stake here. I have confidence that all will go well, and that she will follow your orders, but we both know that things hardly ever turn out as we plan."_

_We both fall silent for a moment._

"_Just as Darrius said, the MP's have valid reasons for not trusting her. Whether she is useful or not will be determined by the outcome of this expedition. If, for any reason, Avian shows any signs of resist or hostility toward anyone, or you feel that she is a threat to our soldiers and the mission, kill her."_

_Erwin stares me down with that unbreakable visage of his, but he already knows what my answer is._

"_Not a problem."_

….

Blood rushes through my veins as I return to the present, the large stone gate nearly fully open. Horses whinny, reins cling, citizens yell and cheer and do whatever nonsense they always do, growing louder the higher the gate opens.

'_We can't leave soon enough… '_

Just behind me I hear the sound of hooves stamping irritably as someone leans in their saddle.

"Hey, you okay?" Eren says in a hushed voice, catching my interest and instantly getting on my nerves.

"Shut up why don't you." I growl without turning around. "We're about to leave, idiot."

"But Avian's pretty freaked out Corporal…"

'_Freaked out? What the hell over!?'_

Even more irritated, I turn around and sure enough, just behind me to my left, the woman sits on one of our tan stallions, looking positively tiny and pathetic. The reins shiver in small, shaky hands that she doesn't bother trying to hide. Her stature is hunched, submissive, and the hood of her gifted Recon Corps mantle is lifted as far as it can go, casting her face in shadow though I can still see her wide, dilated eyes shining beneath. My frown deepens.

"Second guessing your decision, Conner?"

The woman doesn't answer, instead, she flinches at the sudden shout from an overly rowdy man elbowing the man next to him in the crowd.

"Isn't that the shifter girl they captured yesterday? What's she doing with the Corps? Are they crazy!?" the first one says, a thin, bearded man that has the look of a sleep deprived horse.

His cheeky, small eyed friend replies. "They'll let just about anyone into the military nowadays. Even damn monsters. HEY!"

The second man yells and claps, trying to get Avian's attention, which only makes her flinch. Though I'm not overly opposed to the man's obvious dislike and treatment of the shifter, the stupid idiot's actions are about to drive the retarded woman mad, and I can't have a soldier on a mission if that soldier's mental state is absolute shit. So, to remedy this, I shift and yell back at the man.

"Have you nothing better to do than imitate a squealing pig…?" I glare at them, and they immediately stop and gape when they finally notice who I am, so distracted by Avian they failed to notice the strongest soldier in the whole damn army.

"You're Corporal Levi…!" they breathe, suddenly looking very lost and awkward under my heated gaze.

"How about you two shut the hell up. You're pretty brave for a couple of rats who were too afraid to enlist."

The pair just look at me dumbfounded.

"Now if you don't mind, leave my subordinate alone, or do you wish tell me something with all that mighty talk of yours?"

Neither man says a word, just as I knew they would, and satisfied that the situation is now handled, I face forward again at the sound of the gate banging to a stop. I was going to interrogate Avian to see just what the hell was bothering her so bad, but that will just have to wait. Far ahead of me, a familiar blond head lifts, taking a moment to let the legion brace itself, then lets out a great shout.

"ONWARD!"

With a snapping of reins, the legion jolts into motion, all moving as one body down the wide main street and through the gate. Exhilaration pumps through me as we ride out into the open land, different carriages and squads taking their spots in the huge formation. Up ahead leading the legion is Erwin, of course, along with three of his subordinates, one being that strange sniffing man Mike Zacharius. Though I can no longer see them, I know that the rest of my squad to be dispersed among the vast formation. Gunther is ahead, to the left, while Petra and Eld are on the right with Oluo somewhere near the front. The formation is so large that I can barely see the edges of it, even from my vantage point near the center rear. As the distance between us and the Stohess gate grows, I signal with my arm for Eren and Avian to take position around our assigned cart, driven by a Corps member I do not know by name. Thanks to the heavy payload and the sheer vastness of the operation, travel is slow, with us going about half our normal speed to avoid breaking the wheels of our carriages on the rough terrain. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Eren pull up to his position on the right side of the cart, hair and mantle flying. Once settled, he glances back at where I know Avian to be at the rear of the cart.

"You okay?" he asks again, able to speak clearly at such a slow speed.

Turning, I watch as Avian slowly lifts herself up, visibly relaxing slightly now that we have some space to ourselves.

"I don't know…" she replies a bit shaky.

"What happened?" Eren says, concern written on his face. "You looked as if you were about to be killed."

The woman swallows, gently lowering her hood now that she has calmed down a little, ginger hair flying in the wind.

"I…" she stutters, turning red in the face. "I couldn't handle all the eyes on me… The yelling…"

"That's right. I forget that all this is new to you, even the people." Eren apologizes. "Did it scare you that bad?"

"It was... highly uncomfortable. I've never seen that many people in my life… so to be frank, yes, it did scare me."

I scowl.

"Well you're in for a damn rude awakening…" I say over my shoulder, gaining the woman's attention. "All this 'I'm scared of people' shit has to go. If you're going to be one of us, you're going to have to get over this paranoia that everyone is out to kill you. Plain and simple."

Avian looks at me with an expression that is half hurt, half embarrassed.

"I know."

Silence falls between us for a long while as we ride, eyes peeled for any so called mischief makers. It takes us over half an hour to make it to the beginning of the evacuation zone, and as far as I can tell, no one encountered any problems. Once inside the abandoned area with just under 100 kilometers to go, Eren speaks up again.

"Hey Avian…" he begins. "…can I ask you something?"

The woman makes a noise in response, "What would you like to know?"

"It's just… I still can't believe what you said yesterday during the trial. I never would have thought about pointing something like that out; the fact that you didn't have any charges against you I mean. For someone who hasn't been around people, you're pretty brilliant. How did you figure out what to say?"

I turn slightly in my saddle, leaning an ear in interest as the woman gazes down at her hands.

"I thank you for your praise, Eren, but as much as I would love to claim such brilliance as my own, I can't."

Her answer catches both me and the brat off guard.

"What do you mean?" he asks, confused. "Of course you can claim it. You came up with it."

Avian shakes her head.

"I didn't. Though I did improvise at certain parts of the conversation, most of my words were not my own. In all honesty, I read in one of my father's books a situation similar to the one I found myself in yesterday. While the others were talking, I spent my time trying to recall how the story progressed, and when it came time for judgment and I knew that I was about to be lost, I spit out what I remembered, and hoped that it would apply in some form or way to your judicial practices."

Eren blinks.

"You didn't really know what was going on?"

"That would be correct."

Eren blinks again and I gaze at the woman, scrutinizing her.

"So…." I say slowly, watching her. "….you bluffed that entire discussion."

Avian lands her blue eyes on me.

"Essentially."

For once, the brat and I share the same thought and just stare at the woman, letting that information sink in. After a moment, I speak again.

"I don't know whether to think of you as lucky or damn crazy." I say flatly.

"Thank…..you?" she frowns, the confusion on her face almost laughable.

"I had no idea…" Eren mumbles. "You looked like you knew what you were talking about. I never would have guessed you made it up."

"Not made up."Avian corrects him. "Merely quoted."

"Still… That's pretty smart."

Avian shrugs him off.

"I was desperate and I did not know what else to do. If it came right down to it, and I was to be put to death, I would have retaliated."

Eren nods.

"I understand. I still think it was brilliant of you, though." He says earnestly. "You saved yourself where everyone else couldn't."

"For now…" I interrupt, casting a lazy eye to the two of them, concentrating on the woman. "You're safe at the moment, but depending on how this mission goes, they can still decide to kill you. If you want to stay alive , all you need to do is shut up and obey my orders without question. Think you can handle that without jacking it up?"

"I believe I can. You have already told me this before, there is no need to repeat yourself." Avian frowns.

"Well seeing as you're 'green' and so out of touch with humanity that you don't even know what a simple handshake is…" I retort, to which the ginger casts her eyes away in embarrassment. "…I believe I can tell you as many times as I feel like."

With a simple flick of my wrist, I guide my horse a little closer to her.

"You've got to understand how serious your position is. Not only is YOUR life at stake, but everyone who's on this mission."

At this, Avian lifts her head, a look of slight confusion on her face.

"What do my actions have to do with your comrades? Only Eren and I are in your squad…"

"It doesn't matter."

I hit the woman with a stony gaze intense enough to where she can't look away.

"You need to get it through that thick head of yours that things are different here. All these soldiers are not like you. They are human, vulnerable, and in this line of work, skill and determination don't mean shit. The only way we survive is by working together and looking out for one another. Forget that, and you might as well kill your teammates yourself. I'm telling you this because you have to get used to the fact that you're not looking out only for yourself anymore. Every decision you make, every action you take while out in the field, could be the difference between life and death for those around you. If something goes wrong and you make the wrong choice, their blood will be on your hands. These men and women have feelings, fears, limits…. Many are probably thinking about their families, and whether not they'll make it back to see them again."

Avian doesn't say a word, but from the stoic expression on her face, it's easy to say that she understands.

"I'll tell you exactly what I told Eren. You can either trust in your own abilities, or you can put your trust in you comrades. We may think we have things under control, but no one knows how things will turn out. Whatever choice you make, choose the one you will regret the least."

The woman lowers her head, and for the majority of our journey, everyone stays silent. Travel is still slow, and there is nothing of interest except for the occasional abandoned village. Fields that where once well kept are now slowly being overrun without farm hands to tend to them. Even some animals like sheep and goat run aimlessly through the vast expanse with no shepherd to guide them. By the time Wall Rose finally begins to come into view, the sun is high in the sky and the heat of the day so strong that I've all but ruined my uniform.

'_That's just great. Nothing better than having to wear absolute filth before the work even begins.' _I scowl down at my form, using a single finger to pull on the collar of my cravat. _'That Erwin owes me a new uniform, shirt, AND cravat. There is no way in hell I'm wearing ANY of this once this mission is over.'_

With nothing else to do but put my dilemma in the back of my mind, I return my attention to the wall ahead of us, slowly growing in size and height. Even several kilometers away, I can already see the gaping hole in the wall. Behind me, I hear Avian shift, and hesitantly clears her throat.

"May I ask something?"

"What?" I reply, without turning around.

"Why has it taken so long for you to repair your wall?" she asks, sounding almost meek, obviously still affected by our earlier conversation. "I'm aware that the situation with the three runaways would have slowed the process down, but surely it would not take two months for you to get this plan fully underway? You have plenty of soldiers…"

"We do have plenty of men, the problem was that we had nothing to repair the wall with. All materials had to be made from scratch since we have nothing we can dismantle, such as buildings or things of that nature, so most of the past couple months were spent waiting. Soon after his return, Erwin received clearance to order nearly every kiln in the district to begin baking large stone bricks that will be used to help fill in the hole. From what I hear, the Church of the Walls nearly started a riot in protest, spouting all that shit that the walls are goddesses send from heaven to protect us. Damn delusional pigs…. Thanks to them raising hell, we had to wait even longer before our brick masons could even begin their work."

"I see… Say, that man in the black robe from my trial, the one who yelled at me, he is one of these believers?"

I grimace in severe distaste.

"He's the damn priest. For some reason, the heads just let him do whatever the hell he wants no matter how idiotic him and his religion are."

Avian makes a noise to let me know that she heard but says nothing. Soon enough, we are within the giant wall's shadow, and though most of the Garrison's soldiers are atop the massive structure, many more wait below, guiding our carts and men around the base and help to deposit our payload as well as keep order in the semi-chaos. Since we were positioned in the rear of the formation, it takes a while for us to reach the center of activity. By that time, a large pile of brick has already been laid down in a pile for future use, taking up the entire left side of the field. Beyond the pile further to the left, the hole gapes, and I can hear the sound of the metal netting clanging, probably a lone titan trying to force its way through. Thankfully, the net holds true and it's only a few seconds before a muted thud sounds from where one of the Garrison must have killed the monster. From the corner of my eye, a tall, brown haired woman approaches, her counterpart, a young looking boy of sandy blond, escorts our cart away.

"Corporal Levi?" she asks, saluting.

"Yeah. What?"

Her hands fall to her sides.

"Commander Erwin and Commander Pixis have requested that you and your travel squad meet them atop the wall above the breach to discuss your plans."

"Fine. Then take our horses."

Without waiting for a reply, I hop off my own steed, Eren and Avian quickly following my example, then walk away, the two shifters stumbling behind.

"Corporal," Eren asks once he is caught up. "how is Avian going to scale the wall? She has no gear."

I walk for a little bit more, weaving my way between soldiers going back and forth between duties, then stop just a few feet from the foot of the great stone wall. With little enthusiasm, I turn and stare at the teen as if he was stupid.

"How do you think?" I retort, flicking my gaze quickly to the woman, who wears only a simple pair of dark shoes, pants, the Recon Corps mantle, and a white blouse borrowed from Petra. "Since this one isn't skilled in using gear yet, the only way for her to reach the top of the wall is to hitch a ride with someone who IS skilled using the gear."

Eren still looks confused, the idiot, and since I no longer feel like dealing with him, I just answer him.

"You carry her."

Eren's face turns slightly pink while Avian looks as if she doesn't understand what the big deal is. Knowing her case, she probably has no clue, frankly.

"I… I don't know…" Eren stutters, suddenly bashful.

"What? So you're going to disobey a direct order?"

That gets the dumb brunette's attention.

"N…No sir! Never!"

"Then quit your whining, shut up and do as I say."

I take just a moment to stare at him, making sure that he knows I'm dead serious, then leave them, pulling out my empty blade sheaths and launch myself up. It's a tad more difficult to scale such a large, vertical surface, but I clear it with practiced ease; I pull myself up several dozen feet, push off the wall to create some distance, then shoot my cables and repeat the process. In less than a minute, I reach the top, landing softly solid ground. Upon the wall, the Garrison are alive with activity. Several cannons have been moved closer to the breach, some pointing directly down, others outward. Each cannon is manned by a two person team, along with several others running around serving as ball monkeys, messengers, and relievers. As far as I can see, not a single titan is in sight, but that hardly means anything, since a whole hoard of them can appear anytime. To my left, Erwin and Pixis chat, both gazing out into the distant horizon until Pixis spots me over Erwin's shoulder.

"There he is! We were beginning to think we'd lost you!" the old vet chuckles, though his statement is not even remotely funny. "And I'm glad to see your two friends made it as well!"

On que, I hear the sound of cables, and I turn just in time to see Eren hop over the wall, one arm around Avian. I almost crack a smirk at how quickly he lets her go once his feet touch stone, and the opposing expressions on their faces just makes it even better. Obviously unaffected by her short escorted flight, Avian stays composed and walks to stand by me, Eren following a little more slowly. She blinks up at the two older men as they join us, scrunching her face slightly in thought.

"Pixis?" she asks.

"That is correct! I'm surprised you remember me, or even recognized me for that matter. The poor lighting in that cell and the courtroom just seem to add years." He smiles, gazing at her. "But as much as I would love to talk about other things, more pressing matters are at hand…"

As is his way, in almost an instant, Pixis' demeanor changes and his smile drops, replaced by a stern look.

"I hope you understand just how serious this mission is, Avian. And not just for you. Not only will your performance today determine what will happen to you once we return to the district, it will determine the very course of this mission. Do you understand what this means, Avian Conner?"

Avian nods.

"Yes."

I instantly hit her with a smoldering glare, and she immediately clears her throat and swallows, obviously self-conscious.

"I… I mean yes sir."

'_Absolutely no manners. How disgraceful.' _I think, though the thought is ironic seeing as I hate using titles and honorifics myself.

Pixis doesn't seem bothered by the ginger's lack of etiquette and continues on unfazed.

"Good! Now that we are all together," he adds, glancing at Erwin. "let's discuss this plan of yours."

Erwin nods, gaze as hard as Wall Rose itself.

"We've been planning and preparing for this mission the better half of two months. Now it's time to see it played out."

*Author's note*

Hello everyone! Sorry this turned out to be a pretty boring chapter. It'll pick back up in the next one I promise! I just want to say thank you to all who answered my question from last week. I really enjoy seeing what you all have to say! Now for my answer, there isn't much romance, so I don't have any couples that I ship, per say, but I will say that I'm a huge Levi x Petra shipper. That one scene between Levi and her father just got it for me, along with all the cute fanart and fanfics o3o lol I also like to goof around with Levi x Hanji and Levi x Eren in a non romantic kind of way just for funzies (and it's fun pairing up serious characters like Levi with practically everyone xD *shot*). Anywho, I don't have much of a question this week soooooooo…. I want to give you guys a chance to ask ME some things. It could be about anything; the story, myself, my snake, whatever! If you've ever wondered about something concerning the story or wish to know some random tidbit, ask away. I'll answer as best I can in the next chapter! Speaking of that, I kind of feel the need to reply to some of your lovely reviews from the previous chapter, so in no particular order:

Sayuriameyo: Oh those long reviews! I could almost cry! (in happiness *7*) Write all you want! The more the better! And don't worry about the unhealthy obsession part, I'm just as addicted hurhur. And I think Levi x Mikasa is kinda cute, but not in a romantic way. More like the annoying bestfriend/enemy who won't leave you alone yet can't stand to be without you kinda way if…. If that makes sense. No, okay.

xDollfie: I'm so glad you like the fic! My heart is filled to bursting C: I'm glad that Avian is coming off as an interesting and developed character. I'm really trying hard to create someone who is a bit dynamic and interesting, yet believable. So hopefully I'm avoiding Mary-Sue. There is still a lot we don't know about her, so keep your ears open. There is more information and background about Avian to come! And I also thank you for your wonderful critique! I realize that this fic lacks in much description, and there isn't really any excuse I can give you other than I'm trying my best to not make this story forced. I've tried writing very descriptive and detailed stories before, and I ended up burning myself out because it felt forced and like a chore, so I voted to just let the story flow out as it comes to my brain. I will keep your suggestion in mind though! I tried to be a little better here, but there wasn't much, so I'll do better next chapter!

Leah Hunter: Glad you enjoyed the fic as well and it seems to flow kind of naturally. As far as wasting my talent… I've been doing that for years by not writing at all. I used to write a lot, but I was so hard on myself and I hated my writing because I don't write the way I want to. My style is not one that I want to have, but I've decided to just run with it for this, and it's working out wonderfully! Perhaps I'll write a novel one day. I have many, many ideas, so we'll see ;D

Imafangirlforever: I didn't mean to freak you out by my name lol. I thank you for another review! You're so kind ;u;

Alina: Are you serious about this being one of the best AoT fics in your opinion? Seriously? You make me wanna cry ;u; I feel so honored! Glad you enjoy it so far!

Katialynne: I couldn't bear to keep Squad Levi as dead, I just couldn't. They left too soon :'c And your question is not awkward at all! Though I'm not sure exactly how to answer that. It is true that Avian is pretty much a dunce when it comes to romance, but in a way, Levi is too. I'm not entirely sure how far their relationship will develop at this point. I have a basic idea because I know what all is going to happen in the future, but characters tend to have a mind of their own, and what they do often surprises me because I let them run free in my mind and I get to see how they will react/respond to certain situations. I WILL say that relationship will develop over time, and that it will be strange on both sides lol.

AliLaShae: Wow, I didn't think people would love Avian so much lol. I thank you for your compliment as well ;u;

Well, I got carried away and pretty much answered everyone. Oops. Oh well. I just love reading what you have to say and letting you know just how grateful I am to you guys! As always, leave your thoughts and comments in a review and I'll see you all later!

-Ambi


	11. What's to be Expected

Chapter 11:

**What's to be Expected**

"You think Eren is going to transform okay?" Petra asks beside me from our vantage point on top of the wall.

I frown.

"He better. He's got no other choice. If that brat goes rouge one more time I'm going to cut his limbs off."

"Why do you always have to be so HARSH on the guy!?" a boisterous voice says, and suddenly Hanji rests her arms on my shoulder, giving my head a solid flick. "You need to learn to chill out! Have some fun! Or do you just ENJOY scaring the shit out of people?"

With a quick reflex born from years of dealing with this idiot's antics, I slip my shoulder from under her weight, grasp the collar of her uniform in my fist, and yank her down, almost throwing her off her feet. With tangible menace, I cut her wide eyed face apart with my glare.

"Keep your damn hands off me."

Hanji blinks but that annoying, overly joyful expression soon returns to her face.

"See!? This is why you have no friends, Shorty."

"What about us!?" Petra exclaims, looking slightly hurt. "Gunther, Eld and Oluo may be somewhere else right now, but I know that if they heard you say that, they'd be hurt too! I still can't believe you talk to Corporal that way!"

"Oh don't be silly!" Hanji laughs, even as I roughly shove her away. "Of course you're friend's, but you guys don't count. What I mean is people outside your little squad, ya know, NORMAL people. Corp needs to get himself a girl or SOMETHING to cheer him up!"

At this, Petra grows a little pink in the cheeks, and I've had just about enough of the brazen scientist.

"Don't you have some important shit to do shitty glasses?"I growl, but Hanji just continues on as if I never said anything.

"I'm serious! You know, you've been cursing a lot more than usual. How about you take a day off for once? A nice date will clear that sour attitude right up you know!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Squad Leader…" Petra mutters, looking equally embarrassed and mortified.

"Good idea!? It's a BRILLIANT idea! Say Petra, don't you have a little cr…"

"Hanji! Can we please just drop this!" the flustered woman exclaims, now all red in the face. "You're just going to make Corporal even madder!"

Hanji just lets out a boisterous laugh, throwing her wild hair.

"Oh he'll be fine! Besides, why are you so uptight all of a sudden? Don't tell me you're getting embarrassed!"

"No! Of course not, Squad Leader. I just…. What are you doing!?"

"Getting a closer look at your face. Don't you find it interesting that blood floods the capillaries in our face when we get emotional? It serves no real purpose but yet we do it, and your face right now is one of the reddest I've ever…"

"Hanji!"

The two continue to argue even as I walk away, head pounding from the sheer volume of Hanji's voice. I will never, in my entire life, understand that psychotic woman. Even as I walk, I can still hear her antics. Thankfully, everyone that I pass on top of the wall do well and mind their own damn business.

'_That woman had been talking about hooking me up for years. Doesn't she realize that it'll never happen.'_

Erwin and I have had a talk about this before, about his reasons for not marrying, and I find myself agreeing with his reasoning. The risk is just too great. We don't know when we will die. Close bonds with people only lead to more pain once they are taken away. Who in their right minds would subject themselves to such agony? This line of work is all about sacrifice of one's self. Sacrificing time, energy, emotion, attachments… and physical sacrifices such as food, sleep, rest, even our bodies and our lives are all on the chopping block. Once this path is chosen, our oath to swear loyalty to humanity, our lives were taken from us. They are not our own, but now belong to the ones beside us, our comrades, our friends, our entire race. Our sole duty is to offer up everything we have to the betterment of mankind, and no one can do that fully if they are tied down by personal attachment to another person. It's foolish and irrational.

'_If only she would get that through her thick skull and leave it the hell alone.'_

Even just thinking about it irritates me, and I sigh, coming to a stop just past the top of the breach, Hanji and her idiotic mouth thankfully far off in the distance. Rubbing my head to try and relieve some of the pounding, I look toward the ground alive with activity. Way below, half hidden in the shadow of the wall Eren waits, Erwin giving him some final instruction. With him, Eren's two closest friends Mikasa and Armin also stand, posing as the first line of defense in case Eren's transformation goes sour no doubt. Just behind them, a stream of people are making final adjustments and arrangements to the horses and the carriages, lining them up neatly in preparation to be assigned. Among those many bodies, I recognize the ridiculously small form of Avian as she leads a chestnut colored horse around the giant pile of stone bricks, the miniature woman talking adamantly to what looks like Sasha Blouse who leads another horse behind her. Interestingly, the ginger haired woman seems to be getting along very well, though as I continue to watch, it's obvious that she follows wherever Sasha goes. I wouldn't put it past her to feel highly uncomfortable around so many strange people, so I guess her following one person like a lost dog is to be expected. With the rough looking hole in the wall hidden from view, the entire scene of soldiers moving and working together almost looks a little serene, despite the scale of the task to come.

"Making sure everyone is staying in line, Corporal?"

I recognize the voice, and without giving him much regard, I answer.

"Just enjoying the fact that that damn scientist woman isn't rambling in my ear anymore…"

Beside me, Pixis lets out a hearty laugh, throwing his head to the sky.

"Yes, that one is certainly a piece of work to behold. That assistant fellow of hers drinks even more than I do, the poor lad."

I don't give him any response, but the Commander doesn't seem to mind. Instead, he stands and looks over the work being done below with me, and a surprisingly comfortable couple of minutes pass in silence, watching and baking under the sun. At last, he shifts.

"Kind of funny to see her back here again so soon after joining us."

'_He must be talking about Avian.'_

I follow his eyes and sure enough, he is watching her as she stands on the ground below, hand resting on the muzzle of a dark horse, getting ready to lead it along to the others.

"Ya know, seeing that woman yesterday when she wanted to enter the wall was one of the darnest things I've ever seen." PIxis continues with a slight smile, glancing at me. "Did Erwin ever tell you?"

"No. He didn't. What's so funny about a woman entering the gate?" I say, sounding bored, but in reality, I'm quite interested.

The back of my mind has been buzzing with curiosity of just how the woman had managed to convince her way inside. It was obvious that she didn't force her way in, otherwise the Garrison would have most likely killed her on the spot.

Pixis smiles, "Well, I wouldn't say it is funny. Many of my men were confused and wary of her actions, or lack of action, and some even questioned my sanity, letting her inside the walls. Just as you heard from the trial yesterday, Avian came to us in full blown titan form. I wasn't the first to spot her, but one of my subordinates was quick to alert me of the presence of an obviously aberrant titan lurking near the wall. I almost didn't spot her at first, she was so small, but when I did, I almost suspected her to be a human, especially since she had that gray horse in tow…"

At this he pauses and turns around, slowly walking to the other side of the wall, facing the outside. I follow him, stopping just short of the edge and follow his gaze.

"She stood just there near that cluster of trees, half hidden." He says, pointing out into the vast green expanse to a small group of trees several hundred feet away. "Never moved from that spot, they told me. My soldiers said that they had been watching her for the good part of an hour, waiting for her to get close enough to shoot at with the cannons, but she never did. In fact, she didn't do anything until I came. Even from that distance, I could tell she was watching me, and I could almost swear that the titan was scrutinizing me. Eventually, she stepped out in the open. It had been a while since Erwin alerted us Commanders about keeping an eye out for this 'Child Titan', but even after such a long time, and having never met her, I knew exactly who it was. She was just as you described, and everyone was baffled by her otherwise untitan-like behavior…"

Suddenly, Pixis breaks out into a grin and lets out a chuckle.

"The best part of it all is how that titan convinced me she was actually the one you and Erwin were looking for. I never thought I'd see such a sight…" he says, peaking my interest and he turns to me. "Want to know what this abnormally small titan did? It walked out into the open, stared right into my eyes, and saluted me. SALUTED me! Can you imagine the look on everyone's faces? A titan saluting an officer… it's the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen. It even took me a moment to fully realize what just happened, but once I did, I knew that this titan was the 'Avian' you were looking for. I had no doubt in my mind that she meant no harm, in fact…"

Pixis pauses for a moment, gazing into blue sky with a thoughtful look.

"… her bravery earned my respect. I may not be a shifter myself, but I can only imagine how difficult it was for her to come all the way here and submit herself to strange people she's never seen. Even then, it was obvious to me that she wanted nothing more than to be welcomed here, and though her salute was backwards, she did so with the charisma of a true soldier."

His comment strikes me with a bit surprise, and I can't help but cast a curious eye to him as he continues.

"I've been at this for longer than you've been alive, so trust me when I tell you, Corporal, that you've got a good soldier under your command now. I can tell by the way she carries herself, and she's got a brilliant mind to boot."

I scoff slightly.

"I wouldn't say that. The idiot had to be told what a handshake was. And she acts like a frightened rabbit when surrounded by more than five or six people. That's not the makings of a soldier; that's just pathetic."

The bald man considers my words, nodding slightly in agreement.

"That may be true, but I can see certain virtues in her, just as I see them in Eren. That woman is a true fighter for sure, and don't let that skittish disposition fool you. I have a feeling that underneath that exterior is a soldier willing to do whatever it takes to protect her friends…"

"Doubt it." I frown. "She has no friends, first off. Second, she's been living for herself for ages, what makes you think that she'll suddenly be concerned with the condition of her comrades? For all we know, she's an incurable coward focused only on preserving her own life."

"Now now Corporal, I don't think you really believe that…" Pixis argues, eyes knowing. "What about the times she saved your squad's lives, hm? From what I recall, she did that twice, and she healed one of your boy's legs too."

As always, the man is spot on as usual, though how he is able to accurately pinpoint and size up a person is beyond me. Even before he said it, I knew my feelings to be wrong, but why? It WAS true that Avian saved my team from certain death, and it WAS true that, without her, Gunther might as well have lost his leg. In fact, the woman has shown pretty much nothing but kindness, despite having obviously next to no socialization with people.

"Believe it or not," he continues, "there are people who are just born compassionate. Most of the time, without proper teaching, that kind of personality can get someone into heaps of trouble, but it is useful as well. And even then, if she's not naturally caring, she can learn. Don't berate me when I say that you were very much the same way when we first met. Yet here you are, a leader among men, having come from a situation that would have logically carved you into an overly selfish and self preserving person."

Something stirs inside me at his words, a mix of feeling that is both soothing and painful at the same time. By all rights, I shouldn't be here, and I would be a liar if I said that I've never thought about just where I would be if Erwin hadn't come into the picture. It's impossible to imagine if Farlan and Isabel would still be alive, but if they weren't, I'd hate to see just the kind of man I would have become. Without really meaning to, my mind automatically swerves away from such thoughts, concentrating back on the here and now. If it's one thing I hate, it's thinking about what could have been. It does nothing but bring back memories I would rather not remember, and stir up emotions that would otherwise be subdued. My thoughts must have made me zone out for a while, because I'm suddenly brought back out of them by Pixis calling my name.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your daydream," he says. "but I must be off. Erwin is about ready to start the mission."

With an incline of his head, he walks past me, but after a few steps, he stops and looks at me over his shoulder one last time.

"Do try to not judge her too harshly. She still has a lot to learn, and you never know what sort of strength lies below the surface."

Before I can reply, he walks off, humming some cheery song to himself and takes a swig from his canteen. For a reason that I can't quite identify, his statement leaves me to ponder.

'_Crazy old man…'_

….

Just as the sun reaches its pinnacle, the mission is close to beginning. The first portion is simple enough: Eren is to begin laying the foundation for the seal. With nothing else to do, most of the Recon Corps and Garrison soldiers huddle in groups on top of the wall, whispering to each other as they stare down at the ground below where the brown haired teen waits. Ever since the battle between him and Annie inside Stohess, many soldiers have come to form one of two strong opinions on him; he has either earned their respect and a portion of their trust, or filled them with deep rooted suspicion. Though he has already proven himself useful, there are many who still question his motives and his humanity, even to the point of outright hatred. Even now as they watch from their own groups, the apprehension is tangible, not only among them, but among those closest to Eren as well. The brat still has yet to gain full control over his titan after shifting, so there is still a very real chance that this can go sour right from the get-go. If that happens, it's up to Mikasa and I to put a quick stop to him before things get out of hand…

'_Damn this blasted heat!'_

Nothing makes me more irritated than feeling filthy, and right now, all I can do is growl under my breath as a stream of sweat slides down my face, leaving a disgusting salty trail. The best I can do is wipe it off on the sleeve of my uniform, which I loathe just as greatly.

"Are you alright?"

"No. This weather is making my uniform dirty as hell and there's nothing I can do about it." I reply curtly, to irritated to even bother giving the ginger haired woman beside me a simple glance.

Even from the short time that she's had to spend around the other recruits, her situation is just the same as Eren's when it comes to people's views on her, maybe even worse. I haven't heard anything directly because low ranking cadets know better than to talk trash about my subordinates while in my presence, but I have seen very clearly from my place atop the wall the reactions she receives. She's able to speak quite fine around members of the 104th Trainees as seen when she had followed Sasha and eventually Connie around completing various tasks. I think I even saw what looked like Jean Kirstein speak to her for a moment before being called elsewhere. Other than those few, most people give Avian a wide birth, sometimes going well out of their way just to avoid close contact. Even if Avian manages to win over Darrius and wiggle her way into our ranks, she'll have to work her ass off to prove to her peers that she even deserves such a chance. And by the looks of it, Avian is fully aware that most are unhappy with her being there. The sun shines bright off her loose hair, making it glow, but her face is one of submission, and do to her near normal healing rate, there is a nice, thin scab jutting from her bottom lip. It's almost pathetic.

"It is a bit warm…" she replies eventually, and even her voice is muted. "How long do you think this will take?"

"Not too long. If the brat does it right, the foundation should be finished in under an hour."

Avian nods and says nothing, eyes centered on Eren when a loud voice, obviously Erwin's calls out, signaling for Eren to start. The initial shift is rough. The kid is able to transform on his first try, but when the cloud of steam brought forth from the yellow bolt of lightning begins to clear, the Rouge titan appears and doesn't even flinch. Who knew such lack of movement could make everyone looking on so tense. Even those of the Garrison have their swords half drawn in anticipation of battle. Below me, hanging on the side of the wall by their gear Mikasa and Armin swing, watching their friend with baited breath. I can hear them speaking, but can't make out what they are saying, though it's probably some form of coaxing to try and get Eren's attention inside the titan. A minute passes with nothing happening, just the Rouge titan standing with its head bend, hair blowing in the wind, and no one on the wall says a word.

'_It didn't work. Figures…'_

Just as I move to take my way to the edge of the wall and slice the brat out of that idiotic monster's neck, it's body shifts, and with great effort it seems on its part, lifts its head, taking a long, sweeping look around before centering it's green eyes on Mikasa and Armin below. It stares, unblinking at first, then with a massive shutter as if something cold had slipped down its neck, it blinks and some sort of recognition enters its gaze. It takes another second for him to find himself, but once he does, he walks a few steps to the giant brick pile, lifts a good handful of them up and begins walking toward the breach.

"He got it!"

Dropping my hands back to my sides from where they had been hovering over the hilts of my swords, I glance at Avian beside me, her blue eyes alight with fascination. For some unexplainable reason, that makes me highly irritated.

"What's so interesting?"

The woman turns to look at me with a perplexed expression.

"I'm sorry?" she says, eyebrows knit. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Just wondering why you're so interested in that brat. He's a freak just like you. What's new?"

At this, she frowns.

"I'm interested because I have never known the existence of someone like me until recently and wish to know more about them." She replies. "And he is not a 'freak'. Do you always speak of your subordinates in such a crude manner?"

"Who cares if it keeps him in his place. The kid is a loose cannon with a trigger temper that doesn't follow orders."

"That is still no excuse for such language." She says, looking indignant. "Do you just enjoy talking people down?"

I hit her with a hard look to shut her up.

"Maybe I do, and remember who you're talking to. I can punish you for insubordination."

The woman looks as if she's about to say something more, but a shrill voice behind me stops her.

"LEVI! HE DID IT!"

Before I even know what hit me, Hanji jolts into me, grabbing me by the shoulders and smiles in my face with an expression similar to one of a rabid dog.

"PLEASE CAN I GO DOWN THERE AND EXAMINE HIM!? JUST FOR A LITTLE WHILE!? PLEASE!? ALL I NEED ARE A FEW SAMPLES! MAYBE SOME SKIN AND HAIR TO PUT UNDER THE MICROSCOPE. EVEN BETTER, SOME MUSCLE TISSUE! OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"WOULD YOU QUIT TOUCHING ME!"

Somewhere in the middle of Hanji assaulting me and my efforts to get her the hell off, Avian slips away, walking into the crowd of people watching from the edge of the wall, everyone taking a few steps back as she walks by. For the briefest of moments, I find it impossible to see a soldier hidden in that tiny form.

….

Just as I predicted, it takes Eren a little less than an hour to get a good foundation started, and by then, the entire legion smells of dirt and sweat. The sun grew hotter than it's ever been in a long while, baking soldiers under their mantles and uniforms. Those down on the ground working in preparation to mix what will become a type of mortar to go in between the bricks are especially awful, their arms and legs crusted with powder. Apparently, inside a meager shack close to the wall's border where loads of ingredients used in making exactly the type of mortar we need. From what I've heard from side conversations with the Garrison, there are several shacks like this erected around the interior of the wall just filled with this stuff as an emergency precaution incase parts of the wall begin to crack or break. I for one thought they were just rundown farm houses or grain barns, but it makes sense to have such stores waiting in the wings. Aside from those who are making arrangements for the second portion of the mission, nothing else of interest happens, leaving me to wander lazily around supervising work, talk to other Superior Officers, and basically just sweat the day away. It's aggravating, but with nothing that I can do about it, I keep my mouth shut for the most part and find any way to make this long ass day go by a little faster. Eventually, the sun begins to set, throwing a long awaited cool breeze over us, giving some relief from the day's work. I don't think I've ever been so thankful for a mellow purple and gold sunset in my whole life. Unfortunately, my thoughts are interrupted as I make my way down the wall, landing with light feet a few yards from where Erwin waits.

"It's almost time to leave." He says. "Go ahead and gather your squad and meet Pixis above the breach. He will be leading you."

"Where are you going to be?"

"In the Rear Guard. Hanji leads the Middle Guard and Mike will lead the Front. I need you to stay here as I have instructed."

"Well this is about to get mighty boring…" I sigh, but nod. "Fine. How will we let you know when the brat is finished fixing the wall?"

"Pixis will take care of that. Now go and get into position."

"Will do."

With next to no farewell, Erwin walks away and takes the reins of a horse from a Garrison soldier nearby, easily sliding onto the beasts back and trots off to gather the awaiting soldiers. I follow suit soon after. It was easy enough to locate Gunther, Eld and Oluo, for they spent the majority of the day on the ground helping the other recruits with moving brick and mortar ingredients to their proper places. It probably wasn't the best job for Gunther, now limping slightly, favoring his injured leg.

"This is just ridiculous." He sighs as we make our way around the supply piles to find Petra and Avian. "You'd think I'd be just fine by now, but nope."

"Muscle takes time to heal properly, Gunther." Eld comments, glancing at the brown haired man at his side. "It has only be two months. It will be a while yet before strength returns to it."

"Still… I feel so useless, having to shamble like this." Gunther replies with frustration.

"You should be happy. You got a full month off!"

We all look at Oluo, his face tight as usual.

"You didn't even have to deal with any of that Stohess shit; having to help clean up the streets and cover up that hideous titan in the wall. Least we had it better that the stinking MP's. They had their hands full just trying to prevent a damn panic from breaking out."

Gunther looks as if he wants to argue but apparently decides to keep his mouth shut, and rightfully so. Oluo has more to say about the MP's than even I do, and the outspoken man cursed them like dogs during the entire cleanup operation to the point where I had to yell at him just to shut up. Luckily, I don't have to do that this time around for Oluo seems to take the hint and contents himself with muttering under his breath. As we weave our way around people and horses and carts, we find Petra soon enough, standing under a wooden awning assisting a group of soldiers with lighting scores of torches that will be placed strategically around the breach and on the wall to provide as much light as possible.

"Petra! It's time to go!"

At my voice, the woman perks up, and with a few hurried words to a blond haired woman in a Garrison uniform, makes her way toward us. As she joins us, I scan the scene behind her and frown.

"Where is Conner?"

Petra shrugs.

"I'm sorry Corporal, but I haven't seen her all day. Perhaps she's down here somewhere?"

'_She better be. I'm not in the mood for hide-and-seek.'_

But even though we take a few minutes to scour the entirety of the area around us, from the mortar shack up to the breach itself, there is no sign of the damn woman anywhere. For a second, I think about asking the brat Eren if he's seen her, seeing as the two have this weird connection with each other, but just as soon as the thought crosses my mind I knock it down. He's been busying himself with the breach all day, and with growing frustration, I shoot myself back up the damn wall and see him chatting with Pixis down on the ground in his usual spot. Now higher up, I see that most of the Recon soldiers have saddled and await Erwin's command, and here I am floundering around trying to find an irritable woman who could just as easily pass for a child among these normal sized people.

'_Just where the hell is she!?'_

My patience is quickly growing thin, and I'm glad that my squad knows better than to make small talk as they follow me around otherwise I'd probably bite their heads off. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen the ginger either, not since that blasted Hanji invaded my personal space and attacked me with her psychotic fascination. For all I know, Conner has been avoiding me, hiding like the coward she is. It goes without saying that finding one person in the midst of hundreds is like finding a needle in a haystack. But after a few minutes of pacing the wall and asking several Garrison soldiers for information, we finally find her hidden in between two cannons, sitting alone on the edge of the wall with her legs dangling into space. She doesn't seem to notice us at first as she stares out into the distant sunset, but I quickly gain her attention.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" I growl, and almost instantly the woman whirls her head around and quickly stands.

"I was just…."

"Doing nothing I see." I interrupt, and she casts her eyes down. "You're lucky that I don't feel like chewing you out, so get your ass over here. The mission is about to start."

She obeys silently, and soon enough, we all wait above the breach, waiting for Erwin's signal. It's amazing just how quickly night came upon us. In only a matter of half an hour, the sky has grown completely dark, illuminated solely by the moon, which is only just past half full. Torches flicker in the night breeze, spaced out evenly on top of the wall, one torch for every six feet, and down below, even more torches light up the broad side of the wall, casting an orange glow on the stone. By blessed luck, there are no titans in sight, which will make the second part of the mission that much easier. The entire legion now wait in organized lines behind Erwin at his position just in front of the hole, mantles ruffling. Just to the side, I can just spot Eren's form beside Pixis, half hidden in shadow. With a slow wave of his arm, the bald Commander signals for the Garrison to raise the net. With muted clinks, the soldiers obey, two men pulling on two separate cranks on each side of the net, rotating it slowly counter-clockwise and with effort, the bottom of the metal netting begins to lift. All voices fall silent as every eye and ear concentrate on the opening gate, Erwin not moving so much as a muscle. A full minute passes by before enough room is made for them to pass through, the atmosphere growing heavier with each second as it always does just before commencing a mission. Finally, the stoic Commander shifts, lifting his head and voice high.

"Protect the Wall with your lives! Let nothing through!" he shouts, speaking with the voice of every soldier behind him.

Then, with a hard flick of the reins, he dashes off, and soon the thunder of hundreds of hooves follow after him, galloping through the hole and into the open. The mission has begun. With a tilt of my head, I mentally order my team into position, which they instantly follow; Petra, Gunther, and Eld to the left of the breach, Oluo, Avian, and I to the right. As I walk to take my spot on the very edge of the wall, I look over my shoulder at the woman who stands a few feet away.

"Conner. Here, now." I order, and I swear she looks as if she'd rather stand in horse crap than be near me. "You are to stay no more than arms length away from me. Understood?"

She doesn't answer, but nods slightly and tentatively makes her way over, moving as if I'd bite her. I can't tell whether she's just scared or being overly cautious not to piss me off. Either way, as long as she obeys my orders, I couldn't care less.

"You are to remain near me, and you are not allowed to do ANYTHING unless I order you too. That includes transforming and engaging in combat without my say so."

Again, she says nothing as she comes to a stop just within arm's length beside me, and she keeps her eyes glued to the soldiers now taking their positions, ignoring my gaze.

'_This woman is intent on pissing me off…'_

"And as my first order, I order you to answer me when I speak to you." I bark, and at long last Avian responds, muttering a low 'Yes, sir' under her breath.

"OI! BRAT! Answer the Corporal like you mean it!" Oluo stabs in, face hot.

Avian lifts her head, first to stare at the tan haired man, then to me, blue eyes a mix of emotion.

"Yes, sir." She says clearly but tight as if trying to keep her composure, though from what I don't know since there isn't anger or frustration in her voice.

I give her the slighted incline of my head to let her know that her statement was acceptable, but I can just hear her muttering under her breath, something about '…not make him angered.' I really want to ask just what she means, but the mission is at hand as the final few horses take their place. Silence greets us for a few seconds as everyone steadies themselves, Garrison soldiers taking their positions behind their cannons. From somewhere below, Pixis flies his way on top of the wall and, with a lazy wave of his arm, first to Commander Erwin down below on his horse, and then to Eren who waits on the other side, he signals for them to officially begin. Just as before, a great crack of lightning splits the air and the Rouge Titan yells itself into being. This time, however, Eren seems to take control a lot easier and begins his work almost instantly. Though most of his work is blocked by the wide berth of the wall, I can hear the sound of stone grating against stone as they slide into place, and she squelch of improvised mortar going in between. Thanks to Erwin's decision to do most of the repair work at night when titans are least active, progress goes unhindered, leaving the rest of us to watch and wait, listening to the steady rhythm of stone on stone. Just because it was going well now doesn't mean a damn thing, and every soldier is on high alert waiting for the first titan spotting. Surprisingly, it doesn't come until what seems like half an hour later, far into the distance. Even from my position on the wall, I can just make out it's bumbling form on the left side of the horizon, and just as planned, the soldiers furthest to the left on the Front Guard let fly three flares high into the sky, creating streaks of bright green that could be spotted from many kilometers away. As one, horse and soldier brace themselves as the titan comes into view, easily a fifteen meter class, its thin arms flailing out behind it like useless ribbons. Beside me, I can feel Avian's gaze on the scene as she watches their every move, but with the practiced ease of many missions under their belt, the titan is taken down swiftly without the soldiers having to so much break line.

"That's right! Kill that bastard!" Oluo cheers from a few feet away as a single white flare brightens the night sky. "Even on flat ground you monsters don't stand a chance!"

"Oluo! Keep your head out of the clouds and concentrate on the mission!" Gunther's strict reply rebukes him from the opposite side of the breach, the sterner man's eyes hard as the stone under his feet.

"Would you can it!? You're not my mother and nothing is going to even come CLOSE to breaking those lines, so chill out!" Oluo answers back.

"Won't you ever grow up?" Gunther sighs back. "Missions are no game, and there is no time to laze around and let down your guard. Anything can happen and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Thankfully Oluo lets it go, albeit grudgingly, turning his attention back to the formation in front of him. For a while, everyone is tense, ready for anything, but as time passes by, people begin to relax bit by bit, even my own team. By hour two, there have only been three titan spottings, and all three were taken care of by the Front Guard. For such a large scale mission, it was going better than any of us expected, and even I begin to let myself relax, eyes glued to the dark horizon. All the while, Eren still works, the breach about halfway sealed. Beside me, the ginger woman shifts and chances a glance at me.

"Do missions always proceed this well?"

I regard her, but seeing no sarcasm or snide intent, answer her flatly.

"No. But we've never conducted any sort of mission at night due to low visibility. The only reason I'm sure we are doing it now is because our horses are pretty much stationary so none are in great danger of breaking a leg from stepping in a hole or tripping over debris."

Avian nods and turns back to the formation in silence. Even more time passes and though no one says a word, it's obvious everyone is growing very lax. For a moment, I even entertain the thought that we just might get through this without so much as a single casualty, but of course, right as I finish that thought, flares split the sky; Red streaks like blood fired from the middle where I know Mike to be.

'_Aberrant.'_

And just like that, all soldiers are at the ready as if the past two hours where nothing, swords half drawn and cannons on standby. Even as I stare at the horizon from where I assume the titan would be, I see nothing but darkness and shadow. Seconds pass, and still nothing, and I begin to wonder if it was a false alarm.

'_There are never false alarms….'_

Then, from behind the shadow of a low hill, it emerges, a hideous creature running on all fours with movements like a spider, charging head on into the first defensive line. I cannot tell who it is, but one of the soldiers lifts his arm, signaling for his squad to engage. They ride out to greet the beast, two running around on its left and one to its right to distract it, but even as they split, I know something is wrong. Just as they reach the monster, swords gleaming in the night, the titan swerves, catching eye of the nearest soldier on horseback and bunches its muscles. Even before the man or woman can scream, the titan leaps, spindly arms and legs flying behind it and unhinges its mouth almost one-hundred eighty degrees, gulping down the soldier whole, horse and all. Beside me, Avian lets out a strangled noise.

'_Damn it. It's fast!'_

Without waiting, the titan turns again slowly as two soldiers circle around, obviously trying to find a spot to attach their gear too. One is able to make his way behind, and with deft swiftness, shoots his lines into the titans back, flying into the air. Even from this distance, the titan's eyes grow wide as it feels the metal in its back, and with a reflex quicker than lightning, spins and catches the soldier in its mouth, easily splitting him in half.

"NO!"

Avian watches in horror as the titan spins once again, spotting the next line of soldiers and charges ahead with vengeance, hands and feet kicking up dirt with its speed. As more red flares hit the sky, the woman turns to me with wide eyes, and I know exactly what she is going to say before she even begins.

"STAY HERE." I order, cutting her short.

"But they're dying! We can do something!" she pleads, looking like every other 'green' soldier on their first mission, distraught and horrified.

"I said stay here! Let the guards do their job." I say again, cutting her with my eyes.

"But I can help!" she begins, then stops to look out into the formation.

The titan is on a rampage, splitting the Middle Guard right down the middle, and though the soldiers are able to steer clear of its jaws, they are unable to find any opening to launch an attack. She looks back at and I repeat myself for a third time.

"NO."

But even as I say it, a distant scream pierces the air, and I can visibly see the woman flinch at the sound, eyes dilating to an unhealthy size. I can hear her mutter 'no no no' under her breath as she shakes her head, a small hand reaching up to clasp the necklace under the collar of her blouse so hard her knuckles turn white. I ignore her and turn my attention back to what's in front of me. The sprawled titan has stopped, chewing on the body of its latest victim. Two soldiers now take the chance to attack, both launching from their horses simultaneously from each side, both flying with gusto toward the titan's neck. Another soldier, a woman rides in front, swords held high in the air to gain the titans attention, and it works. Its eyes follow her every movement, but instead of concentrating on her for a moment like most titans do, this one immediately takes off in a sprint, and soon the two soldiers that where in mid air are at the titan's mercy, their hooks stuck into its flesh and are left to flap helplessly behind it as it runs. The woman does her best to get away, swerving in every direction to shake it off, but the titan keeps pace, eventually making a huge leap, landing square on the soldier, her form disappearing in a cloud of darkened dust. The last thing we hear is a shrill shriek cut off short. I chance another glance at Avian beside me, and I'm slightly taken aback by the expression on her face. It's the same one she wore back in the forest as we waited atop the tree branch, the moments before she decided to leap into action, except this time, her face is covered in silent tears, the same ones all soldiers shed upon seeing death for the first time.

'_Except this isn't her first time.'_

Her eyes are large but clouded with images and memories that I could never even begin to guess, and a certain resolve hardens her expression.

"I can help them." She says finally, drawing Oluo's attention as well as mine.

"Now look here noob…" Oluo begins, but the woman completely ignores him, instead drilling me with eyes hot with emotion.

"I can help them." She repeats strongly, even as more tears emerge. "You KNOW I can help them."

"No." I say again, and in response, Avian glares at me with frustrated anger.

"They are DYING, and you KNOW I can save them! Why are you telling me to sit by and watch as they are slaughtered!?"

"Because you are needed here!"

I'm irritated now. This woman won't let it go, filled with the newbie resolve that they can save everyone and everything. Our eyes meet and hold, neither one of us willing to back down. Even with her half shadowed, battered face, her gaze shines in the night, unyielding. Moments pass without a word spoken, and for a second I believe I've won. But then, the sound of the Rear Guard shooting off flares greets us, and as another scream splits the air, Avian's eyes shift. A decision has been made. Quick as a snake, she moves, and I reach out to try and grab her, but I'm just a second too slow. In the span of a heartbeat, she leaps off the edge, hanging like a bird in the air before falling.

"Damn it!"

Without hesitation, I give chase after her, but inside I know that there is no catching her. I follow her down, her ginger hair flying wildly and, around half way down, a great crack breaks the night, a cloud of steam erupting from her small form. It follows her all the way down to the ground, and just like the titan attacking the guard, the Child Titan sprints from the cloud on all fours, her speed easily matching the aberrants.

"Erwin!"

Even before I garner his attention, he is already on the move. He must have turned just as she transformed, because the moment she leaps over the line of soldiers, throwing up gasps and screams, he is on her tail, spurring his horse to full speed. With no horse, I'm forced to slow myself down, shooting my lines into the wall and stop, hanging there and follow them with my eyes. The aberrant is not far away, only a couple hundred feet slightly to the right now, letting out a gurgled yell as it chases a short blond haired cadet on horseback, Krista Lenz. On her tail, the rude Ymir follows, looking over her shoulder at the oncoming titan. Opening its massive mouth, the titan prepares to jump, but just as it bunches its muscles, the Child titan appears in a blur, moving so fast and in the dark of night that I can't see what happened, though the aberrant lets out a scream, steam spilling from its wrists and slides to a halt. Krista and Ymir ride on with no intention of stopping just yet, and the titan shifts, gaining itself as Avian comes around again, sliding slightly on the grass. Their eyes meet, and with a shout of rage, the aberrant charges, now running awkwardly on its legs, its body at an angle. It swings a hand, missing Avian as she dodges, and goes for its ankles, able to slice one open with her claws. The aberrant goes down with a thud, back completely exposed. Almost overshadowed by the crash, the front line fires more flares, two green from the left and one from the middle.

'_Great.'_

Momentarily subdued, Avian makes her move, leaping into the air and delivers a killing blow. The Child Titan's body wilts slightly from the exertion, but lifts itself the next moment, making her way past the middle guard to challenge the newly arrived titans, soldiers already engaged in battle.

'_Where the hell is Erwin!?'_

From my perch on the wall, I can the ground quickly and spot him stopped near the steaming body of the sprawled titan. He doesn't look at me, instead he keeps his head aimed at Avian, and I have a feeling that he is watching her every move. From his stoic body position, I can tell that he is thinking of something as he watches her move, which I'm a bit surprised with. He gave the order to kill her if she so much as twitched the wrong way, but now, he keeps his distance as she does her work. And that she does. With no one willing to stop her, she dashes from side to side, killing every titan in sight for the remainder of the mission. Even from this distance, it's very obvious from her sloppy landings and laggy attacks that she is exhausted, but she continues on, driven by a force I can almost visibly see. Even with her efforts obviously in the right place, watching her just makes my anger grow. And by the end of the mission, I'm ready to chew her ass out so bad for deliberately disobeying me that she'll want to kill herself by the time I'm done. It takes another hour and a half before Eren is done, and the entire time no one does anything to the woman; Erwin keeps his distance and soldiers give her a wide berth. Deep down, I'm almost disappointed. Well into the early morning, the mission concludes, and with a single white flare from Pixis, the formation disbands, making a bee line for the Wall Rose gate around five kilometers away to reenter the safety of the wall. With the mission over, everyone on the wall lets out a sigh of relief, but no one cheers. Avian's actions surprised everyone, and now with the mission complete, the Child Titan slowly makes her way back to the wall, causing the majority of the soldiers to hastily leave, dropping back inside the wall to await their fellow soldiers arrival. My team lets out sighs of their own as they sheath their swords and though they look at me as I climb my way back up top, they don't say a word. They've grown familiar with my expressions, and one look is all they need to know that I'll kill the first one who says a word to me.

'_Last thing I need is them making some stupid ass comment.'_

Without a word, I sent them off, and they happily go. Soon enough, I'm alone on top of the wall, arms crossed as I wait for the woman to come back. After a minute, she does, slowly climbing her way up the wall to stop in exhaustion at the top. With a grunt, steam pours from the back of the titan's body, and Avian emerges with great effort, yanking her limbs free one by one. I refuse to help her. She doesn't notice my presence until she is fully free and on her own feet, her titan body a ball of steam behind her, and she looks surprised to see me there.

"C… Corp…."

"Follow me." I cut her off curtly and turn, making my down the length of the wall, her tentative steps following me a few seconds after.

We walk for a while in silence as I lead her to one of numerous battlements atop the wall, which is nothing more than a tiny stone square just big enough for two or three people to fit inside. Usually these battlements are used by officers so they may write their reports in a place of shelter, but tonight, things will be different. Avian hesitates as I lead her inside, hidden from prying eyes, and once there, I let her have it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

At my yell, she flinches, looking lost for words.

"You were given one simple order, and you're too much of a dumbass to follow even that."

"What was I supposed to do?" she quivers, battling with a mixture of fear and pride.

"Obey your damn order, that's what!"

"They were dying! Do you really expect me to just stand by as they are slaughtered!?" she repeats earnestly. "Am I not allowed to feel compassion?"

"If that is what you are ordered to do, then yes." I growl, determined to split her into two with my eyes. "Just what, exactly, made you think that you can just do whatever the hell you want?"

She looks as if she wants to say something but stops as I step closer.

"You can be killed for disobeying your superior officer. Did you know that?" I ask, and she shakes her head, hand gripping the necklace ornament under the collar of her shirt. "So what's your excuse then, Cadet? What is it? Do you have any idea how a stupid decision like that can affect the mission? What if something happened and a titan made its way to the breach while you were busy playing hero? EVERY choice you make means the difference between life and death for those around you, and by leaving your post, you've showed me that you care more about receiving glory than protecting the lives of your teammates. Were something to happen, they could die just as easily as those soldiers did on the field. Do you want that?"

Avian looks absolutely mortified, completely helpless under my rage.

"N….no…. Never."

At this I step and she backs away to try to avoid me, but her back thuds against the stone wall behind her. Voice dripping venom, I place my hands against the wall on either side of her sweaty head and lean in close, trapping her with my body.

"Then just what the hell is your excuse?" I spit, my face so close to hers that I can see her individual lashes.

She shakes so much that she looks as if she is going to break, and wave after wave of emotion crosses her face, unable to process them all at once. She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out, my presence making her mute.

"Answer me, Conner!"

"THE SCREAMS!"

Her sudden cry takes me aback, and when she does, the composure she had fought so hard to keep up crumbles away and a large, choking sob escapes her lips.

"I….. can't stand… the ….. screams…." She struggles to say, fresh tears carving trails on her soiled face. "I don't k…. know why… but when the screams began….."

She pauses and her eyes grow distant.

"All I can see is THEM. Those BEASTS as they killed everyone that I care about. Those soldiers…. They made the same screams my family did back then. I was helpless. All I did was watch…" she says, the end tapering off into barely a whisper. "I know I was wrong, but I can't stand the sight of death… even when I was younger. I always had to leave before my father and Romulus killed whatever they caught in their traps. I'm a coward… I'm aware of that."

Another sob forces its way out of her.

"I don't understand why I feel this way…. It's never happened before. I've only been plagued by dreams, but after that…"

She pauses, eyes growing clear and she looks at me, a sudden burst of energy filling her.

"Why do you hate me!?" she suddenly shouts. "I have done nothing to you yet you treat me as if I'm trash! You curse at me, you've beaten me, you look at me like I'm a monster… Why!?"

I take a moment to look at her, and all I see is a disheveled, sun burnt woman with dirt on her clothes and sweaty hair sticking to her forehead; small, afraid, and confused. Can I really expect her to be a perfect soldier with no training? In all honesty, I take a mental step back and realize that I've treated her just as I do with all my subordinates, which really isn't right. How can I expect her to act and conduct herself like Eld or Gunther when she's never been in such an environment? Hell, she had to be told what a damn handshake was. And as I look at her, I don't really feel sympathy, she needs to learn discipline somehow, but inside a small part of me feels like an asshole. Is she really wrong for wanting to save the lives of her comrades? Though I'm partially confused as to why a woman who has spent most of her time alone would even feel compassion, I remember her words from more than two months ago; _'I may be a monster, but I am not one to endorse slaughter.' _And even what Pixis said today, about people just being born kind, when I think about it, perhaps he was right. Even raised apart from humanity, Avian is just as much a part of mankind as I am. Having grown in that terrible underground city, am I really right to judge? Thoughts crowd my brain, bringing back that headache from earlier today, and with a heave, I let out a sigh and decide to relent.

"Because you need to learn your place." I say finally, calming down and take a step back, allowing her to breathe. "And just because I treat you harshly does not mean I hate you."

At that, a look of surprise crosses her face, and a little of something else which I can't identify.

"I do whatever it takes to keep my men alive, you are no different." I continue, backing my way to step outside again. "You must account for your own actions tomorrow at your retrial, but I have done all I can."

Without waiting I leave her, her overwhelmed face burned into my mind.

'_They're going to kill you for sure, now.'_

*Author's note*

GREETING MY LOVELIES! DANG this chapter was WAY longer than I thought it would be! I blame Pixis, than man loves to talk lol. Originally, there wasn't even supposed to be a conversation between him and Levi, but I like how it turned out, so sorry this thing was EXTRA long. My fingers felt like breaking half way through ;n; And I just find it ULTRA hilarious that almost everyone is like "WHY LEVI NO CARRY AVIAN OAO?" In all honestly, I was HIGHLY tempted to, but I got to thinking that I'm doing my best to keep this man in character and there really is no way he would do that. Why? Four words: EREN IS LEVI'S BITCH. Seriously, now that he's got titan boy on his team, I imagine that Levi would just get Eren to do all his shit xD Anywho, thank you for bearing with me for another wonderful chapter! Hope you guys liked it! In response to the previous chapter's question… I'm here with answers! :D Now since I'm feeling kinda lazy, I'm just gonna copy and paste the questions with my answers underneath. Sound good? Awesome, cause here we go!

**I'm just wondering, is a sexual relationship gonna form between Avian and Levi?**

A: That's really hard for me to say honestly. I WILL tell you that a relationship is going to form over time, but as to how far it will go….. I can't say. I already know how this will end and just where I EXPECT their relationship to be, however, my characters seem to take a life of their own, so it is entirely possible for them to end up someplace vastly different from where I originally imagined them. If a sexual relationship DOES develop, I will tell you right now that I do not write lemons, nor do I read them.

**What gave you the inspiration for this story?**

A: One of my favorite things to do is to invent a character, or even myself in some cases, and place them inside whatever world I happen to be in whether it be a show or book or game. I find it entertaining and most of the time, especially when writing, I like to challenge myself by creating an original character specifically designed to counteract an established cannon character. For this fanfic in particular, it would obviously be Levi and Avian. My challenge is to write a believable character that can somehow get under Levi's skin, or form a bond with him that no other character has thus far been able to do. I wanted to see if there is a way for someone to make him question himself, and maybe even change. It all centers around character development and how certain events/people/places/ect. Can affect the way you act/speak/think over time. I know I'm sort of all over the place with this answer so I'll try to sum it up real simple: My inspiration for this story was to try and get Levi into a (possible?) romantic relationship because 1) he really needs it and 2) who doesn't like a little romance? It's my guilty pleasure. *7*

**Just wondering, how old is Avian?**

A: To be exact, 23. I intentionally made it kind of ambiguous, but if you remember from Chapter five 'Avian' where she is explaining her background, she mentions that her brothers Romulus and Tolkien where 22 and 19 respectively when they were killed, saying, "The hardest part is knowing that I'm now older than both my brothers." I chose such an age because, to me, it is in the middle of being a complete child/teen and being a complete adult. I didn't want her to be too young or too old, and early twenties is a good place to be where one can be mature but still hold some sort of childish tenancies. I also like to write characters that have something in common with me, so it's easier to try and get into their head and identify with them. In this case, it is Avian's age and certain aspects of her personality.

Now for this week's question: Is there anyone that you would like to bring back to life that is dead in the cannon series/manga?

I really just want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews and replies. I see them and I literally shed a tear cause I was so happy that people are enjoying my work. You guys are the best! ;u; Just as a heads up, I'll do my best to update every week as I have been, but just know that college has started and I'm taking English Composition which means essays almost every other week. Uggh…. So there ya go. I really hate having to write after I finish writing lol. Also, another announcement, I may just do this anyway for funzies, but I want to hear your opinions: Is there anyone here interested in seeing a sort of Reference Sheet for Avian? Note that I'm not that great at drawing people, but I'll give it my best shot, and I'm planning on including things such as her birthday, trivia, and 'stats'. Anywho, leave your thoughts and opinions in a review and I'll see you next chapter!

-Ambi 3

*Author's note note*

For those of you wondering, Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia are from the side manga of SNK called Kuinaki Sentaku "No Regrets", and can be read for free on One Manga C:


	12. First Step in a New Direction

Chapter 12:

**First Step in a New Direction**

There is nothing but silence the entire way back home. It takes some time for the legion to return through the Wall Rose gate, but when they do arrive, regrouping is brief. The mission was a success, and there are a number of people who look obviously relieved, but a greater portion remain subdued, unable to really process what just occurred. Even my own team finds it hard to express what they feel in words, reduced to meager comments and expressions. Though we accomplished what we needed to do, there is the overhanging thought of Avian's behavior, and it's clear that the gravity of the situation is not just upon me. Soon enough, Eren finds us where we prep our horses for travel, looking half dead from exertion but none-the-less fulfilled.

"Corporal!" he calls, giving a solid salute, to which I nod in acknowledgement.

"Not too bad, brat." I say flatly, but not harshly. "Saddle up your horse. We leave immediately."

"Yes, sir!"

As he goes, Eld comes up beside me with his steed in tow, his expression carefully neutral.

"Where is Avian?"

"Still atop the wall…" I say, mentally kicking myself. "Go and fetch her. She was in the left battlement."

Eld nods, answering "Yes, sir" before walking off, becoming a swift moving blot as he scales the wall.

Watching him go, I let out a small sigh and redirect my attention to fixing the stirrups on my own horse, Gunther, Petra, and Oluo quietly working on their own. I had totally forgotten that the stupid titan shifter wasn't wearing gear, and in all honestly, I wasn't sure if I would have even helped her down. What I said to her back then was, in fact, true…. I don't hate her, not even close. But there still remains the problem of her absolute lack of knowledge concerning society and the simple fact that the woman didn't follow a simple order. I'm torn between understanding her feelings of horror as she witnessed those soldiers die, and insult due to her deliberate disobedience. I take pride in my position, as a Corporal, as a Leader, and call it self-indulgent, but I expect subordinates to treat me as such. If she truly wishes to become part of mankind, she needs to learn the do's and don'ts of the status quo, and as far as I'm concerned at the moment, she failed miserably. Dozens of soldiers move and talk around us, preparing for the journey home, but none have the courage to come to me and ask about Avian's actions. Instead, they gossip in muted whispers and when Eld finally returns with the ginger at his heel, everyone shuts up and gives her a wide berth, eyes full of fear and suspicion of varying levels.

"Gather up. It's time to move." I order as they approach and hop onto my steed, as do the others.

Avian keeps her head down.

….

The entirety of our travel is stoic and silent as we follow behind a line of carriages, nothing but the sound of earth under our feet and the slowly brightening sky to keep us entertained. At the beginning, Eren tried to strike up conversation with Avian, but after several failed attempts to get her to speak, he lets it go wearing a look of defeat. The woman never looked up.

…

We passed through the same abandoned village as before, instead this time, our progress was hindered. A group of aggressive civilians armed with guns, axes, and whatever else they can find stopped us, demanding compensation for their hardships while waiting in crowded refugee camps for the wall to be repaired. When given no answer, they let loose their weapons, intent on intimidating us into compliance. The fight was over in a matter of seconds, our trained men and women easily overpowering the hapless villagers and disarming them. The rebels fled like roaches then, discarding their demands and throwing themselves into the darkness of the shadowed town to avoid being caught. We made no effort to arrest anyone and continued on, the first signs of light blue and pink just making its way over the horizon. My senior squad members watched it all with veteran eyes, unsurprised and unyielding. Eren looked as if he partially understood the rioter's pain, but made no move to help them or hurt them. Avian never looked up at all.

…..

It's in the early hours, and the birds are well into welcoming the morning by the time we make it back, exhausted and yearning for sleep. Due to our early arrival, the crowd of people that usually greet us on our return are not present, thankfully allowing us to pass through the streets in silence. Time is a bit blurred from there. We reach our headquarters and unpack our horses, one team taking the lone cart filled with the bodies and limbs of those who have fallen to the back of the compound to be promptly burned. My squad disperses to head to their quarters, and after a brief talk with Commander Erwin about the report I am to turn in by this afternoon, I too, make my way to my room. The halls are barren as soldiers clean themselves up or head straight to bed, too energy spent to care about hygiene. Not me, even as tired and drained as I am, there is no way in hell I was going to let myself stay in these soiled clothes a second longer. I barely give the door behind me time to close before I start undressing. Practically ripping my uniform off and scowling at the stiffness in the fabric caused by grime and sweat, I toss those things away and go into the bathroom to clean myself up, taking an extra long time to just soak in the cool water, eyes closed. Once the bath is too cold for me to bear any longer, I concede to dry myself off, sighing at the soft feel of a fresh white shirt and trousers. The temptation of sleep hits me hard then, and for a moment, I almost decide to give in.

'_Wish this report could wait until later…'_

But alas, the sooner Darrius has it, the better, and so with a heavy breath, I take a hard seat at my desk, just a simple wooden furnishing with nothing but a small stack of books to one side with an ink well and quill at the other. I feel the tug of many thoughts as I write, but I push them from my mind, only wanting to get finished and let the day be done. It doesn't take long; there isn't much to write, but by the time I finish, deliver it to Erwin's quarters in another building, and return, the sun is bright through the window and I wish for rest so badly it take precedence over everything. Possibly for the hundredth time, I'm thankful for my simple and uncluttered room, otherwise I would probably kill myself trying to reach my bed. It's been a long time since I've worked a full twenty-four hour shift, and though I'm used to the weight in my limbs and the heaviness in my eyes, it pulls at me all the same. Taking a seat to remove my boots and place them in their usual place by the corner of the bed, I make a quick scan of everything, just to make sure nothing else waits for my attention so I don't have to get the hell up again. The entire room is spotless, from the wooden desk to my left, just under the window throwing bars of soft yellow into the room, to the simple dresser and nightstand to my right, topped by only a single unlit lantern. Nothing is out of place. Nothing is filthy.

'_Good.'_

Satisfied that I can now rest in ease, I lean back and unceremoniously plop my head onto the pillow, relishing the feeling, and earnestly close my eyes. They stay closed for a long time, and the fingers of sleep pull at me, and yet… Darkness doesn't come. Even as I lay stock still, every muscle as relaxed as much as it ever can be, my conscience refuses to fade into nothing. Instead, the wide, tear stained eyes of a very familiar face stare at me from behind my lids. _'Am I not allowed to feel compassion!?'_ the face says to me, and I don't believe I've ever heard a voice so full of painful confusion in my life. Vaguely, I wonder if the face even understands just what war is. A part of me says it doesn't. Caught in the daze of half sleep, I feel the strangest need to let this face know.

'_People die.'_ I say simply to the face, to which it replies back.

'_**Why?'**_

'_That's just how war is. People die.'_

'_**Why do they die?'**_

'_The titans kill us.'_

'_**Do they hate us?'**_

I have no answer to such a question, and the face just stares back at me, tears drying up. After a moment, it speaks again.

'_**Do people die all the time?'**_

'_They do….' _

Even in half sleep, my mind cringes at the images of fallen comrades, bodies split apart and blood soaking fields and buildings in red.

'… _More than we could ever imagine.'_

The face ponders this, a calm look smoothing it's features.

'_**I can help them.'**_

'_No you can't.'_

'_**I can. You've seen me do it.'**_

'_It doesn't matter.'_

'_**Why doesn't it matter?'**_

'_You don't know what you're doing.' _I growl at the face, becoming annoyed that it doesn't seem to understand. '_You have no training. You don't know how all this works. You don't know how to obey anyone but yourself.'_

'_**Then teach me.'**_The face smiles.

'_It's not that simple.'_

'_**How so?'**_

'_You're going to die tomorrow.'_

'_**I don't have to.'**_

'_Yes you do. You disobeyed me and now the Military Police will kill you.'_

'_**Because they believe that I'm incapable of learning.'**_

'_You ARE incapable of learning!'_

'_**Do you expect me to understand after only one lesson?'**_

I blink in surprise and the face stares at me, head tilted.

'_Lesson?'_

'_**The day I spent with you. Just now.' **_The face says, eyes burning into mine. _**'I'm a good listener, and you are a good teacher, but I'm afraid that I make a very poor student.'**_

At this, the face looks down, ashamed.

'_**I know that I am ignorant of things that are common to you. I know I am out of place, surrounded by people who have confidence in what they are doing. I am but a barbarian compared to you, so I understand why you got frustrated with me…'**_

The face lifts its eyes again.

'…_**but I want you to know that I did listen. I did understand. I want to learn, more than anything. Everything is new; the people, the city, the expectations, and it scares me. I've never done this before. But I'm willing to try.'**_

I stare at the face, intrigued by its honesty as it slowly begins to fade into black.

'_**I messed up once, and I will probably mess up many more times before I get it right. But I'll keep on trying as many times as you are willing to teach me.'**_

The last thing I see before the darkness overwhelms me is an image of the future, of a short woman with ginger hair and blue eyes surrounded by people who smile when they see her and welcome her as an equal and a friend. I've never seen the woman look so happy. There is no fear in her eyes.

…

Hours pass like a fleeting dream, barely giving me enough rest to allow me to rise again, but around midday, I do. I yearn to dismiss the coming hours and shut my eyes again, but the retrial is almost at hand, and I must be present. Though I do not think about it directly, my strange dream itches at the back of my mind as I change into my civilian dress pants and shoes, tugging my cravat as white as the shirt beneath into place. After checking to make sure everything is in order and giving my hair a quick comb, I make my way up to the courthouse uninterrupted. The short walk from my sleeping quarters to my destination is filled with activity; soldiers traveling from one place to another, some of their arms laden down with paper work, a couple towns people mill around or head home from the market, and even a flock of birds have found a respectable perch on top of one of the many copper colored rooftops, chattering to themselves. But as I reach the city building and step inside, it is a whole different story. Unlike last time, the courtroom is almost completely empty, save for Commander Erwin, Darrius Zacklay, and Nile Dok from the Military Police who all stand just too the right, waiting. The center pedestal is still empty. Upon seeing me, Darrius nods and waits for me to join them before speaking.

"I'm glad to see you faired the mission alright, Corporal." He says as I take my place beside Erwin, crossing my arms.

"It's not like I actually did anything."

Darrius inclines his head a little, indicating that he understood.

"I'm aware, but let us hold that thought until our last attendee arrives. Nile has two of his men fetching her now."

Without much else to say, I remain silent and wait patiently with the others, studying the bland stone room in half interest. The dark wooden railings as well as the benches for onlookers is covered in a thin layer of dust that glints in the sunlight and makes my hands itch for a duster.

'_Absolutely filthy.' _I scoff with a frown.

Even though the wait only spanned a couple minutes, it felt like hours, making me run circles in my head. But at long last, the sound of heavy doors creaking open reverberates around the empty space, drawing my attention. The same men who stood guard over her yesterday are the same ones who lead her now, guiding the woman to the center pedestal and locking her chained wrists into place with the metal post. Once they finish and move out the way, I look at her and there isn't much else to say except that she looks like hell. It's obvious that the MP's didn't let her clean herself up because she still dons the same pants and blouse from the mission, spotted with dirt, grime, and visibly stiff with sweat. Her hair isn't much better, limp strands of ginger hanging loosely around her face, dark from oil. Even her posture is that of exhaustion. She kneels on her knees but makes no effort to draw herself up, instead she slumps, shoulders slouched and head locked on staring at the floor. Her drawn eyes never look up, but even from here it's easy to tell that no sleep came to her these past hours, leaving darkness under her eyes and an expression of total defeat upon her sunburned face. It almost stuns me to see her in such a condition, looking just like a prisoner who awaits a fate they've known to come. It's the look of a person who knows they are going to die.

"Well now, " Darrius starts, clearing his throat. " let us begin."

With a surprising amount of effort, my gaze turns back to the elder judge.

"I have read both of your reports," the man says, "and I am quite surprised at how well the mission went despite it's one, shall we say, blunder. So it is true that the mission was a success, and the hole in Wall Rose has been fully repaired?"

Erwin nods beside me.

"It is. Through several hours of work, Eren was able to successfully rebuild the destroyed wall with his titan power. If it holds true, it shall not fall again."

"Good. Let us hope that such an occurrence does not happen again. Now, on to the current matter…."

Darrius takes a second to gather himself, taking out a small packet of folded paper, more than likely our reports, and shuffles them open, giving them a glance.

"…It says in both of your records that Avian Conner took titan form and engaged in combat. Is that correct?"

"It is."

"And from your report, Levi, you stated that Conner transformed without permission and defied your orders."

I lift my head.

"She did."

Darrius gives me a searching look.

"I'm surprised, Corporal. I thought you better equipped to handle the situation, but the woman managed to disobey you and elude capture. Do you wish to explain?"

I really don't feel like reiterating myself, but there is no way I'm going to let anyone even BEGIN to think that I cannot perform my job or keep a idiotic woman in order.

"The woman has no respect for authority it seems, and found if highly difficult to submit herself under my command. But she did do as I asked the entire time, albeit grudgingly. As far as her transforming, she did so even after I ordered her to stay put on top of the wall, but managed to dash off the edge before I could grab her. I chased her down the side with my gear, but once she shifted, there was no catching her. I didn't expect her to be so quick in human form."

"I see."

Darrius grunts, taking it in, and to my right, Nile shuffles.

"I have to say that I'm not all that surprised to hear about her lack of obedience. The woman is practically an animal, running on instinct instead of strict training." He states roughly. "What is her excuse?"

"She said she couldn't stand the screams." I answer simply. "It was driving her mad."

"Screams? Mad? What does that have to do with anything? Orders are orders. Sounds to me that the woman is undisciplined to a fault. What soldier in their right mind would disobey a direct order and abandon their squad?"

"None. But this isn't a soldier we are talking about here." Erwin intervenes calmly, face placid. "It does not justify her actions, but do keep in mind that this is no soldier we have on our hands. By all accounts, Conner should be considered a civilian, and therefore, shouldn't be expected to uphold the dignity, legacy, or demeanor that is associated with one who serves in the military."

"You are right, Erwin, but that does not excuse such dishonorable behavior." Nile counters.

"If you want to talk about dishonor…." I interject, sliding a piercing gaze at the MP. "… then there are many soldiers that we need to talk about. How about your immediate underlings? They sure do a lot of gambling and drinking for officers that are supposed to be on duty…"

Nile grits his teeth.

"Are you accusing my men of discarding their position's obligations?" he spits, and I just stare at him flatly.

"I'm not accusing anyone of anything, but it always seems to me that the other fat cats up in the inner ring do a hell of a lot of sitting around while new recruits do all your dirty work. I've heard how corrupt the Military Police branch can be…"

Nile looks as if he wants to arrest me on the spot, but Darrius lifts up a hand.

"That is enough." He orders, giving both of us a hard look. "Keep your squabbles to yourselves until you are out of the building. Let us take care of this current matter."

The MP commander glares at me, but I easily ignore him.

'_Military swine.'_

"Now…" Darrius continues, adjusting his glasses. "… back to what we were discussing. Levi, you stated that the reason for Conner's uncalled abandonment is due to screaming. What do you mean by that exactly?"

"I confronted Conner after the mission was completed and demanded an explanation. She told me that she acted out of instinct, just as Nile said. While we waited atop the wall, the sounds and sights of battle visibly disturbed her, and after the fourth or fifth death, she lost it. She said that she was bombarded with memories from her family's murder, and could not stand back and just watch people die."

Darrius takes this in his usual slow manner, rubbing his chin. After a second to mull it over, he casts his eyes past me at something behind my back. Avian had been so quiet, that I had almost forgotten she was there, and as the judge paces around to stand just in front of her, she doesn't move. She could have been a statue for all I knew.

"Avian Conner." He says to the woman as Erwin, Nile and I watch.

Avian doesn't raise her head.

"It would help us greatly if you would respond for a moment."

More seconds pass as the woman does nothing, then with great slowness, she lifts her head. She doesn't meet anyone's gaze, but at least we can see her face. Her eyes stare at nothing.

"Thank you." Darrius says, clasping his hands behind his back. "All I need for you to do is answer some easy questions. Can you do that?"

A soft 'Yes, sir' escapes her lips, barely more than a whisper, and I swear that somewhere beneath that monotone is a hint of fear.

"Now, your Corporal tells me that you abandoned your post due to these memories of yours. Is that correct?"

Another muted 'Yes, sir' flutters it's way to my ears.

"Would you care to elaborate this in your own words?"

Avian shifts a little, blinking. She visibly tries to brace herself and steady her voice, but her words still come out shaky.

"It is how Corporal said. I could not stand the sight nor sound of death happening in front of me. The last time I heard screams like that, my family was being slaughtered. I acted out in a fit of overwhelming emotion."

She pauses, taking a long breath, then lets it out again in a sigh.

"I know that what I have done is in the wrong, and I take responsibility for my uncontrolled actions. Corporal did all that he could, and said what he needed to say, but I failed to heed his words. The fault is mine."

I'm a bit taken aback by her confession, honestly not expecting the woman to say something like that here, though she had no problem admitting to me that she screwed up back in the battlement at Wall Rose. Darrius stares at her with a mildly perplexed expression, then wipes it off.

"I thank you for your honesty. Now, after transforming, where you able to keep control?"

Avian gives a slight nod.

"I've never had a problem with control before."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I'm just as comfortable and in control of my titan body as I am with my human one."

Darrius nods.

"And after transforming, is it true that you stayed and fought on the front lines?"

"Yes."

"Wait…." Nile interrupts, raising an eyebrow. "This woman fought titans on the front lines? With no training?"

"She did." Erwin answers him lightly, making a slight smile. "It caught me off guard as well at first, but she did, and handled herself quite well."

"That's news to me. I hate to say this, but no matter 'how well' this woman may have fought, there lays the fact that she disobeyed a direct order from her superior officer and might as well have abandoned her squad in the line of duty, an act of utter disgrace and could be punishable by death. I don't care how useful she is, it's no use to us if she isn't kept under control."

"So your saying that her service in protecting the legion, even if it was against orders, is disgraceful?" I scorn him, eyes hard. "I'm not justifying her actions, she deserves to be punished for insubordination, but she didn't 'abandon' us. She left the squad, but she ended up protecting the whole damn formation. I know for a fact that she saved two recruits lives directly. Is that really worthy of a punishment by death?"

"In the eyes of the law, it is." Nile argues, narrowing his eyes. "Like I said, an untrained soldier is useless in battle, and would only do more harm than good to those around them. It doesn't matter how many lives she saves if she's incapable of following a single order. As far as I see it, that woman is impossible to train, especially as old as she is. She is set in her ways, and needs to be put down."

His words are harsh, and brings back my half dazed dream from hours before. It's true that she's as stubborn as an ass, but it is really impossible to teach her? I cast a side glance to where the woman sits in silence, patiently waiting for her fate to be decided, and the longer I look, the more convinced I am that she can be broken and can be taught. Determination hardens my resolve.

'_I'm not losing her without a fight.'_

With cool ease, I turn my attention back to Nile.

"Are you really willing to throw away such potential?" I ask, catching him off to the side. "Now, I'm no expert, but most of the time when we go on missions, a great number of our men die in combat. It's part of the job. Now this past mission was grand in its scale; most every available Recon soldier was recruited so that our force numbered around three hundred. Normally with a formation that large, casualties are expected to be high. And yet, it's interesting that the total death count for this particular expedition didn't even exceed twenty."

Nile's expression lifts slightly, a hint of interest playing his features, and I mentally smirk, knowing that I have his complete attention. I can feel Avian's gaze upon me as well, her face wide with mild shock.

"Conner may have disobeyed my orders and abandoned her position, but she fought off every oncoming titan the entire operation. It's impossible to say just how many lives she saved by throwing herself recklessly into battle like that. What would normally take a team of two or three, possibly more, to accomplish, she completed solo, and faster than any of our squads could ever hope to go. If it weren't for her efforts, lots of men would have been killed trying to protect the wall as it was being repaired. Conner has some issues obeying orders, but that can easily be fixed with enough pain involved."

Darrius studies me through his glasses.

"Do you believe you are capable of training her?"

"I'm more than capable… like she would even attempt to do anything anyway." I answer, looking at him. "Put her back under my command, and I'll straighten that attitude of hers right up."

Darrius nods, turning now to Erwin.

"What say you?"

Erwin straightens himself up.

"I trust Levi's judgment. He has more knowledge of the woman than I do, but if he says he is willing and capable of training her, then I support his choice. As I've said before, if there is any way this woman can be of use to us, I'm willing to take the risk. She's just proven that her titan power is fully controllable, and from what I've seen, would make a powerful addition to our ranks. Her exact position and purpose are a bit unclear still, but I have some ideas."

All three of us raise a brow and Avian watches silently.

"What ideas?" Nile asks, crossing his arms though he looks genuinely interested.

"I'm still unsure of how it would work, but I have been formulating about making a special operations squad centered around Avian's unique abilities. We have three records of her titan form in action, and in all three, she successfully defends and protects the people around her. She successfully protected Levi and his squad twice, once in her home forest, and later on when they made their return through Wall Maria. This most recent mission has proven to me that her speed and agility are far superior to anything we've ever seen, and I plan to utilize that power as well as her natural affinity for defense. It's exact function is unclear, but I propose creating a team dedicated to defending our troops; let's call it recon and rescue for now. With this group, their primary objective is to rescue injured or endangered soldiers in battle."

Erwin pauses for a moment.

"In theory, if this group succeeds, I can only imagine that our death rate will drop drastically. As you know, that is the Recon Corp's main issue now. We lose men faster than we can recruit them, and our numbers have been steadily dropping."

"A rescue team, you say?" Darrius considers, deep in thought. "Are you sure such a plan could work? What if your soldiers come to depend to heavily on this new squad, and throw caution to the wind in hopes that they will be rescued if something goes wrong?"

"That won't happen." Erwin answers firmly. "Every soldier knows that, once a mission starts, their life hangs by a thread. Squads are made to work together and protect each other, but every single man and woman know full well that they cannot trust their comrades to save them. In this line of work, the only one you can fully depend on is yourself."

Darrius nods, gazing between Erwin, Nile, and I. He stays quiet for a long time, mentally turning over both our arguments in his head.

"Do any of you have anything else you wish to say?" he says finally, to which no one replies. "Very well. I've made my decision. I hope that you are ready to uphold your words, Corporal Levi."

With a motion with his hand, he beckons the two Military Police soldiers forward from their positions beside the entrance door. They immediately begin to release Avian from her bondage.

"Avian Conner is officially under the custody of the Recon Corps, and is to be put under your command."

Erwin nods, looking unsurprised by the judge's decision, but beside me, Nile frowns.

"That was awfully quick, Darrius. Are you sure this is the right decision?"

Darrius nods, looking between him and Avian as she stands, the woman's eyes round with astonishment.

"I believe it is. There is much we do not know about her, or her kind. But just as Erwin stated before, this woman has proven highly useful in protecting her comrades, and I cannot help but see a wealth of untapped potential in her. There will always be an element of danger concerning her and Eren both, but I have now deemed the potential benefits gained from using their abilities to far outweigh the risks."

"I understand." Is all that Nile says, and he takes a moment to study Avian before turning back to us, bowing slightly. "Then I shall take my leave. Good luck with your new recruit, Corporal."

Without a wasted moment, he calmly walks out the door, shutting it solidly behind him. Once gone, Darrius looks back at Avian who hasn't moved from her spot on the center pedestal.

"Come now. Let us get the necessary paper work out of the way. There is no reason to hesitate, your fate has been decided."

The woman looks at him as if she can hardly believe him, and possibly without meaning too, her gaze slides over to mine, eyes searching an still unsure. It takes me a second before I realize that she's waiting for me.

"You heard him." I say finally. "I'm not going to sit around here all damn day getting this done."

At this, Avian moves, taking careful steps to take her place beside me as we make our way to one of the side rooms to huddle around Darrius' desk. There are so many papers to sign between Erwin and I, and as an official new recruit, even Avian is handed documents that she must sign as well. She does so in silence and finishes well before I do, and I can't help but think that the woman didn't read a single one of them, like she'd understand what they were about anyway. The minutes pass in a blur, and soon enough, it's just us as I lead her to HQ, the woman only a few steps behind. It's hard to describe how I feel right now; a mixture of pride, confidence, and something else….. relief? What do I have to be relieved about? It wasn't my life that was on the line.

'_But I guess it doesn't matter.'_

Concentrating on her echoing footfalls behind me, I think about Avian and her words. We are more alike that she knows… She isn't the only one who hates death and everything that it entails. Even thinking about it makes my chest clench from the pain of memories I'd like to forget. There is nothing that hurts me more than a life lost in vain, and I guess, deep down, Avian's life was almost one of those counted in casualty. She is just a woman to me, nothing special, but if tides would have turned, and the decision would have been made to put her to death, I wouldn't have taken to that very kindly. Even untrained, the woman is a powerful entity, and I have high hopes in Erwin's idea of a rescue squad with her at its center. Not only does it suit her physical attributes, it fits her emotional ones as well. If her emotions cannot be controlled, and her will to put herself into danger for the sake of someone else is unquenchable, at least in this way, her desire can be put to use. Even in our limited interaction together, I've come to realize Avian as a natural born healer; from the way she diligently nursed Gunther's leg, up to her unhesitating resolve to throw her life out the window if it meant it would save another's. She's stubborn, and reckless, and emotion driven, but even through all her doubts, her fears, she still hung on, she still tried.

''_I'll keep on trying as many times as you are willing to teach me.' That is what she said in my dream, and that is exactly what I'll do. We've been given this chance, and I'm not going to waste it.'_

…..

Our walk is long, but quiet. We make our way through city streets like a maze, each cream colored stone building the same as the next. People mill around as we pass, and a few call out to me, but none stop us. Building after building, street after street. It's almost boring walking around such a bland town. Eventually, stone streets turn into dirt, and around the bend that curves past a dusty tailor shop, a great stone structure awaits us, a behemoth of a building many times larger than any of the housing complexes we've passed; the soldier's sleeping quarters. Just behind it lays a slightly smaller structure, the office building where ranking officers spend most of their time working. Both are made of the same cream stone and copper roofing as every other building inside the walls, widows upon windows lining the sides of them, reflecting the clear afternoon sky above. The Recon Corps main headquarters. As we walk, a familiar group of people wait just in front of the larger building's heavy doors, and before I can even get a word in, a shrill scream cracks the air.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AVIAN!"

Coming at us with the speed of a bullet, Hanji runs to us looking so blissful and thrilled that it's almost impossible to remember this is one of the military's most elite soldiers and not a grossly overgrown womanchild that looks as if she has a mild case of rabies. To my relief, the crazed scientist bypasses me and practically bulldozes Avian over in a running hug, lifting the smaller woman off the ground as she hops around, face thrown to the sky.

"I KNEW THEY WOULDN'T KILL YOU! HOW STUPID WOULD THAT BE!? NOW YOUR ONE OF US AND I CAN FINALLY HAVE YOU ALL TO MYSELF! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't break her Squad Leader!" Eren's voice calls out, and soon he and my squad catch up to us, every one of them looking as exasperated by Hanji's antics as I feel.

"BREAK HER!? WHAT NONSENSE!" Hanji sings, smiling ear to ear. "SHE MAY BE AS MEEK AS A BABY LAMB AND SMELL LIKE A HOT, SWEATY BOAR RIGHT NOW, BUT AVIAN IS A TOUGH LITTLE COOKIE, AREN'T YA?"

Hanji comes to a stop and gently shakes the woman in her arms, but Avian doesn't answer and just hangs almost limp, all the life practically squeezed out of her. When she doesn't reply, Hanij lets out a choked sound.

"OH NO!" she cries, setting the ginger down. "I REALLY DIDN'T HURT YOU DID I!? PLEASE TELL ME I DIDN'T!

Avian sighs, slowly regaining herself and rubs her arm from where Hanji's arms had trapped them, but she smiles slightly.

"No, I'm fine. Just, a bit taken aback." Avian admits as the scientist backs off slightly, Zoe looking about ready to cry. "Please don't feel bad. I am uninjured." Avian continues, but her words are lost on the researcher as she cries out.

"WHY MUST I HURT EVERYTHING I LOVE!?"

From there, Hanji is completely lost in her unbridled grief, and the look on Avian's face is one of both confusion and horror. It's almost funny enough to make me smirk. A few paces away, Gunther lets out a laugh, gaining the ginger's attention.

"Don't worry about her. She always gets like this, though it's usually only when she's experimenting on titans." The brown haired man reassures her, then walks over and claps a solid hand on the woman's shoulder. "I'm glad that they let you go. I was almost certain Darrius would change his mind."

"Me too." Petra adds with a large smile. "I was so worried that I couldn't sleep. But I should have known that Corporal would have found a way to convince him to let you stay."

Avian stares at her, then at all of them, each wearing a smile, except for Oluo, but even he doesn't show as much bitterness on his face as usual.

"Now we can work together." Eren suggests, a small grin playing on his features. "Hanji already told me that it might be possible for you to teach me how to control my power like you do. And I know that you'll make a good teacher…"

The last part ends with a slight pink coloring the teens cheeks, though it's impossible to tell if Avian even notices it.

"I would be happy to teach you." She answers, then lets out a gasp as Hanji suddenly grabs her shoulders from behind, glasses glinting in the light.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT! NOW THAT YOU'RE ONE OF US, I CAN OFFICIALLY START STUDYING YOU! IN FACT, LETS START EXPERIMENTING RIGHT AWAY!"

With excess amounts of gusto, Hanji grabs Avian's arm in an attempt to drag her away, but I in turn grab Hanji's arm, stopping them both.

"Not without my say so, you don't." I state, glaring at the scientist, who moans in complaint.

"But WHY?"

"There are other matters that must be attended to first, such as Avian's punishment for example."

At this, Hanji sobers up and the ginger woman looks at me.

"You've got to start learning discipline, and there is no better way to learn that through pain. You didn't think that I'd just let you slide by after usurping my orders yesterday, did you?" I question coolly, and oddly enough, Avian doesn't argue.

"No, sir." She answers, a strange expression lacing her features. "I realize that I was in the wrong, and accept any punishment you bestow on me."

"Good."

With a glance, I nod back to the sleeping quarters behind my squad.

"You all head back in and get some type of dinner going and for God's sake, clean up that damn room of yours Oluo. I'm tired of seeing clothes and random shit all over the floor."

The tan haired man looks positively mortified.

"B… but Corporal…" he begins, but I cut him off with a sharp glace and he shuts up. "Yes, sir!"

Satisfied, I nod for them to leave, and with a few backwards glances from Eren, everyone except Eld disappears inside.

"Make sure that idiot does as he's told. His quarters look like a damn titan rampaged in there." I whisper to him, and he briskly nods.

"Will do Corp. If there is anything that can get that slob to pick up his messes, it's a threat from you." The older man smirks slightly, then salutes, following the others, leaving only Hanji and Avian beside me.

As they go, Hanji lets out a sigh and reluctantly lets go of the woman's arm.

"I guess you're right." She moans. "But you HAVE to promise me that I can get my hands on her sooner or later! I need something to compare Eren's test results too, and there's no telling what sort of knowledge we can learn from her!"

I really don't want the researcher to do ANYTHING to my subordinates, but unfortunately she is right, and any information that can be learned from studying Avian is highly valuable.

"Fine." I groan, "But it will only be whenever I say so, and only under my supervision, got it shit glasses?"

Hanji lights up and clasps her hands in front of her like a child.

"OH YES! YES! YEEEEESSSS! CLEAR AS RAIN! OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO START DIGGING INTO THAT TITAN SKIN OF YOURS!" she exclaimes to Avian, grabbing the woman in one last hug before running to the office building. "I NEED TO GET MY INSTUMENTS READY! AND MY BOOKS! OH WHERE DID I PUT MY SCAPLES AGAIN!?"

There is the distant sound of a door slamming shut, then silence. I barely suppress a long sigh of exasperation, instead turning to the ginger who looks at a loss for words.

"Oi…"

At my voice, Avian blinks and guides her tired eyes to mine, suddenly coming to attention. With a wave of my hand, I motion for her to follow me as we make our way behind the looming stone structures. Just behind the headquarters is a large expanse of open grass about one hundred meters across, fenced in by trees, that serves as a training ground of sorts. Though it isn't required, many soldiers find it best to spend their leisure time training and exercising to keep their bodies in top shape. Some even spar with each other every now and then. It is here that I stop and cross my arms, motioning to the field with a nod of my head.

"As your first punishment, I want you to run laps around this field until you pass out." I instruct in a bored manner. "Think you can handle that?"

The woman nods slightly, that odd look appearing on her face again.

"Yes… yes sir." She corrects herself hurriedly, a slight tinge of embarrassment coloring her cheeks but she doesn't move.

After a few seconds, I lift a brow.

"Well? You just going to stand there, or what?"

Avian starts, looking even more embarrassed and swiftly apologizes. In the next second, she runs off to my right, beginning her first lap, and I take a moment to relax and lean back against the back wall of the sleeping quarters to watch her.

'_She may be one of us now, but she's got a hell of a long way to go before she can even begin to be considered a soldier.'_ I think, keeping an eye on the woman as she runs.

There really isn't anyone I've met more awkward and unrehearsed as she is. Everything is apparently new to her, and it seems even following simple orders without being directly told what to do is a chore. Just how I'm going to mold this blundering idiot into a military force for humanity is beyond me, and I frown at just how much work there is to be done with her. Etiquette, demeanor, thought process, skills, knowledge… even her body all need to be trained. I understand that she isn't like our other trainees who've spent three years preparing and educating themselves to become the soldiers they are today, but this is just ridiculous. I watch her go in circles, her progress not very impressive, and with each round, my frown deepens. Not yet three laps in and I can see that Avian is already struggling, even from my vantage point a good distance away. It's like her entire miniature form is a symbol of her weakness, small limbs shambling to keep her going even as her breaths come in hard and fast. It's almost sad how out of shape she is, though her obvious sleep deprivation from this morning might have a part in her exhaustion, and I have no idea if she's even eaten anything either. No matter her health, even sleep deprived, hungry trainees can do better than this.

'_I'll give her one thing, she isn't giving up.'_ I admit to myself, lazily watching her go around and around.

Only ten minutes or so have passed since Avian began, and with each lap, she looks closer and closer to just dying on the spot, her pace slowing down until its barely faster than a half, shuffling jog. And yet, as exhausted as she seems to be, she doesn't stop. It's impossible to tell just what is driving her, of course it could simply be fear of disappointing me. I'm used to people nearly killing themselves trying to obey my orders, too afraid of what would happen to them if they failed. And they are right to fear me. I don't tolerate idiocy or laziness, and a half assed job is the quickest way to earn severe punishment. Some leaders disapprove of my overly strict and demanding manner, but I don't see what the problem is. If people would only do what I ask the first time I tell them to, and actually do it RIGHT, then there wouldn't be a problem. But soldiers are so undisciplined now-a-days that it's rare for ANYONE to meet my expectations without me spitting venom in their face for their insolence first. I get lost in my own thoughts for a time, mentally scowling at half finished chores that have yet to be done. A span of several minutes pass and with a blink, I reorient my attention back to the field, Avian's form a small figure on the far side. For a second, I believe that she's finally stopped, but when I squint, I can just barely make out movement. She's slowed to a crawl and her arms hang like dead weight at her sides. Her head lolls in front of her, back slightly hunched, and I stand.

'_She's done.'_

She's got nothing left, and even though it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes, possibly half an hour, since she began, it's obvious that the woman has given all she's got. Just as I begin to make my way across the field to stop her, Avian's leg just gives out, and like a felled tree, her body falls completely limp to the ground, emitting a solid thud.

'_Perfect.'_

I jog to her now, and it only takes a few seconds before I reach her. She lays on her stomach, the side of her face pressed into the grass and limbs splayed out like a dolls.

"Oi, Conner." I say, grabbing her and roughly turning her onto her back, but her head just rolls, eyes closed.

'_She passed out.'_

Even unconscious, her breaths come fast and hard, and the side of her cheek is covered in dirt. Globs of wet hair cling to her sweaty forehead and face like glue. Lifting up her arm, I rest my first two fingers just on the inside of her slender wrist, her pulse fluttering beneath my touch. Her skin is cold with perspiration and the throb in her veins is much faster than it should be, but her pulse is strong and regular. Not the greatest way to be, but at least she didn't drop down dead. A spike of irritation stabs through me.

'_I told her to run till she passed out, but I didn't think the idiot would actually do it! Now I've got an unconscious body on my hands, and I guess I can't just leave her here...'_

With a sigh, I stoop down to lift her up. For a split second, I almost decide to just throw her over my shoulder, but I guess a hunk of bone and muscle to the sternum isn't the best for someone who's still panting for breath. Instead, I resign to sliding my arms underneath her, one under her knees and the other behind her shoulders, and pick her up. It takes a few tries to get her adjusted so her head doesn't lean back like she broke her neck, but eventually I get it to where it rests against my chest. Thankfully she's light so it hardly takes any effort on my part to carry her, but I can't help but cringe at the feeling of dirt and sweat against me as it soaks through my thin shirt. I make a mental note to wash myself again after this.

"Filthy idiot…" I mutter under my breath, and begin making my way across the field.

Nothing but the sound of my steps in the grass interrupts the calm, but as I near the edge of the field, the body in my arms lets out a slow groan and Avian slowly comes back to life. She isn't breathing as hard anymore, but it still isn't back to normal yet, and when I glance down as she wakes up, her eyes are dazed, staring out into the trees. She just stares for a few seconds, slowly regaining herself, then shifts her head as if realizing where she is, brows slightly knit.

"Am I done?" she asks softly, voice weighted with exhaustion.

"Yes." I answer her briskly, coming to the edge of the field.

She takes a minute to process this, and her eyes slowly scan the moving area around us.

"What happened?" she says finally.

I almost scoff.

"What kind of dumbass question is that? You ran until you passed out."

"Oh…."

Avian looks genuinely perplexed by this, still looking half there and half not. After a moment, she lifts her head and moves her legs.

"I can walk." She states, trying to get down, but I hold her fast.

"You're going to pass out again." I chide to which she wearily shakes her head.

"No I won't. I'm fine…"

'_Damn stubborn woman.'_ I frown, but I get it in my head to see if she really is as fine as she says.

"Suit yourself."

I stop in the shadow of the sleeping quarters building and let her slide out of my grip. Almost immediately, her eyes swim as she stands, blood rushing away from her head and she instinctively grips my shoulders to keep herself from falling. In a split second, she's in my arms again, and a righteous annoyance fills me.

"Now what the hell did I just say? Are you going to make a habit out of disobeying every order I give you, or are you just stupid?"

Avian is too dazed to reply, and I let out a tiny sigh, walking on again.

"Barely first day and you take my order too literally and nearly kill yourself."

Even as I scold her, I can't help but be a little impressed by her determination. If it counts, she did give me her all, which is something that I can't get too angry over, though a half dead recruit is not much of a consolation. I can't help but see the similarities between her and titan brat. Both of their physical attributes are nothing special, and their performance is usually lack luster and subpar, but it seems that both share a parallel determination that is the core that drives them onward; a resolve to push themselves as hard as they can to become better, stronger. Perhaps there is a glimmer of hope for this useless heap of awkwardness. The entrance to the sleeping quarters is just coming into sight, and I glance down to see the woman with her eyes closed and hair falling across her face, a look of exhaustion clouding her freckled, sunburned features. My dream comes to me one more time, Avian's voice clear as day. '_I'll keep on trying as many times as you are willing to teach me.' _Now that I've seen her in action, a part of me is starting to believe it.

'_I just might make use out of that. There's a soldier in you somewhere, and I'll do whatever it takes to bring it out, even if it half kills you. Humanity deserves that from you at least.'_

Avian doesn't respond to my mental oath, head limp against me, but I wasn't expecting her too. With as hard as I'm going to train her, I can only imagine this will be a regular occurrence. As I reach the entrance to the building, a swift turn of the knob opens the door and I step inside.

'_You better be ready to uphold your end of the bargain.'_ I think to the woman, and with a solid sound like the gong that sound from the clock tower, the door shuts behind me.

*Author's note*

So here's another 'way freaking longer than I expected' chapter lol. This was a bit of a struggle to write, and I hope that Levi is still mostly in character. I tried to write it like he usually sounds and acts, but as we've seen, a certain level of respect, even if it's a fraction, is shown when he realizes that Avian is serious about her commitment to serve humanity, sooooooo…. Hope it came out that way. If not, please don't kill me ;n; Oh, and to ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO WANTED LEVI TO CARRY AVIAN UP THE WALL IN CHAPTER 10, HERE YA GO XD I honestly found this to be a lot cuter anyway lol. This really was a lot of fun to write, and I enjoy the little bit of unfluffy fluff there at the end o3o. I wonder how things will go now that Avian's life isn't in danger anymore, and just how she's going to integrate into society as a 'soon to be' soldier? I'll give you a heads up and just say that there is no one more uncertain around people as she is, and I'm not sure if we will see a lot of it in this story, but believe me when I tell you that there are loads of social awkwardness to come xD Poor Avian is going to kill me… Anywho, even though no one answered my question from last week, I'll go ahead and give my answer. My question was: Is there anyone you would like to bring back to life that is dead in the cannon series/manga? My answer is yes: Marco, because Marco is freaking adorable and I enjoy the whole Marco/Jean friendship. Don't even get me started on Squad Levi. I try to pretend that entire arc never happened lol. I also miss minor characters like Nanaba and Mike. May the all rest in peace.

I also got a question from guest SNKrista who asked how tall Avian is. I first imagined her a bit taller, but I've decided that her official height is 4'9", much the same as Krista, though the fact that they are the same height is pure coincidence. I didn't even know Krista was that short until I was researching characters one day lol xD

Anywho, as always, please leave your thoughts and comments in a review because they are my life blood, and if you don't, I'll just kill you ^-^ Until next week, stay classy guys!

-Ambi


	13. Bread, an Oath, and Spiders

Chapter 13:

**Bread, an Oath, and Spiders**

Cool air hits me as I step inside the sleeping quarters building. Just as before, the halls are mostly devoid of people, which is just fine with me. It makes my job that much easier. My steps echo down the stone hall as I walk, the walls lit up ever few paces by small torches. Believing that my squad would still be in the mess hall preparing to eat, I keep my path straight and head there. Passing dozens of rooms on either side, the cafeteria sits to the back of the building, taking up the entire rear section. The wooden doors at its entrance are closed, but even outside I can hear the sounds of chatter. Adjusting the dead weight in my arms again so I can get a better grip on the knob, I swing it open and step inside. Each wall sheds slabs of light through large, tall windows, illuminating three rows of wooden bench tables, the majority of them still empty. Far in the back where the kitchen is located, a couple people busy themselves over counters and fireplaces, the smell of boiling water and cooking bread permeating the air. Just to the right corner on the furthest bench my team waits, lounging and talking amongst themselves. At the sound of the door closing behind me, Gunther lifts his head mid sentence to wave me over, only to stop half way when he spies what I'm holding.

"Hey, is she okay?" he asks, the others turning at his words.

"She's fine…." I answer and make my way to them.

Originally sitting with her back to me, Petra stands and rushes over, worry in her eyes.

"What happened?"

I shrug nonchalantly.

"I told her to run until she passed out, and she did."

The woman gives me a look, but I ignore it, instead maneuvering the body in my arms so Petra can grab her.

"Here," I order, passing a half dazed Avian off. "taker her and help her get cleaned up."

Petra nods, but in the middle of handing her over, Avian stirs again and I almost drop her. Blinking her eyes open, the ginger moves as if wanting to get down again.

"I can stand." She says softly."I assure you I can this time."

"Are you sure?" Petra asks, voice laced with concern. "You still looks half dead."

"I'm fine." Avian reassures her, and she slides out of my grip.

Avian's eyes swim as her feet hit the floor, but it's not nearly as bad as before, and she's able to keep herself upright, for the most part. Petra automatically grabs her gently by the arm to steady her.

"Take it easy." Petra warns, leading the ginger back through the door slowly. "Let's get you cleaned up. You can use my bath."

Soon, they are both gone, and I can finally take a seat with the others. Beside me in the center, Eren looks at me.

"Was it really necessary to run her that hard?"

"Yes." I reply, crossing my arms on the table casually. "I really should have chosen something harsher, but I guess that worked. As long as she gets it into that thick skull of hers not to disobey me again, I don't care."

From the other side of the table, Gunther nods understandingly, him always being the stern discipline type.

"She won't have that problem much longer once you're done with her. I mean, if you can get Oluo to follow your every word…." He says, motioning with his thumb to the empty seat beside him. "…you can get anyone to. She just needs time."

"Well it better not be much." I frown, staring holes into the dirty long sleeves of my shirt. "Damn woman ruined my shirt, and I just sat down."

I had almost completely forgotten about my soiled attire, and I growl at the sweat and dirt stains on the white fabric, feeling the roughness of it with my fingers. I really don't wish to stand again, but the discoloration is about to drive me up a wall. With an exasperated sigh, I make myself get back up.

"I'm going to change. Eren, I better have tea waiting for me by the time I get back."

The teen nods, always eager to please.

"Yes, sir!"

With a small nod to Gunther, I head out of the room and back down the long, torch lit hallway. At the front by the entrance doors, a staircase leads up and I follow it up to the fourth floor. Though all Recon soldiers share the same building, the women's dorms are only on the first two flights, where as the men's are on the third and fourth. And so up I go, down another long hall just like the one below, and turn left, going all the way down till I reach the last room on the right. Changing doesn't take long, always having plenty of clean clothes to spare, and soon I'm back down in the mess hall, it's space a little more populated than before. A good number of soldiers now sit, dotted over the various tables, talking and wasting time until supper is finished. Just as I ordered, Eren and Gunther greet me with a cup of fresh tea, which I take gratefully. Sitting back down again, I fix the cuffed half sleeves of my new white shirt.

"Where is Eld?" I ask off handedly, tugging a stubborn cuff.

"He offered to help Oluo clean up his mess." Gunther replies, shaking his head. "He didn't tell me details, but I don't think Oluo bothered to get any of his clothes washed, so now he's got a huge load waiting to be dealt with."

"Damn slob." I scoff, taking a sip of tea. "He should know better."

"Yes he should." Gunther agrees. "But as it were, it's not like he has had time as of late. Now that the hole in Wall Rose is sealed, perhaps we can breathe for a while."

"Perhaps…"

Beside me, Eren fidgets slightly, causing me to glance at him.

"What?"

"I was just wondering, Corporal…" Eren begins. "…now that Avian is a part of the Recon Corps, is she going to be trained?"

"What do you think?" I chide him, setting my cup down. "I plan to have us go back to the abandoned Recon headquarters building south of Hermina. From there, we'll take the time to train her in combat and movement gear usage. I'll speak to Hanji about having her educate Avian on our history and the titans."

Eren nods in understanding as a couple more soldiers file into the room. From there, Eren and Gunther carry on conversation between themselves, leaving me to listen in without much input. Eld soon rejoins us, along with Petra a few minutes later. Half an hour goes by as we waste time, the room slowly filling up with more people. At long last, the cooks in the kitchen give the all clear, and there is a mini bum rush as soldiers jockey into place. I'd rather have had either Petra or Gunther make something for us instead of being forced to wait, but there is nothing to be done about it now. Eren, Eld, and Gunther take their own place in line, and a few minutes later, return with large plates filled with long noodles topped with creamy red sauce and a very small loaf of bread.

"You gonna get anything, Corp?" Gunther asks as he sits down across from me with Eld at his side.

"I'll wait."

'_I'm not about to stand in some elementary lunch line.' _I think, contenting myself with another sip of tea.

The line goes down quickly as soldiers sit down with their food, the room filling up with the sound of forks on plates. Once gone, I head up and get my own share and sit back down. Everyone is well into their dinner by the time Oluo shows up, then he too makes his way to us, taking a hard seat beside Eren and hungrily begins to eat. There are still no signs of Petra or the woman for a while yet, but eventually, well after the food has gotten cold, they return, Petra leading a freshly cleaned Avian by the hand to the kitchen. A moment later, they take their places on the end of the table, Petra beside Oluo and Avian on the opposite side, beside Eld. I do not miss the narrowed, sidelong looks several of the other soldiers give the ginger haired woman as she sits.

"It's about time you made it." Gunther comments as they join us. "I was beginning to think you'd miss out."

"It took a while for us to get the bath ready, and I had to search through all my clothes to try and find something to fit Avian." Petra replies. "She's so small, nothing of mine fits."

And it was true. Even wearing women's clothes, Petra's blue button up shirt and brown skirt are at least a size to big for the miniature woman, causing the blouse to hang haphazardly and loosely on her shoulders.

"I apologize…" Avian comments, looking a bit bashful with wet hair pushed behind her ears.

Petra shakes her head. 

"You've nothing to apologize for. You're just really small is all." She smiles, taking a bite of noodle. "Once you start getting your allowance every week, we can take a trip to the market and find something that fits better."

"That sounds swell." Avian replies gratefully, just about to begin eating, but she suddenly freezes, staring at Eld's plate with a oddly awe-filled gaze.

Eld takes notice and raises a brow at her.

"You okay?" he asks as the woman casts her gaze over all of our plates, her eyes slowly growing wider with each.

"Is…." She begins, laying her eyes on Eld's loaf. "… is that bread?"

Eld looks a bit taken aback, and everyone gives the woman a strange look which she doesn't seem to notice. After a second of awkward silence, Eld answers.

"It is…."

Avian's eyes seem to light up as she stares.

"I thought so!" she says wistfully. "Oh I love bread! I haven't had it in so long, I'd forgotten it existed!"

Eld, Eren, Gunther, Oluo and Petra all exchange glances, Petra leaning forward to address the ginger.

"Bread is common here." She begins, looking slightly confused. "Have you really never eaten bread before?"

"Oh I have!" Avian smiles, turning her bright gaze to the woman. "My mother would always bake a large loaf for special occasions. We'd always flavor it with garlic, or toast it and cover it in honey and cinnamon. It's one of the most wonderful things I've ever eaten."

At this, Avian's smile falls slightly, thinking back.

"I haven't had any in so long, and my mother never got the chance to show me how to make it."

Silence falls over our table, and I can't help but stare at her. If there was ever a more brilliant example that illustrates just how deprived Avian's life has been, this is it. Here we are, eating the same mediocre crap we have to force down almost every other day, and Avian acts like it's a damn delicacy. Now that I think about it, it makes sense. Avian was fairly young when her family was killed, so that left her to her own devices and what she had learned up to that point. I'd never noticed before, but thinking back, I realize that she'd made us nothing but stews and soups the entire week we stayed with her. It's quite possible that that is all she's ever known for the past several years.

'_No wonder she's so excited over a piece of stale bread.'_

Avian lets out a small breath and gives Eld's loaf one last longing look before picking up her fork and taking a bite of her cold dinner.

"I wish I had finished getting clean sooner and gotten one before they ran out…"

Beside me, Eren lifts his arm, taking his own share of bread and, without a word, tears it in half and offers one side to the woman.

"Here."

Avian gapes at him, almost stunned and looking slightly lost at what to do.

"N… no." she stutters finally. "It is yours. You enjoy it."

Eren ignores her and shoves the half onto her plate before she can say another word.

"Just take it. It's not really that great, but if you want it that bad, I don't mind sharing." He says, to which the woman blinks. "I've eaten plenty, so don't worry about it."

Avian gazes at him for another moment, then down at the bread on her plate, a strange look coming over her face. At long last, she takes it in her hand and takes a small bite from it. I know for a fact that the bread they serve here is half crap, but her blue eyes light up with delight anyway, and she swiftly takes another bite.

'_I wonder what other things that we take for granted are luxury to her.'_

At Avian's lead, we all go back to finishing our meals, each person taking just a second to stare at their food in the same pondering way, probably echoing my own thoughts before digging in. Conversation is dropped, and time passes in silence. I watch as soldiers from all around slowly file out of the room, heading back to their quarters until only a handful are left. By then, most everyone is finished, sitting contently now that hunger is stifled. Taking one final sip to finish my tea, I move to get ready to stand, but movement from the corner of my eye stops me. A young man with sweeping light brown hair makes his way over, and I recognize him as James Tucker, the man who gave me Erwin's message after Avian was captured two day before. He looks a bit nervous, barely giving me a glance before hesitantly making his way around the table, stopping a pace or two from Avian. Only when he stops there does the woman take notice and look up.

"H… hey…" James begins, casting his eyes to the side. "I… um… I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just… just wanted to… to thank you."

The entire table lifts their heads as Avian looks up at the man with surprise. I raise a brow and watch the exchange in interest.

"You probably don't know who I am…" James continues, turning his gaze to the woman. "… but you saved my life last night. I was on the front guard, and a titan knocked me off my horse. It grabbed me before I could run away, and I thought I was going to be eaten for sure, but just when I thought it was over, you came out of nowhere and killed it." James lifts a hand to run a hand through his hair. "I don't think I've ever come that close to dying, and even though I honestly had my doubts about you, I'm really grateful you where there."

Avian blinks, and James gives her a small smile.

"If it weren't for you, I would have died. So… thanks."

The woman stares at him for a long moment, probably not knowing what to say, but after a few seconds, she manages a small nod.

"You're welcome." She says, sounding appalled.

James smiles at her, standing there for a moment, and when Avian fails to say anything else, he shuffles his feet.

"Well… that's all I wanted to say." He states, looking to the side again. "Um… I guess I'll leave you then. Have a good night."

With that, he promptly walks away and out the door, Avian's eyes following him the entire way. No one says anything for a long time, and I find the exchange along with the woman's reaction quite interesting. She looks so lost, eyes lingering on the door with an odd mixture of awe and perplexity. At long last, she returns her gaze to the table before her.

"Why would he say that?" she asks finally, casting her eyes across the short distance to me.

"Why do you sound so surprised? Have you never been thanked before?"

"No, I have…." She elaborates, meditating. "…but not for an instance such as that. It's as if… rescuing him was something I didn't have to do, like an optional service."

Her puzzlement deepens to the point where her brows knit.

"Is a soldier assisting someone, or saving someone's life a rare occurrence here?"

The inquiry confuses me for a moment as I try to understand what she means, until I realize that it isn't the question that is odd, but her perspective. With sudden comprehension, I realize that this woman's psyche is like that of a child's; unknowing, naïve, innocent. The only reason why she would even bother asking such a question is because she doesn't understand that putting your own life on the line for someone else is against human nature. Unlike the rest of humanity, she still has that ingrained desire to put others before herself, and I recall what I said about her earlier, about being a natural healer. She doesn't understand the emotional turmoil or struggle that goes along with risking your life against your better judgment, because her better judgment IS to put herself into danger. Such abandonment comes easily to her, and she still hasn't realized that not everyone is like her, able to throw their life away at a moment's notice. For her to have even retained such a way of thinking after what she's been through is beyond me, and I make a mental note to ask her about it later. I take a few moments to consider her before answering.

"It depends. There are many who are willing to give their all to save their comrades, but most of the time, those who need saving don't survive long enough to BE saved."

Avian seems to understand clearly what I'm implying, and all possible conversation stops after that, leaving the woman to ponder in her own mind. With the silence droning on and nothing more to say, I stand and take my leave.

…..

Though dinner was held in the early evening, night comes quickly as I finish getting packed for the venture in the morning, By my estimate, we'll be able to stay at the abandoned headquarters for around a month or so, spending a good portion of each day training the woman. With a sigh, I place my final bag at the foot of my bed and look out of the darkened window. It should be around ten or so, nearing lights out, and once again, sleep tugs at my body, but I push it away. As I do every night, I still have one more task that needs to be completed, and that is to prowl the dark hallways on every floor, making sure every recruit is where they should be. Taking one last glance over to make sure everything is set and ready to go, I head out. Even with the torches burning, the halls are dark and ominous, but oddly comforting in their familiarity. I've wandered these same halls for years, so navigating them in the dark is no problem. As I begin my round, I make sure to snuff out every flame, throwing the passage into deeper darkness. As usual, every floor is abandoned and silent, soldiers knowing better than to be outside after curfew lest I chew them out for it. I make my way down every hall, slowly descending with each; fourth floor, third floor, second floor, and finally the first, all empty. As I make my way down one of the last side passages on the ground level, voices come to my ears through the walls. They aren't loud, but they reverberate off the stone walls like an echo, and I recognize Petra's voice.

"It's not a problem I promise." She says, the sound of her voice slightly muffled coming through the door. "Until they can assign you a room of your own, you can stay here."

"I feel as if I am intruding…" Avian's soft reply follows, but it's cut off by the sound of fabric being moved.

"Don't be silly. Here, just take these and make a pallet somewhere. Don't give me that look either. It really isn't a problem, and these quilts are years old, so I don't mind if they get a little dirty."

"Still…"

"Think of this as me repaying you for what you did for us all those months ago." Petra answers, and I can hear the smile in her voice. "You let us stay with you and dirty up your quilts, so this is me returning the favor."

Avian doesn't answer, instead the sound of ruffling fabric starts again. After a minute, I'm about to continue on my way when Avian suddenly speaks up again.

"Where is Corporal's sleep quarters?"

"He is upstairs, on the top floor." Petra answers simply. "Why?"

"I just realized that I need to tell him something."

This catches my interest and I stop just down the hall, listening.

"Well it's past lights out. If you go now he'll just get on to you." Petra replies, sounding a bit worried.

"That is fine. I don't mind. It was my fault for stalling so long."

There is a pause and I casually lean against the wall.

"Well if you really want too…. His room is on the top floor. Down the hall, the first passage on the left, last room on the right."

"Thank you. I promise I'll be quick."

At that, I hear footsteps and the knob jiggles a bit before the door opens, Avian softly stepping out. She gently closes the door behind her and turns to make her way down the hall, apparently missing me in the darkness. As she walks forward, I push myself off the wall and into the light. The woman lets out a mild gasp, hand flying instinctively to her collar, then relaxes slightly when she sees it's me.

"C….. Corporal." She stutters. "I did not realize you were here."

I look at her, slightly amused by the fact that I startled her though I make sure my stoic expression never changes, and raise a brow.

"You had something you wanted to say?"

Avian gazes at me with mild surprise, then nods.

"Yes, I just…." She hesitates, casting her eyes down for a moment, then raises them again. "I wanted to thank you, for… for standing up for me."

This is not what I was expecting to hear, and it catches me somewhat off guard.

"If it wasn't for you speaking up when you did, I'd be dead by now." She continues, a slightly hurt expression coming across her features. "In all honesty, I truly believed I was going to die, and I loathe to admit it but… I didn't have any faith in you."

At this, her gaze lowers again.

"That's the other ratification I wanted to say. I want to apologize, for everything. For my behavior back then on the wall, for disobeying you even though I knew it to be wrong, and for judging you with ill will. You didn't deserve any of that, and now, I understand that you aren't the person I believed you to be."

I stare at her with a gaze as sharp as a knife.

"What kind of person did you take me to be?"

"Someone vastly different from the one I saw earlier today." She answers softly. "Up until a few hours prior, I found it difficult to believe that you had any decency in you at all because of the way you've treated me. But now I recognize that it was all for my benefit. A truly hateful person would have left me to be put to death, and a truly hateful person would have left me in the dirt when I fell. In fact, a hateful person would have punished me much harsher than you did. Looking back now, I see that there was no ill will in your actions, only frustration at my obvious ignorance. I understand now just how far I have to go before I can even begin to develop into the breed of soldier you expect me to become."

Her words surprise me, and her gaze latches on to mine.

"I want you to know that my decision to come here was not a spontaneous impulse. Believe me when I tell you that I'm fully committed to learning your ways; to becoming the kind of soldier I need to be. I realize that it will be hard because I know nothing about how your world operates, and I have a lot of work ahead of me if I wish to be an asset for mankind, but it is the least I can do. I owe you my life after all…."

That strange expression that appeared earlier today crosses her face, and I suddenly recognize what it is. Respect. Her blue orbs blaze in the low light of the hallway, and even though her body sags slightly in exhaustion and shadows of fatigue hang under her eyes, of the orange of the flaming torches lighting the passage set her hair and gaze on fire.

"I swear upon my life that I will do whatever it takes to become the best soldier I can be." She announces, face set with determination. "I swear to you an oath that, in whatever I do, I'll give it my all. I'll push harder than any other recruit you've ever trained, and I'll repay your kindness in full. I'll make sure that your generosity will not be in vain."

I stare at the woman, her gaze never breaking from mine, and I decipher her words carefully, though there isn't much reason too. If there was ever a face filled to brim with certainty, it's hers, and I can almost feel the strength of her conviction. It tugs at something deep inside of me, but I have no idea of what it could be. It's an odd feeling, similar to what I felt earlier today, just after her fate was decided, and yet it's different at the same time. I've had many people pledge loyalty and devotion to me, Petra and Oluo being the two best examples, but even their certainty pales in comparison to the small woman before me. With surprising ease, I know that no matter what may happen in the future, I am assured that she will uphold her commitment to the best of her meager, inadequate abilities. I almost smirk.

"That's a lot of big talk for such a small woman. Are you sure you want to make such a promise to me?" I answer her coolly. "Don't expect to be treated kindly just because you're a new recruit. If you truly wish to be part of the Recon Corps, you better be ready to sacrifice everything. There is no room for soldiers who hold back, and I plan on working you until your fingers bleed and you've got nothing left."

Avian never breaks from my steely gaze, not for a moment.

"I do." She answers firmly.

"Very well. If that's the case, then get your ass to bed. We leave for your future training grounds at dawn."

At that, the woman firmly nods, conviction still fueling her movements, and just as I'm about to turn away, she shifts and gives me a proper, solid salute.

"Yes, sir!"

After she returns to Petra's dorm and I steadily make my way back upstairs to my own room, a smirk finally breaks through.

'_There is hope for you yet, bread girl.'_

….

Morning comes swiftly, and the atmosphere is cool and calm, a constant breeze lacing it's way around me as I wait with my squad near the entrance to the stables. It is just after dawn, the sky still yellow and orange near the horizon, but there is a certain level of excitement in the air as we prep our horses for the travel ahead.

"It'll be just like before." Petra comments a few paces away, adjusting the straps of her saddle. "It wasn't that long ago that we were doing the same thing with you, Eren. It's almost weird going back so soon."

"It is." The teen answers with a small smile. "But I guess I can't say much. I'm still 'green' according to Oluo."

"Well, if you go by him, you'll be a greenie forever." Gunther adds in, pausing in his own adjustments to cast a glance over his shoulder. "It doesn't really matter that much now that we have Avian on our squad. You're no longer the newbie. Speaking of which… where is she?"

It's true that everyone is present aside from the ginger haired woman, which strikes me as a bit odd.

"Wasn't she nearly finished getting ready when you headed out, Petra?" I ask offhandedly, to which the woman nods.

"She was, so I don't understand what could be keeping her. It's not like she had much to pack…"

Even as she says this, the sound of rapid footfalls on earth come from behind me, and I turn to see Avian running her way to us, a pack bouncing lightly off her back with each step. It takes a few seconds for her to bridge the distance, but once near enough, she stops a few paces away, breathing heavily with her hands on her knees.

"I am….._***huff*huff***_ SO SO sorry! _***huff*huff***_ I swear I left on time!"

I give her a few moments to catch her breath before I question her.

"Just what the hell took you so long? First day as a fresh soldier, and you start if off by being late." I scold, narrowing my eyes at the woman.

"I highly apologize, Corporal." She answers swiftly, looking embarrassed. "I swear that I left on time, but on the way here, I somehow lost my way…"

My scowl deepens.

"You got lost." I say, more of a statement than a question, to which she nods, pink coloring her cheeks.

"I believed myself to have remembered where the horses where cared for, but on the way, all the buildings seemed to look the same, and I lost track of where I was. I apologize again for my insolence."

All I can do is mentally shake my head and motion behind me.

"Come over here and don't leave. Eld has gone to fetch that mountain of a horse of yours."

At that, Avian's eyes light up.

"I can ride Stonewall there?" she asks, astounded at the idea. "I thought that I was only allowed to ride your military steeds?"

"While on missions, you are required to use ours." I answer, turning back to my own mare. "But for anything outside of that, you can ride whatever you like."

Though I do not see her, she makes a pleased sound, and walks around to where I directed her and she begins to help attach my packs.

"Hey Avian, I'm really sorry about that." Petra comments, throwing an apologetic gaze her way. "I'd totally forgotten that you would have needed help finding us, and I just kind of left without even asking if you knew the way."

"All is well." The woman replies, hidden from my view. "I was able to remember most of the way, if that is any consolation."

"Still..."

"Don't fret over it. I'm fine, I promise." The woman cuts her off, bending down to grab another pack yet to be attached.

"Don't worry." Gunther adds in a few paces away. "Petra got lost plenty of times when she first started training."

"Gunther!" Petra exclaims, causing the brown haired man to laugh.

"It's just the simple truth…." He shrugs.

"Did you really get lost a lot Petra?" Eren asks, causing the woman to frown.

"No. Gunther just likes to exaggerate. If there is anyone who is terrible at getting lost, it's Oluo."

"HEY! LOOK HERE…! THAT IS A BLACK-TONGUED LIE!"

"Oh, shut it. You know it's true. Remember that time you nearly pissed yourself in the back alley because you couldn't find the…"

"PETRA!" Oluo cries, turning red in the face. "WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!? THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND!"

"For the last time, I'm not your wife! Keep this up and I'll stuff your face into a hornet's nest!"

Just as Oluo is about to spit back a retort, Eld's voice calls from down the road. 

"That's enough! You two act like damn children…"

Stopping in mid work, I peek my head around the neck of my steed to see him slowly walking up the way, leading that gray beast of Avian's by his reins. It's easy to know when she sees him, because I hear a joyful gasp from the other side of my mare and the woman practically sings his name.

"Stonewall~!"

Abandoning her task, she jogs over to where the stallion waits for her, the large beast throwing up his head and stamping his giant hooves in delight before shoving his muzzle into the small woman's body, nearly knocking her over.

"Oh, how I've missed you too!" she coos, wrapping her arms around his neck and scratching behind his ears and in his dark mane vigorously. "I'm so glad they treated you well!"

"Yeah, about that… From now on, you need to be the one to get him." Eld tells her, drawing her attention. "I almost had to chase him down, and when I did, I practically had to drag him here. He didn't like the other soldiers who tried to groom him for you either."

"I see. He must still be wary of strangers." The woman replies, stroking the horse's muzzle. "I'll take it upon myself to care for him."

"Sounds fair." The older man nods, walking a few paces to where his steed loyally waits and begins finishing up his preparations.

The woman doesn't seem to notice, having given all her attention back to that beast, and I clear my throat to gain her notice.

"How about you spend less time coddling that brute and start saddling him so we can leave."

Embarrassment tinges the woman's cheeks again, and she swiftly nods, jumping into action.

"Yes, sir! I apologize! I'll be right on it!" she calls hurriedly, swinging the pack off her shoulders and quickly sets to work.

By the time she finishes, everyone has long since been ready to go, so the moment Avian is seated, we take off, making our way through town to the Stohess gate. There is a good number of people already out and about, cleaning up shops or beginning some type of household chore, and a few even give us simple greetings. There are still some who stare, the object of their interest quite obvious, but news of Avian's efforts in helping defend the wall, and her recent success in joining the Recon Corps keeps all possible insults at bay. The short ride to the entrance of Stohess is quiet, and soon enough, we are out the gate and galloping our way across open country, making a hard right in beeline for the abandoned castle. Thankfully, the sky remains clear, and even though there is hardly a cloud in the blue sky, a constant breeze follows us on our journey, the wind keeping us cool. When the Stohess district is well out of sight, I hear Eren's voice behind me, drifting slightly as we ride.

"Say, Avian…. This is kind of a silly question, but what kind of horse is Stonewall?"

"Oh, I asked my father the same thing long ago." the woman responds, sounding at ease. "It's been a long while, but I believe he called him a… What was it? Clod… Clent…. Clide…"

I chance a backwards glance over my shoulder and see the woman leaning back in her saddle, brows knit in concentration and her arms crossed, not holding onto the reins at all. After a second, her eyes light up in recollection.

"That's right! I remember! He called him a Clydesdale." She answers finally, turning her eyes to the teen. "I remember my father telling me about all different breeds of horses he's seen, everything from spotted to striped to some as small as rams."

Eren's eyes widen.

"You serious? Small, striped horses? That's impossible."

"No, it's not." The woman disagrees, shaking her head. "I admit that I have never seen these breeds myself, but my father would not lie to me. There ARE some out there, somewhere. Stonewall here is proof enough of that."

The woman gives the stallion beneath her a compassionate pat on his thick neck before continuing.

"Stonewall is a kind of working horse if I remember correctly, and his kind are one of the largest in the world. Father said that people would use them for all sorts of occupations from farm work to carriage pullers. They are very sturdy and strong breeds, and as far as I know, there are no others who even come close to looking like they do."

Eren nods, absorbing every word like a sponge.

"I've never seen any like that either, but I can't imagine anything looking like he does. I've never seen a horse so large with fur covering its hooves."

"Well, to make it fair, I'VE never seen a horse so small with such delicate looking legs. That makes us even." The woman smiles, earning her a smile back. "Speaking of such…" she continues, now looking to me. "I'm surprised that your steed can handle the weight of all your possessions Corporal. What exactly is all this for?"

Honestly, I don't have that much at all; a single pack for clothing and other small hygiene necessities, and four others containing my varied collection of supplies and dust kerchiefs. For some reason, I decide to keep her in the dark as to what my squad has already come to expect upon every outing to the old headquarters. So without much enthusiasm, I answer her flatly.

"Shut up and you'll see."

The woman blinks, and she looks as if she wants to investigate further, but surprises me by obeying my order; keeping her mouth and looking forward. The rest of our ride goes by in more silence, aside from the occasional comment from Oluo or Gunther, and the quiet is comforting.

'_I'll take whatever peace I can get before I have to spend thirty days with that brat Eren and Oluo's filthy mouth.'_

A little bit before midday, our destination comes into view and as we near, I slow down and finally halt just in front of the looming structure, promptly sliding off the saddle. Behind me, the others do the same, the senior soldiers automatically leading their steeds to one of the castles may tethering poles and begin unloading their packs, Eren and Avian following suit.

"It's huge…" I hear the woman gasp, gazing at the massive building as I wordlessly begin unburdening my horse. "I surmised them to be large, but never would I have conceived something so grand. We are truly about to stay here the coming month?"

Eld nods.

"This is where the Recon Corps headquarters used to be until they moved it to where it is now in Stohess." He answers, already done unloading. "Due to its location so far from the walls and any reliable water source, this place was abandoned many years ago. It serves as a training ground now."

Gunther nods, adding, "This is where we took Eren when he first joined us as well, so it's familiar to us."

The woman nods, slowly putting her pack around her shoulders.

"I see…"

"Don't look so stunned. It's just a crummy old building." Oluo interjects, sneering as he tugs on the last strap holding his bag. "Not to mention it's a pain in the ass to clean, dirt and crap everywhere…"

"She'll see in just a minute." Petra stops him with a glare, pack upon her shoulders.

Before they can begin arguing again, I dislodge one of my cleaning bags and throw it at Oluo, causing him to jump and nearly drop it in surprise.

"Hurry up and get this inside. We're wasting daylight." I scowl at him, then I turn my gaze to the woman, beckoning her over. "You, carry these."

Avian grunts slightly under the weight of the two packs that I give her, but to her credit, she keeps her mouth shut and slowly takes them inside. Without a word, I toss the final bag to Eren, who carries it in with ease, and I sling my personal pack onto my shoulder, following behind Gunther and Petra with their own packs. Inside, it's dark and cold, the only light coming from the open front door. It takes a moment before Eld can strike a match to light the first torch, but once he does, it throws the large room into light. It's not much of a room really, more of a foyer, with a hallway straight ahead leading to the dining room and kitchen, and a large staircase just to the left that leads to the sleeping quarters. As expected, everyone has their things placed neatly against the wall, the senior soldiers knowing full well that it's pointless putting anything in its place just yet.

"Are we not to put our things away first?" Avian asks, watching me as I enter.

"No. We've got a more pressing matter at hand…"

Putting my own pack on the floor, I lightly drag my finger across the wall and scowl at the large glob of dirt and dust that forms there.

'_This just won't do.'_

Without missing a beat, Eld begins unpacking my cleaning bags, meticulously placing container after container of cleaning fluids, polish, soap, among other things in a row. Oluo, Petra, Gunther, and Eren all follow suit, leaving Avian standing there awkwardly and looking very lost.

"Here." Gunther says, taking a clean white bandana and cleaning kerchief from one of the bags and hands it to Avian. "Put these on. Your gonna need them."

Avian looks at him confused.

"Whatever for?"

"What do you think?" I answer, taking an exact pair of bandanas and kerchiefs for myself, putting them on. "Just look how filthy this damn place is. We aren't doing anything until every inch of this place is cleaned."

The woman's eyes grow wide. 

"But his place is enormous! How do you expect us to clean all of this?"

"Thoroughly, that's how. You asked what all this was for and now you know."

Without giving her a chance to reply, I busy myself with sorting through all of my collection, distributing brushes, rags, dusters, and whatever else that is in the bags to each member. Once everything is in order, I assign them to their posts.

"Gunther, you take care of this floor. Petra, then second. Oluo and Eld, you two take care of the outside windows and the cellars. Eren, you have the third floor, and Avian, the fourth. Do I make myself clear?"

As one, my squad salutes and immediately disperses, arms filled with various cleaning tools and buckets. The only one left standing is the woman, to whom I motion with my head to follow, and begin making my way upstairs, her at my heels. We go up to the very top floor which consists of nothing but storage rooms and one spacious office in the back, complete with bookcases, shelves, tables, and a large desk. It's only when we make it there that I stop, letting the woman put down her own bucket and tools before addressing her.

"It's simple." I start, shaking our a bandana and tying it around my head. "I want every speck of dust, every smudge, smear, and blot gone by this evening before dinner. Everything you need is either here or downstairs, and you can use as much cleaning solution as you need. I'll bring you your broom in a moment. Any questions?"

Avian shakes her head, still wearing a look of slight bewilderment, but doesn't argue.

"No, sir."

"Good. And don't so some half assed job either unless you want to run laps around this building. I want to see my reflection in everything, got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

I stare at her for a moment, mentally considering her small stature and all the out of reach places that will inevitably be missed.

'_I'll bring back a stool. That'll be good enough.'_

"Good, now put those kerchiefs on and get started. We don't have all damn day." I order, starting to make my way down the hall but Avian stops me.

"Wait!" she says, and I pause to look back at her. "I apologize, but I've no idea how or where these go…" she admits, looking down at the floor, the white cloths in her hands.

'_You've got to be kidding me…'_

"You don't know how to put on a bandana or a kerchief?" I ask, an itch of irritation coloring my voice.

The ginger barely shakes her head.

"No. I apologize. I've never seen articles of clothing such as these before… My family always cleaned in whatever garments we had on…"

"Then come here."

At my order she makes her way to me and I take the cloths from her, putting a hand on her shoulder to spin her around.

"Hold still and hold your hair up."

She obeys silently, and I quickly wrap the kerchief around her neck, tying it in place. The woman shifts a bit as I work on the bandana next, and she shuffles her feet.

"I thank you Corporal, and I really do apologize for all this…"

"Whatever." I say, tying her bandana in place and step back. "Just make sure this floor is spotless."

Avian nods.

"I'll do my best."

With a final glance, I walk away and leave her to her own devices.

'_Let's see how this goes.' _I think, descending back down the stairs again. _'Surely she can't screw this up.'_

…..

Hours pass in a quick haze as I flit from floor to floor dusting, sweeping, wiping, and mopping. Thanks to their experience, my senior squad members don't need any help or supervision, knowing full well that I'll skin them alive if there is so much as a single wad of lint on the floor. Eren on the other hand is a whole other matter. Well into the afternoon, I make my way to the third floor to check his progress and I'm surprised to see the boy already working on the hallway, vigorously sweeping. At the sound of my boots on the floor, he turns and hastily throws up a salute.

"Corporal! All the sleeping rooms have been cleaned sir!"

'_We'll see about that.'_

Without a word, I walk straight past him and into the furthest back rooms, immediately frowning at what I see. There isn't much in the way of furniture thanks to this place having been given up long ago, but even the sparse furnishings are far from clean. The bed frames still have a layer of dust on the sides closest to the stone walls, the single nightstand's only drawer looks like it hasn't even been touched on the inside, and my gaze pierces the built up grime that is trying to hide in the shadows of the rooms corners.

"Tch."

Frown deepening, I reenter the hall and stab Eren with my eyes.

"Do it again." I spit, voice heavy with disapproval making the boy flinch. "These rooms are nowhere near clean."

Eren hastily nods, looking positively stricken.

"Y… Yes, sir!"

As he hurriedly rushes to follow my order, I turn and begin making my way upstairs.

'_Might as well check up on Conner while I'm at it.'_

Boots thudding hollowly on the stone steps, I reach the top and my frown turns into a scowl. Immediately I can see that the hall is just as dirty as it was hours before, and making a quick check into the nearest storage room, it's obvious that it hasn't been touched. Stacks of boxes and miscellaneous furniture lay unmoved, a thick layer of dust glinting like beacons in the beams of sunlight that shine through the windows. Not only that, but with a swift sweep through the rest of the hall, I see that all the other storage rooms are in equal states of filthiness.

'_Just what the hell has she been doing the past five hours!?'_

Slightly enraged by her obvious lack of effort, I trudge into the hall and down toward the office room, already formulating an appropriate punishment.

"CONNER!"

At my yell, her voice answers from the other side of the closed office door, sounding a bit distant.

"Yes, sir?"

"GET OUT HERE NOW."

There is silence as I reach the end of the hall, laying a hand on the knob to open it up. Just as I do, it swings inward and there stands Avian, eyes round.

"Yes?"

My eyes are daggers, and she visibly flinches when they cut into her.

"What, exactly, have you been doing that has kept you from cleaning the rest of this floor?" I ask with menace.

The woman looks at me dumbfound.

"I still have yet to finish this room, sir." She answers, slightly confused. "I've been cleaning, and have strived to make it spotless, just as you asked…"

At that, she motions to herself, and I suddenly notice that her clothes are covered in gray smudges and dirt. The dark blouse that she is currently borrowing from Petra hides most of the grime, but her tan pants are soiled with blots of dust stains. Even her white kerchief and bandana are marred by unclean blotches. This puts a kink in my automatic reflex, and I mentally take a step back and calm down a notch.

"So, this one room has kept you busy for five hours." I state more than ask, and the woman nods.

"I've tried my best to meet your requirements."

I glance at her, then slide my way past her.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Pushing the door open the rest of the way, I step inside and scan my eyes over its contents, and what I find is, to say the least, surprising. Even from the door, every wooden furnishing, shelf, and bookcase glistens brightly in the light, clean and polished. Pacing further in to inspect closer, the room's level of cleanliness is far above what I expect: windows don't have a smudge on them, the walls are completely devoid of cobwebs and dander, every item large or small has been dusted and polished to a brilliant shine, and even the floor is a shade or two lighter, weeks of dust and dirt painstakingly scrubbed off down to the crevasses and corners. All in all, if it were possible to see a reflection in stone and wood, there would be one. Out of curiosity, I pace over to the desk and drag my gloved hand over its underside. There isn't a speck. I'm honestly highly impressed by her work, and just behind me, I hear the woman take a few soft steps toward me.

"I'm still not finished." She says tentatively, and I turn to face her. "I have yet to completely clean the rafters…"

She motions to the tall step ladder in the farthest corner of the room, and I can see a nice line from where she stopped working, one side a muddy and sooty brown, the other a warm and natural tan. I study it a little while longer before turning my attention back to the woman, who looks almost anxious, clearly expecting some kind of scolding. That anxiousness quickly dissolves the moment I nod my approval, still feeling slightly astonished by her diligence.

"Not bad, Conner." I say, and astonishment crosses her features. "Better than what I expected from you."

At this, she physically relaxes, and a sort of pleased joy brightens her eyes.

"Oh I thank you so much!" she smiles, and I'm a bit taken aback by her evident relief.

'_Does she consider my approval that highly?'_

I stare at her for a moment, soaking up her joyous behavior and I remember her solid oath the night before. Perhaps I underestimated just how serious her conviction was. She DID say that she owed me her life, which is true, and she also pledged that she would give everything her all, but even so, for her to have this level of loyalty and commitment towards me is a strange sentiment.

"Don't thank me just yet, Conner." I continue, sharply breaking eye contact. "You still have this entire floor to finish before supper."

"Yes, sir!"

With abundant energy, she instantly dashes off back to her step ladder to finish her work, and without a word, I leave the room. I'm half tempted to go back downstairs, but in the end I decide to help her. Fetching my cleaning tools from where I left them a floor below, I return and set to work on one of the storage rooms, thoroughly dusting, wiping, sweeping, and mopping until the entire room glows. The quiet is calming, and after a while, I can hear Avian moving around in the hall, starting on one of the other storage rooms. Though it's subtle, a soft melody reaches me from where the woman hums to herself while she works, and I find myself concentrating on that sound for a reason I can't identify. After a few minutes, I catch myself getting lost in the tune as I clean, finding it to be surprisingly soothing and helpful. I'd never heard any of my subordinates do such a thing, and I've never considered it myself, but having the light song float in the air certainly beats out working in droning silence. Around halfway through a new tune, however, the music suddenly stops, and a shrill shriek pierces the air, nearly making me drop a loaded box. Instantly on high alert, I dash down the hall and into the room where I heard Avian cleaning, and once there I find the woman backed up completely against the wall, furiously rubbing her hands all over her body. Mid flail, she notices me and her eyes are round with fright, and she sharply points to the floor across the room.

"Kill them! Please kill them!"

Following her finger, it takes me a second to spot what she is pointing too, but when I do, all I see is hundreds of tiny black dots moving rapidly in every direction, scurrying across the floor and some up the walls. Instantly, I resign to stomping my boot all over the moving specks, killing most of them as the woman looks on. After a minute or so of this, most of them are taken care of, though a few have disappeared behind numerous boxes or made their way into cracks in the walls or ceiling. Taking a few seconds to make sure nothing else is moving, I crouch to get a better look at just what these dots are, and all around me there is nothing but crushed corpses of tiny, black, hairy spiders, each rolled into a leggy death ball. Somewhere behind me, the ginger finally moves from her place near the wall and takes a few steps closer.

"Are they all dead?" she asks tentatively.

At her question, a surge of irritation washes over me as I realize just how ridiculous this is.

'_Spiders. I tore down the hall to save her from spiders…'_

With exaggerated slowness, I return to a stand and stab her with a heated, steel-edged glare.

"You screamed... over spiders…" I state, voice cold.

Avian just stares back at me, though a hint of indignation colors her gaze.

"I was cleaning the rafters and I knocked off what I thought was simply a large dust ball. I didn't realize that it was a nest until thousands of those THINGS started pouring out." She explains, eyes wide and hard at the same time. "They fell on me. ON ME. What else was I supposed to do!? So yes, I DID scream over them."

I keep my glare on her as I reply.

"You're afraid of damn spiders."

"Yes, I am."

Inside, I'm utterly flabbergasted, and I almost take back what I said just last night about there actually being hope for her becoming a soldier. Just what kind of woman is she? One moment, she impresses me with her intelligence and commitment. The next, she acts like a frightened child. The dichotomy of her personality perplexes me.

"So, let me get this straight…" I start, causally crossing my arms. "You are NOT afraid of giant, humanoid monsters whose sole purpose is to devour us. But you ARE afraid of tiny, insignificant, hairy insects…"

Avian matches my glare with her own, determined to not look like a fool.

"First off, they are not insects. They are arachnids. And yes, I am frightened of them. When they were younger, my brothers found great enjoyment in hiding those demons in my bed sheets before I went to sleep."

"So because of that, out of everything on this damn planet that can kill you, spiders are your first paranoia?"

"Yes, they are." She replies, then her eyes and voice take such a serious tone that it catches me somewhat off guard. "NOTHING... Absolutely NOTHING should have that many legs and live…"

All I can do is stare at the idiotic woman and her pathetic attempt to maintain her pride, our eyes engaging in a silent battle of wills. After several seconds of tense silence, I spy her dropped duster on the floor by my feet and in one fluid motion, pick it up and throw it at her. She catches it, albeit haphazardly, and before she can meet my gaze again, I'm already leaving the room.

"Finish cleaning the damn room." I order harshly over my shoulder, then duck into the hall and out of sight.

Once I return to my own room and I'm sure she can't see me, I raise a hand to my temple, rubbing it slightly.

'_This is going to be one hell of a month.'_

*Author's Note*

Hello once again my lovelies! Here's to another long chapter that kinda went everywhere, so I'm sorry it jumped so much. Please don't kill me ;n; Dear God, I'm the freaking author and I STILL can't quit laughing at the end… Poor, poor Avian…. You may be cute and smart, but your weaknesses are many. And I'm sure Levi is 110% done with her for the day. Anywho, I apologize for rambling again, but I hope you guys enjoyed that!

This isn't even close to being a fourth of the way done with everything I have planned, but I just felt the need to thank all you wonderful peeps for your support. I feel so loved, and every time I get a review I almost tear up with happiness because you have no idea how much it means to me that people actually like, and look forward to, reading my work. I'm putting a lot of effort into this fic, and it's such a huge help and inspiration to know that my efforts are noticed and appreciated. So….. thankies, so much ;u;

In other news, I feel like replying to several recent reviews, just cause xD

**Anna**: I thank you for the comment. I really put a lot of thought into Avian's character, and I'm trying my best to make her believable and normal. She's a complex character, so there is still a lot for us to see with her, as well as a good amount of growth to witness hopefully C: And I'm glad that Levi is still coming out in character. It's a bit difficult at times, but I really do try my best.

**Imafangirlforever**: I'm so happy that you see her that way! Like I told Anna, Avian is complex, and I'm working on making a point at just how wide her range of personality/skill/ect is. Just as you said, she can be confident and badass one moment, but in the next we are reminded that she is just as ignorant, clumsy, and forgetful as she is intelligent. I promise we will see a good deal more of that throughout the story.

**AliLaShae**: I feel so honored that you love this story and Avian and Levi's relationship so much. I could cry from joy ;u; Though it is up in the air if anything will develop, feel free to call the couple Levian if you want. I've actually played around with ship names for them just cause, and that sounds best to me, sooooo there you have it. (OTP FOR LIFE) You're pretty much on track as well. I'll go ahead and tell you that next chappy will contain Avian's first training/sparring lesson, and though I can't tell you exactly what happens, it's going to be good I hope C: I can't say enough just how relieved I am that Avian isn't coming off Mary-Sue. I've worked really hard to avoid that, so it's nice hearing that my efforts are paying off. And as far as hearing more about Avian's family, there WILL be more information to come, but as far as how much info will be shared, and what it is about, I'm not entirely sure. I'll see what I can do to put in as much as I can, but things such as flashbacks will be difficult to write about from Levi's perspective, sooo…. We'll see? xD As always, thank you for your praise :3

**Zecrea**: Very good philosophy there! That is one thing about this anime/manga that I love so much. Anything dealing with humanity and morality is very interesting, and seeing how it can be warped or twisted is thought provoking. As we've seen from their little standoff at the end, there will be a battle of wills here and there, so it will be exciting to see where it goes. Also, THAT LITTLE JOKE ABOUT LEVI'S LITERAL CHARACTER GROWTH NEARLY MADE ME CHOKE ON MY TEA IT WAS SO FUNNY. I had tears in my eyes, so congrats on making my day.

Well, I've talked for long enough. Uggh, why do I always write so much oAo Anywho, thank you all once again and as always, please leave your thoughts and comments in a review and I'll see you next Tuesday!

-Ambi :D

*Author's Note Note*

The link to a hideous reference profile of Avian Conner has been posted on the bottom of my profile. Please excuse my horrendous art skills. I can't draw hair, or clothes, or expressions, or people in general, especially with a mouse x_x But yes, now everyone can see just how much of a FREAKING MIDGET Avian is. Poor girl… so vertically challenged…


	14. Determination

Chapter 14:

**Determination**

For the remainder of the day Avian is resolute in her work, and though I can hear her scuffling and moving around in the other rooms, I do not see her. If she encounters any more spiders, I'm not made aware of it, but there is a suspicious echo of a stomped boot every once in a while. Outside the sound of movement and sweeping, we both work in silence, finishing the floor in around an hour and a half. Only when it is stripped of every granule of dirt and practically shines in the dying evening light, the picture of cleanliness, do I give the order for us to head back downstairs, the woman following softly behind. Much to my expectations, the rest of the castle is perfection, and as we near the first floor to store away our supplies, there is already the smell of something cooking in the air.

'_Good.'_

Having been too busy with getting work done and dealing with Avian's ridiculous actions, I'd completely forgotten just how long it has been since any of us have eaten anything. In an effort to leave as soon as possible, I had opted to leave this morning with only a few cups of coffee to fuel me, which I now realize wasn't that great of a choice. Cleaning took up more time than expected, and having gone most of the day on an empty stomach, I long for anything to quench the dull pain. As if on cue, a strangled sounding gurgle breaks the quiet, and for her sake, I keep myself from staring at the woman, who has suffered a good bit of embarrassment already without this being added to it. Making our way down the first floor hall, voices bounce off the walls, laughter that somehow makes this vast, stone structure not seem so cold. Inside the dining hall, everyone minus Petra waits for us around the large wooden table, the torches lined on the walls bathing the room in a soft orange glow. Upon seeing me, Gunther sits up.

"Everything check out alright, Corporal?"

"They did." I answer and motion to the numerous rags, brushes, and dusters inside the bucket I carry in my hand. "Take these and put them away. You know how they are supposed to go."

He replies by standing from his chair and making his way over to us, taking both Avian's and mine. Before turning, Gunther eyes the woman behind me, giving her a quick glance up and down, brow raised.

"Did you get in a fight with something?" he questions, taking in her filthy form, to which the woman shakes her head.

"No. I only endeavored to make sure I was thorough."

"Well it looks like you succeeded."

With that, the man leaves, heading for a closet on the side of the room. Now unburdened, I take a grateful seat at the table beside Eld and lean back into the chair, satisfied with the day's work. On the other side of the table a few chairs down, Oluo watches as Avian makes her way around to sit, choosing a place beside Eren at the end closest to me.

"So…" the tan haired man begins from Eren's other side, voice arrogant as always. "… how did you survive greenie? You regret joining us yet?"

"No. Why would I regret joining you?" she replies, a look of confusion on her face. "Is there something that I have missed?"

"Well, it's just not often that a person such as yourself makes it through Cleaning day without them wondering what the hell they signed up for. Corporal is pretty brutal, and cleaning is no exception. I just figured you'd give up already." Oluo sneers, taking a sip from his cup. "Here in the Recon Corps, everything is a test to weed out the weak. Only the best of the best are worthy of being part of this squad, and you honestly don't hold much promise."

"I am quite aware of that." Avian responds tightly. "I already surmised that whatever effort I can afford will fall far below your expectations, however, I would not be so quick to cut with your tongue. 'It is often that a person's mouth broke his nose'. I fully intend to work my way into your ranks."

"Now THAT is something I'd like to see."

At this, Oluo leans forward and rests his arms on the table, peering around Eren who can do nothing but watch at the moment. Avian meets his gaze steadily.

"Big talk. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you've got a long way to go before you can be considered one of us, kid. You don't look like you've trained a day in your life, and I'll be surprised if you make it through the next few weeks in one piece. Do you even know what you're getting into?"

"I believe to have a general idea…" the woman answers, which only makes Oluo sneer.

"An idea you say, well let me tell you something… We are going to work you so hard you won't have any skin on your bones. This is serious business, so you better do everything Corporal says and try not to die in the middle of it."

"That's enough, Oluo." Eld interjects, eyes hard. "You seem to never remember, but you were a sniffling trainee just like the rest of us once. It's a wonder where you get your cocky attitude from…"

Oluo looks about to reply, but before he can, Gunther calls from behind him on the other side of the room.

"He's right you know." The brown haired man says, closing the closet door and making his way back to us. "I remember a certain cadet, fresh out of training, who soiled himself on his first mission outside the walls."

"WHY WOULD YOU BRING THAT UP AGAIN!?" Oluo cries, turning stark red in the face, and nearly everyone breaks out into snickers.

"Is that true?" Avian asks the boy beside her. "Did he truly soil himself?"

"He did." Eren replies with a grin, earning him a glare from Oluo.

"NOW DON'T YOU GO TELLING HER THAT CRAP! YOU'RE STILL GREEN TOO, REMEMBER!?"

Even in his best efforts to look and sound intimidating, not a single soldier pays him much mind, and Oluo is left with nothing else to do than grumble and turn his face away. Just behind me, the door to the kitchen opens and Petra's voice calls out.

"Are you bothering Avian again, Oluo!? Just what is your problem!?"

The older man ignores her, but she steps out anyway, walking to the table to cross her arms at him.

"You sure have a lot of attitude when it comes to her and Eren. As far as I'm concerned, they both have every right to be with us, so you can just hush up!"

Oluo makes some kind of retort, but I quit paying attention. No matter what is going on, it always seems those two are at each other's throats, and I honestly couldn't care less about their bickering. The arrogant man does have a point though. It is true that Avian isn't soldier material, and it's going to take a hell of a lot of work and punishment to mould her into an asset for humanity, but I don't have any doubts in my ability to do so. I take a moment to study her as she speaks to Eren, listening to him intently. She is small, weak, and has no muscle mass from what I can tell. I fully believe that she's never done any sort of training or regulated exercise a day in her life, but that isn't to say that she's lazy. Her work with cleaning the fourth floor is proof enough that she is more than capable of hard work. When I think about it, it's more a matter of discipline that we need to work on. She's getting better with following orders while here, but there is no guarantee she'll act the same while in the heat of combat. The woman is still too emotionally driven.

'_I'll fix that.'_

Lost in my own thoughts, time passes quickly. At some point, Petra became fed up with Oluo and went back in the kitchen to finish her cooking. In the meantime, Everyone else holds conversation among themselves; Gunther and Eld chat idly about missions long past while Eren and Avian speak about everything from his days as a trainee to Avian's time spent learning how to trap as a child. Only Oluo keeps his mouth shut, which is a nice change. Eventually, though, even he can't stay silent and joins with the two older men, albeit a lot calmer this time around. It isn't long before the talking slows as Petra reenters the room, bringing with her a large glass pan filled to the brim. Joining together in mutual hunger, everyone including myself put all conversation aside in favor of the casserole in front of us. From then on, nothing else happens: we eat, finish, clean up, then head to our respective sleeping quarters, silvery moonlight shining through every open window. Soon, there is nothing but the sound of crickets singing in the cool night.

….

Morning comes early, and I find myself in the dining room once again, sitting alone with a warm cup of coffee to keep me company. It's the dawn of Avian's first day of training, and as I take a tentative sip, I ponder at just how these next few hours will go. I've already planned in advance just what her routine shall be, and if all goes well, the woman will struggle to even stand by the day's end. Borrowing from the schedule that the instructors use on fresh recruits, the next few weeks will focus on building her body and strengthening her stamina, as well as her reflexes among other traits. It's strenuous, exhausting, and just the thing she needs to get her into shape. Just as the thought crosses my mind, another pair of light footsteps sound down the hall, and a few moments later, Avian appears fully dressed in a customary fresh pair of trousers and a blouse. Room still dark thanks to all the torches having been put out the night before, and the dawn light not quite bright enough to illuminate the room fully, she wanders over to the table seemingly unaware of my presence. Apparently still heavy with sleep, she takes a seat in the first chair she comes to, the one farthest from me on the opposite side, and leans back, closing her eyes. I think for a moment that she falls asleep, but she doesn't. Instead, a soft hum escapes her lips, its melody reverberating off the stone walls around us. I take another sip of coffee as she continues her tune, deciding to not rob her of her moment of peace. Much like yesterday, I catch myself concentrating on the sound, slightly enjoying its light melody. This goes on for several minutes, me listening and her passing time, completely unaware of her unnoticed audience. Eventually, she comes to a stop and sits up, looking a lot more awake now. Without much of a sound, she stands and walks around the table, possibly to head to the kitchen, and just as she gets near enough, I speak.

"You're early."

At my voice, the woman jumps, her hand automatically flying to that necklace she always hides under the collar of her shirt. Her cheeks turn a very light shade of pink when she catches my eye, and deep embarrassment floods her features.

"C.. Corporal! I was unaware you were here." She stutters, unclenching her hand and returning it to her side. "I apologize for not noticing you earlier."

I merely shrug, taking another sip of coffee.

"You were half asleep."

The woman nods slightly, the pink tingle gradually dying away.

"I am a bit sluggish to waken."

"There is coffee in a pot in the kitchen." I state, nodding with my head to the room behind me.

At that, Avian blinks at me with a slightly perplexed look.

"Coffee? I've never heard of such a thing. Is it a drink?"

Once again, I'm taken aback by this woman's lack of knowledge. Exactly like the other night with the bread, I once again find something that is commonplace to me, but foreign to her.

'_I might as well go ahead and get used to this.'_

I consider the woman for a moment before replying.

"It is. It'll help you wake up."

She looks at me for a second longer, thinking over my words, then disappears behind me. A minute later, she returns with a small cup of her own and takes a seat next to me. The woman stares down at the drink in her hands with skeptical look.

"It smells nice, but it appears very much like muddied lake water." She frowns.

"Just shut up and drink it once it cools down."

She gives me a glance but says nothing more, contenting herself with blowing the steam off. The room falls into quiet once again as we sit, the ginger patiently waiting for her coffee to cool while I finish my own. As time drags on, I tire of the silence and slide my gaze over to the woman once again.

"What has you up this early?"

The woman shrugs.

"Anticipation woke me." She says simply.

I raise a brow at her.

"You know, everything Oluo told you last night was true. That isn't something most people would look forward to."

"Well… I guess I'm just different from most people."

I watch her as she swirls her drink in her hand absentmindedly.

"I apologize if it sounds strange to you…" she continues, "…but I do not view work as you may view it. When I was younger, work was the main activity that kept me active, that gave me something to do during those long days. Not to mention that everything I did was to help my parents. Even back then, I understood just how hard they toiled to care for me and my brothers. With just the two of them, everything was made from scratch: our clothes, our food, shoes, furniture… Whatever we needed, my mother and father had to make. I remember spending many hours with a needle in my hands as I learned and eventually assisted my mother in making all of our shirts and pants. And on certain projects, my father would take the time to teach me basic carpentry, letting me help him carve slabs of wood into boards and sand them down so they can be made into tables and chairs or whatever else we needed. It's because of him that I know how to wield a gouge and chisel."

She pauses for a moment, her hands standing still.

"It was a lot of difficult work, and even at a young age, I strove to do whatever I could to lighten their burdens. Perhaps it is different for your people, perhaps not."

"Not really." I answer causally, Avian turning her eyes on me. "It just depends on who you ask. There are many of those who are content with sitting on their asses, ordering people around as they grow fat off the delicacies most of us have never even heard of. Then there are some who only put up with work because they have no other choice. It's either that or starve."

The woman nods, absorbing every word.

"But even with all that, there are a few who put their all into what they do, who work for the sake of others. Commander Erwin is one such man." I continue, Avian's eyes lighting up in interest. "He's dedicated his life to helping humanity fight back against the titans, and he works day and night to try and see it happen."

"It sounds like you admire him greatly."

I blink, halting for a moment and gaze at the woman.

"What makes you say that?" I question offhandedly, lightly crossing my arms.

"I can just… tell." She answers. "The way you talk about him, and the tone of your voice… it sounds almost grateful. That, and the fact that he is your superior helps as well."

I watch her, mildly surprised by her accuracy.

"Quite observant, aren't you?"

She shrugs again.

"I have to be."

'_True enough.'_ I think, and decide to leave it at that.

With a final glance, I nod to the long forgotten cup in her hands.

"Drink. It's probably cold by now."

Jerking into motion, the woman's cheeks once again turn pink, and before I can stop her, she hurriedly gulps the entire cup down. Almost instantly, she begins to cough as all that caffeine enters her system, and the woman shakes her head to clear it. I watch her with equal parts of passive amusement and irritation.

"Coffee is meant to be sipped, you know." I state flatly, to which the woman coughs again, placing her empty cup roughly on the table.

"I _***cough* **_see now." She struggles, taking a deep breath to try and stifle her fit. "I believe I shall stick with _***cough***_ tea, thank you."

And just like that, she went from being a mature, philosophical young woman to an awkward, blundering idiot in the span of a few seconds.

'_Must be one of her natural talents.'_ I muse, leaving the woman to her floundering as I refill my own cup.

…..

Unlike the previous day, this one is not as cool or breezy; there is hardly a cloud in the sky to shade us from the sun's relentless rays, and the wind is mostly still, leaving the air stagnant and heavy. It's pretty miserable, but that doesn't stop me from braving the heat, stoically watching Avian make her seventh lap around the castle, her small form gasping for breath.

"Three more to go, Conner! Don't tell me this is all you've got!" I shout to her as she goes by, already exhausted but still pushing on.

Just as I expected, this training schedule is taking everything that the woman can offer. It's mid-day now, and we've been going since early this morning: running laps, performing numerous strengthening exercises focusing on different parts of the body, more running, more exercises, and now even more running. Truth be told, I'm surprised the woman hasn't dropped yet as hard as I've been pushing her. As Avian disappears around the distant corner of the castle, I fold my arms and wait for her to come back around, pondering her meager efforts. A good deal of everything we have done is to give me the chance to see just where her abilities fall, where she is weakest or strongest, and it's not looking promising. As it has been demonstrated before, the woman has no endurance once so ever, quickly becoming exhausted well before the rest of my squad, all of whom offered to train with her. Where they can easily complete a full set of fifty of various exercises, whether it be pushups, squats, lunges, curls, etc., Avian struggles with every push and motion. It became quickly apparent that, while her legs are nowhere near as strong as they should be, they are her strongest asset, if it can even be called that.

'_It's pathetic.'_

If her legs can be considered pathetic, then any strength that hides in the rest of her miniscule body is practically nonexistent. I don't believe I've ever met someone so overwhelmingly feeble with arms that look as if they could break under the weight she tries to pick up. She actually reminds me of Krista Lenz and Armin Arlert, both of whom are build like damn daffodils. It's a wonder they survived those three years of training, but somehow, they did, and I'm going to make sure Avian is no exception. Behind me I hear my squad shuffle and talk in hushed voices from where they wait a few yards away, having finished their laps long ago. Someone moves, making their way to me, but I keep my eyes on the castle ahead, watching out for the woman to reappear.

"What are we to do after this, Corporal?" Eren asks, coming to stand beside me.

I give him a quick side glance, noting just how filthy he is, then return to looking ahead.

"Rest. After I make sure the idiot doesn't keel over, we'll work on sparring."

The teen blinks.

"I'm sorry if this is out of line, but is such a thing really necessary? I know we had sparring sessions back in training, but I never really understood the purpose of it."

"Firstly," I begin flatly, "every soldier needs to learn how to fight. That is the basis of what we are hired to do. Second, sparring helps hone reflexes, tones the body, and helps promote quick decision making and evaluation. The tide of battle can shift in a fraction of a second, and in a fight, one needs to take in the situation and react quickly, otherwise they'll be killed. Learning how to think clearly and swiftly can save your life, as well as someone else's."

Eren nods, suddenly understanding.

"I never thought about that, but it makes sense. It might help her fight better when she's in titan form too."

"It very well could." I reply, spying the woman as she rounds the far corner a great distance away from me, feet dragging.

Eren frowns slightly at her, following her with his eyes.

"She isn't doing that great, is she?" he states simply.

"Great? Her performance is damn pathetic."I scowl harshly. "Never seen anything so terrible."

A cheerless expression crosses his face, knowing my words to be true, and says nothing. The woman is closing in on us now, and I can tell that she's had it. She'll very well pass out if she continues. With a great sigh, I call her over.

"That's enough! You're done!"

She gives me a quick glance as she comes to a stop, just to make sure that she heard right, and falls thankfully to her knees, breathing heavily. Her expression is slightly pained with more than just the ache of tired muscles, and though she doesn't say so aloud, I can see a burning in her eyes that only comes to someone who knows they didn't meet the expectations placed on them. It's a look of self disapproval that I pretend not to notice.

"You've got five minutes." I tell her, to which she nods slightly, moving so that she sits on the grass, legs laid out before her.

She doesn't move from that spot as her five minutes tick by, and soon enough, I order her to rise again. Sun burning hot and bright in the blue sky above us, I motion for everyone to come together, taking a look at each before continuing.

"Now we'll practice sparing. Eld and Oluo…" I say, nodding to each, "You are one pair. Petra and Gunther, you're another. Eren, you will be with Avian and myself."

Knowing that they need neither supervision or instruction, I wave the senior members away, and both pairs pick a spot several yards away. Without a word, I motion for Eren and Avian to follow me, and I lead them to a nice spot a distance away.

"Since I'm positive you've never been taught how to fight," I begin, addressing the woman. "Eren will instruct you on basic arm position. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

"But Corporal…" Eren pipes up. "…I'm not sure I can teach her… I mean, I wasn't that great back in training. I learned a move or two from Annie, but…"

I silence him with a hard glare.

"That's fine. You can both work on your shitty performances so I can watch and see just how awful you are."

Eren looks like he wants to add to his plea, but when my steely gaze doesn't waver, he shuts up, turning hesitantly to the woman who looks just as unsure as he does.

"Well, I guess we'll start with holding your arms." Eren states finally. "You need to make sure that you have both your arms in a place where you can defend your face and body, like this."

At that, the teen raises his arms so they rest perpendicular to the ground, just outside either side of his head, fists clenched.

"Make sure you keep your forearms straight and solid, with one arm slightly ahead of the other." He demonstrates, the woman copying his stance. "Defending is easy. Just use your forearms to deflect any attacks away from you on either side of your body. If they hit you from the left, use your right arm. If they come at you from your right, use the left. Simple."

Eren takes a step closer, slightly adjusting Avian's arm placement, then steps back again.

"Better, now use your arms to block and push away my hits."

Eren begins throwing slow, easy to follow fists at her, alternating between left and right, allowing the woman to practice blocking and deflecting. Every few throws, Eren speeds up just a hair, increasing pace until, both he and the woman move almost together like a strange dance, and after a while, Eren nods.

"See? It's not hard to get." He says, stopping, the woman following his example. "Defending is easy, but attacking is a bit harder. When you throw a punch, you need to move your entire arm forward so you get the most power you can behind it."

Eren demonstrates the new move in slow motion, and this too, the woman copies albeit uncertain. As I watch, the next ten minutes are pretty boring as Eren slowly shows Avian different punches, hooks, and jabs, the woman looking slightly ridiculous trying to copy him. They practice the different motions many times one by one, and though Avian seems to get the motions down, her stance lacks any sort of power and fluidity, appearing very awkward and jerky, especially with her toothpick arms. After a while, having gone through several sets with each arm, Eren takes a step back and raises his arms just as he showed her.

"Now practice on me." He says, and Avian looks at him.

"I do not wish to harm you…" she begins, to which Eren shakes his head.

"I'll be fine. You're not that strong yet, so you probably won't hurt me anyway. Just try."

Avian stares at him for a moment longer looking very uncertain, then gingerly raises her arms. Without much effort, she punches, her small fist bouncing off Eren's forearm harmlessly. Eren nods to her.

"Again."

And so Avian does with her other arm, it bouncing off as well. She does it, again and again, and with each hit, my frown deepens. I realize that she's about as strong as wet paper, but it's obvious that she isn't giving it her all, which perplexes me. Subpar or not, she's always done her best up until this point, so what is the problem now? Is she afraid of hurting him? Surly she knows that such a thing isn't possible yet, but as I watch, I notice her eyes betray something interesting. Instead of being determined as they always have before, they are subdued, and almost fearful.

'_Fearful of what?'_

The more I watch her, the more I come to the conclusion that it isn't Eren she is afraid of. Every now and again, her eyes will dash to me, then just as quickly dash away, and I suddenly understand. It isn't Eren she's afraid of, it's me. With comprehension, I realize that the reason she isn't doing well is possibly because she's afraid of failing, of looking like a fool, just as she had been when she had to stop before completing all her laps. She made it clear that night when she vowed her commitment to me that she is very self-conscious of her weakness, so to avoid looking like a complete idiot by trying her hardest and failing, she isn't trying at all.

'_Well if that isn't the dumbest thing….'_

She's way too concerned about how she appears that she's completely ignoring the entire purpose of coming out here. The longer I watch, the more fed up I become of her sheepish behavior, which was just fine yesterday. What happened? What changed? Is it because this is something completely new and foreign to her? Possibly. Most everything else inside these walls that is common place to us is like a brand new world to the woman. Everything from our government and our military, to simple things like food and clothing are all new experiences that have left her feeling out of place and awkward. Learning how to fight is no different.

'_But that is no excuse.' _I muse. _'She's cheesing her way out of it without even trying to give her all. At this rate, she'll learn absolutely nothing. Perhaps with a little motivation…'_

A thought crosses my mind, and I ponder over whether it would even work. In the end, I decide that it's worth a shot for a couple reasons. One: It might actually work, and two: A twinge of curiosity about just how she would react tugs at me. Before I give it too much thought, I raise my hand and stop Eren and Avian, both turning to look at me.

"This is getting you nowhere." I state, boring my eyes into the woman. "What is the point of even practicing if you're not going to try? All you're doing right now is wasting my damn time."

The ginger looks slightly taken aback, and a tinge of embarrassment and shame crosses her face, alerting me that she knows she is cheating herself, yet does nothing about it. She casts her eyes down as I take a few steps forward so I stand directly in front of her, and she keeps them there for a long time. Beside me, Eren watches in fascination, eyes darting between the woman and me, apparently waiting for something to happen. But nothing does, instead I stand silent and unmoving, waiting for the woman to finally work up the courage to look at me. It takes a few moments, but with deliberate slowness, she moves, and her eyes connect with mine. I hold her there, bearing my hard gaze into hers, watching uncertainty, embarrassment, and a twinge of determination battle for dominance over her features. What must it be like to feel so afraid of failing in front of someone who knows exactly how things are supposed to be done? Perhaps I expect too much from her too soon, but even as I think that, I know that it has to be done. How else will she learn? And there is no way in hell I'm going to baby her like she's some idiotic child. She may ACT like one at times, but I'm highly aware of the great intelligence hiding just beneath the surface, and I can see it burning behind every other emotion that burdens her gaze. And so, with my mind set and having finally gained the woman's attention, I take up a fighting stance and, without so much as a warning, strike my right fist forward like a bolt of lightning. The woman utters a gasp and instinctually takes a step back, my fist narrowly missing her as it swings by.

'_You act heavily upon instinct, so let's see just how good your instincts are.'_

Without relent I push forward, swinging a left hook, to which the woman dodges again, just able to duck below my strike. Her eyes stare wide with alarm at me, momentarily distracted. Taking advantage of her shock, I use the momentum from my hook to swivel on my right leg, using the force to swing my left leg up in an arc, and the woman barely has time to lifts her forearms, just as Eren showed her, to protect the side of her head before my shin connects, sending her reeling onto the ground.

"What's the matter, Conner?" I say, lifting my leg again and stomp down, Avian just able to roll away and jump to her feet.

I follow her with my eyes, and the woman looks so astounded and unclear of what to do it's almost laughable. I frown.

"Did you already forget what you were taught? Perhaps if you had given Eren your full attention, you'd be able to stop me." I continue, jabbing my fist at her face.

She dodges again, and with each strike I make she evades, moving left and right, but she never has time to reply, nor does she make any attempt to strike back. I don't let up my attack. Left, right, right again, kick, punch, double jab, hook… I throw everything I have at her, and it takes all that she has to avoid me. I'm honestly surprised by just how swift she is, able to weave and duck without injury, but even as I say that, her movements are beginning to grow sluggish as her exhaustion catches up with her.

"Come on, Conner! Fight back!" I yell, throwing a quick right hook.

Just as before, Avian is able to dodge the brunt of it, but I can feel my knuckles just brush her skin. Her breathing is becoming labored, but she doesn't reply.

"This is what you wanted, wasn't it!?" I pressure, pushing her steadily back, unrelenting. "You wanted to become a soldier and prove all those dumbasses in that courtroom wrong. Well here's your chance! Quick running away like a little bitch and fight me!"

I can see my plan working. If I pressure her and antagonize her enough, she'll eventually get fed up and push back, and even as I narrowly miss her with a kick, I see the beginning spark of determination burn in her eyes.

"I don't wish to harm you…" she utters, but I quickly shut her down, just catching her jaw with a fist.

"As if you could hurt me. You're weak, pathetic… You couldn't even begin to hurt me if you tried. That's why we're here! You want to be a soldier so bad? Well start acting like it! Fight me!"

I keep on, throwing punches and jabs at her, slowly watching the spark grow brighter and brighter. At last I narrow my eyes, spying my moment, and using my entire body, I reel back and launch a strong hook aimed right for her face. Like a flip of a switch, Avian's eyes grow hard with blue fire, and I know that I've done all I need. The next second passes, slow and fast at the same time, so much happening in such a short span of time. My hook curves for her, nearly reaching its destination, but before it can, Avian's arm dashes up and blocks it, just as she was taught. I immediately follow with a swift uppercut aimed for her chin, and in her eyes, a visible decision is made. Avian's gaze pierces mine as she pushes my arm away with her right, and at the same time, her left arm rises to stop my uppercut in its tracks. Slick as oil, she slides her left arm down, grabbing my wrist in an iron grip, side steps, and jerks it past her, pulling me toward her. Due to her light body, her pull doesn't have that much power behind it so I'm able to stop myself easily, but before I can create distance between us, I see cock her right arm back to her ear in my peripheral. And just like that, she strikes. Even though I expect it, her strike is just too quick, even for me. I only have just enough time to see that instead of making a fist, her fingers instinctively flex like claws as if she's fighting in titan form, and I'm barely able to move my head away before she hits me just across the cheek bone. It's not very hard, but the hit is strong enough to cause me to step back. Her eyes blaze with purpose and resolve when she stares at me, but in the next moment, her gaze shifts to my left cheek just as I start to feel something drip slowly down, and her fire completely dies, replaced by a look of utter mortification. With that, she stops wide eyed, forcing me to stop as well.

"I'm SO SORRY." She says, looking genuinely shocked.

I can only stare at her as a few drops of blood leisurely slide down my face. That strong willed woman that had bested me only a second before has vanished, and I ponder over just how quickly her demeanor changed. Avian's eyes are large as she watches me, looking as if she expects a rebuke of some kind, then glances down at her offending hand, the tips of her fingers slightly red with blood from where her nails tore into my skin. She looks shocked at her instinctual reaction.

"I'm so sorry." She repeats, looking at me. "I, I didn't know that, I mean… I know I'm not in titan form but still… I cut you… I…"

I raise a hand to stop her fumbling speech.

"You acted on instinct." I say flatly, leveling my eyes on her. "And that's exactly what I was hoping for. Don't apologize for fighting back the only way you know how."

Avian stares, perplexed by my answer, and she relaxes slightly, letting down her guard. I mentally smirk.

'_Just as I predicted.'_ I think, and take a lazy, sauntered step toward her, acting relaxed.

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to be so swift. Not bad, Conner."

At my praise, the woman's expression lightens up a bit, stunned by such positive feedback. I take another lazy step closer.

"There is one thing you are forgetting though…" I continue, casting a bored eye at her.

A shadow of confusion crosses her face, but she doesn't ponder it for long, because in the next instant, I move. In a flash, I shift and the heel of my boot crashes right into the center of her chest, and I hear a whoosh as air is forced from her lungs. The force of my kick sends her reeling backwards to sprawl on her back, and in the next moment, I'm on top of her. Kneeling just above her middle, I pin her down with my body; my left shin forcing one arm to the ground, right boot trapping the other, left forearm pushing against her collarbone, holding her there. By then, my right fist is already cocked by my ear as Avian stares up at me with utter shock, gasping for air. Her eyes only find mine for a fraction of a second before I let my fist fly, and she instinctually clenches her eyes shut, bracing for impact. I originally thought of following all the way through, but at the last possible moment, I stop. My fist rests in the air just above her left cheekbone, so close that I feel her skin on my knuckles, and I hold it there. Avian doesn't move, but as seconds tick by and nothing happens, she twitches and cautiously opens her eyes. Her gaze automatically centers on my fist, and once again her blue eyes grow large as she realizes what just happened. She's so stunned that all she does is stare, first at my fist, then at me, eyes gazing into mine with great intensity. I hold her gaze just as strongly and lean forward so my forearm keeps her pinned to the ground and I can get in real close.

"…the fight isn't over until you know you've won." I finish finally, leaning in so close that my bangs actually brush her forehead.

Avian stares up at me in unmoving silence, and I swear something passes between us in those few moments, though I can't even begin to understand just what that something is. At last when I'm sure that she's got the point, I sit up and get off her. Behind me, someone shuffles up, and I turn to see Eren looking at both of us just as wide eyed as the woman. I had forgotten the brat was even there. Before he can say a word, I raise my hand.

"She should fight back now." I state simply, making sure my expression is as flat and unreadable as usual, and retake my spot a few feet away to supervise. "We aren't done. Keep on going until I tell you to stop."

"Y… Yes, Corporal." The teen answers, moving to help the woman who is just now beginning to sit up, but I raise my hand again.

"Don't help her. She can get up on her own."

Eren looks at me but says nothing, staying in place as Avian gingerly rises to her feet, doing her best to take control of her slight wheezing. It takes a few moments, but eventually it returns to normal, and with a silent nod from me, she takes her place a few feet in front of Eren, raising her arms in front of her.

"Now I don't want to see either of you hold back, otherwise I'll kick the shit out of you. Understood?" I order sternly, and both nod.

Surprisingly, the ginger's expression has changed; looking more like the dignified, resolute woman I've come to recognize, and I know that I won't have to worry about her shriveling up like some frail little child ever again. Taking a clean dust cloth from the pocket of my dress shirt, I watch as they begin again, actually sparring this time around, and wipe the blood off my face. In truth, having lived in that shitty underground city for so long in my youth I've grown used to pain, so the injury doesn't hurt at all aside from a dull stinging,

'_Ruined a perfectly good cloth though.'_ I frown, glancing at the stained rag in my hand before balling it up and returning it to my pocket.

From there, I do nothing but watch as Eren and Avian practice, the woman picking up on the teen's fighting style relatively quickly. They jab, dodge, sidestep, jab again, all in a kind of dance just as before, and even though she is still new and far more inexperienced, the ginger manages to land a couple solid blows, even if they are weak in strength. Before I know it, an hour passes, and by the looks of it, the woman's day is already done. They have been going nonstop since I kicked some sense into her, and if she was tired back then, she is absolutely exhausted now. Her entire body is covered in sweat and dirt from where she has been thrown and tripped, and with each fall her breathing becomes heavier and she is slower to rise. Even now as she moves her body out of the way, Eren's punch flying by, her movements are sluggish. Unperturbed by his miss, Eren quickly corrects himself, using the momentum of his strike to swing his leg low to the ground and swipes Avian's legs out from under her. The woman lands on her back with a thud, panting with effort and doesn't even bother trying to get up again.

'_It's not a full day, but I guess she's put in enough work. Can't beat her up too bad lest she be useless come tomorrow.'_

Uncrossing my arms, I make my way over to them as Eren stoops down to offer his hand, to which Avian accepts gratefully, and he pulls her up on her feet.

"That's enough." I say as I reach them, both turning. "Get yourselves cleaned up. Dinner will be ready in two hours."

Both Eren and Avian grin, their smiles almost identical, and together they come to attention and make a solid salute.

"Yes, sir!"

…..

And so, in what seems like only a few hours, two weeks go by, every day the same as the next: we rise early to full cups of coffee, or in Avian's case tea, we move on to training, alternating between running and exercising, and finish the day with sparring. With each new day the woman earns herself more sore muscles, more breath knocked out of her, more bruises to dot her skin, and with each passing day, her performance steadily improves. She still isn't even close to being where she needs too, but with each training session she completes her laps a little bit quicker, her body becomes a little bit stronger, her punches and jabs become a little bit quicker. She no longer holds back, and as I watch her, I begin to see the soldier hiding just beneath the skin. Despite what Eren says, he is a good teacher, and despite what Avian said in my dream so long ago, the woman makes a good student. Even Oluo can't find much to complain about because he is just as impressed by her progress as the rest of my team, all of whom offer great deals of advice and support. Through all her hard work and determination, she is finally proving that she can grasp anything given to her.

'_Everything except one…'_

It isn't so much that she doesn't grasp it, it's more along the lines of something she isn't really meant to grasp. Over the course of the past weeks, her technique and fighting skill have improved greatly, having put those quick reflexes to use. However, as I've studied her fighting, it's not difficult to notice that the style just can't work for her. Her body is so small and her frame so light, all of her traditional offensive moves such as punches and jabs are rendered ineffective. It isn't because of a fault on her part, it's just that the style Eren is teaching her was developed for people with height and weight to throw around. Due to the style focusing on outright strength most of the time, whatever solid hits she lands just bounce right off, her arms not strong enough to do damage. No matter how hard she seems to try, nothing works. Even techniques designed to use an opponent's power and strength against them do not work. She'll be able to slide her foot behind Eren's and use his forward momentum to try and trip him over, but without the body mass to put behind it, the teen is always able to stop himself with a solid foot and retaliate, throwing the woman to the ground. Even after two weeks of diligent training, this is the only part that she struggles with, and though Avian tries to hide it, her lack of progress bothers her. She's too small to use straight up strength, and too short to redirect attacks, which leaves me with a problem.

'_Is there a fighting style developed specifically for women? Would such a thing even exist? Probably not.'_

With a sigh, I withdraw the damp towel from my head and lean back in my chair, letting the drying cloth dangle from my fingers. It's just before sunset on our fifteenth night here, and even though it is still light outside, my head aches and I yearn for sleep. Not even a bath has eased my head or brought on any brilliant ideas regarding Avian's problem. Contrary to popular belief, even though I work the woman half to death, leaving her so exhausted that some days she forgoes dinner to catch up on rest, I don't want to see her give up. Unlike certain people in the inner walls who are afraid of her power, I WANT her to succeed, to be able to handle herself. That is the whole reason why we are here. And yet, something has to disrupt that success. The more I think about it, the more my head aches, and it's driving me up a damn wall.

'_I'll just leave it for now.' _I sigh, admitting temporary defeat. _'Gunther probably finished cooking long ago.'_

Pushing the problem to the back of my mind, I draw myself out of the chair and put on fresh pair of black trousers and a light tan shirt, taking time to make sure my cravat is in place before heading out of my room. It is quiet on my way downstairs to the dining room, and inside is much the same. Just as I predicted, Gunther finished dinner a while ago; He, Petra, Eld, and Oluo sit at the table softly talking, each of their plates empty. Eren is out of sight.

"Hey there Corp." Gunther greets, always the first one to spot me as I enter. "There is some soup left in the kitchen. I made a bit too much, so take all you want. Eren already ate and went upstairs."

I nod to acknowledge him, going to grab my share but before I reach the door, I stop and turn back around. I make a quick scan of the near empty room, and just as I thought, there is one person missing.

"Where's Avian?"

At my question, Petra shrugs.

"She hasn't come down yet. "she answers. "I just figured she went straight to bed. Today was extra rough on her."

"Probably so." Gunther adds, "Honestly, the past four or five days she's looked pretty wiped out. Hope she isn't coming down sick."

"I doubt it. We cleaned this place from top to bottom, and I'll be damned if anyone gets sick." Oluo grunts, taking a sip from his cup. "If she gets ill from anything, it'll be because of that damn horse. All she does is talk to it and groom it when she isn't training."

Petra raises a brow at him.

"I don't think people get sick from horses, Oluo. Quick making up lies."

"I'm not lying! Do you not see how dirty that thing is!? The brute is so stupid all it does is roll in the grass all day."

Petra looks so exasperated by him that she doesn't even say anything, instead she rests her head in her hand, fingers rubbing her temple.

"I'm serious!" Oluo continues, but before he can say more, Eld shakes his head.

"Let it go. It's not a big deal."

For once, Oluo complies, resorting to mumbling to himself. Ignoring him, Eld leans around the tan haired man to look at me.

"Did you want me to go get Avian?"

"No. I'll get her." I answer, to which Eld nods, leaning forward again to say something to Gunther.

With nothing else to say, I exit the room again and make my way down the hall, silently wondering over what Gunther had said.

'_So it wasn't only me who noticed her weakness.'_

It is true that over the past few days, Avian's energy seems to have dropped. She works just as hard as she always does, but her body doesn't hold as much strength as before, and a light dusting of shadow has appeared under her eyes. It isn't severe enough to warrant suspicion, but her performance has dwindled, which is never any good.

'_Whatever it is that is ailing her, it needs to stop.'_

Making my way back up to the third floor where the sleeping quarters are located, I walk all the way down to the last room on the right and knock on its closed wooden door. Nothing happens, so I knock again. Still nothing. Frowning, I turn the knob and look inside, and I'm surprised to find the space empty.

'_Where the hell is she?'_

Closing it back, I make my way to the fourth floor, but that too is empty, as well as the second, and the first. There isn't even a sign of her outside, Stonewall tied away in the stables with all the other horses, much to the woman and horse's displeasure. No matter where I look, the ginger is just nowhere to be found, and I'm beginning to grow frustrated.

'_I will NOT play hide and seek with this woman.'_

Scowling heavily, I lean my head back and stare at the dying sky in frustration, but just as I'm about to head back inside, something moves out of my peripheral. With a blink, I center my gaze upon the very top of the castle and watch. Nothing happens, but after a few seconds, a shadow appears, moving near the edge of the roof, then disappears again, and I suddenly realize just where the woman has been hiding.

'_Goofing off if I had to guess.'_

Frowning, I make my way back inside and up all four flights of stairs, then up an extra flight to reach the roof. Once there, and not too thrilled about having to climb the whole damn castle to find her, I open the door and find none other than the woman I'm looking for, standing near the middle of the empty roof. She's just stands there looking off into the distance, not noticing my presence, and I start to make my way to her. Just as I do, however, Avian moves like a flash, arms shooting out in rapid succession ahead of her before she suddenly stops, arms resting in front of her face. I stop, a bit perplexed, and watch as she does it again, and I realize that the woman is shadowboxing. There is no opponent, but she shoots her fists out, alternating between jabs, punches, hooks, and uppercuts, attacking her invisible target with great speed. But even with all her speed, she doesn't need to hit something for me to see that, even with as much effort as she puts behind every strike, they all lack that snapping power that only comes with strength. She tries again, throwing more rapid punches into the air, but her technique lacks the muscle to be truly effective and, with a great sigh, Avian stops. Her thin arms fall limp to her sides with defeat, and her posture seems to wilt against the color of the setting sun, making her more of a shadow than a person.

'_She missed dinner to practice.'_

I'm filled with a slight wonder at her perseverance, almost impressed, but that feeling is immediately quenched when I see the look on her face. It is still covered in sweat and dirt from the day's training, her hair clinging to her forehead and cheeks, but her expression… I'm a tad startled at how dejected she looks, eyes cast downward in submission. I expect her to pick back up again, but she doesn't. She just stands unmoving, staring at the stones under her feet. Cautiously, I step toward her. She's so lost in her own thoughts that see doesn't notice me until I'm almost in front of her, but when she does she jumps just like I've come to expect. The next moment, she sighs and lowers her hand from where it automatically flew to clasp the necklace ornament hidden beneath the collar of her shirt.

"You're easy to startle." I begin bluntly, watching her.

Avian frowns slightly in reply.

"I apologize… I do not mean to react in such a way, but I presume even after all this time, I'm still unaccustomed to people."

She doesn't meet my eyes, instead turning to look out to the vast expanse of grassy hills that surround the castle, the sun sinking low on the horizon. The orange and purple sunset casts a soft beam on everything in sight, bathing the castle in dying autumn light and making the woman's skin glow. A very supple breeze plays with our clothes and hair, and her ginger locks glint with flecks of gold.

"I assume someone sent for me after I did not attend dinner?" she asks, casting a quick glance to me.

"Yes. I did." I answer, studying her. "But you seemed to be too busy to let anyone know you weren't eating."

"I know. I did not think to let them know I wouldn't be coming."

I consider her for a moment, seeing if she will add to her statement, but when she doesn't I decide to elaborate for her.

"You were practicing." I state simply, and the woman shifts just the slightest amount.

"So you saw…." She replies, staring at the ground. "I guess it is to be expected. I was practicing, but it all seems futile."

At this, a flash of heat crosses her gaze and her eyes narrow.

"I curse this diminutive physique! I have tolerated whatever situations and predicaments my stature has brought upon me up to this point, but I will not stand for this!"

With great energy, the lifts her hands to motion in the air as she speaks, angered and hurt at the same time.

"What is it that I am doing wrong!? I have given myself extra practice for several nights to try and rectify whatever problem besieges me, but nothing seems to change. It just doesn't feel right, and I don't understand why."

I raise a brow at her sudden outburst, having never seen her so frustrated before, but something in her words clicks.

"You've been practicing extra every night?" I ask, to which the woman nods.

"For several hours some nights."

'_No wonder she's been looking so exhausted this past week.' _I think, suddenly understanding.

"I have been putting in my best effort, truly I have." She continues, looking at me. "But it seems no matter how hard I try, my body doesn't seem to wish to cooperate. Am I just this frail? Even after all the work I have put in, this is the best I have to offer?"

Her voice sounds so disappointed in herself, and I think I begin to see traces of wetness in her eyes.

"Perhaps this is all a mistake…" she whispers, looking down.

"It's not."

At my voice, she returns her eyes to mine, and I watch as a play of emotions run through her features as she studies my stoic face.

"You're performance may be overwhelmingly mediocre, but you being here isn't a mistake." I continue and the woman looks genuinely surprised, eyes gazing in wonder. "We need only figure out something that works better."

"But what? I've tried everything and the only conclusion I have found is that I simply lack the qualifications. I'm just not meant to be here."

She's about to continue, but I hit her with a piercing glare that is a lot sharper than I intended it to be.

"Say that one more time and I'll have you run double laps tomorrow." I growl, and the woman rightfully falls silent. "If I believed you weren't fit for this, I would have kicked you out long ago, so shut up."

Avian stares at me but says nothing more on the subject. Instead, she casts her eyes back to the horizon.

"What do you propose we do?"

I cross my arms and ponder her question, unsure of the answer myself. I've tried thinking of every type of style I know, and none of them would work for her case, not even the martial arts that Annie uses would work. Avian simply isn't strong enough, and since Eren's style is heavily based off some of her moves, it's doubly useless. Beside me, the ginger shifts, wearing a look of concentration.

"There must be something. Is there not a style made to take advantage of the body's natural weaknesses?"

I turn to her in interest.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that everything in this world has at least one weak point that can be exploited. Perhaps there are certain areas of the body that can be targeted for major damage, such as the joints or major organs?"

"Breaking joints might be possible, but to take someone down by aiming at vital organs is not only difficult, but takes great strength and a weapon of some sort…" I answer slowly, but a thought begins to itch at the back of my mind.

'_There's something obvious I'm overlooking… but what?'_

The more I try and bring the thought out, the more my head begins to pound.

'_Just what is it that I'm trying to remember?' _I sigh mentally, rubbing my temple with a finger, then suddenly, the thought comes to me. _'Of course! I'm such a dumbass.'_

The temple, inside of the arm, the neck, inner thigh, top of the foot, all of these and so much more are easily attacked and, with limited strength, can bring most any attacker to their knees. Avian must have seen my change in expression, for now she watches in interest.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I've figured out what just might work for you…" I answer her, and she blinks.

"Really? How so? What is it?"

"Pressure points." I say, letting out a small scoff at myself. "I don't know why it took me so long to remember such a thing. It's one of the first things that is taught in basic training."

The woman frowns slightly in concentration.

"Pressure points, I've never heard of such a thing. Is that another name for weak points on the body?"

"It is, and you don't need to be strong in order to utilize them, just quick."

At this, Avian's eyes light up and a level of determination enters them again.

"Do you know where such points are located? I'm aware that what I lack in might I make up for with swiftness, so such a style should fit me better, don't you agree?"

"Highly."

With that, I gently grab her arm and draw her into better lighting just a pace in front of me and I scan my eyes quickly over her miniature body, each point slowly coming back to memory.

"There are several points spread out all over the body," I begin, and with each point I name, I lay my fingers on that part of her body to show her where they are. "There are the temples, as you probably already know. The nose is another, since the bone is easily broken. Then there is a point just behind the collarbone, under the jaw line, inside the elbow, the center of the sternum, the inner thigh, and the top of the foot."

With each area, the woman concentrates, possibly trying to memorize every one as she follows my hand with her eyes.

"The thing to remember about these points is that it's all about where you hit, and not so much how hard. The whole point of attacking these is to create crippling pain, and it is very possible to kill someone by hitting these points."

Avian absorbs every word as I explain, her face like stone, and I recognize her diligence. After I point out the spots on her, I grab her hand and raise it up so her fingers brush my right temple.

"To make sure you understand where they are, point them out on me."

Without a word, the ginger obeys, first taping my temple gently with her fingers.

"Temple." She says, then moves down. "Nose. Jaw line."

With each place, she softly brushes the skin, each touch feeling more like a caress than anything else. I don't move as she continues over my collarbone, my arm, my chest, then finally down to my legs and feet, taping the tops of my shoes. I nod my approval.

"Now practice aiming at them. Use the punching technique Eren has showed you and try to touch each spot with the tips of your knuckles. It is the bone from your fist digging into these points that creates pain, so this is the most essential part. It doesn't do you any good if the broad side of your fist hits first. All the power will spread out. And for the points on the legs and feet, kick out with tip of your shoe and stamp down with your heel. Understood?"

The woman nods, drawing her arms up with practiced ease, and very slowly, she extends her arms out and the tip of her knuckle brushes my temple. She holds it there for a moment, then draws it back and extends it again, this time brushing the center of my nose. She repeats the process with each point, using her fingers for the collar and elbow since a fist isn't that effective, and her foot for the lower regions.

"Again."

At my order, she goes over it again a little bit quicker, and the process is repeated, steadily gaining promise with each round as the woman memorizes the areas and gains confidence. All the while, I stand still, surprised to find that I never have to correct her or adjust her position or technique. The past two weeks have done wonders as far as her coordination is concerned, and she no longer looks like the awkward, toothpick armed woman she was that first day. Watching her as she practices, blue eyes intense with concentration and ginger hair burning from the light of the setting sun, an odd sense of satisfaction comes over me, forcing the most miniscule of smirks onto my face.

'_Not bad, Conner. Not bad at all.'_

Though the movement is subtle, I do not miss the small smile that comes onto her features when she glances at me.

*Author's note*

Guess who finished their chapter a day early!? :D *insert fangirly giggling here* Oh GOD this was so much fun to write! (even if the beginning was kinda all over the place ^^') Seems Avian's got a little more promise than we thought, though she still has a long way to go. But with Levi there to help coach her, along with the support of the rest of the squad behind her back, I expect that she'll go far. There really isn't much else for me to say about this besides I'm SO glad I finally got to write this out. You have no idea how frustrating it is to want to write out a particular scene so bad but you can't cause the story aint there yet ;n; Oh well, there are loads more where that came from, cause I absolutely love writing unfluffy fluff. So be on the lookout hehehe o3o Now, concerning the previous chapter…. Spiders are awesome xD Seriously, I love how everyone is just like "OMG Levi saved her from the spiders *fangirl*" I only wish that I could properly describe Avian's face in that scene. In my head, she looks so serious when she says that nothing should have that many legs and live, you'd think she was telling someone their mother just died. She is THAT DEAD SERIOUS. And it's hilarious. Anyway, on to review replies cause I love replying to peoples :D

**Kawaii-anya: **You have no idea how happy it make me knowing that you gave this fic a shot and liked it. As I've said before, and you've probably already read, I work really hard to try and make this as antiMary-sue as I can but still keep my characters integrity, and I absolutely love that my story is different from other 'Oc lives outside the walls and becomes a soldier' stories. I pride myself in trying to be original and diverge from what is 'normal' or 'expected' from fanfiction, and so I hope that a little of that is showing in this. Gosh, it does my heart good to hear that everyone is in character and that I'm writing out the relationships in a well developed manner. It's surprisingly difficult to do, and it's hard to judge if I'm going to fast, to slow, or whatever, so input like that really helps out. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and review more! I love hearing what you have to say, or how I can improve!

**AliLaShae: **Oh, my dearest, most prolific Levian shipper xD You're excitement always spurs me to keep on writing, and I'm truly thankful for your constant input. LEVIAN FOREVER! O3O

**Hyourin-kusabana: **I thank you for your review! And yes, Avian has no idea what on earth she's getting into. It's going to be awesome.

**Imafangirlforever: **I don't mean for you to sulk! oAo But who doesn't want to be in AoT? xD (well… I really don't want to get eaten, but that's another point…. *mumble*mumble*) I humbly thank you for the compliments and that you enjoy hearing everything from Levi's point of view as much as I enjoy writing it that way. I've always found that seeing things from a cannon characters perspective is SO much more interesting.

**Sayuriameyo: **I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME *cries* But seriously, I was kinda worried when you suddenly didn't review my previous two chapters, and I thought I lost a reader ;n; BUT NO, YOU CAME BACK AND I'M SO HAPPY YOU DID. It's funny, cause I checked my e-mail, saw the 'Sayuiameyo has left a review' near the top, and I just flipped out. I didn't even bother reading it there, so here I go hopping onto to see what you said, and I click the little review button on the story and suddenly, ALL I SEE IS TEXT. And I'm just sitting there staring at this review from you, and I'm just like 'DAMN. IT'S A BOOK' XD Seriously though, I was beside myself with how long it was, and soaked up every word of it. So, since you wrote me a whole book, I shall reply with a book of my own hehehehe C:

First off, I'm glad that the stupid ref pic isn't hideous. Like I said, I can't draw people, or hair, or expressions/clothing/ect so for it to look half decent is such a relief. I'm currently working on a cover art for the story, but this too might not be that great, but whatever! It's my story, I'll do whatever the heck I wanna do with it! But yes, Avian is a midget, it's hilarious. And it kinda DOES look like she and Levi are holding hands at first glance, which I didn't even notice until you pointed it out. In the beginning, it took me a while to try and figure out how she was going to look, and I almost made her have super long hair, but in the end, medium seemed to fit better, and it's a lot more fun/bouncy if that… makes sense ._. Probably not…

In all honestly, that entire cleaning sequence was conceived for the SOLE purpose of introducing Avian's fear of spiders so… the more you know! :D And I don't really believe Levi lives peacefully in a world filled with dusty shelves and smudgy windows, I believe it's more like he just tolerates it cause deep down he knows that the world is permanently filthy and there isn't a damn thing he can really do about it lol. Poor Captain Shorty.

You are not the only one who wants to take Levi by the shoulders and just shake the mess out of him sometimes, I feel like that with every chapter I write. But alas, I cannot, and if I did, he'd probably make me run double laps around the castle T.T Unfortunately, if anything develops between the two of them, it's going to take time, but it's obvious that he is treating Avian better now that he's gotten to know her a little more.

And I fell in love with Squad Levi the moment they were introduced in the anime, since I saw the anime first, then went back and read the manga. To help with the terrible pain in my soul, I just pretend that the Female Titan arc never happened, same with Marco's death. They are all camping out somewhere inside Wall Sina sipping sparkling grape juice and chilling at the pool wearing shutter shades xD

As always, I thank you for the review and your constant support. I could just cry from joy ;u; It's stuff like this that really keeps me going.

**Katialynne: **Thank you for the wonderful comment! And though I can't say that he 'likes' her, Avian is certainly on the bottom of Levi's "People who need to die or receive a swift kick in the butt with my nicely polished and pointy boots" list xD - lists like that is what makes writing from his perspective so fun lol

**Karly: **Your review is so great to hear, I can't even begin to describe how awesome it makes me feel. I'm a broken record whenever I say that I'm glad that I'm writing Avian in a fluent, balanced way. That is my goal, so make an OC who is just as human as the rest of us, and someone who is lovable, but has major disadvantages and issues like a normal person would. I really strive to make her believable, and that she isn't perfect by any means. Just to hear that she sounds and appears like that to one of my readers is just a huge relief. I've always considered myself an amateur writer, but I've always endeavored to better my craft and possibly get to the point where I can write stories that can be read outside of the internet. As always, I'm so thrilled you enjoy reading, and that Levi and Avian's relationship isn't boring/stale/one-sided/whatever else you can say. Let's see what else is in store for them ;D

Well, now that THAT is out of the way, I believe it is time for me to bid adieu. At least until next Tuesday. And just because I know for SURE we will get to this in the next chappy, I'll give you all a little hint at what's to come. Remember when Levi agreed to let Hanji experiment on Avian sometime in the future? Well….. she's coming. That is all. And I just realized that, thanks to this chapter, this story is now over 100,000 words…. Well dang…. No wonder my wrists hurt. Anywho, as always, thank you for reading and please leave your thoughts and comments in a review! Till next time!

-Ambi :D


	15. Gaining Knowledge

Chapter 15:

**Gaining Knowledge**

Though it has long since grown cold, I'm thankful for Gunther's meal. Just as it has been the past few weeks, days have been long, and any sort of meal is short and far between. Today is no exception, and having spent the past hour instructing Avian on a possible fighting style to better fit her small build, I'm even that much more panged by hunger, as I'm sure the woman is as well.

'_Hell, what am I saying?' _I muse to myself, casually watching the woman wolf down her portion of soup from her place on the other side of the table.

Burdened by obvious exhaustion accumulated from many hours of extra training she has put upon herself the past few days, coupled with the fact that she missed breakfast this morning, adds to make an amusing, albeit slightly ill mannered, scene.

"You might want to slow down there. I know my cooking is pretty good, but I really don't need you choking." Gunther chuckles beside her.

Mouth full of food, the woman looks at him and swallows, leaning back slightly in her chair, a slight tinge coming to her cheeks.

"I…. I apologize. I wasn't aware I was eating so rapidly…"

"Hey, it's fine!" Gunther laughs, "I just don't want you dying on us is all. I'm honestly surprised you like it so much. I mean, I learned from my mum, but with only her and my grandfather in the house, there wasn't much opportunity to practice."

"I see." The woman replies, then gives him a slight smile. "It truly is wonderful, and I thank you for waiting for us to return before putting it up. It is my fault we were so late."

At her apology, the brown haired man shakes his head, waving a hand as if to wave the thought away.

"Don't worry about it. I figured it was something important since neither of you came back right away, but there was no way I was going to clean up without even letting you eat first."

"Well, I thank you."

At that, she gives the man one final smile and returns to her bowl, a little slower this time, and Gunther turns to me.

"Speaking of that, just what held you up, Corp? It's not like you to waste time."

Taking a sip of freshly heated tea, I take a moment to consider him before answering.

"It took me forever to find the damn woman, first of all…" I start, to which Avian gives an apologetic look. "But once I did, we figured out a fighting style that might work out better than the one she is currently practicing with Eren."

At this, Gunther raises a brow.

"What style?"

"Pressure point."

"Hm."

Gunther leans back in his chair, a thoughtful look coming across his face, nodding slightly.

"I can see how that would work. So I'm not the only one who thought her current style was a bit awkward. Did you have her practice?"

"I did."

"How did it go? I'm sure with how quick she is, she got a grasp of it pretty quick."

I take another slow sip of tea before answering.

"She still needs a lot of work, but… it wasn't bad."

"Nice. We still have a bit more time left, so there is plenty of room for improvement. Hell, if you get competent enough…" Gunther smirks, laying a hand on Avian's shoulder to draw her attention. "…You can spar with us big guys. Oluo is always in need of a good kick in the ass, and who better to ruin his ego than a small lady like you? I almost wish he and the others were down here to hear this, but I guess they'll see soon enough. I knew you had it in you."

Gunther pats her solidly on the shoulder, and the woman smiles at his support.

"I thank you. I'll be sure to try my best."

"Wouldn't expect any less." He answers her, but before he can move on to say something else, the faintest sound of footsteps can be heard down the hall.

They aren't footsteps as much as thuds as if the person they belong to is running, getting steadily faster and louder as they near, then suddenly Eren sprints through the door, stopping to a halt a few feet away looking wide eyed and slightly out of breath. I instantly assume something horrible has happened, and cut the young teen down with my eyes as he speaks.

"Corporal!" he breathes, just as another set of rapid running steps sound down the hall behind him. "I don't know why she's here all of a sudden, but Hanji…."

"LEVI! AVIAN!"

Before the boy can finish, Hanji's joyous yell interrupts him, and soon enough, the woman herself sprints through the dining room door, hair flying. I only have just enough time to wonder just what the hell the crazed scientist was doing here before she screams in delight upon catching sight of us and, without warning, practically dive bombs Avian from her seat.

"I GOT APPROVED! I GOT APPROVED! THIS IS SO GREAT! NOW I CAN START INVESTIGATING YOU PIECE BY PIECE WITHOUT ANYONE TO INTERUPT ME! HAHAHAHA!" Hanji yells much to everyone's exasperation, Avian looking the most flabbergasted out of all of us.

"S…. Squad Leader…" Eren mutters, still gazing wide eyed at the woman. "I think you're choking Avian…"

"Oh?" Hanji blinks, taking a second to register his words, then looks at the ginger in her arms, Avian's face turning an unnatural shade of purple-red.

At once, the scientist gasps and immediately lets go, allowing Avian to take some much needed breaths.

"Oops! Sorry about that! Guess I got a little carried away, haha!" Hanji chuckles, to which the ginger makes a guarded look, but she says nothing.

Having been forced to evacuate his spot at the table as to not be trampled over, Gunther crosses his arms from where he stands a foot or so away, eyeing the scientist.

"What are you doing here?" he questions, watching her. "We aren't due to leave for another week."

"Didn't you hear what I just said!?" Hanji replies, a great smile breaking her face. "ERWIN APPROVED MY PROPOSITION! I CAN OFFICIALLY START EXPERIMENTING ON THIS LITTLE COOKIE RIGHT HERE!"

With great gusto, Hanji pats Avian on the head, but before the woman can do anything, Hanji has already turned her attention to Eren who still waits by the entrance to the dining room.

"YOU BETTER WATCH OUT TOO TITAN BOY! THERE ARE STILL LOADS OF INFORMATION I CAN GLEAM FROM YOU, SO YOU BETTER BE PREPARED! OH THIS IS SO EXCITING! TWO SHIFTERS AT ONCE, I MUST BE DREAMING!"

Once again she breaks into maniacal laughter, completely unable to control her enthusiastic psychotic nature, and though she's only been here for around a minute, a piercing pain has already begun throbbing in my temple and I can feel a migraine coming on.

"Would you shut up, shit glasses. I have half a mind to kill you on the spot for being so damn annoying, but I really don't feel like cleaning up your disgusting bodily fluids off the floor." I growl, trying to cut the woman in half with my glare, but as always, she is completely unfazed and merely pouts at me.

"Oh, come on Levi, don't be such a fuddy-duddy! Can you even imagine what all we can learn from this!? Besides, you promised me I could work on her!"

I don't want this lunatic doing anything to my subordinates, but if Erwin approved of her proposition then there is no way for me to refuse even if I wanted to.

'_Damn woman sure knows how to get her way all the damn time…'_

Hanji stares at me, waiting with bright eyes and as loath as I am to do so, I make the tiniest inclination of my head, the only consent I'm willing to give her.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Tch."

Completely ignoring my scoff, the scientist leaps into the air with a boisterous yell.

"YAHOO! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T SAY NO SHORTY! OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT, THERE ARE SO MANY TESTS THAT NEED TO BE RUN! STRENGTH, SPEECH, COGNITIVE ABILITY, REGENERATION, GHAAA! YOU'RE IN FOR A FULL DAY TOMORROW AVIAN, SO YOU BETTER BE READY! I'M GONNA LOOK AT EVERY INCH OF YOU UNTIL YOU HAVE NO COMFORT ZONE ANYMORE!"

At that, Avian along with Gunther and Eren shift, all three looking highly uncomfortable already, and Gunther raises his hands slightly.

"Squad Leader… You might want to calm down, you're freaking her out…" he begins, but his statement goes right over Hanji's head as she whirls on him.

"CALM DOWN!? HOW CAN I WHEN I'VE GOT TWO SHIFTERS I CAN STUDY NOW!? THIS IS SO GREAT I COULD JUST CRY!"

The moment Hanji's eyes begin to gleam with wetness, Gunther rightfully call it quits and makes his way to the door, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose just before he disappears out of sight. Eren looks as if he wants to follow, but before he can, Hanji grabs his arm, stopping him.

"You'll help me out tomorrow, right Eren!?" she pleads, getting so close to the teen's face that he draws back. "I know you know how to do all the experiments, and if not I'll be more than happy to explain again!"

"N….. No… it's fine. I remember." The boy stutters. "I'll help I guess…"

His expression looks as if he'd rather be anywhere than here, and I can't tell if he's being honest about remembering or if he's just telling the loon what she wants to hear so she can shut up and leave him alone. Either way, Hanji buys it and lets him go with a very satisfied huff, placing her fists on her hips.

"Ah, thank you Eren. I always know I can count on you. It's a shame you have to be stuck with Grouchy Sourpuss and work all the time."

"N…. na, it's okay Squad Leader. I'm fine working f… for Corporal." He replies, obviously highly flustered and awkward, especially when he catches my eyes on him.

"Well, suit yourself."

With a shrug, Hanji lets the matter drop and beside me, a chair gently scrapes the floor, and I turn my gaze to Avian as she leans back.

"Um…. S… Squad Leader…" she begins, the title rolling clumsily off her tongue, still unfamiliar with the name. "May I ask something?"

Hanji blinks and looks at the woman in slight surprise, making an interested noise instead of answering. Having garnered her attention, Avian fumbles with her fingers unconsciously.

"I was just pondering, what is it that you will do to me?" she asks, and immediately my heart drops.

'_Oh no…'_

Across the room, Eren wears an expression similar to how I feel, and with slow deliberateness, Hanji leans toward the woman, eyes shining.

"You….. want to know about my research?" she asks slowly, watching the woman intensely.

Avian watches her cautiously, not understanding just what she's done, and nods slightly.

"If that would be alright." She answers, and like a flash, Hanji's glasses lift, reflecting the torch flames that illuminate the room and a wide smile creeps onto her features.

'_Now she's done it.'_

Wanting no part of the upcoming lecture, I bring myself out of my chair and grab my half finished cup of tea to take with me as I leave the room. Like a lost puppy and obviously remembering the horrific event when, he too, accidentally made the same mistake the night before her experiments, Eren follows me out the door, mouthing 'I'm sorry' to the ginger woman at the table. It's obvious that she has no idea what she just did to herself, and I can feel her confused eyes on the back of my head as I leave. We walk in silence, but after a few paces, making sure we are well out of sight, Eren make a sympathetic look.

"How long do you think Hanji will lecture her?"

All I can do is scowl at the thought.

"Who the hell knows. All night probably."

"Yeah. Poor Avian…. I didn't even think to warn her about Hanji's crazy long explanations…"

'_Too late now.' _I frown mentally, making my way upstairs. _'So much for the woman catching up on her rest.'_

…..

The mid-August atmosphere is dry when the morning comes, but thankfully the sky is dotted by light clouds, occasionally guarding us from the sun's intense rays. After a short breakfast, my team follows me outside to a wide stretch of grass that will be used as Hanji's experiment grounds, and much to my surprise, I see that she and Avian are already out in the middle of the field, both talking adamantly. As we all approach, they both turn and Avian's eyes are bright with little to no hint of tiredness, and she smiles as we near.

"Eren!" she calls, drawing the teens attention. "Hanji and I just had a most interesting conversation! How come you never enlightened me about your giant's abilities? From what she has told me, they sound incredible!"

Beside me, Eren makes a confused sort of sound, looking surprised by the woman's energy. Honestly, I'm just as surprised as he. I was fully expecting to find a half dead cadet to greet me, but this is completely opposite of what I was imaging.

"How the hell does she have so much energy after spending the night talking with HANJI of all people…?" I hear Oluo mutter behind me. "It's just unnatural."

Once we are near enough, Avian speaks again, gazing up at the brown haired teen beside me with wide, admiring eyes.

"Is it true that you were able to bear a gigantic boulder weighing hundreds of tons to block the hole in the district of Trost? And that you can regenerate lost appendages?" she asks, and Eren nods to her, looking at a slight loss of what to say.

"Y… yeah. It's true."

At that, Avian's eyes light up.

"That is astounding! I had no such inkling that such feats could be done! Your giant form must be extraordinary!"

Behind her, Hanji lets out a laugh and saunters over, resting an arm around the shorter woman's shoulders.

"We talked for hours about the experiments I did on you, Eren, and I have to say that Avian here shares a similar love for them as I do! I don't think I've ever had anyone ask so many questions or look so interested in my research before!"

"You enjoyed talking with her all night?" Gunther can't help but ask behind me, sounding doubtful.

"Of course." Avian replies, puzzlement clouding her features. "Am I not supposed to?"

"Well… no, it's just that…" Petra adds in a hushed tone. "…Squad Leader's talks are so long and detail oriented…."

"They are…" Avian admits, earning her a side glance from the scientist beside her. "… but they are interesting. Much of what she told me were things I never even begun to think about for giants. And to know that she is dedicated to figuring out just what they are, I find such a toil admirable."

"Finally! Someone understands!"

Hanji breaks into her signature maniacal laugh and lifts her arms up.

"Oh, I'm SO glad we found you! Now let's not delay! THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS TO BE DONE! AW, CRAP! I LEFT MY NOTEBOOK ON THE TABLE INSIDE, DAMN IT! HOLD ON, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

Like a bullet fired from a gun, the scientist is gone, dashing her way into the castle and I frown after her.

"She runs like she's constipated…" I state blandly, earning a curious glance from the ginger haired woman before Eren steps up, still wearing that slightly perplexed expression on his face.

"Did you really talking with her all night?" he asks, repeating Gunther's question. "Sorry, but it's kind of hard to believe…"

"ANYONE who enjoys talking crazy with her is crazy themselves." Oluo interrupts, earning a swift elbow in the ribs from Petra, her eyes narrowed.

"Avian isn't crazy…"she sighs, but before she can go on, the woman in question shrugs.

"It's true."

I turn my gaze back to Avian to find that there is nothing but honesty in her eyes.

"I don't understand what the obvious commotion about her is, but I highly enjoyed speaking with her. She's very intelligent, a lot more than I gave her credit for I admit."

"Still…. Weren't you bored at all?" Eren continues, and Avian shakes her head.

"Not at all. The research she does is truly astounding, and everything that she has learned about the giants, and about us, is worthy of attention."

At this, she frowns slightly, and her tone changes to that of light bewilderment.

"I honestly had no idea that what knowledge I have about my ability is extremely limited. From what she explained to me, your giant form and my own are even more deviant from each other than I originally presumed. I find such a fact highly intriguing. Before such information was made known to me, I assumed that your abilities mirrored by own, though I conjectured that there would be slight differences. I already knew that appearance and size varied greatly, but aside from those two, any other possible variants never came to the forefront of my mind until last night. Never could I have imagined abilities to exist as they do in your giant form, Eren. Regeneration? Astounding physical strength? Such possibilities should be impossible, but obviously, they are not."

She pauses for a moment, and I realize than I'm listening to her more intently than I thought.

"Such facts got me to pondering my own giant form's abilities. I've never given it much thought, but now I truly wonder. Do I possess the same regeneration as you do? Could I possibly hold the secret to greater strength and size in my form as well? Or if not, then what makes me so vastly different. Why is my form so small and weak compared to yours? And why am I able to conjure cutting edges of crystal from my fingertips when you can't? All these questions have suddenly become apparent to me, and now, I wish nothing more than to understand just what I am, what this great power is. Never before have I met someone like me, and now, I finally have the chance to learn something about myself instead of being forced to live in the dark, ignorant about my own body. Finally, I can begin to find some sort of answer to this mystery that I've carried with me possibly since the day I was born."

Throughout her entire explanation, Avian's voice becomes steadily more passionate, and I'm made aware of just how important these stupid experiments must be to her. Though it's obvious to everyone who has interacted with either her or Eren that we know next to nothing about just what titan forms are or where they are from, I never even began to consider that the shifters themselves might be just as confused. At least with Eren, the brat has had some sort of education about himself thanks to knowledge gained from Hanji's experiments and the altercations between Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner. But with Avian, she's been doing so well with adjusting to life inside the walls and interacting with our small band of soldiers that I'd completely forgotten that she is even more in the dark about herself than any of us.

Up until this past May when we stumbled upon her home, she lived with no knowledge of just what she was, and I think I recall her saying that she believed herself to be the only one with her special power, not knowing any better. With comprehension, I realize that Avian not knowing about where her titan abilities come from is probably similar to me not knowing just where I come from. Something that is so ingrained that it is as much a part of me as the skin on my body that one and the other can't be separated. For a moment, I try to imagine how it would feel if I woke suddenly and found all of humanity killed by titans around me, and I look down and see myself stuck in the body of one of those monsters. Even just the thought of it unsettles me, and I suddenly understand why the woman is so adamant about Hanji's experiments.

"I apologize…" Avian states suddenly, looking down. "I did not mean to ramble."

"Don't apologize." Eren answers with empathy. "I feel the same way too. I didn't even think about how you might feel about this whole thing, and how you might even WANT to go through with it all. I forget that you're like me."

At his words, the woman looks at him and he gives her an encouraging grin.

"Don't worry, if there is anyone who can help us figure out what we are, it's Squad Leader Hanji."

"Yeah." A voice says behind me, and with a step, Petra comes forward. "What Eren said is right. We didn't mean for it to sound like you shouldn't care. It's just strange that someone can handle Squad Leader so well."

"Amazing really." Gunther adds, folding his arms behind his head. "We've been dealing with her for how many years now?"

"Too damn many if you ask me." Oluo answers him, but sighs. "But I guess what she does is important, so we can't complain too much."

"You're sounding slightly considerate for once Oluo. Amazing."

At Eld's underhanded comment, the tan haired man turns to reel at him, but Eld is so calm that he just lets the arrogant man's words slide by him. Thanks to Oluo being the hot blooded man he is, Gunther turns to try and alleviate the situation, and soon the three are lost among themselves. Unconcerned by their petty fight, I turn my attention back to the other three members of my squad.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you aren't tired." Petra comments. "How long did you and Squad Leader talk?"

"Most of the night, and I am filled with too much anticipation to feel fatigued." Is the woman's only reply before rapid footsteps sound behind me.

Breathing heavily, Hanji soon appears again, notebook in hand and though she sprinted the entire way to and back from the castle, a grand smile still lingers.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THIS STARTED!"

With her usual grand flare, she waves for everyone's attention.

"You guys don't need to be out here you know. I doubt we'll need your assistance since I'm positive nothing will happen." Hanji notes, scanning the squad behind me. "This isn't like when we were testing Eren; Avian's proved that she has full control of her titan."

"Can we really be too sure? Not to say that I believe you will do anything," Eld mentions, casting a glance at the ginger before continuing. "but there is still the risk of something going wrong. We know next to nothing about this strange power of yours, and it would be foolish to let down our guard."

"But she's never had a problem around us before." Petra argues, looking stricken, but before anything else can be said, Gunther cuts in, interrupting a possible rebuke from Oluo.

"Both of you are right, but I think Corporal should decide." He suggests, and soon everyone's eyes are on me. "What do you think?"

I consider him, along with the rest of my squad, all handpicked by me for their exceptional skill and experience. Should an accident occur, they would cut the woman down in a heartbeat, and there is no team more talented than they in the entire Corps. Their judgment is always spot on, and if there is any chance for something to go sour, they will make it known.

'_However…'_

What Petra said is also true. Though caution is obviously necessary, Avian has proven multiple times that she is in complete control of her titan body, and I personally feel that there is no need for such heavy precautions. The woman would not dare pull anything rash in my presence, and even if she did, I have full confidence in my abilities to take her down if need be. In actuality, there really is no foreseeable problem to be had.

"You all can have the day off." I say finally, gazing lazily at each. "It's not like I believe that nothing can happen, but there is no need for such overkill. If the woman tries to do anything stupid, I'm more than capable of taking her down myself."

Each senior member regards my words, but quickly enough, they all nod in consent.

"As long as you believe it'll be fine, we trust your judgment." Eld agrees, and beside him, Oluo throws a hard stare at Avian.

"You hear that? Now don't go jacking this up, otherwise it'll be my blades cutting your flesh, got it?" he threatens, to which the woman nods looking slightly alarmed, as she should.

"Now don't go freaking out my test subject!" Hanji whines, waving her hands as if to shoo the tan haired man off. "We're wasting daylight!"

With little more enticement needed, soon Petra, Gunther, Oluo, and Eld make their way back inside, talking among themselves. As they go, Hanji throws her notebook and pencil hard at Eren, who yelps and fumbles to grab the items suddenly tossed in his direction.

"Let's get started! I want to see just what makes you tick!" she yells joyously, dragging the still alarmed woman to the center of the field. "Whenever you're ready, just transform away!"

Unceremoniously, Avian is tossed into the openness, looking very unsure and possibly put off by both Oluo's comment, as true as it may be, and Hanji's overly energetic enthusiasm. Having little interest in the events to come, I content myself with crossing my arms and prepare to watch the scientist's antics with great boredom. With a final glance to Hanji, Avian rights herself, such a tiny thing in such a wide space, and without a single twitch of muscle it seems, the sound of an explosion emits from her as a great ball of steam suddenly engulfs her. Hopping rapidly from foot to foot, Hanji makes a face like a dog staring at a plate of roasted meat when the wind slowly reveals an oddly humanoid form.

"OH THIS IS GREAT! I CAN FINALLY SEE YOU UP CLOSE!" she squeals, moving to stand only a foot or so away from the newly created Child Titan, dashing from looking at the legs, arms, hair, and everywhere else like a bothersome fly. "EREN! MAKE NOTE OF THIS!"

Swiftly moving into action, the teen readies his paper and hastily tries his best to write down all that Hanji reports as the crazed woman hyperventilates her way around the shifter, analyzing the form with a swift and expert eye.

"Shifter Name: Avian Conner. Titan Name: Child Titan. Height: Just below three meters. Appearance…"

Having not had a chance to study her form since that day long ago in the woods near her home, my eyes idly follow Hanji as she describes every aspect of Avian's titan form. As mentioned before, her titan is pathetically small, and strikingly very humanoid. Unlike every other human controlled titan, Avian's looks just like a human child, devoid of any abnormalities, and appears to just be a younger version of herself. Her face is a tad round with youth, punctuated by large childlike eyes, ginger hair laying haphazardly about her head like a bush made of large curls, and her body is relatively thin and undefined. Pale, unblemished skin covers her with no notable muscular structure or gender related organs, and if I knew no better, the form could pass off as both male and female. Every aspect of her is bland and uninteresting, and unlike Eren's form, though more human-like than others, Avian's titan body has normal proportions and does not exhibit any extreme features such as exposed bone, odd nose, ear, or jaw shapes, or abnormalities in skin texture. In fact, so ambiguous and generic is her appearance that the titan really only has one identifying feature aside from its miniscule height. Even as I think of it, Hanji gingerly takes one of the titan's hands in her own, turning it over in her grasp to examine the weapons attached to her there.

"Offensive traits:" Hanji continues, raising the Child titan's hand closer to her face as to get a better look at the long, cutting edges that emerge from the fingertips. "Crystallized claws seamlessly connected to the ends of every finger."

Looking closer, it's almost impossible to see where flesh ends and hardened crystal begins, the solid callous covering the entire end of the fingertips declining from a thickness of a few centimeters to a precise point, each darkened claw measuring around a meter in length.

"Simply incredible."

Hanji runs her fingers over the crystal, then gently taps it with her nails.

"This looks similar to the crystal produced by the Female Titan, though this crystal is black in hue instead of blue. Tell me, do you have feeling here?" she continues, rapping her knuckles about half way down one of the claws, and the titan shakes its head. "Can you control the length? Does it regenerate if broken?"

The titan shakes it's head 'no' for both questions.

"Ah, oh well. I was kind of hoping that you would possess the same crystal generating ability as the Female Titan, but I guess not. Did you get all that Eren!?"

"Yes Squad Leader!" the boy affirms, scribbling rapidly in an effort to catch up with the woman.

Satisfied, Hanji turns her attention back to the titan, taking a step back.

"Now that we have all your basic information, I'll instruct you through all the tests we had Eren participate in. They shouldn't be difficult, and they will not hurt you, but they are necessary for my research. First, we'll have you follow simple commands. Easy enough?" 

Avian nods, and there isn't anything of interest for the next half hour or so. Hanji asks the woman to perform simple tasks, such as standing on one leg, holding up a certain number of fingers, and things of that nature. Not to anyone's surprise the titan passes with ease and Hanji makes note of the Child Titan's brilliant balance after, out of pure curiosity, she orders Avian to balance while performing a single-handed handstand. The titan did not falter, barely wavering or making so much as a wiggle in the full minute that she held herself upright.

Next comes speech. Just as she had with Eren, Hanji asks Avian to try and pronounce simple words, such as her name, with mild success. Unlike with the teen, Avian's titan's mouth structure is capable of some form of speech, though the voice is high pitched and not fully articulate. She managed to repeat most of the words given to her, but her voice is heavy with lisp and she struggled with certain letters and sounds that require a great deal of lip movement.

After that, Hanji moves on to having Avian construct things out of rope and logs, thought that failed almost from the beginning, Not only is her titan not strong enough to lift timber of such size with her thin arms, the claws on her hands makes it nearly impossible to do any kind of detailed work, the sharp nails too awkward and long to work with.

In all honesty, the entire deal is dull and tiresome, and I only half pay attention to what's going on, not bothering to add input of any kind. On the opposite end, the scientist has Eren scribbling down notes and results like a madman, pencil flying all over the paper in an effort to keep up. By the look on his face, I can only guess that he does not envy the man who usually acts as Hanji's assistant. I barely bat my gaze over to where Avian fails once again to tie two ends of a rope together, her long fingers impairing her from nimble work as well as the edges of her nails cutting into the fibers with every movement.

"We'll just call it quits. There is just no way for you to do such work with those kinds of hands." Hanji says finally, taking the rope from the titan and tosses it away.

With a simple motion, the scientist waves Avian over to a bare patch of dirt a few feet away, pointing to it with her foot.

"Though you've proven you can speak, let's try writing. We'll follow the same procedure as we did with the speech test, but instead of speaking, just write in the dirt with your finger."

Without word, the titan nods, raising a single long claw.

Hanji nods. 

"Good. Now let's start simple. Write your name."

Obeying, the titan scribbles in the dirt with surprising legibility. Her long nails might impair her from handling objects or constructing, but they prove to be quite dexterous as she delicately writes her name in the dirt, finger moving with controlled ease.

"Good. Now write out numbers."

Again, the titan obeys with ease, and it's obvious that this test will be just as dull as the others, so I lose interest and focus on my own thoughts. Nothing so far is impressive in the least, in fact it's a bit disappointing. Here I thought we would gleam out SOME sort of useful information, but the best we've gotten so far is a balancing act and a few shitty sounding sentences.

'_This is a complete waste of time. We should be training, not making a game out of following simple orders.'_

Yet all I can do is frown heavily as Hanji continues to flutter around Avian, intently watching the titan as it writes. She scientist inspects her closely, investigating the titan's hand as it moves, but when she looks up to give the titan another phrase to write, she stops, a strange look coming over her. Hanji makes an intrigued sound as she gazes up at the titan's face, causing Avian to stop and stare back in a confused manner, which only draws Hanji closer.

"How strange…." Is all Hanji mutters as she looks up in awe. "Levi, come look at this."

"It's a face." I automatically respond, not moving. "I'm not interested in whatever insignificant finding you have."

Hanji seems to not even hear me as she reaches up and lays a hand on the titan's face, just below her eye, and leans on the tips of her toes to get a better look. She blinks and, and after a moment, she slowly falls back onto her heels. Beside me, Eren stops writing.

"Is everything alright?" he asks cautiously, watching on, but Hanji doesn't reply until a few seconds later, and even then, she addresses the titan in front of her instead of him.

"Avian…" she begins, the titan shifting to give her full attention. "…did you know you have two overlaying pupils in each eye?"

The content of the question is so absurd and out of place that I can't help but look over at the scientist and titan with slight interest. Eren just looks outright confused, and he lowers the notebook in his hand.

"Two pupils?" he repeats, and Hanji nods.

"Yes. I don't know how, but when you get up close, you can see them clear as day. Come look."

At once, the teen walks forward and comes to a stop beside the scientist, looking up at where she is and his face changes to an expression of fascination.

"It's true, but how is it possible?" he asks, to which Hanji shrugs slightly.

"I don't know, but it's there."

'_They have to be kidding.'_

Though I think that, I too make my way over to see just what they are raving on about and when I draw near, the titan turns it's gaze to me, eyes wide. At first, I don't see a damn thing, but the longer I look, the more obvious it is to see just what Hanji is talking about. The titan's eye looks just like any other: round and white, with a circle of blue colored iris and a large open pupil, but when I look closer, inside the blackness there is a very fine gray outline of a second circle encompassing the direct center of the pupil. When her gaze focuses on me, the gray outline visibly dilates, enlarging independently from the larger pupil, as if bringing me into focus.

"Don't you see it!?" Hanji says, a wide smile splitting her face. "Isn't it just fascinating! I've never seen anything like it! I've GOT to get a sketch of this! EREN! GIVE ME MY BOOK!"

Snatching the items forcefully away from the bewildered teen, Hanji proceeds to draw Avian's attention again, rapidly sketching onto paper.

"OH THIS IS GREAT! I WONDER HOW SHARP YOUR VISION IS!? HOW FAR DOES IT GO!? WE SHOULD TEST THIS RIGHT AWAY!"

In the span of about three seconds, and much to my annoyance, Hanji finishes her sketch, tosses the book and pencil back to Eren who yelps, grabs the Child titan by its thin arm, and drags it, stopping around three meters away.

"EREN! STAY RIGHT THERE! I GOT AN IDEA!"

Turning Avian around so she faces us again, Hanji motions for Eren to begin writing, waving her hand in the air.

"Here is how this is going to work." The scientist begins, addressing the titan beside her. "Since we don't know just how good your vision is, we will start by having you read simple words from varying distances, becoming farther away with each word until you can't read them anymore. I'll stay here and study just how your eyes react with the elongating distance, and Eren, you will write down whatever you wish on a single line on the paper. Just make sure it's simple and something she can pronounce since her speech isn't that clear."

Beside me, Eren nods, and Hanji claps her hands with great enthusiasm.

"Excellent! Let's start whenever you're ready Eren!"

From there, I watch as Eren proceeds to write down a random word, holds up the notebook for Avian to see, and even from where I stand several meters away, I see the faint outline of the titan's 'second' pupil constrict slightly. Without hesitation, the titan answers.

"Gear."

Having been correct, Hanji motions for Eren to take a step back and try again with a different word, and she goes back to staring at the titan's eyes as the teen reveals another word to which Avian has no problem seeing.

"Sky."

Taking another step back, the process is repeated over and over, a new word each time, and every time Avian can read it clearly. The farther back Eren steps, the larger the main pupil becomes, and the smaller the second pupil constricts, working together to try to focus on the small font on the paper in Eren's hands. It's oddly intriguing as it is downright strange, watching the two pupils dilate and constrict independently of each other as if they are on separate layers. How such a feature can even begin to work is up in the air, though I'm sure Hanji will have a theory by the time her experiment is concluded. Even without knowing the details, the titan's unusual ability proves to be keen enough to slightly impress me. Distance grows, and yet her vision does not falter, even when the range has become so great that Hanji must yell for Eren to hear her. So great is the distance that, after ten minutes of testing, the scientist waves her hands to call the experiment off prematurely, and by this time, Eren is well more than thirty meters away. Avian has yet to guess incorrectly.

"How incredible!" Hanji exclaims as my eyes dully glide over to where she has her hands raised in the air in front of the titan. "We're going to need a bigger field at this rate! Unfortunately, I'll halt this for now so Captain Shorty doesn't jump down my throat for wasting all the daylight. OKAY EREN! YOU CAN COME BACK!"

As the teen slowly makes his way to rejoin us, Hanji crosses her arms and stares at the titan, thoughtful.

"If only I could cut you open and see just how those amazing eyes of yours work. Oh why do titan bodies ALWAYS DISAPPEAR! IT'S SO ANNOYING!"

The Child titan watches the scientist, looking uncomfortable at the mention of being cut open, but does nothing, letting the crazed woman rant and rave all about her.

"IF ONLY I COULD GET SAMPLES! THAT WOULD DO WONDERS FOR MY RESEARCH! THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT WE COULD LEARN IF WE COULD LOOK AT YOUR CELL STRUCTURE! LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!"

Caught in a fit of uncontrollable Hanji-rage, the woman musses her hair in furious strokes, making a number of highly disapproving sounds and screeches that do nothing but make me want to slit her throat.

"Keep that up and every ass inside the walls will come running hoping to get laid." I spit, scowling, and the scientist whirls around and berates me with a crazed glare.

"YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND THE FRUSTRATIONS OF SCIENCE!" she yells, then like a flip of a lever, she suddenly becomes very calm. "And why would donkeys even come running? I sound nothing like a female in heat."

All I can do is hold my glare on her and resist the temptation to rub my temple out of pure annoyance. Taking a second to solidify my composure, I continue as if such an idiotic thing was never said.

"Look shit glasses, what was the point of this test? Do you know what the hell is up with her eyes or how they work?"

At my question, Hanji's façade changes drastically to a demeanor of upmost seriousness.

"I can't make any solid conclusion of course." She begins as Eren finally reaches us, the boy and titan listening intently. "But I do have a theory. From what I can see, Avian's titan does, in fact, have two separate pupils in each eye, capable of constricting or dilating independently depending on the distance of whatever she needs to focus on. As you know, pupils act like a natural magnifying glass, growing or shrinking in size to put objects into clear focus. Her eyes work just the same way, only doubled. The only way I can explain it is that it looks to function similar to a spyglass. Much like eyes, spyglasses combine light and magnification to allow us to look farther away more clearly. The more light that can be drawn into the glass, or eye in this case, the more details can be seen. Magnification happens when an image passes through a narrowed space concentrating on a small focused point. Narrowing and expanding of the pupil allows the eye focus all the light it is retaining to magnify whatever it is looking at. That is why your peripheral vision is constantly blurry unless you purposefully look to your peripheral."

I cross my arms, considering the scientist.

"And all that mumbled science shit is important because….?"

"Because, unlike human eyes which only have one pupil to both monitor incoming light and magnify that image, limiting its range greatly, Avian's titan has two. If my theory is correct, her main pupil controls the amount of light that enters the eye, and the second pupil magnifies it, allowing for a greater visual range than anything a human could possibly have."

"But don't spyglasses have limits to how far they can see?" Eren asks, to which Hanji nods.

"They do. It all depends on the size of the glass; the larger the spyglass, the farther they can see. Since her eyes are so much larger than any spyglass," Zoe comments, turning to Avian who waits behind her, absorbing every word. "it very well could be impossible to fully document just how far her eyes can see. Just as everything else, they have a limit but as of right now, there is no way for us to find that limit."

'_So, greatly enhanced vision. Sounds completely worthless unless we use her to spot oncoming titans.' _I frown. _'Once again, here I was believing we would find something useful.'_

With nothing more to say, I don't reply, and Hanji claps her hands together.

"Well, since that is settled, I wonder if anyone will get mad if we jack up some trees…" the scientist mutters to herself, looking around.

"What other tests are we going to do? I'm almost out of paper…" Eren mentions, holding up Hanji's debilitated notebook, most of its pages written on and wasted due to the previous experiment.

At his question, the woman grins.

"The main things I wanted to see in the first place." She says, "I want to know just how sharp these claws are, along with just how fast this slim body can move."

Before I know it, Hanji has dragged all three of us to the nearest clump of trees not too far from the castle and makes a very scientific order to 'cut them to the ground.' Needless to say, the Child titan's claws are more than sharp enough to slice through even the thickest trunks with only a few strokes. Moving on to something harder, Avian has a little more trouble with small boulders, but eventually they too are cut down, her claws grating against the stone harshly, making a shower of sparks.

Once every available boulder lays broken, and nearly foaming at the mouth because she is so impressed, Hanji runs out of things for the titan to test her claws on, resorting to asking the ginger just how far her daggers can pierce. We go back to the logs and, with what little strength the titan has, she manages to strike her fingers almost all the way through the thickest of the trunks cut earlier. The downside of such an experiment is that when she does, the titan's claws become stuck in the log, and with no other way to free them, Avian is forced to break them off, throwing little bits of darkened crystal in every direction and making me take several steps back to avoid being hit by a shard.

After that, Hanji tests her speed. It's a simple timed sprint; Avian beginning at the base of the castle, running to a lone tree an estimated one-hundred meters away, then back, the total distance being around two-hundred meters. Beginning at the start of every minute on Hanji's pocket watch, Avian runs it three times, and each time she finishes in just under ten seconds.

"Your speed surpasses that of even the Female Titan's" Hanji breathes, writing the latest result down. "Even at a full sprint, I doubt she'd be able to best you. You can get out of the titan now by the way. I've got all the information I need at the moment."

Starting from the nape of the neck, steam jets out of the titans body and it slowly slumps to the ground. With effort, Avian splits the flesh apart and eases her top half out of the corpse, tugging to jar her arms free. In the middle of her getting out, Hanji suddenly gasps and stops writing.

"Wait! Before you get out, I want to see how you are connected!"

Disregarding her book for the moment, the scientist brushes past me and gapes at where Avian's right arm is still attached.

"It almost looks like your arm is fused with the muscular tissue." She comments, gently laying a hand on the exposed flesh and instantly yelps and yanks back. "SON OF A BITCH, THAT IS HOT! HOW CAN YOU STAND SUCH TEMPERATURE!?"

The ginger merely shakes her head as Hanji waves her hands in the air to cool them down, Avian looking slightly worn out.

"Don't burn yourself! And I apologize, but I do not know. To me, it does not feel hot in the slightest, though I have spent many years in this form. Perhaps I am accustomed to the heat?"

"Possibly…" Hanji replies, finally calming down and leans forward to look again, Eren peaking around her out of curiosity. "Don't you want to come look Shorty? Who knows what…"

"No." I cut her off bluntly, not moving from my spot a meter away, arms still crossed. "All I care about is training progress."

"You know, you're such a bore, all work and no fun."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion on my personality. Hurry up so Conner can get started. I don't have all damn day."

"Fine. Sheesh."

Hanji waves her hand in the air as if to brush me off, but goes back to studying Avian's arm, the ginger giving me a quick look before turning her attention back to the scientist.

"Is that how I looked when I was pulled out of my titan?" Eren asks and Hanji nods.

"Pretty much, though it's a little easier to tell where you end and the titan begins. This is a bit tougher. I wonder how the limbs communicate movement…. Shared nerve endings possibly...?"

Hanji busies herself with her investigating, and by the time she is done, the sun is well into the sky.

'_About time.' _I think as Zoe finally steps away, looking satisfied and allows Avian to fully extract herself from her titan body.

With some help from Eren, she rips out her legs and once free, the entire titan begins to dissolve in a cloud of steam.

"Happy now, Shorty? It didn't even take that long…" Hanji whines but I ignore her, choosing to keep my attention on Avian, motioning with my head to the castle.

"Ten laps. Get moving, We've got time to make up."

The woman breathes, possibly to give herself some form of energy after spending half the day as Hanji's test rat and makes a hurried statement of gratitude to the scientist.

"I really do thank you for all your hard work. It isn't much, but I know more about myself now than I have ever known the past decade. I hope this information is useful to you in your research."

With that, the woman turns and jogs away before Hanji can reply, possibly to avoid a chiding from me. Watching her go, I wait for Eren to follow suit but, when he doesn't move, I hit the teen with my eyes.

"You too, brat."

Eren jumps to attention at my command, looking slightly embarrassed, and swiftly obeys.

"Yes, sir!"

Soon enough Eren catches up with the woman and in seconds, they both are hidden as they round the castle's farthest corner. Once gone, Hanji makes a very satisfied smile at herself.

"See, it wasn't so bad." She states, turning to me. "And by the way, Avian's movement gear and uniform have been delivered. They are in one of my packs. Erwin told me to tell you to get to work on 3DMG training as soon as possible."

I raise a brow at her.

"Now? We are scheduled to leave in less than a week, dumbass." I retort, but the woman shakes her head.

"There has been a change of plans. At the same time my appeal was granted, Erwin worked some strings to give you extra time to train her. He wants her to know at least the basics of gear movement and blade combat before the end of October so she can join in with our next mission. All he is waiting on is an authorization for the members he has chosen for Avian's future squad."

This catches my attention.

"That's fast. Who are the members?"

"Four senior soldiers specializing in battle support and combat aid: Gauche Kurobari , Roda Lode, Zaji Vashuka, and Niche Maka."

"They don't ring a bell."

"Not surprising. They are usually stationed to guard the supply carriages and help assist evacuation efforts for both civilians and soldiers alike near the rear lines. There are many among the Corps who owe them their lives."

"I see. And this mission, what does Erwin have in mind?"

At this Hanji lets out an unexpected laugh.

"What do you think?" she states, eyeing me with slight enthusiasm. "Now that the breech in Wall Rose is taken care of, we can go back to forging a byway to Wall Maria, and after that…"

"Shiganshina." I finish, and she nods.

"Exactly."

***Author's Note***

I apologize for such a boring and horrendously written chapter with hardly any Squad Levi action, or action in general. I promise we will get back into some fighting and battles soon. Anyway, for some reason, I found it a lot more difficult this time to put what I saw in my head into words (or in this case in text), so…. Hope it isn't too bad. Please don't kill me. The Child titan is pretty bland yet hard to describe, and those eyes…. Perhaps if I can get my hands to work, I'll make a sketch or something of how the titan looks. Uggh…. Why does being sick make writing that much harder ;n; Anyway, gonna reply to just a few reviews here.

**Imafangirlforever: **I'm glad someone else thinks that pressure points is a good fighting style to choose. In the beginning, I didn't have Avian learning anything at all but, in the end, I decided to give her some form of skill that can utilize her small size and swiftness, so…. Pressure points it is. It's relatively easy to learn, and is widely used by females for self defense, so I figured it wasn't too much out of the ordinary to seem strange or unrealistic. And yes, I would find an Avian plushie to be adorable. Possible future art inspiration perhaps? o3o

**Nekovaria: **I really thank you for the review. I feel so loved ^u^ In all honesty, I put a lot of work into this story, and many hours are spent writing, in fact, it's all I ever really do anymore lol. I fear that, though I put in a good deal of work in, my writing is still subpar and as this chapter has proven, it can be very difficult and the story comes out choppy/basic/repetitive/ect which I hate, but I really do my best. These long weeks kill my fingers oAo (plot twist, I AM an aberrant *cackles manically and butt-scoots away*)

**Jessie: **I can't thank you enough for your input. It has really brought to my attention several things that can be improved and that I have, frankly, half forgotten about in the process of writing some of these chapters. I can tell you that, contrary to how the past several chapters have been going, this entire story is not going to be rainbows and butterflies, and there will be very serious things to come concerning Avian and her emotions/morals/personality. I admit that there has not been much evidence of inner conflict, which is a failure on my behalf as a writer, but I promise you that there will be dilemmas to come concerning Avian vs herself as well as Avian vs Levi that will hopefully shed some light on deeper aspects of her character and her relationships with Levi and other soldiers. Thanks to your suggestion, I have honestly done a lot of tweaking to the original plotline of this story just so Avian's inner turmoil can have time to be explained. I'm still at a loss as how to properly explain such conflict in its entirety since this is in Levi's POV, but I will do my best.

At the very least, I have been playing around with the thought of writing a side fic filled with nothing but one-shots telling both new experiences and retelling old ones from this story in Avian's POV as to, hopefully, give readers a better understanding of her character. Chapters would include snippets such as Avian's dilemma as she juggles with the idea of taking up Eren's offer by going inside the walls in the two months after Squad Levi returns home. I could also use this as a medium for explaining some minor story plots of Avian interacting with other characters such as Sasha, Mikasa, Armin, and the other 104th Trainees when Levi is not present.

Either way, I'll figure out how to make self conflict happen and hopefully your suggestions will improve my writing and the story in general enough to where you can begin to see Levi and Avian as possibly compatible. You don't have to like them by any means (duh xD), but I will take it as a challenge to improve my writing and the story as a whole to be more believable and (hopefully, not forcibly) change your mind.

Also, I'll do my best to remember paragraph spacing (which I'm horrible at which is why I omitted it in the first place, oops), and I really do hope that you continue reading if only to give suggestions and critique. I cannot say enough just how much I appreciate your input, and that I take it all to heart. Also, do not worry about offending me. I was a little heartbroken at first at your review until I realized that you are trying to help me and, though I put in a lot of work into this, everything can be improved upon. Please, PLEASE, if there is anything else you can point out to me, do so. And if you have an account on here, don't be afraid to message me suggestions on how I can improve, but if you're just a guest, that is fine too. Just leave a review and I'll be thankful for any help C:

As always, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as mediocre as it is, and please leave your thoughts and comments in a review otherwise I'll high five you…. In the face… with a chair. Chao!

-Ambi


	16. The Price of Achievement

Chapter 16:

**The Price of Achievement**

The information gleamed from Hanji's experiments, though not as much as we hoped, prove to be useful, and even with the crazed scientist there, the next two months pass easily enough. Thanks to Erwin gaining favor with Darius Zackly, along with getting the go-ahead for our next mission, training continues well past our original end date. During these extra weeks, Avian's skill, fitness, and education improve greatly.

Much as before, we all keep the same rigorous training schedule of exercise, steadily increasing its difficulty, pushing the limit harder and harder each day. Now that we know that her swiftness and speed are her natural strengths both in human and titan form, certain measures are taken to target those specific areas; there is more sprinting, more reflex training, more sparring. At first, I only keep her fighting lessons between the two of us, personally instructing her upon the roof after dinner every night, but she soon outgrew such sessions. Such a fighting style fits her better than I expected, as she is able to rely on focusing on certain points instead of large, sometimes complicated, moves. In this way, she can wait and defend, dodging oncoming strikes until an opening presents itself and, using her fast reflexes, can strike. It isn't long before I have her go against the others in my squad, which she accomplishes with mild success. They are all slower than the woman, but Gunther's and Eld's experience prove to be a key factor in their fights, and in the end they are able to subdue her. Petra and Eren a more of an even match for her, and some of their spars can go on as long as ten minutes with neither combatant gaining much of an upper hand. Avian did pull out a single victory though, in her first spar with Oluo, though a great deal of her win can be attributed to the man's overconfidence.

Being around two feet taller and much, much larger, the brazened man failed to take the bout seriously and, in the end, not only was he beaten, but thanks to her knowledge of pressure points and her bony knuckles, he was left with a dead arm for the next hour which was cause for much laughter and crude humor. Oluo had not taken the incident lightly and, in their next spar, he nearly dislocated Avian's elbow and left her with a busted lip.

Aside from the relative roughness of the fights, Avian does surprisingly well with holding herself together, pushing on through most pain and exhaustion, keeping true to her declaration of putting her all into everything she does. This includes her reintroduction to the Three Dimensional Movement Gear in the beginning of September. Because she was able to get a slight understanding of how to balance in the straps when she practiced back near her home all those months ago, she is able to adjust quickly. In fact, balance is the one thing she has next to no trouble with. Her body is petite and light, so small movements do not affect her equilibrium as much as a full grown person's size would. Along with her size, Hanji's tests already showcased her exceptional balance, and not even a day or so after training on a makeshift tripod used by trainees to allow them to get used to how to steady themselves while in the air, she has moved on to actual usage, swinging and weaving through the trees near the castle. The downside of her size, however, is that every slight use of gas sends her flying, and any kind of strong burst of speed or gust of wind leaves her racing almost uncontrollably, her muscles not strong enough to control herself in the midst of flight. There have been many times where she has nearly killed herself by running into a trunk or branch because she couldn't control her trajectory at such a speed. It is by far one of the sloppiest uses of 3DMG I've ever seen, but as Hanji points out to me regularly, it will take a long time before the woman becomes adept with the device, and even then, Erwin has made it clear that she will be used mainly for her titan abilities, not for her skill with the gear.

In-air combat is much the same; her progress improves with each day, but that progress is not anything impressive. Being use to the claws at the ends of her titan form's fingers, Avian has no problem with wielding titan slaying blades and navigating with them in hand. Once again, it is her size and lack of muscle that holds her back. The act of slicing through thick leather to mimic titan skin takes a great toll on her thin arms and, though her strength is growing, she still exhausts quickly, and there are times where her blades become stuck in the leather and she is unable to pull them free.

Along with physical training, Hanji has taken to educating Avian on everything from life inside the walls to all information humankind knows about titans and their abilities. Due to many of their talks lasting for several hours, all teaching was put on hold until my one-on-one fighting sessions with her ended, thus opening up the entire evening after supper to be used for lecture. I never attend any of these discussions, but from Hanji's reports, the woman is an attentive student and what she lacks in physical attributes she more than makes up for with brilliance. Avian proves to be able to absorb information like a sponge, and shows fantastic memory when it comes to maps, diagrams, and other visual teaching aids. There is no better example of this that when Hanji began teaching her how to properly disassemble, clean, and reassemble her movement gear. Unlike most other cadets who can take up to two weeks to memorize the process of cleaning, along with the placement of all the various small components that make up the equipment, Avian successfully took apart and put together her gear without assistance on the fourth day of the lesson.

In fact, so adept is the woman at memorizing and understanding how different parts of a machine fit and work together, my entire squad, mostly lead by Gunther, started a game of sorts during our downtime. The game involves challenging the woman to solve various puzzles by either having her reassemble something that has been taken apart, or splitting things that seem helplessly conjoined. The entire thing started on a fluke, really. Somehow, while in the middle of training one day, Gunther's movement gear malfunctioned and two circular fastening pins that secure the fan in place dislodged themselves and became entangled by their open, rounded ends. He spent the better part of an hour trying to separate them, but the two rings seemed helplessly connected. Always one to offer assistance, Avian asked to have a hand at it and, while Gunther told her it was impossible, handed the rings to her anyway. Not five minutes later when all of us, including Gunther and myself, were finishing up maintaining our equipment, the woman sauntered back in and placed two separated pins on the table. Needless to say, the brown haired man was speechless, and thus, the curious game began. Even now that we are back in Stohess, Avian is working on reassembling an old mechanical clock found in one of the old storage rooms.

All in all, our time spent here has been a success, and it is quite interesting just how her relationships have evolved. There is nothing like mutual struggle to forge bonds between soldiers, and though her time with our squad has been brief, it is obvious that the woman has formed great attachment with each member.

Joined together by common attributes, it came as no surprise that Eren and Avian became close. Even with his sometimes explosive anger, first demonstrated when the woman asked him about the three shifters that where once a part of his trainee squad, the woman has shown to have a good level of tolerance. Though she was highly taken aback by such negative, adamant emotion, she put up with it quite well all things considered, staying silent and unmoving, listening until his rant and anger subsided. Outside of the teen's revenge driven antics, the two work well together, and over the course of her training, Avian has offered much advice in regards to titan shifting, instructing the boy as well as she can on how to maintain control.

Avian's bond with Petra is just as strong as the one she has with Eren. Having been the only female she was given interaction with her first few weeks, Avian clings to the older woman like a child at times, following her around the castle and spending most of her free time conversing. Petra always finds ways to help her out, giving her advice and, at one point, offered to show her how to make different kinds of food, including that stale ass bread Avian had fallen in love with before. For some reason, womanish tasks became the bulk of most of their interaction. Everything from cooking to washing and ironing clothes, both woman fall into easy conversation as they work, though Petra does not hesitate too much when correcting Avian when she messes up. Though said with the sole intention of helping her, it was Petra who admitted that the ginger's attempts at making bread resulted in loaves so hard that they could be used as building material.

With Hanji, everything is a different story. Just how Avian can tolerate her spazmatic energy is mystery that I have no intention of figuring out. Perhaps it's because their personalities are so different; where Hanji is outgoing, excitable, and talkative, Avian is reserved, relatively calm, and quiet. The only thing that they seem to have in common is their love for knowledge and learning, sharing mutual curiosity for the world around them. Perhaps, due to her utter ignorance, every lecture and speech Hanji makes has Avian listening with eager ears, letting the scientist do all the talking. It's funny how such polar opposites can interact so well, but maybe that's exactly why it can. They balance each other's weaknesses, complimenting the other in such a way that their personalities don't clash. I can only imagine the kind of chaos that would ensue if Avian and Hanji had the same charisma. Just the thought of it makes me mentally cringe.

Avian's relationship with Eld and Gunther are pretty much the same, both acting like big brother's in a way. While there is not as much interaction between them, the woman does heed their advice, and seems to enjoy whatever small talk they make. Being the stricter of the two when it comes to staying on task, Gunther helps her to stay focused, while Eld gives mutual support in that wordless way of his. During the rare times when he speaks, Avian absorbs Eld's every word, possibly able so sense his immense experience and wisdom gained from his many years in the field.

Out of everyone, Oluo is the most at odds with her. Communication is kept to a minimum unless the man decides to make some sort of smart remark, and Avian tends to keep out of his way whenever she can. Ever since his embarrassing upset during their first spar, Oluo's behavior toward her has been that of dislike, making it no secret that he hasn't forgiven her for making him look like a fool, though he has no one to blame but himself. A few weeks prior to our return home, their relationship did improve slightly, however. In a bit of crude humor, Oluo happened to slip in horse shit while cleaning the stables, earning himself a grand round of snickers that of course set his temper to boil. Though she laughed along with everyone else, Avian was the one who offered her hand to him and, despite the obvious tension, was genuine in wanting to help him up again. Possibly out of spite, or as a test to see if she really was as honest as she says, Oluo contented to roughly accept her offer, slinging his shit covered hand into her own as everyone watched on. Much to our surprise as well as his own, the woman didn't flinch at the filth, stating that she was much used to it, and merely scrunched her nose slightly against the smell as she helped him up. As appeasement for laughing at him, she even offered to clean his clothes for him and, though Oluo declined, his treatment of her became slightly better after that.

The woman proves to be a complimenting addition to our team, forging bonds even with her astounding lack of social skills and awkwardness. That underlying thread of fate that binds humanity together is as prominent with her as it is with every other normal human born inside the walls. Outsider, shifter, or not, that unseen tether has weaved its way into our small band, and followed us all the way back home. It's the first of November now, and it's interesting to see just how much that thread has changed Avian over the past two and a half months. Drawn together by close proximity over such an extended amount of time, Avian has managed to overcome her fear and uncertainty to make herself a place with everybody in our tightly knit squad…. Well, everybody except one….

Even now as we walk together across the courtyard to head to the Recon Corp's office building, I feel nothing different in regards to her. Time has not affected our relationship, as if I would allow it to; the woman is a subordinate, a soldier-in-training, and nothing more. And it has nothing to do with a failure on her part. In fact, she's been borderline annoying with her attempts to befriend me, doing everything from helping with chores to trying to instigate conversation. Her newness and frailty have done nothing to appease my judgment, and I've made sure that she received the same treatment as anyone else, degrading comments, physical criticism, and cursing included. In all honesty, I don't even understand the motive behind her apparent attempts of friendliness. It's as if the thought of me being of superior rank, skill, strength, along with everything else, never even crossed her mind. The woman is irritatingly persistent in her attempts to impress me, just as most new recruits are, each always trying to weasel their way into becoming something more than the small minded cadets they are. Hypothetically, even if she WAS something more than that of a normal cadet, it wouldn't matter anyway. Though still technically under my command, Erwin has decreed that she be placed in a new team, the Recon Corp's first Special Operations Aid and Relief squad, or SOAR for short. With this new squad and utilizing her titan form's enhanced speed and agility, Avian's primary job will be to seek out and rescue endangered and wounded soldiers with the sole purpose of reducing injury and fatality rates. The exact nature and function of this squad is highly subjective depending on the mission, but it's basis is the same.

As we near the front doors to the office complex, Avian stirs beside me, fidgeting out of nervousness.

"So these people…." She begins hesitantly, "…I will accompany them from now on?"

"For the next two days so you can get acquainted, yes." I reply curtly, keeping my eyes fixed ahead. "You are still under my command, but you will be subject to their authority as well, so you would do well to obey their every order as you would with me."

The woman does not reply, but I know that she understands the unspoken implication.

Withholding any further questions she might have, we enter the large, stone building in silence, the wooden door closing solidly behind us. A grand hallway much like the one found in the dorm building greets us, it's dank walls lit every few feet by bright torches. Heavy doors line both sides, each leading to a separate room for every individual commanding officer, ranks divided by each floor with the lowest on bottom and highest on top. Being a Lance Corporal, my own office is on the second floor, but there is no need to go there today. Instead, I lead the way down the first floor hall dedicated to squad leaders, the woman following at my heels until we reach one of the last doors on the left. Before we even enter, the sound of soft conversation can be heard, and I can tell that everyone that will encompass Avian's new squad is already present. Without a knock or any other form of announcement, I walk in. Inside, four people turn their heads, two male, two female, all their eyes centering first on me, then on the woman behind me with a wide range of expression.

"Ah, there you are." A calm voice calls out from behind a paper laden desk. "Please, have a seat." He continues with a smile, motioning to a couch parallel to him against the opposite wall.

At the prompt, Avian shuts to door and we both take a seat, and already I can feel the anxiety coming off the woman in waves. Once there, the person who first spoke stands and makes his way to greet us, the other man and two women watching on in various other places in the room.

"Corporal." The man nods to me, obviously knowing better than to initiate physical contact. "It is an honor and a privilege to know that one of your squad will be with us. I imagine Erwin has already spoken to you about what it is that we will be doing?"

"Yes." I answer him curtly, taking the man in.

He is relatively young, possibly in his late twenties if I had to guess, and his short and messy blond hair is so fair it's almost white. His eyes are an unusual shade blue that turn purple in the slight glow of sunlight shining through the window behind him, but his face is kind and, unusual as his appearance is, the man looks responsible enough.

"I assume you're Squad Leader Gauche Kurobari?" I inquire, to which the man nods.

"That I am."

At that, Gauche turns his attention to the woman beside me, offering her a welcoming smile.

"And you must be the one I've heard so much about. Avian Conner?"

Avian nods a lot more curtly than I'm sure she intended, and responds with a swift 'Yes, sir'.

"There is no reason to be nervous. I'm not here to bite your head off, I promise" Gauche continues to smile, crouching down to the woman's sitting height and extends his hand. "I'm happy to finally meet you, Avian."

At first, the woman merely stares at him, then jerks into motion as if suddenly remembering that she needs to fulfill her end of the gesture. With great care, she gently clasps his palm with her own, and they shake hands.

"Before we continue on, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of the squad." Gauche tells her as he stands. "Just behind me is Zaji Vashuka."

The leader motions to the only other male in the room; a younger looking fellow with messy jet black hair and brown eyes that stare from his position leaned up against the wall. He wears a large, baggy hat that looks like an oversized, blue beanie with the brim facing backwards, and his gaze is highly calculating. The man says nothing.

Unperturbed, Gauche continues, moving on to point to the first of the women who waits patiently beside the desk. She is of average height and slight build, with soft looking short tan hair framing her narrow face.

"That is Roda Lode, my second in command." He introduces, and the woman nods slightly.

"We're glad to have you." She says softly calmly, her black eyes more welcoming that the man before her.

After her short greeting, Gauche then moves on to the second female. Unlike the others, this woman stands rigid with her arms crossed as she regards Avian. She is of average height as well, but she more than makes up for her lack of size with her appearance. Her hair is colored like gold, and so long that even in matching pigtails, it falls down to her waist. Her round face is accentuated by some of the most vivid blue eyes I've ever seen, and in all honesty, she would look quite beautiful if it wasn't for the sour look scrunching up her features.

"Last but not least is Niche Maka." Gauche names, and before he can say anything more, Niche pouts, staring at the woman beside me with piercing eyes.

"She's a runt." She states bluntly, casting a gaze at Gauche. "You sure this is the shifter everyone has been talking about, Goos?"

"It is." The man replies, sighing at her harsh tone and that ridiculous nickname. "And do try to not be so callous with our newest member.."

"It's just the truth." Niche pouts more. "I find it hard to believe she can do anything with as small as she is."

"Maybe we can use her as bait?" Zaji comments, making a small shrug. "Who cares as long as she doesn't jack anything up and stays out of my way."

The blond woman moves to say something else, but before she can, Roda shuts her up with a level glance.

"That is enough." She orders calmly, her voice just as low and soft as before.

Without really meaning too, I let out sound of slight amusement.

"So these are the soldiers handpicked by Erwin for their excellent in-battle defensive skill and recovery rates…" I comment, eyeing the two prickly soldiers before returning my gaze to the blond man in front of me. "You've got quite a crude pair, here."

"Yes… They are rather blunt, and honest to a fault though they know better than to be so under-handed." The man sighs, refusing to look at them. "But they are some of the most skilled the Recon Corps has to offer, and highly proficient in what they do."

"Whatever you say…" I blink, not at all interested in hearing about their qualifications or statistics, and continue as if the others are not in the room. "Look, I don't have time for chit chat, so just cut straight to the point. Are there some papers I need to sign, or what?"

Gauche nods.

"There are. Just a few forms permitting us temporary claim of Avian for the course of this upcoming mission. It's kind of unnecessary, but apparently the higher ups what to keep good track of everywhere she goes." He says, retrieving a small stack of forms from his desk before handing them all to me. "There isn't much to discuss as far as that is concerned, and all they need is your signature and mine. Depending on the results of the mission, SOAR will either be made permanent, or be disbanded, so this documentation is only valid for the course of our operation. Once it's completed, Avian will be back under your full command until they review our conclusive reports."

I frown at the papers but take them.

"Tch. Those lazy MP's and their damn paperwork. No wonder they sit on their asses all day…"

Gauche does well to not make comment, instead leaning back to cross his arms.

"They don't need to be done now, but Erwin stated that he needs those papers as soon as possible. The mission can't start without them."

Beside me Avian shifts, rubbing her hands together out of nervous habit, and makes a quiet noise to gain Gauche's attention.

"I… if I may be permitted to speak…" she begins uncertainly. "…I have an inquiry."

The blond turns to her in interest.

"Of course. What do you want to ask?"

"You keep speaking of this mission that we will be required to commence together, but I have no knowledge of what is to transpire. What is it that we will be doing, exactly?" she questions with slight confusion.

"I'm surprised Corporal Levi hasn't told you…" the man states, casting a questioning glance at me, to which I merely scowl.

"Not my problem, and I don't feel like wasting my breath." I respond flatly. " She's under your command now. You tell her."

Gauche says nothing, but he does close his eyes for a moment, possibly to gather his thoughts, before opening them again to look at the ginger.

"I'll be more than happy to give you the details later on, but the basic plan is to try and create a byway to Wall Rose." He begins, the woman listening intently. "Since the gate in Trost is permanently blocked, we will depart from Karanese, making our way south to the Forest of Giant Trees. Just on the other side of it is Castle Mittefeld which we plan on turning into a temporary stronghold for supplies and soldiers. Erwin plans on using the forest as protection the second half of our journey, but before we get there, it's all open ground. Our job will be to protect the most vital supply wagons until we reach the castle, simple enough?"

The woman nods slightly.

"I understand. What is it that we will taking with us on the wagons?"

"Numerous things: food, equipment, building material…. The whole point of retaking the castle is to give us a pit stop on our way to Maria. Once there, it'll be a little easier to transport whatever cargo we need in order to seal the hole in the Wall Maria gate."

"The gate that was compromised not too long ago?"

"Of course it's that gate." A snarky voice calls from the right where Niche glares at the woman like she just insulted her mother. "What else would he be talking about? For someone who talks with such big words, you sure don't know jack, do you?"

"Niche, that's enough!"

At Gauche's curt voice, the blond haired woman raises her hands in the air beside her.

"It's true! Do you really expect me to like, not to mention trust, someone who doesn't even know basic history of something that happened just a FEW MONTHS AGO?"

"That is no excuse for such behavior." He scolds her. "We aren't here to judge her on her knowledge, and if you really have that hard of a time working together, I'll make sure you are placed on the exterior guard so you can work alone."

"If you do that with her…" Zaji adds in, not moving from his position on the left wall. " …then I want to be put on exterior guard as well. I want nothing to do with this shifter woman until I know for myself that she won't get us all killed."

"Zaji…" Gauche tries to cut him off, but the cool man continues.

"You saw how she acted at Wall Rose just like everyone else did." He points out, keeping his eyes on his leader. "Sure, she helped save lots of people's asses, but so what? Not only did she deliberately disobey orders, but she was a freaking wild beast in that titan form of hers. I don't know about you, but one sloppy ass mission isn't enough to convince me to just place my life in her hands like you want us too. Look…"

At this, Zaji rights himself and casts his eyes between Gauche and me.

"… I hate to be a killjoy, but I agree with Niche. I don't plan on abandoning my post or some stupid shit like that, but if I'm going to work with a variable, I want to put my own two cents in about it. I'll go through with whatever you say Gauche, but I'll only do so because I trust YOU, that's it."

Heavy silence follows his words, and no one makes a move. Gauche and Zaji keep their gazes together as if communicating on a wordless level, and Niche watches on, arms crossed. From what I can tell, Roda is the only one in the room aside from me to be completely unbothered by the tension in the atmosphere, her dark eyes watching the scene calmly. Though I don't spare her a glance, I feel waves of anxiety coming off of Avian stronger than ever, and I'm slightly intrigued that she's taking such criticism so hard.

'_This is going to be a damn rocky road you'll be walking.' _I think to her as the silence continues on unbroken by either word or movement.

Finally, when it seems that everyone has been frozen like a statue, my impatience rises, and I get fed up with the waiting.

"Well if there is nothing else to discuss, I'm leaving." I announce, drawing everyone's attention as I stand. "Unlike you, I've got shit to do."

"Of course." Gauche nods, "I apologize for their behavior, and for taking up so much of your time."

I don't answer him, instead I make my way around and open the door, papers in hand.

"Just make sure you keep her in line." I call out over my shoulder without looking. "The brat's got a rebellious streak when it comes to not doing as she's told in the heat of the moment."

"Will do." The fair haired man replies, and without another word, I shut the door behind me.

'_Truth hurts, doesn't it Conner?' _I muse as I make my way down the hall, recalling how nervous the woman was with a deep scowl. _'Least you're out of my hair for a while. Maybe with those two sour mouthed cadets, she'll finally start growing a damn backbone and stop being such a sniffling coward. All that anxiety stuff gets on my freaking nerves.'_

With a sigh, I glare at the stack of papers in my hand and yearn to be rid of them.

"This plan of yours better work Erwin, otherwise you'll owe me for making me waste so much of my time and patience."

…

The next two days go by in a blur of work and activity as the entire Recon Corps work together to prepare for the mission ahead. There is so much to do: repair and assign carriages, as well as load them with whatever we need to transport, assigning squads, formation organization, hauling of building material, repairing and maintenance of movement gear, the list goes on. But even with all the work to be done, somehow, we manage, and in what seems like a blink of an eye, we all wait as the Karanese gate rises above our heads, throwing a checkerboard shadow over the legion of soldiers waiting for the order to depart. Much like the company that assisted with the defense of the breech at Wall Rose, the formation is huge, enlisting the help of over two hundred Recon soldiers, as well as another one hundred from the Garrison who will be left with the task of maintaining Castle Mittefeld once we make our leave to return to Stohess.

In order to create a somewhat even layer of defense for all carts involved, the most elite of the Recon Corps soldiers have been divided among the entire formation to add to the overall integrity of the legion. Because of this, my squad has been temporarily split with each senior member being assigned leader of their own squads in various positions of the formation, Gunther and Petra near the rear, with Eld and Oluo in the front. Being the strongest soldier in the Corps, I myself have been assigned to guard the equipment carriages positioned directly in the center of the formation. Containing everything from extra 3DMG to highly valuable machinery and schematics essential to navigation as well as everything that we will need to block off the hole in the Wall Maria gate.

Because of its size, one whole cart is dedicated to carrying a large, weighted metal netting exactly like the one used to block of the breech in Wall Rose. Due to lack of technological development, all cannons and defensive measures constructed atop Wall Maria are ineffective and, since there had never been a breech before the first attack made by the Colossal titan five years ago, there are no moveable cannons, nor is there a protective netting to block the gate.

Beside me, Eren shifts atop his horse, gripping the reins hard in his hands, absolutely ready for what lays ahead. Aside from him, I'm in charge of two other newer soldiers that I've never interacted with before: A mellow, broad shouldered man named Jax Bluff who guards the rear, and a serious looking woman by the name of Victora Klein on Eren's opposite behind me. Thankfully these two are not much for talk, so when the gate above us comes to a thudding halt, Erwin's voice can be heard clearly from his position at the head.

"The 60th expedition outside the walls begins now!" he calls, and horses whinny and stamp their hooves in anticipation. "Soldiers….! ONWARD!"

With a sound like a roll of thunder, hundreds of steeds and carts are spurred into motion, and we move forward, pouring out the gate like water. Cold wind kisses my face as I follow, my squad and assigned cart just on my heels. Already, the formation begins to split apart into several separate groups as needed to implement Erwin's Long Distance Travel Formation, and soon identifying individuals becomes impossible as a stretch of green spreads out before us, buffed and hardened by the harsh late autumn chill.

Even with proper clothing and mantle, a coarse chill seeps its way through my clothes, and even though our pace is severely slowed by the weight of the carts we need to protect, any exposed skin quickly cools and becomes half numb. Not even the thick, white cloth gloves I wear staves the biting completely.

'_At least this piss ass cold will help in slowing any titans.' _I muse, casting a calculating glance at the overcast sky.

There isn't much that affects titan activity as far as we know, but at least in the winter months, the change in temperature and weather slows them down. We aren't completely sure if cold affects their bodies, though it seems like it does. Every year, though their bodies are still extremely hot to the touch, their movements are slightly more restricted and slow as if their skin is too tight or their joints are frozen stiff. In any case, the constant dreary ass weather that comes with winter blocks most of the sunlight that they seem to rely on, thus inhibiting their activity. Out of all the year, now is the best time for missions such as this, when titan activity is at its lowest, so I really shouldn't complain, nor be surprised. Erwin already made it clear that he wants Wall Maria retaken by the end of the cold months when we have the best advantage, but all I hear from that is 'constant work with no real break until freaking February'.

'_It better be worth it, otherwise I'm gonna be pissed.'_

Because of our location in the innermost center, most of our ride is bland, uninteresting, and boring as hell. Colored smoke flares shoot into the sky often, changing our course many times, and I can just see the tall bodies of titans far in the distance as they are cut down. It's hard to say how well the mission is going from here, so far away from any action, but about half way through, a single cloaked figure on horseback makes its way to us from the left.

"Corporal…" Eren calls to gain my attention, the first thing he has said the entire expedition thus far.

"I see him."

Cold eyes following the figure, it comes closer and I recognize the face of Armin Arlert, and by the surprised sound that comes from the teen behind me, Eren see's who it is as well. When he gets near enough, I speak first.

"What the hell are you doing over here. Aren't you with the left hand navigation team?"

"I am," the blond replies hastily, eyes serious. "but I was asked to pass on warning that there is a large group of titans coming from our left, and approaching fast."

At the news, my eyes narrow.

"How many?"

"At least five, all larger than ten meters."

"Any aberrants?"

"It's impossible to tell, but the left guard has been hit hard already. We've already lost three squads and a supply cart."

Behind me, Eren makes an angered noise.

"We aren't even half way to the forest yet!" he yells, and the teen is promptly rebuked by Victora from the other side.

"Don't get riled up." She orders sternly. "There is no way every soldier and every cart will make it to the forest, so quit acting like this is a surprise to you, rookie."

The teen makes another noise as if he wants to say something but rightfully keeps quiet. Slight scuffle over, I turn my attention back to the blond recruit.

"Will they be able to make their way inside the formation?" I ask, and the blond frowns.

"They might. At the pace we are now, we won't be able to outrun them, but there is a small, abandoned town up ahead that my team will use to try to ambush from. However, if that fails, then there is nothing between you and the titans."

"What about Connie and Sasha's squad? I thought they were near you?" Eren asks, and Armin shakes his head.

"They where, but I don't know where they are now. Our formation became scrambled after the first few incidences."

"What about that new SOAR group Erwin made." A male voice calls from the back, and I turn to see Jax watching levelly. "Aren't they supposed to help with reinforcing the flanks?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since the beginning of the mission. If I had to guess, they are somewhere up ahead…" Armin answers uncertainly, but even with just a guess, the boy's intellect is amazingly accurate, so I have no problem trusting his judgment.

"Erwin must have a plan for them if they are up ahead." I state, all eyes turning to me, but I ignore them, keeping my gaze on the blond. "Is there anything else?"

Armin shakes his head.

"No, and I have to get back."

"Fine. Thanks."

The blond replies with a silent nod of his head, then he pulls the reins and steers away from us, heading back the way he had come. Though the nature of his visit is serious, I'm not all that worried over it. Armin may be a new cadet fresh out of training, but his mind has been remarked as the brightest out of his entire regiment. Our interaction has been little to none, but it was made obvious that both Pixis and Erwin place their trust in him, so I have no trouble with giving him mine.

"Shouldn't we be helping?" Eren asks behind me as Armin becomes little more than a dot in the distance.

"No. Let the scouting squads do their job, brat." I frown, looking ahead again. "He may be your friend, but you've got to understand that nothing must deter you from your objective. Whether he dies or not isn't up to us."

My voice comes out a little harsher than I intend, but the teen says nothing, falling into tense silence. With one eye trained on the area to our left, we continue on, nothing but dry grass and the occasional tree to break up the scenery. In the distance, I see other carts carving the way ahead of me, and though I'm sure there are soldiers fighting for their lives on either side of me, I can neither see or hear them, leaving a quiet that is solemn and heavy with gravity. Time passes in uneasy peace, and no flares take to the sky. Amazingly, it seems that the left guard did their job, for no titans make their way to us, and as we round a steep hill, a chunk of woodland comes into sight: The Forest of Giant Trees. For a moment, it almost seems we will reach the forest line without incident, but just from the corner of my eye, shots are fired and, from the direction of the left guard, a solid, solitary black flare cuts into the sky.

'_Damn it.'_

Without word, the entire squad tenses and we are forced to wait, unable to see the action happening adjacent to us due to a distant line of foliage blocking our sight. Then, from ahead of us, two horses burst through the tree line running at full speed, and just behind them, three giant forms stomp their way into the open.

"Eren, fire a flare." I order curtly, narrowing my eyes at the figures ahead, and already adrenaline begins to pound through me.

There is a slight bang as Eren does as he is told, and as we run, the two horseback soldiers make a curve toward us, mantles flying. One of them, still too far away to identify, raises an arm and fires a red flare directly into the face of one of the chasing titans.

"Over here you overgrown cunt sack!" he yells, and I recognize the cruel voice of Zaji as he manages to distract the largest of the titans, a fifteen meter, leading it away from us back toward the trees.

The other soldier attempts the same tactic, but the other two monsters who follow him completely ignore the smoke fired in their eyes, instead they make their way to the center with arms flailing at their sides.

'_Aberrants.'_

They are still a good distance away, but I go ahead and place my hands on the hilt of my swords, eyes never leaving the abnormal.

"Everyone, ready yourselves."

At my order, steel grates against steel as they all draw their blades, all eyes watching the oncoming giants. With a spur of his horse, the lone soldier swing around in an attempt to catch up to the titans, and I see the glint of sunlight shining off his drawn blades. He clangs them together above his head, but that too, fails to gain the running titan's attentions. As I watch, the soldier leans forward on his horse, maneuvering so he rides directly behind the giants and with a swift motion, shoots out a cable into the lower back of the smaller one. I hear him yell as he is yanked forward, aiming to cut down the titan's ankle to stop it's running, and it works. Titan blood spurts out from the gash and it immediately falls, the soldier using gas to fly out of the way. Once on the ground, the man lands heavily, rolling several times until he can hop back on his feet, his horse making a wide arc around to greet him. By this time, Zaji and the other titan are out of sight in the trees, but it isn't long before the dull thud of a giant body falling can be heard.

'_One down…'_

Unperturbed by its companion being stopped, the larger of the aberrants continues its mad dash to the center, and I frown at the idiotic, smiling look on its face. With a motion of my hand, I motion for the others to continue course as I break away, pulling steadily ahead to greet the giant with steel in hand.

"You're such an ugly face." I mutter darkly as it comes closer, "You should be happy that I'm about to slice that mug of yours right open."

Once it is near enough, I draw my swords and shoot my cables at the beast, catching it right in the center of its fatty chest and fly forward. It's sunken eyes follow me as I fly, and as I get closer, it opens its disgusting mouth to catch me. Before it can even get close, I gas myself upward so that I fly above its head in a large arc, spinning in air to alter my direction. Without stopping, the titan continues under me, and all I see is exposed neck flesh begging to be cut through. Without hesitation, I shoot my cables into its neck and faster than it can react, I gas forward and spin, slicing a huge chunk of flesh with ease and the giant immediately falls to the ground. With a single cable to catch myself, I fly around and use the monster's body as a landing platform. Its body is hot, and already steam emanates from its skin, but it's better than landing on hard ground. Looking down at the blades in my hands, I find them covered in titan gore and scowl.

"Tch. Disgusting."

Taking a clean cloth from the pocket of my jacket to wipe them off, I cast my eyes ahead and see that the other soldier has taken care of the other titan and is already atop his horse, Zaji at his side.

"That was close." The unfamiliar soldier says. "I thought we'd never stop them in time, Thanks Corporal."

Before I can reply, Zaji steers his horse and yells at the soldier for his attention.

"We don't have time for thanks. Get your ass back to your post before they make it into the forest. Everyone needs to be in position for all of us to make it through."

At one, the soldier nods.

"Yes, sir!"

With that, he dashes off back in the direction he came from. Before he follows him, Zaji turns and gives me a curt nod of thanks, a deep scowl cutting his face in two, and then he too is gone.

'_So SOAR isn't in the front as Armin thought.' _I ponder as I finish cleaning my hands and hop back onto my horse, slowly catching up to the other's in front of me. '_If Zaji is guarding the left, then that means that more than likely the other members are spread out just as well, one on the right and possibly the rest guarding the front.'_

With no conscious intention, I briefly ponder the location of Conner in all of this, and wonder just how well that cowardly, instinct driven woman is holding up. I haven't caught so much as a glimpse of her since I left her with Gauche two days prior, and a part of me plays with the possibility that she's been killed already.

'_It would serve her right for not obeying orders as she is supposed to.'_

Though I bear no ill will upon her, I honestly wouldn't be that surprised or devastated to learn of her death. Even with her training thus far, she is still a loose cannon and, as much as I loathe the death of any comrade, it is all to be expected, and I doubt it would make much of a difference if it was her or any other soldier. Vaguely, I wonder if the woman would be insulted by such a notion, not that I really care. Soldiers die all the time, and I came to a point long ago where I realized that forming such attachments to every person I meet only leads to more pain, more suffering, more regret. Whether she lives or dies is up to her, and I couldn't care less either way.

"Just what I've come to expect from Humanity's Strongest." Jax mentions as I near the cart again, the man giving me a respectful look.

I don't reply until I take my position back up front ahead of the cart, the forest drawing nearer and nearer.

"Don't lower your guard." I order, looking ahead. "If the left flank has been devastated enough for titans to make their way through, then the entire formation might as well be just as dismantled. We aren't out of this yet."

A series of consenting grunts answer me, but nothing more, and though I keep my attention straight ahead, I do not miss the slightly horrified look on Eren's face. There is nothing that anyone can say to comfort him, and I know from many years of experience that we can only hope that Arlert is still alive somewhere to our left.

All talk falls as the forest grows ahead of us, and in the distance I can see lines of soldiers and carts hurriedly making their way inside, soon hidden from view by shadows. Due to the narrow passage through, carts and squads are forced to ride in line with one another, forming a long train of humanity snaking its way through the trees. As we near, I can see the cloaked forms of soldiers waiting atop the outermost branches, keeping a look out for any titan that my follow us inside. It's only a glimpse, but most of the soldiers there are of the 104th Trainees, though skilled soldiers like Mikasa Ackerman and veteran Corps members are nowhere to be seen, possibly somewhere inside the forest. Following behind a cart filled with food rations, my squad steadily enters the forest and soon, there is nothing but trees on either side of us, casting the entire area around us in shadow.

"Corporal…"

Eren's voice is light on the air, and though he doesn't say anything more, I know by the tone of his voice that he hears the sounds of battle ahead of us as clearly as I do. It's still a distance away, but the trunks of these massive trees bounces the sound around, making every clash of blades, every titan roar, every human scream reverberate and echo.

"How are there titans in here?" Victora spits behind me as we ride. "These trees are a natural barrier between the titans and us. Don't tell me the things got smart enough to make their way in."

"The trees are a barrier." Jax calmly replies, voice grave. "But you can't expect it to be one hundred percent effective. And ever since the 57th expedition and the failed capture of the Female Titan, I'm sure many of those things got stuck in here as a result of running headlong into the forest. I heard that the Female called them to her and they devoured her body, enabling Annie to escape. Those same titans are probably still here, too stupid to find their way out."

Victora makes a disapproving scoff.

"Those damn things."

Her voice is tight, but I hear the slight clink of metal against metal, and know that the woman has her hands upon her hilts, ready at a moment's notice. As excellent as the trees are in providing adequate 3DMG versatility and movement, they pose a severe disadvantage as well, their massive trunks able to hide titans from view until it's too late, and as we ride, the sounds of fighting grow louder and louder. Tension rises with each gallop, my body tense and senses working overtime, deciphering every snap of a twig, every cry, ever rustle of bush, all attention focused on finding any sign that a titan might be near. Then, just ahead of us, a tree trunk rustles and, before the driver can maneuver the cart, a seven meter class appears to our right. With a face as expressionless as a rock, it spies the cart and in one swift motion, bends over and slaps the ground ahead of it, throwing a cloud of dirt up and hiding the careening carriage as it struggles to stop in time. Through the dirt screen, all I see is the shadow of a hand and, in the next instant, the sound of wires reeling in comes from above, and a figure arcs down, slicing the neck in half and the titan falls.

"Is that…" Eren gasps behind me as the figure turns, flying into the trees, and the teen smiles. "Oluo! And Gunther!"

At his voice I look up and, just as he said, the two older men fly above my head on their gear, blades covered in steamy blood. There isn't any time for communication, but Gunther does spare me a grim nod as we pass by, the carriage ahead of us making its way around the evaporating body of the downed titan before continuing forward. In only a few seconds, they are out of sight, flying from tree to tree on the constant lookout for more titans.

Not too far down the trail, another pair of soldiers greet us from above, and another kilometer after that, another pair. All the way down this stuffy, titan littered trail are pairs of elite soldiers patrolling, escorting us in their own section of forest before giving us over to the next pair in line. In this way, though there are many titan bodies melting away on the sidelines, and many more held back thanks to our overhead ushers, no monster breaks through the line, allowing for swift passage through. Along the way, we see many familiar faces: Eld, Ymir,, Petra, Mike, Nanaba, and Mikasa, among others, each flying above us like guardians. At one point, though we never see her, Hanji's exuberant laughter can be heard cracking through the forest, obviously enjoying herself where ever she is. Thanks to all their efforts, travel is unhindered and even though this forest is huge as hell, bright sunlight shining through a break in the tree line greets us faster than we could have expected. Up ahead, a great glowing gateway leading out into the open yawns, carriage after carriage making its way through.

'_Almost there.'_

As we near, I look up to see who it is that will be escorting us on our final length, but there is nothing but shadowed tree branches. Distantly, I hear the sound of commotion from within the depths of the trees, but it's impossible to pinpoint exactly where the sound comes from. The commotion slowly becomes louder and louder until I can hear individual voices yelling and the solid, racking thuds of titans running, punctuated by the cracking of wood breaking.

"Something's happening." Victora yells behind me, eyes glued to the side where the noise is coming from. "You don't think the sound of the entire formation going through the forest attracted more of those damn things, do you?"

"It very well could." Jax replies solemnly. "We've gone through this entire wood with little resistance so far, and this might be why."

"Whatever it is, keep going."

At my order, I feel three pairs of eyes suddenly upon me.

"Let the scouts do their job."

"But we can help them!" Eren calls, voice heated. "This place is perfect for our gear, and they could be getting killed for all we know!"

"No, Eren."

"PLEASE!"

His tone draws my attention and I spare a moment to look back at him. The teens face is taut with equal parts horror and rage, and he doesn't need to say anything for me to understand that the screams sounding around us in the here and now aren't the only ones he hears. Having spent enough time with the impulsive brat, I've come to understand that he is one to carry the weight of past missions upon him, and undoubtedly memories of our failed mission during the 57th expedition to capture the Female Titan are still very fresh in his mind. Even now, the heat of revenge burns in his eyes.

"We lost so many the last time, but we can change that now! I've gotten stronger! I have more control! Just give me the order and I can save them!"

"NO."

My voice is so hard that the teen can't help but recoil, and I pierce him with my gaze.

"Use your damn head for once, brat. If you transform now, then what? We'll be one man down and, even if you somehow manage to keep control of yourself, you'd be more danger to your comrades than to any titan. What if, in your fit of rage, you fail to keep your senses about you and attack with no regard as to who might be in your way? Soldiers could die because of your mindless flailing. Not only that, but they are buying us time so that we can get out of here alive. To stop would only prolong their fight, and abandoning our position just to satisfy your thirst for blood is a spit in the face to all those who are dead already."

Eren looks at me with a horrified gaze, but I continue.

"Are you really that willing to throw away what they have sacrificed their lives for? Not to mention defying a direct order from your superior officer and abandoning your given post in the process? What is it with you shifters that make you believe you can do just whatever the hell you want whenever the hell you feel like it? Or do you need a reminder at just how potent my blades in your flesh can be?"

At my threat, the teen seems to come to himself. Grasping the reins in his hands so tight his knuckles are white, he looks down shuts his eyes hard, possibly stopping tears.

"So… will you trust in your comrades? Or will you trust in yourself?"

He takes a moment to compose himself before answering.

"I'll trust them, Corporal."

"Good."

Without further prompt, I turn my attention back ahead. The carriage in front of me bounces on the dirt, but with each shutter, we are that much closer to our exit. Approximately one kilometer away and closing, there is still no sign of our escorts, and I can't help but begin to wonder if they have been killed. Just as I think that, however, the trail curves to the right around the giant trunk of a tree, and for a split second, I can see the exit in the tree line, and I gnash my teeth.

Up ahead, the outlet is a flurry of swinging blades and gas fumes as soldiers fly from tree to tree rapidly cutting down titan after titan as they try to make their way in. I can just see the bright blond hair of Gauche as he swoops down and slices a four meter and five meter titan in one go, their giant bodies falling with satisfying thuds before he swings into the trees. With him are several others working together to try and break up the roadblock, and I see a blur of long hair as Niche screams, cutting the back of the legs of a fourteen meter clean off, another following behind her to hit the weak point. As we draw closer, the way becomes clearer, and with a last cut from a soldier I do not know, the pathway is free.

'_Now!'_

With a hard snap of the reins, I spur my horse forward at top speed, my team at my heels as we surge behind our cart. Above me, soldiers wave us on, some of their forms hidden by the large amounts of steam jetting from all the dead bodies around us, and for a moment, we all believe we are home free.

"TITAN INCOMING!"

Just as the announcement is made, the ground starts to rumble and from the direction of the commotion from earlier, a large fifteen meter appears behind us. Immediately I can tell it is an aberrant by the way it runs with its knees together and its head waggling from side to side, nasty titan saliva dribbling down it's chin. It wears that stupid grin most abnormals do, it's rotten teeth on display for all to see, and even from this distance I can spy splotches of red and pieces of uniform decorating it's maw.

"Corporal! It's after us!" Jax screams, looking behind him.

Just as he says, the titan veers once it is on the trail, turning so hard that one of its thin arms actually swings out and slams into a tree. The force is so great that the entire limb is smashed off, but the titan keeps on running full sprint, making a beeline for us. With a growl, I come to the realization that there is nowhere for us to go. With the cart ahead of us and the titan coming upon us quickly from the rear, we are trapped.

"Get your gear ready!"

Without waiting for their answer, I pull out my own blades and keep my eyes trained on the monster swiftly closing the distance behind us. Just above, jets of steam flash by as several soldiers fly past us in an effort to engage the beast. Together, two fly around and attempt to cut it down, but before they can, the monster seems to spot them and faster than they can react, swings its remaining arm. slapping them right out of the air. If it's even possible, the titan gains even more speed after that, and it is all the other soldiers can do to try and keep up. Before we know it, it is right on top of us, and my hands grip my blades so hard it's painful. The order to abandon the horses rises in my throat, but just as I'm about to voice it, the titan suddenly cries and bodily fluid sputters out the back of its neck. In the next second, it crumples to the ground. It all happened so fast, that I mimic my team and can't help but stare at the body as it now begins to evaporate, seemingly cut down my an invisible force.

"MORE AHEAD!"

Gauche's yell breaks my awe, and up above he flies past us, throwing a look over his shoulder at someone I can't see.

"Avian, take the left!"

At the call, a tree to my left shutters, drawing my attention. There, clinging on with its long claws digging into the bark, the Child titan hangs, it's entire body covered in the steaming blood of the titan it just killed. I didn't even see her kill that titan with as fast as she moved, and at Gauche's order, her muscles bunch and like a flash of lightning, kicks off the tree so hard her bare feet cracks the wood into splinters. Nothing more than a blur, she flies well ahead where two more titans have managed to find their way in.

'_So she survived after all.'_

"That's the new shifter girl, isn't it?" Victora asks behind me, to which Jax quickly answers.

"It is. I heard that her speed and agility in that form are unmatchable, and from what I just saw, I believe it."

In all honesty, it is quite impressive, though something seems off. Having watched her rampage while defending Wall Rose, I can tell that her movements are nowhere near controlled, and the way her body moves mirrors her jagged, jerky behavior from that mission as well. The difference in her posture, actions, and overall bearing between when she is calm, as she was during Hanji's experiments, opposed to when she is flustered, as with Wall Rose, is highly different. Watching her sail through the air, it's easy for me to recognize that she is in no way in control of her emotions. The titan's body is too tense, her demeanor too stiff, and she used so much force with killing the aberrant that I now notice that two of her claws have broken clean off. Once again, it seems the woman is running on instinct alone, though she seems to be doing slightly better with following orders.

At Gauche's command, Avian keeps to the left while he stays to the right, quickly joined by Niche. Together, they bear down on the only two titans now blocking the way and, with a wave of his arm, all three fly into action.

As before, Niche and Gauche work as a team, the woman cutting down the titan's legs as the man makes quick work of the neck, easily taking it down. At the same time, the Child titan sprints off a high branch, rocketing to the ground and impales the second titan through the neck, her claws almost knuckle deep. With a great heave and strangled yell that almost sounds like a roar, the titan slings the body into the trees, and for the briefest of moments I catch sight of the titan's face, and I'm surprised by the amount of anger and blood there. The odd thing is, this blood doesn't evaporate, and a pang twists in the deepest part of me because I know exactly what that means.

"WAY'S CLEAR!" Gauche calls.

The carriage in front of us gains speed now that there is nothing to stop us, and with thundering hooves, we break through the tree line and into the light. For a moment, I'm shocked by the sudden chilly air that greets me, the forest having protected us from the biting wind, but I hardly notice it for up ahead, just beyond the crest of a hill, lays a large, dark building. Lines of soldiers on horseback and supply carriages make a beeline for the structure, and thankfully, though there are spots of soldiers circling around the outside on the constant look out for danger, there is not titan in sight.

'_We're home free.'_

Possibly realizing that we are in the clear, Victora lets out triumphant noise.

"That son of a bitch thought it had us, but it was wrong!"

Even though my squad make joyous replies, and I too am glad that we made it here safely, the sound of screaming and the dark blood smears on the Child titan's body stay at the forefront of my mind. This first portion of the mission might be a success, but at what cost? This wasn't a stationary mission like defending Wall Rose; soldiers were spread out, on their own, and I can only begin to guess just how many didn't make it in order to ensure our quarry made it to its destination.

'_And this is only the beginning…' _I frown, Castle Mittefeld drawing steadily near. _'…just how many of these faces around me will be gone by the end of the year when we make it to Maria? IF we make it?'_

As we ride, I can't help but glance at the faces of soldiers as we pass them. Everyone from senior soldiers such as Zaji who glares into the distance to my left, and Roda, watching the procession of supplies calmly and with an expert eye, down to the newest batch of trainees. Behind me, I hear Eren take a relieved breath upon catching sight of Armin from where the blond waits beside Roda, jotting down the contents of every carriage that passes by for inventory. Up ahead, Ymir and Krista Lenz patrol on the right, while Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer guard the left, both looking a little worse for wear. Every face is a welcome relief, a soldier who managed to stay alive for another day, but even as satisfaction with every surviving member rises, so does the bitter taste of reality.

Every completed mission we make is a success, a victory for mankind, but I am in no mood to celebrate just yet. There is still work to be done, and so much can change between this mission and the next. There is no guarantee that things will continue to run this smoothly, no guarantee that this entire operation will even unfold. And even though there are many who survived, who will but struck down next? We do all we can to prepare for what lies ahead; we hone our skills and the will to survive all for the singular purpose to become greater than the threat that tries it's best to end us. But for all our work and training, no one can know how things will turn out. Just how many will be killed in our effort to gain back a fraction of what was taken from us? How many funeral pyres? How many death reports? How many folded mantles given to grieving families? It's kills me every time I think of it, and I loathe to admit, but all I or anyone else can really do is put our faith in Erwin and hope for fate to be gracious to us.

***Author's note***

Greetings my lovelies. I apologize that this is a day late. Been busy with work and school. Uggh… writing two essays at once is no fun at all. But anywho, I hope that this chapter is better than the last. I know that there wasn't much interaction, but we are getting to that here soon, and there hasn't been any titan killing action since Chapter 11, so I figured that we needed a little more of that. Plus, there needed to be a way to introduce the new SOAR team, and I figured it would be good to give you a glimpse of them in action. Just gonna quickly reply to some reviews here:

**Imafangirlforever: **I'm glad at least one person will read it if I decide to write a little side-fic thing. I am pretty determined in doing so, but really, there are only a few instances where I believe it would be worth getting inside Avian's head. Like I said before, one such instance would be the two months after Squad Levi returns home, and the whole dilemma she goes through bouncing back and forth with whether she should take up Eren's offer or not. I'm sort of leaning toward making them *Bonus* chapters in a way, and just might upload them here in this fic just to keep it together. Of course, I'll state that it's in Avian's POV and when it takes place and all that jazz so there is no confusion, but I've thought about it and there really isn't enough scenes/instances for me to make it into a side fic of its own so…. We'll see!

But yes, Hanji and Avian get along, lol. Our little shifter does have a love for learning new things, and I kind of like to think that their personalities balance out, and with as awkward as Avian still is, she probably appreciates someone who does all the talking for her lol.

I'm sorry that it was pretty much filler, but we all know that Hanji needed to get her little hands on Avian, and I couldn't figure out a better way to fully describe the Child titan aside from experiments so…. Please don't hate me :c

**AliLaShae: **I'm glad you're still enjoying it! Trust me when I say that heavy Levi x Avian interaction is coming but… just remember what I said to Jessie last week about not everything being rainbows and butterflies. I'll just let you have with a grain of salt.

**xDollfie: **Thank you for your lovely review! I could just cry ;u; And that you for the props as well. Darn you Levi for being so apathetic and stoic and strict and blunt and foul mouthed and… and… Gah!

You don't know how relieved I am to know that at least someone enjoyed the hot piece of crap that was the previous chapter. As stated above, the side-fic thing won't be a retelling of the story, and it will only consist of events where Levi isn't present, and their wouldn't be many chapters to it.

On that note, I'm very thankful for your suggestion about conflict between Avian and Levi, and just know that things will get rougher before they get better. *throws you a grain of salt*

I cannot say enough just how thankful I am for your suggestion, and that I really, truly appreciate the help! Us writers need criticism and pointers from other writers in order to better our stories, so any kind of advice is valuable.

As always, please leave your thoughts and comments in a review and I shall see you all next week! I'll be here writing and marathon-ing the English dub of the show like crack. Adieu!

-Ambi C:


End file.
